


Come What May

by SkyeOakenshield



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A Lot of Plot, Betrayal, Constant Smut, Cussing, Drama, Elven!Reader, Erebor, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gen, Graphic Sex, Lemon, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, NSFW, Oral Sex, Pain, Pre-Smaug, Reader-Insert, Royalty, Sexual Content, Smut, Thorin Feels, Tragedy, True Love, Young Thorin, a lot of smut, emotion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 109,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeOakenshield/pseuds/SkyeOakenshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>⠀<br/>“Come what may,<br/>I will love you until my dying day.”<br/>⠀<br/>Thranduil brought you and your brother to Erebor,<br/>for he had important business with the King Under the Mountain.<br/>There, you met a young Dwarvish Prince that will change everything about your life.<br/>He had caught your eyes from the second you saw him,<br/>and what you did not know was that -<br/>You had caught his too.<br/>⠀<br/>(For those just passing by,<br/>Smut's on Chapters 11, 14, 19, 22, 23, 31, 33, 35.)<br/>⠀<br/><a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/skyeoakenshield/playlist/2a9MjBPrOQ6Np0Xgm3HqxB">Spotify Playlist</a> <br/>⠀</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Particles of the Universe (Elysian Fields) by Dan Romer ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fic to ever be published, so please be gentle c:  
> Set Pre-Smaug. Later Chapters will be Post-Smaug This is based on the scene where Thranduil pays homage to the Arkenstone in the first part of Unexpected Journey, the only difference is that you and Legolas are there. Also, I know my writing isn't as good as the other amazing fanfic-writers out there, but it's nice to try.  
> This is a fanfic so I wont really follow Tolkien and Peter Jackson's plot. I mean, its going to be very similar to the Hobbit, but there are gonna be alot of changes. Keep in mind that you're dealing with YOUNG Thorin, Thorin in the beginning of Unexpected Journey.  
> Well, enjoy reading, Princess!  
> xx,  
> Skye H.

 

 

"Are you two ready? We must leave in a moment."  
Someone knocked on the door, you rushed to it - turning the knob to open it.  
  
Thranduil stood outside, impatience written on his face. He smiled when he saw you were all ready to go. "'Quel amrun Ada," You smiled and had to tiptoe to kiss him on the cheek because he was so tall. Almost twice your size.

"Legolas and I are almost finished." You let him in and he greeted you with a warm embrace and a kiss on the forehead.  
  
You and Legolas were twins, but he was older by a few minutes.  
_He's the prettier one_ ,  
you always thought.  
  
You and your brother were inseparable, best friends for eternity. You decided to spend the night in his room so you could prepare and leave together. His room was identical to yours, but less-feminine.  
  
You and Legolas had received the same combat training as children, so both possess the same skill in fighting. But while he had the gift of art, you were bestowed with the gift of music.

You loved to be on stage, and your performances were known throughout most kingdoms in Middle Earth, especially in elven ones because when traveling, your father would always bring you and Legolas along, and you would always entertain.  
  
Legolas walked out of the washroom fully dressed but his hair, well...  
Was all over the place.  
  
"Dear Eru Legolas, your hair!" your father exclaimed and you choked, trying not to laugh. It didn't look _that_ bad, but Thranduil's reaction was priceless. He always overreacted.

"Father, calm down. Y/N still has to fix it for me, don't worry." Your twin teased.

"Well then, you two hurry up. We leave in 30 minutes. I shall check on other preparations. Do not take too long." Your father rolled his eyes in a jokingly way, and left. You and your brother nodded at him.

"Why do I always have to do your hair?" You crossed your arms, he was such a child compared to you. "That's because my dear sister, I want you to."

He smirked and sat on the chair in front of the mirror. "Ugh," you groaned.  
  
"I hate that you know I cannot defy you brother." You teased and your lips curled into a smile as you grabbed small portions of his hair, combing them through as you braided His light-golden locks.  
  
"Well of course you cannot. You love me too much."  
  
Legolas smirked and you nudged his head. He laughed playfully. "Remember, you're still my little sister. You must never defy me."

"Do not call me that, brother! I am only younger by a few minutes. It does not count," You whined causing a snort to come out of Legolas.  
  
"And by all means, you should be the one braiding my hair and treating me like a princess." You continued. It was odd that _he_ was the one sitting in front of the mirror getting his hair done. A funny sight, really.

"I would have, but your hair has already been done and I _do_ treat you like a princess." He reasoned out sarcastically.

"Mhmmm, okay." You rolled your eyes and let go of his hair. "There, all finished. You look ravishing, prince Legolas." You bowed with a sarcastic chuckle.  
  
"Do not tease me." He stood up and looked at himself. "But thank you y/n." He kissed your cheek. "Whatever." You chuckled. "Come on, let us go. Ada is waiting."  
  
Legolas made his way to the door, and so did you. By the time you reached the exit, you realize something and groaned in annoyance.

"What is it?" Legolas asked. "I forgot to sign the papers father asked me to. Just go ahead, I'll be there in five minutes." You sighed, but you smiled to reassure him that it's okay to leave first.

"Are you sure? I can wait if you want."

"Go, I'll be fine."  
  
"Don't be a slug this time, hurry up." He teased and you hit his shoulder and laughed. "See you later, y/n." He left and closed the door.  
  
You went over to the desk, sat down, and opened the drawers to pull out the papers your father had given you last night. They were papers concerning the provisions coming in from Lake Town and a few more other places.

King Thranduil trusted you with the tasks that involved paperwork for he knew you'd deal with it responsibly. You were a princess, you have been trained since the start on how to carefully negotiate with other areas. It did not happen all the time, but when it did, it was up to you.

You read the papers thoroughly, and when it was over with, you saw that they were perfectly fine, so you signed them all. You stood up and kept them with you. Before leaving, you also checked your appearance one more time in the mirror.  
  
Your pale blonde hair was let down, but you had an elven circlet around your head.

The dress you were wearing was silver, but with a light green tint to it. It tightly hugged your body, showing your curves and had small shiny silver beads embroidered on it for a little more design.

The cut was low, so it showed your shoulders and your collarbones. The sleeves were long and tight on the upper arm, but as the cloth reached your forearms, it was looser and spread out. 

It had the look of a normal elven dress, (which you hated. Elven dresses got on your nerves. You had no choice, though.) but with more sophisticated designs and cuts to it. Today was important, so you had to look good.

You also wore a beautiful necklace around your neck. It was silver, had tear-shaped base, and twisted metal making it look like climbing vines. And in the middle was a large diamond - a diamond that looked like pure starlight.

Your mother had left it for you before she passed away getting killed by orcs in Gundabad. Thranduil had given it to you when you were an elfling, but he never talked much about her. It pained him. There was no love, no grave, no memory.

The necklace was the most important thing in the world to you, and you never took it off.  
  
A knock on the door had you startled.

"My lady?"

"Ah yes, come in." The door opened and in came two familiar male elves.

"Ainion, Gondien. What can I do for you?" You greeted. They simultaneously bowed at your presence. "Good day, Princess. We are here to collect your and Prince Legolas' belongings."

Gondien said with a smile, he was an elf with light brown hair, whilst Ainion had blonde hair darker than yours.  
  
"Go ahead." You invited.

You and Legolas had two trunks each, but they weren't too large. More baggage was going to come later anyway if you were going to stay in Erebor longer than expected.

The two elves made their way to the bed where the already packed baggage were.  
  
"I shall leave first. Ainion, Gondien." You addressed them. "Very well My lady." They bowed, slightly.

"Diola lle." You said, gratefully as you went out the door and made your way to the throne room which was downstairs and across the hall.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As you entered the throne room, you saw your father discussing something with the guards with Legolas by his side. You walk over to them and Legolas catches you in his sight.

"Y/n! Finally. Did I not tell you to not be a slug?" He raised a brow at you. "Do not blame me _Leggy_ , I had to read about 6 contracts." You huffed.  
  
"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Legolas crossed his arms, raising a brow at you. He never liked the nicknames you gave him. It made him feel like a child, he always said. Well, to you he was definitely a child.

"Call you what?" You play coy.

"You know."

"No I do not."

"Do not call me Leggy."

"But I love it."

"But I do not."

"Okay, _Leggy._ "

You winked as you teased him once more. He merely rolled his eyes and quietly groaned knowing there was no talking you out of that one.  
  
Thranduil stood between you and Legolas as he noticed your bickering. "Be proper, Legolas, Y/N. Are you two finally ready? It is time to leave. We must reach there before night falls, may I remind you." 

"Mae Govannen, Ernil, Aranel." The guards say as they open Greenwood's gate for you. This time of Greenwood was always so beautiful to you. Actually, any time of day. Day, night, dusk, dawn, noon. Ah, It did not matter. Never was there a time that she did not glow, that she did not falter.

She shined bright with her green leaves and the blue sky up above her. It saddened you that you won't be home for a few weeks.

"Mae Govannen Toren, Landion. Do not let anyone in without Tauriel's consent. She will be left in charge. Diola lle." You order them, making sure they know what to do in the absence of the royal family.

"Yes, Princess." They both answered in synchronization.   
  
Both of you then walk to the carriage where your father is waiting. Legolas entered it and you pull up your dress, stepping on the wooden support as Legolas helped you up.

"This is exciting. We are going to be surrounded by dwarves. Woohoo." Legolas said sarcastically. "Legolas," Your father started with narrowed eyes.

"A prince does not 'woohoo', and yes it is exciting. It will be you and your sister's first time entering the halls of the great dwarven kingdom."  
  
Despite his indifferent feelings towards their race, Thranduil tried to ease this event for you and Legolas, knowing you both would be uncomfortable being surrounded by dwarves, but the King Thrór had sent word that he insisted you and your brother come and accompany your father.

Yes, you were going to Erebor. The most respected kingdom in Middle Earth, where it's wealth lay inside the mountain. You have read about it before, and your father told you about it when you were younger, but you have never been there - Nor have the Dwarves there have ever been to Greenwood, so it was pretty even.

You weren't too excited, but you weren't bored by the thought of it either. You were used to traveling with your father, the only thing making this journey quite interesting was the fact that you were gonna be in the company of dwarves for 3 weeks.

You expected it would be _boring_ and _dull_.  
  
You weren't nervous, not one bit. You were after all, the Princess of Greenwood the Great. You had a pride that could get a little bit overwhelming to others sometimes, and you barely listened to anyone unless you knew it was right.  
  
It would be likely to say that you are... Stubborn. And you had all the reason to be.  
  
You were not just a Princess, but a Warrior aswell. You have already confronted war right in the face, many times long ago. You fought well beside your brother and other fellow elves. You lost a few friends, and it grieved you that you couldn't protect them..

But you knew they would want you to go on, and become a stronger person.

"The ride going there will take six hours. You might want to get sleep." Legolas said to you, knowing you woke up before the sun even rose, to patrol the forest.  
  
"Wake me up when we get there. 'Quel du Ada, Legolas." You said as you snuggle your head on your brother's shoulder.

Your eyes closed, and you quickly fell asleep,

not realizing how tired you were.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases and Other Meanings:**  
>  _* Y/N_ \- Your Name  
>  _* Ada_ \- Father/Dad  
>  _* 'Quel Amrun_ \- Goodmorning  
>  _* Diola Lle_ \- Thank You  
>  _* Elfling_ \- Baby elf  
>  _* Mae Govannen_ \- Well Met ( Greetings )  
>  _* Ernil_ \- Prince  
>  _* Aranel_ \- Princess  
>  _* 'Quel du_ \- Goodnight
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Dont forget Kudos and comments <3


	2. Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Erebor by Howard Shore ___

 

 

"Y/N... Y/N... Wake up, we are almost there." Whispered Legolas, softly shaking your shoulder.  
  
You opened your eyes, the bright light from outside was seeping through the curtains of the carriage. You stretched your arms and move to the window and peek, pushing the curtains slightly to the side. And then, you saw the mountain. Your eyes widened in surprise, you didn't expect it to be this beautiful. From Greenwood, you had a view of the mountain but up close it was just..

It was absolutely breathtaking.  
  
"It's great." Legolas said, looking at the mountain as well. You closed the curtains and sat straight.

"What are we going to do here, Ada?" You asked and look at Thranduil curiously. "Thrór and I have deals to make. Concerning our lands."  
  
"Not anything bad, am I right?" You ask again, concern written on your face. "Of course Y/N. Just small discussions we have to make. It will be good for Greenwood." He assured you.

"So... While all this is happening.. What do Legolas and I do? Why did he want us here?" You asked once more and Legolas nods in agreement.

The carriage suddenly stopped, one of the guards then open the door. "Your Majesties, we have arrived." The guard bowed after he informed you.  
  
Thranduil looked at you to answer your question. "The King insisted the two of you travel with me. I suppose he just wanted to know you both, other than that, I do not know. But do not worry. It will be a new experience for you, my elflings." He reassures you again and smiles.

"We shall hasten. They are waiting."

Thranduil left the carriage and you followed, so did Legolas.

"Follow my lead." Thranduil whispers.  
  
At that, the gates opened to reveal the majestic halls of Erebor. As your father walked in, So did you and your brother. Guards were following right behind you.

You wanted to eye the place but you had to keep your head up high. It was beautiful. The walls were a deep emerald green, and had amazing details. The air around you had a sense of cheer. Its wealth lay in the earth, in precious gems hewed from rock, and in great seams of gold, running like rivers through stone. The skill of the dwarves was unequaled, fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby, and sapphire. Ever they delved deeper, down into the dark. It was a very busy environment, but then again - beautiful.

You had no words to even describe how magnificent Erebor was. 

As Thranduil stopped, so did the rest of you.

You lightly bowed your head at the presence of the King, in respect. Thrór was sitting on his throne. He had grey hair, and peculiar metal on his beard. Their style was very much modern compared to how it was back home, over at Greenwood. On his left was another dwarf, you assumed this was Thráin. They were wearing garments that looked really heavy, but you shrugged off that thought.

You looked at the dwarf standing on the King's right, and everything felt like it had suddenly ...

 _stopped._  
  
He was a raven-haired dwarf, with an incredibly tantalizing aura. You didn't realize it, at all, but when you saw him, your breath hitched inside and your chest began to grow heavier. He had such a fierce, yet soft expression on his face, such a different look. And you couldn't quite tell what it was. Nor you could tell what it was you were feeling.

He looked at you. You tried to look away but your eyes could not peel themselves from him, such a majestic sight. You looked at him intently, and the side of _his_ lips curved into a small smile.

You were quickly brought back to reality when you were greeted by the King. He had walked down from his throne to finally converse with your father.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming! I didn't expect you to arrive at such short notice!" King Thrór said in such a joyful manner.

"You are very welcome. May I introduce to you, my children. This is Legolas and Y/N." As your father introduced you to the King, you and Legolas bow lightly.

"We are pleasured to be welcomed here in these halls, King Thrór." Legolas says, smiling. He was always the more 'social' and kind one, you knew that.

"The pleasure is ours!" Answered the King.  
  
"Well, you lot must be gravely tired. I will have my servants fetch your belongings. Shall I accompany you to your chambers now? It will give you time to rest, and prepare for the dinner party." The King offered looking quite excited.

"Very well. Please, lead the way." Your father replied. Thrór nodded and led you out of the throne room.  
  
You quickly look back, only to see the dark haired dwarf still standing there. You turned around and continued walking, still keeping your chin up and your posture straight. You have a light fake smile on your face, as of now. Questions scampering all over your brain.  
  
_Who was he? Why was he looking at me like that? I don't understand..._ _By the Gods, what is happening..._  
  
You felt absolutely sick to your stomach. But.. It was in a good way. You felt for some reason- excited. You wanted to know that dwarf. And you planned on doing so.  
  
  
_... And why on earth do I feel this way?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Throughout the walk to your chambers, your father and Thrór had conversed about many things, but you were busy paying attention to your surroundings. Everything here was so big, and that was saying something. They were Dwarves, for Elbereth's sake. You expected everything to be smaller.  
  
"What do you two think of Erebor so far?" King Thrór had turned to ask you and Legolas with a smile. "Oh, it is truly amazing." You answered with amusement on your face. Legolas smiled in agreement. "It truly is." The King replied.  
  
He was actually kind. You thought he'd treat you and your family in a degrading manner. But he was so joyful and happy, not what you expected at all.

Arriving at the Royal Guest hall, you had come to a stop.

"This room here, is for the Princess." Thrór offered, whilst extending his arm as a sign for you to come in. "Thank you King Thrór, but I shall accompany my brother to his chambers first. So that I am able to know where it is." You smiled lightly.

"Very well. That is not a problem."

"Very inseparable, those two are." You hear your father say as he engages in conversation with the King. The King gives out a low bellow of laughter, the replies to Thranduil's statement. But you are not able to hear it, and it makes your father chuckle a little as well.  
  
The distance of your brother's room from yours was quite far. But you enjoyed long walks, so it did not bother you at all.

"And here, is for the prince." The King pointed out as the lot of you reach another large door. We shall leave you two to rest. I hope the rooms are to your liking."

"Thank you, And we are sure to enjoy our stay." Legolas replied politely. "Thank you once again, King Thrór." You added to Legolas' generosit.

Your father and the Dwarf King started walking away - Thranduil turned his head to look at you and your brother to smile. You and Legolas waved Goodbye.  
  
"Let us go in." Legolas opened the door, both of you entering the room.  
  
It wasn't as big as your rooms back home but it was very cozy and the interior was very different compared to the style of Greenwood.

"Ah, my things are here." Legolas says as he sees his trunks on the couch.  
You placed yourself upon his bed, lying on your stomach as you grabbed a soft pillow. You put the pillow under your chest and chin for support.  
  
"Enjoying already?" Legolas raised a brow at you.

"I will not be here long, do not worry. I just wanted to know where your room was." You replied, rolling your eyes. Your brother was examining the room. He had come across the book shelf and started looking at the books one by one. He returned the ones he didn't understand, because most of them were written in Khuzdul.

As there was a few moments of silence,  
you couldn't help but blurt out.  
  
"Who was that dwarf beside the King?"

"That was his son, Thráin." He answered, still looking through the books.

"No no, I mean the other one." You lifted your upper body, pushing away the pillow. You placed your hands under your chin, with your elbows on the bed for support. You were still lying on your stomach.  
  
"Which one?" Legolas stops what he's doing and looks at you quite confused.

"The younger one. The one with dark hair." You answered, trying to not to sound like you cared too much. But really, you just wanted to know. You thought it would rest your mind a little.

"Ahh, that was the King's grandson. The son of Thráin. Prince Thorin." He goes back to looking at the books.  
  
So _THAT_ was the Prince.  
  
You have heard about Prince Thorin, but you didn't really pay attention to what you have read about him.  People gossip, yes, so you heard that he was stubborn, but was good at helping his Grandfather and Father in running the Kingdom. Other than that, you didn't know much about him. It confused you - why were you so curious?

And deep down, for some goddamn reason, you wished he had felt the same which frustrated you.  
  
"Oh. Well," You stood up, getting off the soft mattress. "I shall take my leave now, brother. Get some sleep."

"I will, you should too."

"Quel esta." You say once more and leave the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_\- Thorin's POV -_ **

 

"Thorin, what is troubling you?"

Balin asked with concern on his face, for the young prince had zoned out while Balin was explaining to him an important weaponry deal coming in from the Iron Hills.  
  
"Thorin?"  
  
"Wha? -- Oh, I'm sorry Balin. I was just..."  
  
Thorin shook his head side to side, trying his best to get back to reality.

His mind was filled with images of _her_ walking down the hall of the throne room, such a radiant beauty. He couldn't help but want to know more about the elf, the woman playing with his emotions.

"Just what? .. Thorin, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Do not worry... That was the Princess of Greenwood, am I right?" Thorin finally got himself to ask the younger dwarf, waiting for his answer as if his very life depended on it.  
  
"Indeed, The Lady Y/N. Why do you ask?" Balin was confused. Thorin was not going to answer that, not yet. He dodged the question and muttered in a low voice so that no one would hear.  
  
"I need you to find out anything, _everything_ about her. Whatever you can get your hands on."  
  
"Wha-" Balin protested but Thorin cut him off.

"No questions, dear friend. I simply just want to know who she is."  
  
"Well.. Alright. I shall see what I can get, my Lord." Balin hesitated but obeyed, even though he found it quite odd that Thorin would want to know so much about her.

"Thank you, Balin. I shall see you at supper." Thorin quickly runs off to his room.

"Thorin-- wait!"  
  
Balin scratched his head in confusion, watching the Prince leave. He still had to tell Thorin about the weaponry deal.. Oh well, there was time for that later.  
  
As Thorin entered his room, he paced around, walking back and forth.  
His hands on his chin, rubbing his beard. He thought long and hard...  
  
_There is something about her.._  
  
He cannot and will not admit that he was attracted to the Elven Princess. But at the same time, he knew that he had never felt that way before. He needed to see her again, tonight. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases and Other Meanings:**  
>  _* Khuzdul_ \- Dwarf Language  
>  _* 'Quel Esta_ \- Rest Well
> 
> Looks like someone is interested in you, Princess!  
> I decided to make Thror really nice. You are his guests, after all.  
> Reader has finally met Thorin! Yes!  
> I didn't make it like what happened in The Hobbit where they refuse to give Thranduil the white gems,  
> and Thranduil just walks out.  
> Nope, you're staying here for 2 or 3 weeks, we'll see.  
> I don't have anything figured out yet because i'm just going along with the situations happening in the fic as I write this.  
> Thank you for reading and hope you're enjoying so far! <3


	3. Royal Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Fun And Games by Trevor Morris ___

 

 

You seemed to have fallen asleep in your room. When you looked at the time, you realized that it was time to prepare for supper. You stretched as you yawned, feeling a little bit drowsy still. After, you stood up to make your way into the washroom.

When you had left Legolas an hour earlier, you went straight to your chambers. Your room was quite dark, and you weren't used to that kind of aura. But it was something new to enjoy, and you were always open to new things. It was royal in every kind of way. The walls were a deep green, just like the rest of the kingdom. It was almost black if you would dim the lights. The curtains were gold, and so was the canopy around your bed. Your bedsheets were made of fur, and your foam was perfectly soft. And the furniture had such intricate engravings on them, such beautiful details.  
  
There was a bookshelf on the wall too, and two more couches. On the other side of your bed, was where the windows were. When you first came in, you had opened the curtains to see that you had your own personal terrace that viewed the City of Dale. You didn't expect this, since you were inside a mountain. It boggled your mind. How was there a terrace in this mountain? Indeed, quite odd. But you kept those little details out of your head for now, because it automatically became your favourite part of the room.  
  
As you got inside the washroom, you noticed that the tub in the middle of the room already had water. You started to undress, and you placed your garments aside. You sighed in pleasure as you stepped in already warmed water, making sure as to not wet your hair. After 20 minutes of bathing, you dry yourself and put on your robe.  
  
When you return to your room, someone knocks on your door. "My Lady?" Someone said from outside the door.

"Who is it?"

"It is your chambermaid, Your Highness." a guard replied.  
  
Opening the door, the quickly curtsies in your presence.  
  
"Goodevening my lady Y/N, I am Lilliana, but Lilli for short. It is an honor to be serving you on your time in Erebor." She smiled. The woman was a little shorter than you, quite average in height, had light orange hair that was lengthened to her shoulders. She was pale, with a bit of wrinkles too. Also, she had a very solid accent.  
  
_Ah, a human. Probably in her mid-forty's._  
  
"Come in. It is a pleasure to meet you Lilliana." You replied in your most decent tone as she walks in. "I am most humbled. My lady, you must prepare now. What're you going to wear?"  
  
"Hmmmmm, I have no idea actually.." You chuckled, furrowing your brows. "I still have not emptied my trunks, unfortunately." Lilliana walked to the wardrobe and opened it for you.  
  
Your everyday dresses were already hanged, and so were your formal gowns. Your tunics, pants, perfectly folded as well, and your underclothes were in the drawers. "I've taken the liberty and 'dunnit earlier, when you arrived." You raised your brow at her in surprise and chuckled once more. You were incredibly impressed.  
  
"Remarkable, Lilliana Thank you."  
  
"Just doin' me job milady. Which dress then, Princess Y/N?" You picked up a dress by the hanger. "What do you think about this one?" You asked the woman, unsure about your choice. You wanted something dark and sultry, something.... _Seductive_.  
  
"Milady... That's beautiful. We shall put it on now, eh?" You seem to have been amused by the way she spoke and you had taken a liking towards her already. She had such a nice, sweet motherly aura and you weren't used to that, given the fact that Thranduil was the only parent you had. You smiled and handed her the dress.  
  
You grabbed your undergarments from a drawer. "If I may, my lady." She let out her hand, asked for your underclothes and offered to clothe you herself. You looked at her in disbelief; she was so calm about this and you were slightly embarrassed to be well.. Bare in front of her.  
  
She sensed your hesitation and chuckled. "My lady, you do not need to be embarrassed. This is me job, I've done this plenty of times!" She assured you in such a cheerful state, easing you quite a bit. You handed it to her and it occurred to you that this is how mortal royals do it, the have servants for almost anything, even getting clothed. Elves were the wealthiest, most powerful beings there was but they were independent. You didn't even let your Ladies dress you up.

 _.. Might as well let her. After all, I am going to be here for a while. I should get used to it._  
  
"I am sorry, I do not know what came over me." You apologized to her, hoping she would know that you didn't mean to giver her a look. "Your Highness, you should not have to apologize to me!" She chuckled. Lilliana squats as you lifted up each of your legs so she can get you dressed. Opening the drawer, Lilliana searches for your breast band, but you stop her.

"It is no need, back of the dress is bare."  
  
"Ah," She gets you all dressed, covering your body with the dress. Hooking your arms under the straps, you slip them onto your shoulders. Lilliana tightens the laces on your lower back and ties it. "There we are, all done!"

You turn side to side, eyeing yourself in the mirror.  
  
The dress you had picked out was burgundy in colour. The skirt was long and reached the floor, the cloth used was flowy, and followed your movement. It had two straps, going over your shoulders, and a cut that covered your neck. But when you turned around, the dress showed your entire back.  
  
Sultry and seductive indeed.  
  
"You look ravishing, Princess Y/N! Court's going to have something to talk about now, eh? I am sure of it!" She said, but wasn't shocked. A human maid like her would not expect anything less from an Elf of the Royal Family. You laughed slightly at her remark. "You are dismissed now, Lilliana. I can take it from here. Thank you so much for your service. Here," You opened up a drawer, grabbing a few coins. "Take this home."  
  
"My Lady! You need not!" She gasped, looking completely surprised. It made you wonder, Has she ever been tipped before?  
  
"No no, I insist, Lilliana. Please, tokens of my appreciation." You extend your hand to give her the coins, and she hesitantly gets them. "I dunn'er what to say, Thank you, Your Highness." You smile. "No, Thank you. Goodnight Lilli." She smiled and curtsied, leaving the room.

You styled your hair that night. You wanted it all let down. You brushed your hair, putting it all over your right shoulder, making sure your back would be seen. Then, you pinned your hair back on the left side of your face, so it would stick to your head and not let loose. The curls were perfect already, so you didn't need to touch that. After doing your [hair](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/61/be/cd/61becd03c6005d6d4417d1d34d4f7d09.jpg), you put on your jewelry. The [makeup](http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/32/26/97/322697a1e0bb317c3930da479ba02f1d.jpg) on your eyes were light, but your lips matched the deep red colour of your dress. Usually you would have your Ladies do all this for or with you, but you didn't bring them considering this was going to be a short business trip.

... Or was it?

After you were finished, you stood up and opened the door. "Quel undome, Your Highness." Your guards greeted and you returned the greeting.  
  
"Ah, Legolas is ready as well." You said to yourself. He was just leaving his room, approaching you.  
  
"Sister, Lle en vanima." Legolas kissed you on the cheek. He was wearing fine garments as well. "And you look _terrible_ , what did you do?! I leave you for a few hours and this is the outcome?!" You exclaimed but smirked at the last word.  
  
"I knew you were gonna say something like that." You both followed the guards to the dining room. "I am just fooling around, brother. You look amazing." You laugh at his reaction. "You do not have to assure me. I know I do." He replied making you roll your eyes.  
  
"Where is Ada?" You asked when you realized that you have not seen your father since he left you in Legolas' chambers.  
  
"Oh, he is already there. He went first."  
  
The walk there took about 3 minutes, and when you reached the grandeur doors of the dining room, the guards stopped.  
"Prince, Princess. We have reached our destination." Said one guard. "Thank you." Legolas nodded once and the two guards opened the large doors for the both of you.  
  
The dining room was large in size. You had to move your head side to side just to eye the entire place. It was beautiful too. None were seated yet, they were all conversing. There were at least a little bit more than 20 people inside but they were so loud, so it felt like there were 50!  
  
Thranduil was socializing with unfamiliar Dwarves, a glass of wine in his hand.  
  
"Typical father." You whisper to Legolas and it makes him almost burst in laughter.

Thranduil smiled as he saw you and Legolas. "Ah, My children are here." he remarked with a hidden pride, and everyone's eyes moved to you both. You both walk inside, with such grace. It was pretty obvious you, Legolas and your father were the tallest people in the room.  
  
Your eyes look around, and that is when you realize that the Prince is not present. You sighed in disappointment as your heart sunk a little.  
  
These are my children, Legolas and Y/N." Thranduil introduced you to the group of Dwarves. They all seem to be rich; either Royal or Noble. "Good evening. It is a pleasure to meet you all."

 _Where is he? Damn it.._  
  
King  Thrór introduced you to his son, Thrain and a few dwarves, and you could barely keep up with their names but you tried your best to, either way. The Dwarves end up telling stories from their past experiences, while you went with the flow, reacting when everyone did, exclaiming when everyone did and laughing when everyone did.

Honestly, you did not care about anything at that moment. All you could think about is Thorin, hoping that more than anything, he'll be there.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**\- Thorin's POV -** _

 

  
  
"Come, Balin. We are already late." Thorin and Balin paced through the halls to get to the dining room in time. "Did you do what I asked you to?" Thorin asked him in a low voice. "Yes, I did. There's not much to go on about, Thorin. Apparently the people of Greenwood are very secretive about their Royal families."

Still walking, Thorin grunted, unsatisfied. "Tell me, anyway."  
  
"Well, from what I have read, the Lady Y/N grew up without a mother, for her mother had died.. Killed by Orcs. She's fought in war a few times fighting alongside elves, or men. A few battles were held hundreds of years ago, maybe even a thousand. It is unsure. No one really knows how old she is, or the date of her birth. I also heard from her personal guards that she's quite stubborn, won't let you win an argument, but is kind all the same. Also, she wakes up before the sun rises everyday, to patrol the forest of Greenwood alone. Ah, and King Thranduil once forced her to marry another elf, but she did not love him so it didn't go through,"  
  
While listening to that comment, Thorin smirked a little. Feeling a little victorious, knowing that she did not belong to anyone.  
  
"She also takes care of her father's contracts for him. And--" Balin was about to finish when Thorin had cut him off.  
  
"Wait. How on earth did you manage to get her personal guards to tell you all this?" Thorin stopped in his tracks and Balin looked at him with a _'you know'_ expression. Balin obviously meant money.  
  
" _Oh_. Continue."  
  
"She loves to perform in the art of singing and-"  
  
"Aye-" Thorin cut him off once again. "Everyone knows that."

Balin nodded in agreement. "Personally, I'd like to hear her sing. It would be a such an honor."  
  
Thorin knows he's learned so much about the Princess, but it's still not enough. He needed more. "Thank you, Balin. I owe you." He said in gratitude. When the reached the dining room, the guards open the door for them.

He stopped in his place when he saw her standing there far away, talking to some Dwarves, back facing him and he couldn't help but notice how her entire back is exposed, her skin... So...  
  
" _Shit_." Thorin grunted as he felt his shaft painfully twitching inside his trousers. He was still denying his attraction to her, and hated himself for letting himself get so aroused by an Elf.

"What's wrong?" Asked Balin with concern. "Nothing, I just left something in my room. Let's go."

 

 

* * *

 

 

You and your brother told everyone about the first time hunting with each other (not for forest animals of course, only predators.) , and you swear your father's had gotten quite emotional at the thought of you and Legolas being children again. No one noticed, except you.  
  
"And as I call out for him, shouting 'Legolas, Legolas!' an arrow flies right past my ear, hitting the tree behind me, and Legolas is standing there with wobbling knees."  
  
With that, Thranduil, King Thrór and actually, _everyone_ laughed out loud.  
  
"Ohohoho! Th- That's hilarious!" Bellowed one dwarf. Legolas suddenly protested,  
  
"It was my first time shooting an arrow! You all should be impressed! Atleast I _almost_ hit my target." He teased, making you realized that he meant that _you_ were his target, which results to everyone laughing again.  
  
King  Thrór seemed to have seen a familiar face, which made him turn the other way.  
  
"Ah! There he is! My grandson!"

You eyes widened a bit as you swallowed your throat, feeling a little bit nervous. You've never, ever felt nervous your entire life but that night, at that very moment, you were - and you absolutely despised it.  
  
_He's here._  
  
You turned around, the side of your lips curving into a smile. You hardly looked like you were nervous, but inside you were trembling.  
  
The Dwarven Prince's eyes meet yours, but he instantly looks away and to his grandfather. "I apologize for arriving so late, You all must be hungry." He smiled lightly, and you swear that his voice is better than any song you've ever heard. You just wanted to fall to your knees. And dear Gods above, that smirk he wore.  
  
"Thorin, I want you to meet Prince Legolas and the Lady Y/N."  King Thrór introduced.  
  
You wished you went elsewhere so you could be introduced to him alone and not with Legolas. Damn it.  
  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Prince Legolas, Princess Y/N." His eyes unconsciously trailed down your dress, that did not go unnoticed to you. You would usually be offended by such malice but it..  
  
It turned you on instead. Oh no.  
  
"And it is a pleasure meeting you as well, Prince Thorin." You smiled lightly as you eyed him from top to bottom, intentionally letting him notice it.  
You were successful because Thorin, well.. He felt himself getting harder already.  
  
_Fuck.. Why Thorin, why?_  
  
He cursed in his head, and biting the inside of his lips. The Dwarf cleared his throat and looked away. "So, shall we get started?"  
  
The King moved to his seat, tapping his glass lightly with a knife, and everyone became silent, paying attention to  Thrór.  
  
"Let us feast!" He cheered and everyone cheered with him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases:**  
>  _* Lle en vanima_ \- You look beautiful  
>   
>  There are links to your hairstyle and makeup if I didn't describe it well enough. (Except your hair colour's blonde like Leggys and Thranduil's) As for the dress, I made it up. Just keep in mind that its extremely backless, and the same color of your lips.


	4. High Hopes in Velvet Ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _High Hopes In Velvet by The Cab ___

 

 

It had been an hour since supper started. The room was full of chatter, your father bragging about Greenwood, and food. But of course, being elves, You, Legolas and Thranduil ate the green food only and obviously had wine for drinks.  
  
Sitting across you, was Thorin.  
  
The both of you had been trying to avoid eye contact or direct conversation by talking to the people beside you or simply, by not looking at each other. Sometimes, you would catch him staring at you, but he'd quickly look away and you'd do the same.  
Out of anxiousness, you drank two glasses of wine. _Straight._  
  
"Y/N." Legolas nudged you. You turned and found him giving you a stern look.  
  
"Yes Brother?" You smiled.  
  
"You are drinking too much."  
  
"What - No I am not. We both know I can hold much more than a couple of glasses." He rolled his eyes. "I know, just- try not to overdo it."

"When do I ever?"  
  
"Just don't, Dear sister." He chuckled.  
  
You sighed, sitting straight again. When your gaze fell upon Thorin, you found that he was already looking at you. How much you wanted to look away was beyond belief, but again, just like when you entered Erebor, you couldn't peel your eyes off such majesty.  
  
_Why are we still looking at each other.. Look away.._  
  
He gave a light smile, obviously addressed to you. In an instant, your heart flutters and you want to jump off the mountain or something - _anything_ to contain this excitement. You managed to return the smile and look away.  
  
Because of what had just happened, you had the immediate urge to pick up another glass of wine and shrug the feeling you had off, whatever that feeling was. But it would show that you were nervous, and you certainly do not want him to suspect you were.  
  
"Ah, Y/N!"  
  
The King Thrór caught your attention from a few seats away. He was seated beside your father and Thráin as he took a sip of wine from his golden goblet.

"I have heard that you are quite the performer, and that your voice is the most beautiful in all of Middle-Earth." He remarked with an obvious excitement and curiosity. You couldn't help but laugh lightly as such a statement. "Oh no, I would not say tha-"  
  
"Nonsense!" He waved his hand. "It would be more than an honor if you could sing for us at the ball I am holding next week, celebrating you and your family. If you want to, of course. It is your choice."  
  
Giving a light smile, you answered. "Well, it would be more than an honor to do so, King Thrór." Your father nodded, pleased by your words. Whispers now filled the room as you confirmed you were to sing at the grand ball, excitement and anticipation coursed through everyone! "Great," The King cheered.

"Prepare your best song!" He winked, making you smile.

 

 

* * *

 

  
**_\- Thorin's POV -_ **

 

  
"Ooh ho ho, how exciting." Balin chuckled, out of the blue. Curious as to what it is he meant, Thorin turned to him and asked, "What's exciting?"  
  
"Well, the Princess Y/N of course." Balin whispered back so no one would hear. They were looking at Y/N  intently, but she was too busy conversing with the people among her in the table to even notice. Thorin lowered his voice, "What about her?" He could not stop the fact that he was staring at her for too long, tantalized by her. Her face, her skin, her smile.. Aulë, he had never seen anyone as stunning as she was.  
  
_So beautiful..._  
  
"She's going to sing for us at the ball. I am quite excited about it, aren't you?" Balin teased, suspecting that Thorin was attracted to her. But it was too soon for Thorin to admit it. The Prince shrugged and turned his attention to his food, which he had barely even touched the whole night.  
  
"I _guess._ "  
  
Balin chuckled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Balin replied with a little smirk before he continued eating.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
After another hour, everyone started getting off their seats, bidding each other goodnight and having final chit chats.  
  
"Prince Legolas and Princess Y/N, Thank you so much for attending our little party."  
  
"Ah, King Thror. It is more than fine. You are very welcome. Thank you for having us once again." You smiled at the King and so did Legolas.  
  
The King returned a smile in gratitude, "I do hope you all sleep well tonight, and find your rooms up to your comfort. Goodnight." He bowed and so did you both. He left with a light smile. The King had to sleep at nine in the evening everyday, due to health conditions and old age.  
  
"We shall retire aswell." Thranduil started to walk towards the doors you came in earlier, when you got here. Legolas followed his as well.  
  
You hope you can atleast bid farewell to Thorin, even just a simple 'Goodnight' because you didn't want tonight to end, at all. You liked having him around even though no words were said. Just aslong as he was there.  
  
As you, your father and Legolas walked out of the room, you looked back and found a handsome Dwarf Prince watching you leave from the other end of the room. He smiled in such a shy, gentle way, lightly waving goodbye to you. Still walking, you did the same. Waving was such an informal gesture, but it didn't matter to you. You were overly excited.  
  
The guards opened the doors as your family exited.  
  
You've never felt so -- so complete, _so contented_ in you entire life. The fact that he waved at you made you feel like you could die happy right there. You felt like a lovestruck elf in the stage of adolescence again, and it made you let out a small giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Legolas slurred.

"Huh? Oh, Nothi-- Brother." You stop in your tracks, grabbing the side of his face, looking into his eyes with such curiousity.  
  
"What are you doing." He asked blankly.  
  
"Leggy, my darling. You are a little drunk." You let go and continued to walk.  
  
"No I am n--Y/N." You brother 's eyes widened as he stared at his hand.  
  
"Y/N..?" Behind you, he had stopped walking, _still_ staring at his hand. You turn around and groan.  
  
"YES?"  
  
"I- I'm feeling a slight tingle in my fingers."  
  
His face literally had 'What on earth is going on' written all over it and you couldn't help but laugh a bit. You guards took joy in witnessing scenes like this too, but you did not mind because you did too. Legolas was always so serious and tough but at that moment, he looked so much like a child. You missed that side of him. He barely even drank. He preferred water, or juice from the fresh fruits of Greenwood. But never wine. You on the other hand, _loved_ wine. It was a trait you had copied from your father.  
  
"Oh, come here brother. I shall take you to your room." You took him into your arms and laughed. Your father stood there, watching you two. "Oh! Ada. Sorry. Leggy's a little drunk." You whispered. "You two are adorable." Thranduil chuckled.  
  
"Goodnight, Legolas." Your father smiled at him as you lot reached his bedroom door. "But- but I'm not - Im not drunk." Legolas said to you and your father for the _hundredth_ time now, "Get some sleep, you." You laughed and kissed Legolas on the cheek and he embraced you.  
  
"Goodnight Ada, Y/N. I'll see you tomorrow." He entered his bedroom.  
  
"Do you want me to accompany you to your room father?" You asked Thranduil, even though two of his personal guards followed him wherever he went. (Five feet away from him, for privacy of course.) You just wanted to ensure his safety. After all, you _were_ in a Dwarven kingdom. The exact opposite of home.  
  
"Oh penneth," He kissed your forehead, and it brought you into a smile. "I will be fine. You need your rest." Your father assured you that was alright to go to your chambers first, so you nod. "Goodnight Ada, thank you for bringing us here."  
He chuckled in disbelief, "You're enjoying?"  
  
Oh, enjoying would be an understatement. That damn Prince has gotten you mixed with emotions; good and bad.  
  
"I _am_ trying to get used to it."  
  
He laughed, "Well goodnight, sell nin."  
  
"Goodnight, My King."  
You walked away, your personal guards following you as well.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
When you enter your room, it turned out Lilliana was inside waiting.

"Ah, Goodevening Princess Y/N, I shall help you clean up."  
  
_What a relief_. You were incredibly tired and very grateful Laura was there to help you.

 

 

* * *

 

  
**_-Thorin's POV -_**  
  
  
  
"Shut up, Dwalin. Can I go now?" Thorin rolled his eyes.  
  
"You shut up, and NO, you cannot. Come on, we both know it's true."  
  
"How would you even know? You weren't even sitting with Balin and I during dinner."  
  
"Exactly! I was at the end of the table, across you. I was observing you because you were acting so strange. And I saw that you couldn't keep your eyes of her! Then I knew why you were so.. Odd." Dwalin reasoned out. "Also, Balin told me about the little 'research' you asked him to do. Come on Thorin. You know better than to lie to me. Your bestfriend."  
  
Thorin sighed. He doesn't know what he feels about the Lady Y/N, and it's eating him up.  
_What if I do.. Like her?_  
  
"Dwalin, I am _NOT_ attracted to her." He assured Dwalin and yet, his friend obviously doesn't buy it.  
  
"Doh!! Do not reason out to me, Thorin. I saw you wave goodbye to her, when she left."  
  
Thorin scrunched his lips in regret. He didn't want to get caught, not yet. He didn't want anyone to know..  
  
"I was being nice. She looked back, she saw me, I waved goodbye. It was a friendly gesture!"  
  
"Thorin, I could see you blushing from miles away." Dwalin rolled his eyes and Thorin looked at him, not believing what he had just said.  
  
" _ME? BLUSHING_?" Thorin laughs out loud at such an absurd statement. "My friend, now you are kidding. I'm Thorin, Heir of Durin! I do not - _blush_."  
  
"Do not give me that warg dump! I'm serious. I saw you." Dwalin groaned, knowing Thorin would say something like that. "Eh, forget it. I am tired already. I'll go get some sleep. You should too. Oh wait, you won't be able to. You'll be too busy thinking about the Princess of Greenwood the Great." His friend teased with a very obvious smirk on his face. Thorin laughed and playfully punched the shoulder of Dwalin. "Goodnight Dwalin."  
  
"Whatever."

As Dwalin walked away he yelled, "Oh, and don't forget to tell me when you've realized that you DO like her!"  
  
"Get some sleep!" Thorin yelled back, still laughing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
"There you are, Milady. All finished. Just pull this 'ere anytime, if you need me." She refers to a very fancy looking rope beside your bed.  
Pulling it will result to ringing the bells in her room, so she can wake up and assist you with your needs. "Sleep well, Your Highness."  
  
"Very well, thank you very much again Lilliana. Goodnight." You smile and she leaves the room.  
  
You walked toward your bed, blowing out your candles. When you lie down, your mind instantly thinks of him and you can't believe that you actually _wish_ he was with you. You hate, hate, hate it. But you love it.  
  
_A dwarf, Y/N! A dwarf._  
  
... A very handsome dwarf.

 _Ahh, Eru! Stop it! Now I am talking to myself. Wonderful._  
  
You turned to the side, hugging your pillow. The night ended with you falling asleep with a Dwarf Prince on your mind.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases:**  
>  _* Penneth _\- Little one__  
>  _* Sell-nin ___\- My daughter  
>   
>  Dwalin is here! I absolutely love him. Him and Thorin's friendship, okay. My fave.


	5. Nightingale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Aurora in Faerieland by James Newton Howard ___

 

 

_You jabbed a sword into its throat, blood gushing out and it's disgusting face ; looking at you with utmost fear. It's eyes rolled back into his head, and eventually fell to the ground with a big thump, not moving anymore._

_You and your warriors charged in the swarm of Orcs running towards you, their arrows shooting mercilessly as you protect yourself with your shield. An arrow flew past by your ear and your breathing gets heavier. The ringing in your head told yourself that you had to fight with all your power._  
  
_Adrenaline was rushing throughout your body as they came closer. They were in groups. The elves were outnumbered by a hundred. You attacked and fought alongside King Thranduil, your brother, your friends._

 _They were no match for the warriors of Greenwood, for they fought in such a primitive way. Killing another orc, it's body drops to the ground as you look up to see a sight that will haunt you forever._  
  
_**"LAU! Locien!"**_

_You screamed at the top of your lungs as you watched his body dropping to the ground._

_He was dead._  
  
_You quickly took your bow and arrow and shot the Orc who had killed him._  
_You ran as fast as you could to him, dodging the attacks that came for you. When you reached there you knelt by him, holding his lifeless body as you sobbed._  
  
_You looked around, your face wet from tears.. Matted blood on your hair.. The stench of war filled the dark of the night, the sound of swords falling to the floor and bodies piling up against each other._  
  
_Familiar faces, everywhere.. Faces that lie on the ground, no longer alive._  
  
  
  
_I'm sorry..._  
  
  
  
With that simple whisper, you had awaken up from your slumber. You were breathing heavily and hard, a thin sheer of sweat covered your entire body. You screamed, wailing, your sheets wet from tears. You couldn't breathe.

At the sound of your screams, guards bursted into your room. You look around realizing you are still in your chambers, that you are still in Erebor.

"ARANEL Y/N!"

"I - I - I am fine, guards. Tha-thank you."

Your guards knew you suffered from nightmares, and it was a rumour well-spoken of in Greenwood. You have confirmed publicly that it is not the case, and have let your guards and everyone who knew swear to keep it a secret and they did keep it well because if not, it would result in punishment, and punishment from the Royal Family, from _you_.. It was NOT a good thing.  
  
At the sight of your tears and shaking, they frown and one slowly steps closer,

"My lady, is there anything we can do?"

"I would .. Very much like to be left alone. I will call for you two if there is anything wrong. Thank you."

They furrow their brows and you know they had taken pity on you. You didn't want pity. You didn't want anything. You wanted to be left alone.

The two guards nodded and left, bidding you a good night as you did the same.

  
_When will it end?_  
  
Whispers in your head kept on repeating, over and over. Your heart broke all over again at the thought of the elf's demise.. Now was not a good time to think about it. But you could somehow feel that sometime soon, you were going to break down even more. You couldn't stop yourself from weeping into a pillow.

_Why am I so alone.._

You felt all your past emotions rushing in all at once. The depression, anxiety, self-loathing, anger and hatred.. You always felt like this after the nightmares.

Your breath relaxed when you lay down once more. You closed your eyes and tried to get back to sleep, but it seemed whatever you did wasn't able to help. So you get off of bed and open the glass doors that lead to the terrace. Stepping outside, the cold wind passes you by and left you feeling better right away. You looked at the moon. Judging by it's position, it seemed to have been midnight.

  
You went back inside your room, thinking of what to do since you are unable to fall asleep..  
  
  
"I suppose.. A walk would not hurt." You then grabbed your robe that is slightly see-through and light pink in colour, matching your nightgown. As you put on the robe, you opened the door.  
  
"Your Highness, is there anything we can do for you?"  
  
"I will be going for a walk, it is no need to accompany me."

The guards looked at each other hesitantly.  
  
"Milady, we cannot let you do that without us.. The King's orders."  
  
You scrunched your lips, hoping that you are able to convince them. "The King does not need to know. And if he does find out, all the blame will be put on me. Do not worry. Please, I ask just this once."  
  
One of them stuttered, "We.. We are sorry Milady. We cannot risk your safety."

You raised your brow and smirked, knowing information that would bribe them. "Well.. If you really insist. I suppose you _do_ want father to know why half the wine in the cellar went missing last summer."  
  
"Princess," one of them obviously panicked, knowing that the King would surely have their heads if he had found out what they had done to the wine last year. "You- You would not---"  
  
"Oh," You chuckled. "But I would."  
  
They stay silent looking at each other.  
  
"It does not matter. Your safety is what does." The other one replied making you sigh in annoyance.  
  
"Mellon-nins, I am flattered by your dedication, but we all know I am capable of taking care of myself. Please, I just want to go for a walk. And I know I am more than safe behind these walls. I will return in a few hours or maybe even less. I am the Princess, I should not even be asking you such favours."  
  
They stay silent.  
  
_"PLEASE?"_  
  
"Very well, my lady.."  
  
"Thank you so much. And get some rest! Go downstairs and eat something, you both look tired and parched, honestly. Quel du." You smiled and walked to the direction of Legolas' room.  
  
Walking through the halls, the cold marble floor hit your feet with each step. Yes, you were barefoot. You did not want to waste another second slipping on your night shoes.  
A dwarf guard stands at each post, so you knew you would have been fine even without your personal guards. You continued to explore, eyeing the walls in amusement. There weren't much candles for the palace was an open one. The moonlight lit the halls perfectly, just enough to see everything. From outside the mountain, you would never had expected that there were so many outdoor places in there. But there were and it amazed you. Erebor was beautiful at this time of night.  
  
A bit beyond Legolas' door you saw from the corner of your eye, was a another room. It looked like a library. You walked towards it, wondering if it was fine to enter. You looked around hoping to ask someone, but there weren't any guards in this area, nor was there a door. So you assumed it was very much fine to enter for it seemed it was not a restricted area at all.  
  
The room was quite large and was very grandeur. The walls had bookshelves that reached to the top. You grew excited for you were fond of a great read, though, you hoped the books were not all in Khuzdul. But Eru, The ceiling was amazing. It was a glass dome that showed the sky, the stars and the moon. The light focused on the middle of the room, and what sat there was a grand piano.  
  
Walking past the beautiful instrument, you lightly brushed your hands on its material.. You sat down on the chair, opened the cover, revealing the keyboard. You took a deep breath. It has been so long since you've played one, but you still memorized every song you have written.  
  
You played a beautiful melody which was the intro of your song. You closed your eyes for a second, taking in the sound and how it struck you with its perfection.  
By the Gods, you missed it. You were always busy at home, so you never found time to play on your piano. You tried to be as quiet as you can as you started to sing with the music you were creating. Ah, how you felt so alive, despite that the song you were playing was an emotional one. But you did not mind. You just wanted to play.  
   
  
_There was a field in my hometown,_  
_where we always played hand in hand,_  
_the wind was gently touching the grass,_  
_we were so young,_  
_so fearless._  
_Then I dreamt over and over_  
_Of you holding me tight under the sta-_  
  
  
"M-My lady?"

Your heart jumped in surprise, and you quickly remove your hands from the piano causing it to go off key. He was standing in the low light, by the entrance but you knew _exactly_ who it was.  
  
"Prince Thorin, I - I apologize," You stood up from the chair, completely embarrassed you had been caught by him. In your nightgown. _Barefoot_. "I um, I assumed that this room was not off limits. I am very sorry, I shall return to my chambers." You attempt to leave but he cut you off, causing you to stop where you were.  
  
"No, no. Not at all. You can continue." Thorin sounded hesitant and nervous, and you sensed it. So you chuckled; insisting further.  
   
"Thank you, but it is late. And this is not my home after all. I am so very sorry for intruding."  
  
"It is more than fine, Princess Y/N. You are our guest, do as you please. I insist. I was just surprised, but that is all. Please, stay." His lips curled into a smile, a smile that was enough to melt you into pieces. A tenderness in his eyes told you that he _did_ want you to stay, that he _needed_ your company.  
  
You hesitantly sat back down, smiling. He was still standing there as it got silent.. And somewhat awkward. "Would you like to...?" You broke the short silence, patting your hand on the chair, gesturing for him to sit beside you. Even you were shocked by the fact you just asked him to sit beside you.  
  
His eyes widened for a second, just for a second. And he chuckled quite loudly, making you laugh as well. He sat down, looking at you. You could feel the heat rushing through your cheeks; Gods above, you were certain he saw you were blushing. You looked down at the keyboard to hide your face, making him laugh once more. "I'm sorry. I can tell I am making you feel... uncomfortable."  
  
"What?" You laughed to hide what you were feeling. Because he was wrong. He didn't make you feel uncomfortable. He made you feel extremely nervous. "You are not."  
  
He raised a brow at you. "Why are you awake at this time, Your Highness?"  
  
"Well, I could ask you the same thing." You teasingly replied, making Thorin even more attracted to you.. He still had to get to know you and you just showed a little feisty side. He gave you a look and you sighed, looking up to the glass ceiling and at the moon for a second. "Fine. I um," you sighed when you turned your gaze at him. "I could not sleep, I suppose."  
  
"Ah, it is the chambers? I understand, you are far from the comforts of home."  
  
"Oh no," You quickly answered. "The rooms are amazing. It was a nightmare that had woken me up."  
  
You suddenly feel foolish for telling him that the reason why you were here right now was because of a simple nightmare. So you shook your head, looking down as you let out a small chuckle.  
  
"I-am sorry. Childish, am I right?"  
  
His hand moved to grab yours, but he suddenly retreated and turned his gaze away from you. You scrunch your lips in disappointment. "Not at all. We all experience those. What happened in it? If I may ask."  
  
You all but remembered a battle from almost a thousand years ago, the violent memories rushing in your head, rendering you unable to talk about it. Thorin saw you hesitate and decided to not pry. He didn't mean to. "You do not have to force yourself to tell me."  
  
"It is fine. The nightmare was about one of my battles a long, long time ago. Actually, I would not call it a nightmare, for it was more of a.."  
  
"A memory." He continued.  
  
You smiled at Thorin, knowing he knew what you were feeling. "Indeed, my lord. A memory." Changing the subject, you pressed a couple of keys on the piano. "Do you play?"  
He looked at you curiously, for he wanted to know what had happened in your 'memory'. But he knew that you weren't ready to tell him yet so he answered.  
  
"Aha, No. I used to though. But it was just one song. Turned out the piano was not for me." He chuckled.  
  
You smiled in excitement, "That's alright. But, what song was it?"  
  
And he chuckled once more. "I highly doubt that you know it."  
  
"I might."  
  
"But no one I know, even knows such a song exists."  
  
"Try me."  
  
He laughed, and looked at you. You nodded to urge him to go on. He placed his fingers on the keyboard and started playing. It was a soft, yet beautiful melody. He played with such perfection and you could not take your eyes off him. This light, the music. It was perfect. You smiled and he stopped.  
  
"Horrible, I know."  
  
"Horrible?" You mocked him. "It sounds amazing. Continue, please."  
  
He raised a brow at you and teased, "Why should I?"  
  
"Maybe because I am your guest here, and I demand entertainment." You say very seriously at first, crossing your arms, never breaking eye contact. You couldn't keep the laughter in, and he couldn't either. You two sat there looking like a couple of teenagers lovestruck, laughing at every sentence.  
  
"I am serious, though." You say, almost out of breath. "Please continue."  
And so he did; you watched him intently as he took a deep breath and started singing. You did not expect him to, and it surprised you.  
  
_Never knew_  
_I could feel like this._  
_Like I've never seen the sky before._  
  
He started in a low volume, very subtle. His voice was deep, and by the Gods it was amazing. Like liquid gold setting your heart ablaze. This song was one of your favourites.  
  
_Want to vanish inside your kiss,_  
_everyday I love you more and more._  
_Listen to my heart,_  
_Can you hear it sing?_  
_Telling me to give you everything._  
_Come what may,_  
_Come what may,_ -  
  
You then continued with him,  
  
_"I will love you until my dying day"_  
  
Your voices together sounded perfectly beautiful. The melody of his baritone to your sweet voice was more than music. You knew it then, that you couldn't deny that he had caught you. You felt something, a connection as you both sang those words, and you knew he felt it too. You just knew it.  
  
He looked at you with the most amused, confused, happy expression and laughed, "You- You know this song?"  
  
"Of course I do! I have been alive much longer than you, you know."  
  
You both stared at each other, the smiles fading into lighter ones. His chest was now heaving as your eyes were locked on each other. It felt as if the whole world had stopped, just for the two of you. It didn't feel uneasy.. It felt right.  
  
He looked away unable to hide his smile, blushing.  
  
"Well, Princess. I think you should get some sleep. I shall accompany you to your room." He stood up, and you followed.  
  
"Very well, Your Highness."

His gaze lowered down to your feet, with a raised brow. He thought it was adorable. "You are.. Barefoot?"  
  
You chuckled in embarrassment, "I was hoping you would not notice, but yes I am. It is an elf thing."  
  
"Is that supposed to be a joke?"  
  
"Actually.. Now that I think about it, we _do_ go barefoot quite a lot." You joked once more, making him let out a little laugh.  
  
You both walked to your chambers, _slowly_ , which took a few minutes.  
  
"I honestly miss it already. The trees in the afternoon, the animals. Hey - you should visit one day. I can show you around and -" You stop yourself, knowing that you probably sound incredibly straightforward. "And.. You know." You chuckled nervously.  
  
Thorin wanted to scream at the top of the mountain, and he was blushing furiously. He cleared his throat to get a hold of himself. "I would enjoy that. And I am going to have to show you around Erebor, and soon. If you are okay with that, of course."  
  
"I.. Would enjoy that."

He smiled, and so did you.

And so, you both reached your door and bade each other a good night. You tried to ask as serious as you could when you got there, so that your guards wouldn't notice that you and the Prince sort of.. Had a thing. You didn't know what to call it. You went back inside your room and onto bed as you are almost unable to breathe due to excitement.

And again, you stop yourself.  
  
_Why would he like a monster like you?_  
_Murderer. Liar. Monster._  
  
It was Locien's voice. You closed your eyes, knowing that he would never say that. It was all in your head.. It was not real.  
  
"Gods.. This has to stop. Locien, I know it isn't you. Please, Eru. Allow me to be happy for once."  
  
Before going to bed, you prayed, and it made you feel better. Soon, you found yourself asleep, playing scenes of your little encounter with the Prince again and again. It felt foolish, but you loved it.  
  
In the other side of the mountain, in a room somewhere.. Thorin did the same.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases:**  
>  _* Lau! Locien! _\- No! Locien__  
>  _* Aranel _\- Princess__  
>  _* Mellon nins/ Mellonamin_ \- My Friends
> 
> Now ya'll know the fic is called Come What May! c:  
> I'm having second thoughts on whether I should continue this fic or not, I feel like its seriously lame -__-"  
> What do you guys think? Should I continue?
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


	6. The Departure of Legolas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Mother Nature by Dan Romer ___

 

It was morning. Groaning softly, stretching on your bed, your eyes were still shut when you saw the colour of bright orange from behind your eyelids. The light of the sun was streaming in through the curtains. Your eyes suddenly popped open, you take one deep breath. A smile is written upon your face as you remembered last night's encounter with the Prince. The smile that was on your face was so visible that a blind man could have seen it. You shook your head and jumped off your overly-large mattress.

It had been too long since you had felt such happiness.  
  
"By the Gods, Y/N. What is happening to you?" You laughed at yourself. Putting on your rode, you opened your door and greeted your guards. "Quel amrun, mellon. Please inform Lilliana that I would like to have my breakfast sent to my room. Diolla lle."  
  
"Yes, Lady Y/N."  
  
You quickly entered your room once more and took a look at your wardrobe.  
  
_Hmmm... What shall I wear today?.._  
  
You pick out one of your plainest [dresses](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0d/32/d8/0d32d8111af2597241763a57a5d81588.jpg), one that had a golden-yellow top, but a green skirt. There was no special occasion that day, so; _might as well wear something simple_ , you thought.

After your bath, Lilliana helped you get dressed before you ate your morning meal. You were so thankful to whoever it was the chef was, for he did not put any meat on your dish. You figured the King Thrór must have ordered it so.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Leggy, darling. Open up." You knocked on his door. Legolas opened it, and walked right away to his bed. "Brother, I have something to tell you." You said excitedly, turning around to close the door behind you. When you looked toward him, he was packing up his things.  
  
"Ma- Mani naa lle umien?"  
  
"Y/N.. I am sorry. I am returning to Greenwood. _Alone._ " He continued to pack up.  
  
"But- But why?" you asked in disbelief, moving closer to him. He merely sighed. "A messenger was sent by Tauriel. We have not even been gone for too long.. But word had already spread that we, the Royal family are not present in Greenwood. Bandits, Thieves, are already entering the forest. Killing the wood animals, cutting down trees..."  
  
"It is nothing the guards cannot handle, Legolas."  
  
"I know, but if word spreads out faster and farther then.. We can only imagine what would happen to our forest. I would not risk the outcome, Y/N. Greenwood is in danger."  
  
Rolling your eyes, you protested, "Eru, I know, I know. But Legolas... There- There is something going on with me!"

You finally confessed to your brother.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Furrowing your brows, you sit on the edge of his bed. Your posture drops and you sigh, placing your palm on your forehead. You were happy when you woke up but the though of falling- being attracted to Thorin is almost.. Too much to bear. You knew you would have to face consequences for liking a dwarf but most of all, you knew your father, King Thranduil, would never - _ever_ approve of your feelings.  
  
"Y/N.." Legolas sat beside you, concerned due to your expression and sudden silence. "What is it?"  
  
You take a deep breath. "Brother... I think... _I like someone._ "  
  
The elven-prince's face lit up instantly as he laughed with joy, "Then why do you look incredibly melancholic, dear sister? This is amazing! Who's the lucky elf?" Gulping, you looked away from him. "That is the thing, brother.. He is not an elf!" You literally dropped yourself onto the bed with an audible groan. You didn't plan on telling Legolas yet, but he was leaving and you needed his thoughts on whatever _this_ was.  
  
"Hu-Human?" He asked, hesitantly, with sympathy in his eyes. He knew that it hurt to love a human, for they are not immortal. He would age, and you would not.  
  
You  got up from the bed, looked him in the eyes with an apparent seriousness on your face. "Legolas, do not got insane when I tell you who, PLEASE."  
  
"Yes, I promise Y/N."

Taking a deep breath, your mouth opened up to say something but nothing came out. Was this the wisest thing to do? But then again, you didn't know what to do. Whenever you had problems, you would go to Legolas. It was the same for him. He'd go to you if he had problems. Telling him seemed like the only option you had.  But Eru, you were beyond embarrassed for being attracted to that young dwarf.  
  
"Sister, tell me."  
  
"We-Well..." You looked away from him and quickly blurted:  
  
"I have.. I.. I am attracted to Prince Thorin."  
  
Legolas instantly stood up, looking at you. He had no idea what to say. His facial expression was unreadable, then it changed to confusion, then to disbelief, and confusion again. You took a deep breath in anticipation for what he had to say, instantly regretting that you mentioned anything.  
  
"Y/N? _ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND_ _?_ _!_ _"_   He yelled, and you expected that. He knew that if your father and the court in Greenwood found out about this, then.. You would be in so much trouble. You dropped yourself on the bed once more.  
  
"You do know that if Ada finds out -"

"Istaamin! Dina! That is exactly why I want you to stay!" You stood up as well, running your fingers through your hair. Legolas knew that was one of your tells, it mean tthat you were nervous. "What if I do something.. stupid?" Your voice broke.

"Oh, little sister.." He walked toward you, and hugged you. "You can never do something foolish, we both know that. If anyone here is bound to do something idiotic, it is I, and you rightfully know it." His words make you laugh. You pull away. "Well, you do have a point there."  
  
He laughed as well, knowing it was probably true.  
  
"Legolas... I do not know what to do.."  
  
His heart broke at your statement, for it had been so long since he's seen you that lost, confused and vulnerable. After the events corresponding to the battle where you lost Locien, you became tougher. And at that moment, he was holding but a child in his arms.  
  
"Gwanunig nîn, avo vado saes.. Avo ’wanno na nîn nef er.." You whispered, making him pull away from the embrace. He placed a hand on the side of your cheek. Looking at you, he felt guilty that he had to go so suddenly. "Amin hiraetha.. But you know I have to, sister. As much as I want to stay, I also have my duties as a prince." He lightly smiled, trying to comfort you a little bit but it didn't not work, sadly. You sat back down on the bed, while he remained standing.  
  
"But, do you really like him?"  
  
Did you? Even you could not answer that question for yourself. You were sure that you must have been attracted to him, but uncertain at the same time. You actually did not understand why in the great heavens above that you allowed this to happen.  
  
"I.. Think so.. It just feels different when he is around.. I feel nervous when he is! And you of all people perfectly know that I never, _ever_ get nervous."  
  
"Maybe you are just intimidated by him. Or scared." He protested, making you give a face. "Scared? really, Legolas? But no no, it is the good kind of nervous. And last night we kind of..."  
  
"You kind of _what_?" Legolas' eyes widened at the thought of you and the Dwarvish-Prince doing something _inappropriate_. Upon seeing his reaction, you knew exactly what he was thinking. "For the love of- Nothing like that! It was around midnight and I woke up and.."

You told Legolas everything that had occurred the night before. How Thorin caught you playing the piano, how you asked him to sit with you, how you both sang and how much you two talked. You also explained how comfortable his presence was.. It was not awkward at all, which was astounding. He was funny, smart and appreciative. A little cocky, but you liked that. It was better than a man with no personality at all.

A guard suddenly knocked on the door saying that Legolas' ride is all prepared and that he is ready to leave.  
  
"I will be there in five minutes!" Your brother responded.

"Well.. What are you going to do? You cannot just ignore this."  
  
"I do not know.. I just hope will be okay without you. Nevermind me, you must leave." You say with a light smile because you don't want him to worry about you on his way home.  
  
"But Y/N--"  
  
"Do not worry about me, Leggy. I will be fine." Although, you were pretty sure you won't be. "Come on, Let's get you there."

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was time for Legolas to leave. The gates of Erebor were already open, and the horses were ready to take him home. His guards formally stood by his ride as they awaited his departure. "I apologize for this unfortunate event, Legolas. I still have work to do here." King Thranduil addressed Legolas. "I will be fine, father. King Thrór, Thank you so much for having me here."  
  
"It is very sad to see you go so soon, Prince Legolas. I do hope you enjoyed your short stay." The King of the Mountain shook Legolas' hand.  
  
Legolas walked towards you with a smile.  
  
"Gods, I wish _he_ was here right now so I could punch him on the face for making you feel this way." You both laugh.

"Me too. brother. Me too."  
  
"And then I would congratulate him for doing so. He is very lucky."

"I will probably get over it in a while. I do not think he feels the same way."  
  
"Y/N, when will you learn that every single soul that merely lays their eyes on you, falls in love with you right away?"  
  
"Oh, Leggy. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"I know, that is why I am your favourite."  
  
You two chuckle with smug looks directed at each other. After a few moments, Legolas' eyes softened as he rested both of his hands on your shoulders.  
  
"Promise me you'll be okay?"  
  
"I can't promise that, but I promise that I will try my best to." You gave a light smile, "I am sorry Y/N." He said quietly. "It is fine brother, I shall find a way to deal with it. Please take care of yourself."  
  
"Goodbye, Y/N. I'll see you soon." Legolas smiled, gesturing a farewell. He walked to his ride and left right away.  
  
When Thranduil and Thrór walked back inside, you simply followed.  
  
"Y/N, Your father and I have very important things to discuss, I was afraid that you would get bored, so I had someone call my grandson to walk you around. Y'know, give you a little tour of the kingdom. If it's fine by you, of course." The King Thrór had such a light presence, always so joyous and happy. You were glad he even thought of how you'd feel. After all, you hated long and boring conversations anyway.  
  
And wait-- His grandson. He's talking about Thorin. _Well, fuck._  
  
"That would most certainly be great, your majesty. Thank you."

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
While King Thrór and your father were discussing, you stood just admiring the treasures they had. Right now, you were appreciating a vase that had gold lined through its cracks, and such intricate carvings. It was old, but no older then you were.

"Why the glum face?"

 

You didn't have to turn to know who it was. An electrical wave went through you at the sound of his voice, a wave that woke you up. And you knew there was only one person at the moment who had this effect on you.

You raised your brow and looked at him with a jaunty expression.

"Does it matter?"

Thorin was wearing something more casual today. A black tunic with long sleeves that he folded, showing his forearms. By the Gods.. Those arms. The top of his shirt was unbuttoned that showed a little bit too much of his chest. Too much for you at least. To other people it would have looked normal, but this sight made you want to rip his tunic off of him and push him against a wall.

Right now, you wanted to do exactly what Legolas said. _Punch him for making you feel this way._

"It does to me." His voice was low and tender, and you couldn't help but chuckle when he says so.

"My brother, he left for Greenwood just moments ago."

Thorin let out a weak sympathetic smile. He didn't know much about you, but he knew Legolas was your best friend, and that it must've been hard for you to be in an entirely new place without him. But, he wanted you to feel welcome in Erebor.

"Oh, do not worry about me. I can manage without him." You chuckled.

"Ah, right. Plus, you have me. You'll be just fine." He winked, then walked to where Thranduil and Thrór were, asking their permission to start showing you around. When he said that you had him, you wished that he meant you _actually_ had him, in that intimate way. You felt ridiculous for even thinking of that, but you shrugged it off, knowing he didn't even mean it like that.

Thorin cleared his throat as he approached you, "Shall we?"

"We shall."

 

 

* * *

 

 

As you and the raven-haired dwarf walked through Erebor's majestic halls, he tells you a little bit about its history. You listened intently, wanting to listen to his voice as long as you possibly could have.

"..and this was used once during the war of -" Thorin cut himself off, making you look at him.

"Aha, I- I'm sorry, am I boring you?" He laughed.

His laugh was honestly the most adorable thing in the world.

"No. Of course not. I find all this very interesting. And I understand. Being a royal.. They let you learn all these things. And you never have anyone to talk to about it." You assured, and he laughed in response, knowing that you understood how he felt.

"Finally! Someone understands."

You laughed a little, and he did too. When you both make it to a terrace and head to the edge, you stare at the view. You see mountains, Greenwood, the sky. It was sunny that day, but the wind was cold.

It got quiet for a minute.

"So.." He finally broke the silence.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Who is the Lady Y/N exactly? I find her very hard to read. And that is saying something, considering that I happen to be an expert at reading people." He continued with a very charming smile that made you smile as well. It could not be helped.

"I umm, aha - is that so?" You said with a raised brow.

He nodded, "Oh, yes. _Very_. Mysterious woman."

"Well, I can start off by telling you that she does not like talking about herself."

"But I like listening."

You scoffed, crossing your arms. "I am your guest, am I right? You should be the one entertaining me, not I." A smirk danced on your face, which made him laugh.

"Okay, okay, please just tell me more. But this time I do not want to hear about the princess."

Your brows furrowed in confusion. "And what do you want to hear about, My lord?"

"I want to hear about Y/N."

You were surprised by him being so.. straightforward. No one has called you by your name except your father, Legolas and your close friends. Or atleast that is what your pride had told you. You actually liked how he said your name without saying 'Princess' or 'My Lady'.

"Oh? Well it is a long story, _Thorin_."

He shook his head in embarrassment, knowing he just addressed you directly by your name.

"I am sorry, that was improper. Forgive me, My Lady."

"It is fine, do not worry." You gave a light smile.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"About?"

"You."

"Oh Prince," you began. "Whatever you want to know about me, you are going to have to figure out for yourself."

"Well, fine. But one question."

"Yes?"

"Do you like gardens?"

_You idiot, of course I like gardens. I grew up in a forest._

"I do." You grin.

"Come with me." He grabbed your hand, pulling you back inside. It felt rough against yours, but you did not want to let go.. Holding hands is such a compact, intimate gesture. Elves were not used to such things. It surprised you that he would just do that.. Was he that comfortable with you already? Or was he just always like this? You had no clue.

Oh, how your cold heart could not take it anymore.

He was moving in a quick pace, and it had you running a little. But really, you didn't want to look inapt at all.

"My Lord! Where -"

"We are almost there."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases: ******  
>  _* Quel amrun, mellon. _\- Good morning, friend.__  
>  _* Diolla lle. _\- Thank you.__  
>  _* Mani naa lle umien _\- What are you doing?__  
>  _* Ada _\- Father__  
>  _* Istaamin! Dina! _\- I know! Be silent! (Shut up!)__  
>  _* Gwanunig nîn, avo vado saes. Avo ’wan no na nîn nef er _\- My Twin, do not depart leaving me here alone.__  
>  _* Amin hiraetha_ \- I'm sorry  
> 


	7. Only Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Charlie Boy by The Lumineers ___

 

Thorin was literally dragging you to wherever it was he was taking you, like a hungry kid bringing his mother to a candy store! Though you cannot help but smile. You used your hand to cover your mouth to hide the emotion dancing on your face only because you absolutely did not want any talk around the palace about how the prince dragged you across the hall, and how you looked incredibly delighted.  
  
"Prince Thorin this is--" You say, your hand muffling your voice.  
  
Arriving at a wall enclosed by curtains, he suddenly stopped in his tracks.  
  
"We are here, my lady. Close your eyes."  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Come on, trust me. Do not open them until I say so." He gave a carefree smile, as if what he was asking you was.. easy.  
  
Your facial expression changes in confusion, but you obey anyway. So you closed your eyes, slightly afraid of what was to come. You hear him opening the door and you chuckle, "Prince Thorin, this is very inappropriate. For the two of us."  
  
Both of you are royalty after all.  
  
"But you are enjoying, nonetheless."  
  
You replied with a blush, eyes still closed. _Is it that obvious?!_ And you swear you could see the smirk that was on his face, _that bastard._  
  
He grabbed your hand without warning, taking in a deep breath as you felt sparks go up your spine. Slowly, he pulled you forward and you heard him open the door. As he guided you to take one more step, you felt heat land upon the skin of your face.  
  
"Open them." He let go of your hand.  
  
The sunlight made everything blurry when you opened your eyes, but only for a moment, so you squinted and covered the light with your hand.  
  
You then see that you were inside a garden that had windows for walls and no ceiling, so if you looked up, you could see the clouds and the sky. Roses, tulips, dandelions and various types of flowers were planted, a pathway made of stone leading to different directions, to a bench, to the _very_ grand fountain in the middle. The grass on the ground was perfectly green and the trees were the perfect size. The room was very very big, so it didn't feel indoor.  
  
This indoor garden looked absolutely amazing. Paradise.  
  
Lost in thought, you finally blurted out. "M-My Lord.. This is beautiful."  
  
"Indeed. It is where I like to spend my free time. Do you like it?" The raven-haired dwarf beamed at you.  
  
"I love it." You slowly turned around to admire the place. The sunlight made you feel so fresh, so free. You loved plants, nature in general. Well, of course you did. It had always been a common trait of Elves, but only you had a certain passion for it. Upon seeing the whole room, you realized that there was absolutely no one in there. No guards, no maids.. _No one._

Just you and Thorin.  
  
The thought of being alone with him scared you, but not because you were afraid of him, you were afraid of what was going to happen. _If_ something was going to happen.  
  
"Over here." He said, and you both walk over to the large glass wall.  
  
"Ah, the City of Dale." You look beyond, at the towers of the city where men live, but you can feel Thorin's eyes on you. "It has been a while since I last step foot in there." You continue.  
  
"How long?"

You did not want to tell him, but you did not want to lie. You were sure he would be shocked by your remark.. After all, he was only very young..

".. A few hundred years. I am sure that it has changed in many ways by now."

"Wow, long time, huh? Why have you not gone there all these years?"  
  
In an instant, you felt relieved. He did not seem to be so judgemental about how old you really were. He must have seen it coming though, considering that you are an Elf. You let out a shy laugh. "I have just never found the time for it, I suppose. I would very much like to see it again some time, and soon."  
  
"Eru, is that a -- " You get distracted by a rare flower called _Auri flore_ in the common tongue. You walked toward it, mesmerized. It was one you have seen only a few times in your whole life. The flower was white in color, but the ends of the petals grew pure gold. The had the flower in a beautiful glass case. Greenwood had three of these special flowers, which your father kept preserved in his room.  
  
"How did you manage to-" You turned around only to find Thorin...  
  
Well, _gone._  
  
"My Lord?" You looked around, no answer.  
  
"Prince Thorin?" Still no answer.  
  
You stood alone with furrowed brows, wondering why on earth did your elf ears did not pick up the sound of him leaving. And so, you sighed, walking towards the fountain. Looking at your distorted reflection, you felt your insecurities rush in.  
  
_Am I that bad to be around?_  
  
You turned, in attempt to leave. But then suddenly, -  
  
_"Ahhh!"_  
  
You stumbled over the edge of the fountain, falling into the water which covered half of your body. Thorin had almost screamed to scare you, as a joke. A joke that had backfired on him.  
  
"Oh fu- Princess- I apologize- I did not mean to-" Thorin fumbled over his words and all you gave was a blank stare, brushing off the wet strands of hair off your face. "Please- Forgive me, I-"  
  
"Just help me up." You replied with your coldest tone, scoffing at the last word.  
  
"I - I am so sorry--"  
  
"Help. Me. Up." You said again, enunciating each word this time. You let out your hand, avoiding eye contact with a raised chin. Thorin felt like he wanted a hole to come out from the ground to swallow him up. He was cursing himself in his mind. You were quite scary.  
  
He reached out for you, grabbing your upper-arm. He slowly pulled you up, but you smirked and with all your strength...  
  
" Whoa!-"  
  
You pulled him into the fountain as well, and with a loud splash, he had fallen into the water, almost landing on top of you. You almost choked as you covered your mouth with your hand, the laughter unable to hold back. It was hilarious.  
  
_"Really?!"_   He said, pushing his hair back. Both of you were sitting in the fountain, completely drenched in water. You laughed, making him look at you with an indifferent expression.  
  
"I am sorry but, _I had to._ I believe in justice."  
  
"I thought you were going to kill me!" He laughed as well.

"That was the point. I would not kill anyone over something like that, but that does not mean I am not capable of doing so. Keep that in mind, Prince Thorin." You gave a cheeky smirk. "I shall, my Lady." He chuckled back. You stood up, "Let us go now. We have to get dry." You stepped out the fountain and so did Thorin, both of you leaving puddles on the stone pavement.  
  
After squeezing your dress to remove excess water, you walked ahead of him and decided to walk on the grass instead for a shortcut to the door. It had completely failed to have crossed your mind that the grass is slippery when wet. And so, You slipped and landed flat on your back. You let out a small, choked groan not because it hurt, (because it really didn't.) but because you felt incredibly embarrassed, as if you "graceful Elf" look had completely fallen apart.  
  
_Great, the only time I stumble in a thousand years happens in front of him. I thought the Ainur were on my side.._  
  
"Pri- Princess Y/N!" Thorin ran to you, while you helped yourself up.  
  
"Are you okay? Let me help you." He offered his hand as you looked away, embarrassed. "Thank you Prince, but I can do it myself." You gave a weak smile.  
  
Thorin sensed your embarrassment and furrowed his brows for a second. How was he going to make you feel comfortable? He wanted you to be yourself, not as the Princess of Greenwood when he was around. He knew that was going to take time, but something in the back of his mind told him you were more than just an uptight royal. He knew because sometimes, you would get caught off guard just talking to him, losing yourself, laughing too much. He knew that there was more to you than meets the eye. You were different.  
  
He suddenly smirked, and before you could even lift yourself with your elbows, he purposely fell on his back with a loud thud aswell, lying on the grass next to you.  
"Ouch!" He faked a groan, making you gasp instead of helping him.  
  
"Why would you do that?!"  
  
"Well," He tsk-ed. "You looked quite embarrassed. Now we can be embarrassed together. You should not feel that way with me." His smile was promising, but you felt even more flustered because he knew you felt humiliated.. Elves were supposed to be good at concealing their emotions and you were, just not with him. But the fact that he would trip just so that you could feel unashamed of yourself.. He was smart; he could sweep any girl off her feet. Even you.  
  
You scoffed.  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"There is absolutely nothing wrong with tripping over something, or _falling_ , you know." He looked to the blue sky above, and you kept watching him. You stayed silent for a couple seconds. Thinking about what he said, for that sentence meant two things.  
  
_... What if I was.. for you?_  
  
"I would disagree, Prince Thorin."  
  
"Why is that?" He looked at you, his blue eyes ten times more beautiful than the sky would have ever been.  
  
"Falling.. It is not easy." You looked to the sky as well, your smile fading into a sadder one as you sighed. He didn't answer that, and you realized what you had just said. You were talking about falling in love- and he was talking about taking a small stumble! You wanted to slap yourself at the moment but instead, You faked a laugh to cover it up.  
  
"And it is very foolish. When do you ever see an Elf tripping over wet grass? That is right, never."

"I am fortunate then." He laughed, making you give him a look before laughing as well. "It is not funny!"  
  
Thorin looked at you, thinking about how odd it was that your facial expression had changed to a more heartsick one just moments before.  
  
He then realized that you were talking about the other kind of 'falling', and wondered who was lucky enough to steal precious heart, one he wanted to own for himself. Your heart he wanted to shelter and keep forever.. He couldn't deny feeling broken and degraded at the mere thought of you being owned; _taken_ by another. This just had to be more than attraction, more than lust. It was something else. It was every emotion clumped up together. Anger, craving, sincerity, confusion..

It was driving him mad.  
  
You noticed his sudden silence as he looked deep in thought. "My Lord, is there something wrong?"  
  
He shook his head. "Huh- oh, nothing." He put both his hands under his head for support.  
  
"I umm.. I can take you to Dale sometime, if you would like that." He smiled and you chuckled.  
  
"It is fine, my Lord. I know how busy you are. I would not want to distract you from work." You smiled back, and now you've actually forgotten that the two of you were laying on the grass, your clothes sodden.  
  
"I shall find time for you then."  
  
You felt heat rising up to your cheeks at such sweet words. "If you insist."  
  
"Ah- just not for the next three days. I will be leaving on a trip tomorrow, to pick up my sister Dís, and my brother Frerin. She had just given birth."  
  
"That is amazing, send her my congratulations!" You beamed.  
  
"You can tell her when she is here."  
  
"I am looking forward to meeting the two of them, and the little one."  
  
"Little _ones_ , you mean. She has two children. I bet the newborn one will be much as a rascal as his older brother." He laughed, extending his neck, staring up at the sky. His muscular neck.. It took you almost all your power to stop yourself from licking it. He was perfect. His dark hair, his braids. His _beard._

You wanted to laugh at yourself for finding his beard attractive, for it was very not Elf-like of you.  
  
"That is adorable." You blushed.  
  
"Hmmm... Will you miss me though?" He smirked; that charming smile of his. So innocent, yet so sinful.  
  
"No, of course not." The smile dancing across your face was making it a tad bit obvious that you were joking. Three days without him.. Too long. So yes, you would miss him.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" He raised an eyebrow at you.  
  
"More than sure, my Prince." Your smirk made him laugh. He hissed at your statement, clutching at his heart.  
  
"Ouch... You have broken my heart already, Princess."  
  
You laughed, involuntarily moving a bit closer, lying on your stomach this time, using your forearms for support to.. Well you didn't even know what you were about to do. Both of you stared stared at each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Thorin froze in place, as your face hovered above his; and oh, how he wanted to close that distance. And so did you.. You could not believe you were about to kiss him! So you backed out and sat up instead to prevent yourself from doing so.  
  
_You are driving me insane._ You wish you could say that at the moment. He had your stomach churning, as if there were a million butterflies inside.  
  
"I um-" You cleared your throat. "I am getting cold now." You gave a shy smile and stood up. You were sad because it seemed that... He didn't return your feelings. Maybe he didn't like you too, you thought because that was the perfect opportunity for him to make a move.. _Why did he not kiss me?_  
  
"Oh. We shall go in now." He stood up and made his way to the door, and said something to the guard, but you couldn't make out what. You sat on the bench and waited.  
  
Soon after, an old dwarven maid appeared with towels in her hand, giggling furiously when she saw that you and the Prince were wet. Thorin looked at her, and chuckled too. "What could possibly be so funny, Milicent?" He asked her. Milicent was Thorin's personal caretaker since he was but a dwarfling, technically raised him.  
  
"Not funny, but adorable."  
  
He raised his brow, and she gestured her shoulder towards you. Thorin looked behind and saw that you were sitting on the bench, back straight, squeezing the water from your hair, unaware they were talking about you.  
  
He blushed and left out a small chuckle. "Her? No- no. She is only a guest."

"And what is she to you, young Prince?" Milicent wore a very cheeky and teasing smirk.  
  
"What are you talking about? Like I said, Milicent. She is only but a guest."  
  
"You have always been a bad liar, Thorin." She smirked.  
  
"Oh, just give me those." He grabbed the towels, making her laugh. "Good luck with her." Milicent whispered. "Get out of here." Thorin laughed. "Thank you for the towels, Milicent."  
  
You looked at Thorin as he walked in the door, and you stood up.  
  
"Here you go, my Lady." Thorin handed you a thick towel, and you wrapped it around yourself. "One of the guards shall escort you to your chambers." He smiled.  
  
"How about you?" You knew he'd be okay, for this kingdom was practically his. But you couldn't help but feel worried. He pushed his damp hair back from his face, "I have things to finish here. Like you said, I am busy."

"Ah, indeed." You smiled.  
  
You both started walking to the door and stopped when you reached it. Smirking, you peered in closer to him with a raised brow. "So, are you not going to apologize for pushing me into the fountain back there, Your highness?"

"Why would I want to apologize for something I fairly enjoyed, My Lady Y/N?"

Oh, that smug bastard. You had no idea how he knew exactly what to say to make your very heart beat faster. His cocky and confident attitude got the best of you, and damn it- You did not want to be attracted to him, you did not want to feel this way. But there was no stopping it.. You were falling in deeper by the second. He was too fucking perfect.

Finding the words to say, you look away with a chin up, looking like a mean royal. "..Well, it was not too bad." Your lip curved into a little smile at the last word.  
  
"And I am sure." He smirked back. "I look forward to taking you to Dale, four suns from now, Princess."  
  
"As I," You blushed. "Farewell, My Lord." You walked away, and Thorin leaned on the door as he watched you leave, grinning to himself. "I will see you in four suns, _do not_ be late." You said a little loudly with a smirk, still walking.  
  
"Wouldn't be late for the world!" He yelled back, making you smile.  
  
Okay, maybe he did like you too.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know you two are moving a bit fast but the sooner, the better. Right?  
> Auri flore (Latin) is a flower I made up okay. Just so you can get distracted from Thorin and he takes it as an opportunity to hide and scare you. Lol.  
> I'm so sorry, I promise smut is coming soon.


	8. The Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Black Mambo by Glass Animals ___

 

 

 ** _-Thorin's POV-_**  
  
  
  
  
"Last night..." The elf breathed into his ear, almost burying her face onto his neck. "I.. was thinking about you.."

Thorin froze where he was, surprised by how she had him pinned against the wall in mere seconds- by how warm her body was. He could feel it despite the fact they both were completely covered in clothing. He was especially surprised by how she was confessing.

"And it was.. Kind of dirty." She whispered, trailing her free hand down his shoulders, to his chest, stopping at his hip. His eyes widened, what did she mean by dirty? Surely she couldn't have meant... that. But oh, he secretly wished she did, for he could already feel his shaft hardening beneath his breeches.. He wanted to rip her clothes out with his teeth.

"Mmmmm.." She licked his neck, only confirming that she wanted him right here, right now. Thorin swallowed and clenched his fists. He needed to control himself or else he would ravage her  at this moment, he wanted it to last for it hurt - sweet, sweet, _desperate_ pain.

She sensed his body tense, She sensed his fear. "I apologize, my prince. It is just.." Thorin breathed hard, awaiting the elf's next words.. She spoke slowly, so sensually... The Prince could feel himself dying on the inside.  
  
She continued after a sigh,  
  
"I cannot help my mind from going.. There.." He groaned loudly, not caring who would hear him- for she grabbed his manhood through his trousers at her last word. He felt the pleasure and the need shoot up his spine. Dear Aulë, he was not going to last. Thorin growled, taking hold of her waist, quickly switching their places.

His lips came crashing down hers in a rough, heated kiss. "Oh, Y/N... You do not know how much I have been wanting this.." It's true, he couldn't deny that. He's been wanting that damned, beautiful elf since she had stepped foot on Erebor. The mere sight of her was enough to drive him crazy.

"Prove it." She smirked and bit his bottom lip. He shuddered at the gesture.

Thorin tossed her over to the bed and was above her within seconds. He caught her lips once more and started tearing at her dress, exposing her shoulders, her perfect flesh. He licked her neck, the taste of her skin making his head spin. The elf gasped in surprise when he bit her collarbone, a sound that went straight to his cock. "Please, My prince.. I - I need more.."

"Y/N.." He moaned, making her name sound more erotic than ever.

She grabbed his hair and whispered while he was kissing her chest - " _Thorin, wake up._ "

Thorin had ignored what she has said and kept pulling her dress lower and lower, almost exposing her breasts, until she grabbed him by the shoulders with her slender fingers and started shaking him:

" _Wake up, Thorin! **WAKE UP!**_ "

"Wha-"

Thorin opened his eyes only to find Dwalin shaking him. It turns out that the Prince had fallen asleep reading a book on the bench of the garden. It had been a few hours since him and the Princess had their little event, (Which was her and Thorin falling into the fountain.) so it was almost nightfall.

"Sweet dreams, I presume?" Dwalin laughed as Thorin tilted his head in confusion. His eyes widened in shock as he remembered his dream. You - him. _Bed._

"I um- I do not know what you are talking about Dwalin." He cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"Oh yeah? You don't? Let me refresh your memory - _The. Lady. Y/N._ " Dwalin smirked. Thorin shifted uncomfortably;

"How-"

"You were actually moaning her name in your sleep." Dwalin couldn't control his laughter anymore. He was laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach. "And judging by the hard-on you have on, I can tell it wasn't a bad dream!"

Thorin quickly placed the book he was reading on his lap to cover his manhood. "You erm, want to take care of that?" Smirked Dwalin once more. Thorin couldn't believe that Dwalin suggested to- _touch_ himself to her. Although, he was having second thoughts about that now...

"Aha," He chuckled nervously. "It looks like YOU do not know what you are talking about." Thorin stood up in attempt to leave.

"Still denying?! Come on, you just had a _sex dream_ about her!" Dwalin yelled. "For the love of - Shut up!! Someone will hear!" Thorin turned around and shushed him, Dwalin rolled his eyes and whispered. "Just admit it Thorin! You can't this from me hide forever!" Thorin sighed and looked away, pursing his lips.

"Thorin," Dwalin walked toward him in a more calm manner. "I am your best friend, you can tell me anything. Why are you not telling me?"

"AHHH!!" Thorin groaned in distress, "Fine! Maybe I do like her - but it does NOT mean anything!"

"I KNEW IT!" The taller dwarf jumped. "Shut up. Now can I go?"   
  
"NO. We are going to the tavern to discuss this _certain_ topic over ale." Dwalin pulled Thorin over to the door. "What are we, gossiping women?! We are not discussing this over ale." Thorin scoffed, "And I still have to set up some things for my trip tomorrow."  
  
"You can do that later and yes we are going to discuss this over ale, I care about your relationships. I need to know everything. " It seems Dwalin was serious, Thorin thought. "Now tell me first.. About your dream." Dwalin let out a carefree smirk. Nope. He wasn't serious.  
  
Thorin stopped walking, looked at him with a blank face and smacked Dwalin right on the back of his head.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"No."  
  
"I just wanted to know..." Dwalin mumbled while rubbing the spot Thorin hit. "My dreams are confidential information." The dwarf prince continued walking.  
  
Dwalin quickly crossed his arms and started imitating Thorin in his sleep. "Oh.. Princess Y/N.. Kiss me.. Yeaaaaah.."  
  
"SHUT UP!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
"If my father asks where I am, just tell him I went out hunting with Dwalin. Thank you." Thorin paid the guard.  
  
"Sneaking out, eh?" Dwalin asked. "Yes, I have mentioned that my trip tomorrow is very important. If father finds out that we are going to a tavern at this hour -"  
  
"He won't find out."  
  
Thorin all but rolled his eyes. He wanted to talk about Y/N to his best friend, but he didn't at the same time. He was too.. _shy_ to admit what he felt every time she was in the same room as him. He was scared Dwalin would now see him as a softy.  
  
The two dwarves ran to their ponies and snuck out of Erebor, into the rain wearing cloaks made for commoners, trying to get past most of the guards. It was a disguise they came up with a long time ago, so no one would know who they were. Just so that they could escape the royal life even just for a moment.  
  
As they entered Dale, they headed to the tavern they usually stayed in. Thorin and Dwalin sat down on a table in the corner and ordered ale. The place had walls of wood, lit by candlelight and oil lamps, and was incredibly loud. The people there were shouting and cheering, dancing; and even some men chasing women who clearly liked the attention.

You'd feel sad for the neighbors, to be honest.  
  
"Okay, we are here now. You must tell me everything." Thorin opened his mouth to protest but Dwalin cut him off. "Ah- No. You must tell me Thorin."  
  
"'Ere are your drinks, boys!" A human waitress set down their ale. It seemed that she didn't recognize Dwalin or the prince, and a good thing too considering that their presence would have caused quite a stir. "Thank you, lass." Dwalin handed her a silver coin. "Keep the change."  
  
"Why, don't mind if I do!" She smiled. "Have a good night boys." The waitress walked away, content with the extra money Dwalin gave her. A silver coin was a lot for people in this part of town.

"Thorin." Dwalin raised his eyebrow.  
  
Thorin grabbed his drink, and took a huge gulp from it out of nervousness. "Where do I start?! From the moment she stepped in the kingdom?!" He groaned.  
  
"From the moment- Wait. You're saying you-"  
  
"Yes. _Exactly._ " Thorin facepalmed. The elf had caught his eyes from day one, and Dwalin knew that it would take one hell of a woman to get Thorin to even notice her. The Prince hasn't been attracted to anyone for a very long time. He would always say things like,  _'I guess she is okay', 'not my type'_  or even a small shrug whenever Dwalin pointed out girls he thought was hot.  
  
Dwalin looked at him in disbelief. It was quite hard for him to take this information in, but he was excited. "Start from the moment she walked in then."  
  
"Well.. Alright."

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
"Why did Legolas have to go? I have nobody to talk to now."  
  
Lilliana had been keeping you company by helping you clean up yourself since your last encounter with Thorin. After you finished bathing earlier, you dismissed her and stayed in your room. You tried everything to get him out of your mind, like reading for an hour and writing songs- you even tried to clean your room! (Which was very frustrating for you, because you weren't used to doing so.) Just - Anything to stop yourself from thinking about him. Nothing worked anyhow. So when it was almost time for dinner, you called Lilliana again to help you set up. You were almost done.

You laughed, "I am sorry for my pathetic rambling Lilliana. There is just so many things going on right now, I do not know what to do. Emotions are very hard to contain."  
  
"But Milady, you can talk to me." The woman smiled while brushing your hair. "Oh Lilliana, I know." You smiled back. "But I am afraid I cannot tell you. It is matters.. Concerning the heart, if you know what I mean." You raised your brow.  
  
"Ahh," She smirked; nodding and you whispered. "Do not tell anyone."  
  
"I won't 'tella soul Milady."  
  
You stood up and smiled. "Thank you. I will be going to my father's chamber for supper, so you may take the night off. You are dismissed. Goodnight, Lilli."  
  
"Ah- Alrighty then. If you need help- even with matters concerning the heart, I'll be right 'ere." You laughed at such a statement and she opened the door, about to leave. "Goodnight Milady." You waved goodnight and she closed the door.  
  
Lilliana was quite odd- in a good way of course, you thought. But you were growing fond of her and that funny accent of hers. She was so encouraging and sweet, so motherly. Which made you wonder if she had any children or not.  
  
You made final preparations and went to your father's room, two of your personal guards following you. When you reached the door, you opened it to find your father sitting down, drinking a glass of wine already. The guards closed the door and waited outside. Thranduil's room was a bit more bigger compared to yours; the colour of the curtains were of red velvet and so was the canopy of the bed. The furniture were just like the ones in your room, just red.  
  
"Ah- Y/N!" He stood up as he greeted you.  
  
"Already drinking without me?" You smirked. "Well, you know how I cannot resist my wine."  
  
You sat down and so did he, starting by asking about your day and by how the Prince was.  
  
Lets just say you didn't tell him all the details.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_\- Thorin's POV -_ **

 

Thorin had told Dwalin everything. It took him so much time and all his courage to do so. He had told Dwalin about how he felt when you walked in, about how you two were avoiding each other during the King Thrór's feast, about last night; the library, and how he felt the two of you had somehow connected. He also didn't forget to mention what happened in the garden just a few hours ago.  
  
"Hmmm... What should we do about this.." Dwalin scrunched his beard. "How about, nothing?" Thorin replied sarcastically.  
  
"Seriously? Nothing? Thorin- you actually finally are attracted to someone! Don't you want to at least try to win her heart as well?!" Thorin could have sworn Dwalin was so damn close to flipping the table. He could see how excited Dwalin was. But he did not want to have his heart broken.. By that elf. He did not even want to try.  
  
"Dwalin, please.. It is not like I have a chance to even - to even be with her! That is wishful thinking, my friend. Now, let us leave."  
  
The bigger dwarf groaned at Thorin's negativity. "There is no harm in trying, Thorin! If she does not feel the same, then fine, she does not. But if she does, and you do not even bother to make a move, you are going to regret it forever."  
  
Thorin raised a brow at Dwalin's words. "When did _you_ get so.. Deep?"  
  
Dwalin relied with an annoyed face, making Thorin groan with the reciprocated annoyance.  
  
"Fine! What should I do then?"  
  
"I am thinking..." Dwalin drank from his cup.  
  
"Maybe I sho-" Thorin started but Dwalin cut him off with his idea, almost jumping off his seat.  
  
"I GOT IT! Why don't you walk up to her, or bring her to another place and just **KISS HER**!" He grinned. "Are you mad?! No! I could never do that! I mean.. _I have before._. But not now! She is the _Princess of Greenwood_ , Dwalin! She would have me killed!" Thorin rolled his eyes at such a stupid suggestion. He couldn't just walk up to her and kiss her, resulting to her slapping him on the face!  
  
"Why don't I just write her a letter before I leave or some.. thing like that?" Thorin mumbled silently.  
  
Dwalin's eyes and grin widened, "Ahhh, yes! Exactly! I am a genius!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Hurry! Lets head back!" Dwalin stood up and walked away; ever so joyous. He was just too excited. Thorin rolled his eyes again and sighed, " _Idiot._ "  
  
They both then returned to the kingdom, riding fast, hoping they would arrive on time. It was late, so they knew that Y/N was probably going to bed any time now.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
"Goodnight pen-neth, I had a great time." Thranduil embraced you, his robes covering almost all your body. No matter how old you were, you couldn't help feeling like a little girl whenever he hugged you. Frankly, you liked him a little drunk, cause then he would be so affectionate.  
  
"Quel kaima, Tenna' tul're Ada."  You kissed his cheek and left his chambers. All you and your father did was chat and laugh. (While drinking wine, obviously.) It was nice to have him around at this time, for you just wanted to relax. The entire 'crushing' on Thorin was stressing you out, so it felt good to share a few jokes with Thranduil.  
  
You walked to your room, honestly hoping that you would bump into Thorin again, which is why you were walking a little bit slower than usual. Your guards didn't really care how fast you walked, you figured. You pretended to pay attention to the structure of the kingdom, but no. You were just waiting for him to pop out any moment now. The air was cold, slightly blowing against your flesh as you looked into the large window. Stars, the moon, the silhouettes of the far mountains beyond. You let out a sad sigh and continued walking.  
  
As you reached your door, you realized you really won't be able see him for the next three days. Oh well..  
  
When you entered, you saw that your bed was made up perfectly. You slipped off of your dress and changed into your nightgown. The gown was slightly golden yellow in color this time, thin ribbons for the straps, with a length that reached the floor and covered your feet.  
  
A knock on the door surprised you.  
  
_Who would want to see me at this hour?_  
  
You quickly put on a robe, quite confused. When you opened the door, you look down only to find a dwarf. He was a little bit tall for a dwarf, and less hairy. The unfamiliar dwarf had a mohawk, and quite the beard. He was obviously not a servant because his clothing looked too expensive. Who was this dwarf?  
  
"Good evening Princess, My name is Dwalin. I am so very sorry to disturb you at this 'ere hour but, I have a message for you."  
  
"Good evening Sir Dwalin. A message? Could there be something possibly wrong?" You greeted, with confusion. Of course you would think there was something wrong, considering that a message was sent to you so late at night.  
  
The dwarf, Dwalin, grabbed a piece of paper from the inside of his coat, and handed it to you. "Not at all. I was sent here to deliver this for you."  
  
"From who could this be from?"  
  
"The Prince, your majesty."  
  
You stop in place, Oh Eru.  
  
_Thorin. He has sent me a letter?_  
  
"Oh, I - Thank you." Eyeing the letter, your lips cracked into a small smile in disbelief. "I will be here in the morning to pick up your response. If that is fine?"  
  
"That will be most perfect. Thank you again, Sir Dwalin. Good night."  
  
"It is my pleasure Milady. Good night to you as well." He bowed, then walked away.  
  
When you entered your room again, your guards close your door, and you lit up a candle, bringing it to the desk. You sat down and ran your fingers over the letter.. And Gods, the anticipation was killing you. You turned the letter only to find Thorin's writing in script:  
  
  
" _The Lady Y/N_   "  
  
  
He had beautiful penmanship, you could give him that. With one deep breath you opened the letter, unable to stop yourself from being to nervous. Your fingers were shaking, and you hated yourself for being so easily taken.  
  
_It is just a letter, Y/N.. Calm down._ You lifted the fold, finally unraveling the gaunt paper slowly.. 

 

  
_Dear Princess,_  
  
  
_I am sending this letter because I did not get the chance say goodbye to you properly earlier today,_

 _and for some reason.. It does not feel right._  
  
_I wish I could say farewell in person but I am afraid I am too busy preparing for my journey tomorrow to do so._  
  
_My apologies, Princess._  
  
_But today had the most enjoyable moments I have experienced in many years, for that I thank you._  
  
_I look forward to seeing you in four suns,_  
  
_I hope you do too._  
  
  
_\- Prince Thorin_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases: ******  
>  _* Quel kaima, Tenna' tul're Ada _\- Sleep well, until tomorrow father.__
> 
>  
> 
> Hey guys! Don't be confused with the chapters, and why there are only 8 now when there were 15 before. I realized that my chapters were incredibly short, so I decided to combine them. Like chapter 1 now, is chapter one AND two. So now, one chapter is equivalent to two. If i didn't do so, this fic would probably end up with 60 chapters. Lol. Hope you get what I'm trying to say here xD But hurray for longer chapters! Also, I made chapter titles! Yay! :D  
> AAAND I LOVE DWALIN SO MUCH.  
> Hope you liked it :)


	9. Many Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Do I Wanna Know? by Artic Monkeys ___

 

 

Waking up felt different today. It felt empty. You tried convincing yourself it was just the dark weather or that you were hungry, or some lousy excuse, but you really were just bummed out Thorin was leaving. Or maybe he was gone already, you didn't know.

After some time, you had just finished breakfast when there was a knock on your door, you stood up for you assumed it was Dwalin. Upon opening the door, you had found you were right.

"Greetings, Lady Y/N! Have you got your letter? Thorin and the others have already left a few hours ago, so I will just follow."

_Oh, looks like he is gone.._

"Hello, Mister Dwalin." You greeted with a warm smile. "I have, let me just fetch it for a moment, please."

"It is no problem, your grace." The dwarf encouraged.

You closed the door, looking for the letter you had written last night. You took it from your desk and felt a little doubtful about giving it to Dwalin, for him to give it to Thorin. Because, what would happen if you sent it? Or... What would happen if you didn't? Both of your situations were critical, any wrong move and this could all fall apart. You wanted him to be yours, you were scared to screw up.

_Should I give it, or should I not?_

You pulled yourself together, persuading yourself that you were maybe overthinking this whole situation. So you returned and opened the door once more.

"I apologize, for taking too long. I had forgotten where I kept it." You chuckled. You actually knew where it was but it was a good excuse for letting him wait for a couple of minutes. "Well, here you are." You gracefully handed it to him.

He slowly grabbed it from you and raised his brow in a humorous way, "Elves forget things too?" A comment which made you laugh a little. Wow, everyone did seem to think you elves were perfect. Well, elves were.. You could not blame anyone who thought that.

"Maybe just me." You winked and he chuckled, "Thank you Milady, I'd better get going now. Have a great day and enjoy your stay in Erebor." Dwalin turned away until you cut him off.

"I - Mister Dwalin-"

Dwalin turned around and walked back to you, "Yes Milady?"

"I umm.." Your voice lowered. "I would implore you to well.. Not mention this to anyone. We would not want talk around the palace about how the Prince and I are exchanging letters, _now would we_?" You smiled, a gesture to show Dwalin that you are gentle about the situation, but serious either way.

"Of course not, Milady! This is top secret." He winked, making your conscience rest a little now. Dwalin looked huge (In body, not in height, of course.) and tough but you can tell he was just another fun guy who wanted to fool around.

You sighed, and furrowed your brows, "I have met many Princes but Thorin is different. What he does is different. He is quite.. Informal, if you ask me.. Every prince I have met is always so dull and boring!" You chuckled, "Is he normally like that?"

Dwalin laughed out loud, saying only in his mind; _"No! It's cause he's attracted to you!"_ But instead he said,

"No, actually. I have known Thorin my whole life and he is one of the most serious people I know."

"Then what-?"

"I do not know, Milady. Why don't you ask him when he returns from him journey, ey?" He said with a slight smirk, making you suspicious. He obviously knows something. It's frustrating you on the inside.

"I must take off now, farewell once again Lady Y/N, until next time."

"Ah, thank you again Mister Dwalin. Take care on your journey." You smiled with gratitude, he nodded and ran off.

After returning in your room, you sat down and wrote a letter to your brother; Legolas, in the elvish script.

 

_Hello dear twin,_

_If you are wondering, yes and no. I am fine and I am not._

_He had left Erebor. And I am convinced I shall stay here in my chambers, bored out of my wits until his return._

_I will see him in four suns, He is going to show me around Dale._

_Oh eru, I wish you were here. I feel like a pathetic, lost adolescent human girl. It's frustrating, really!_

_I apologize for the useless complaining but anyway,_

_The ball King Thrór said he would be holding will be in five days,_

_Are you coming? I would rather not perform if you are not there. I get sad and nervous. You know how you are my source of confidence._

_Promise me you will come? Tauriel can wait for a day or two, do not worry._

_And do not lie to me about her, I know what you both have been doing._

_Send my love to her and tell her I miss her. And that congratulations on your secret love affair._

_The best sister in the world,_

_Y/N._  
  
  


Ending the letter, you were certain that when Legolas would read it he'd be able to picture smirk on your face when you mentioned Tauriel. (And when you called yourself the best sister in the world.)

Yes, you knew about them. Your brother and the flame-haired she elf have been sneaking around Greenwood, telling your father that they would patrol for Orcs, or strange and hazardous creatures. But no. They have been spending time together.

Due to suspicion, you once pretended you were sick so it would seem that you wouldn't be able to patrol with them. But actually, you snuck out, following Legolas and Tauriel and found them kissing in the edge of the forest where barely anyone went, under a tree.

When watching them kiss, you were extremely grossed out because he was your brother. And it was very awkward watching him make out. With Tauriel. You left before you got to see them do anything... Else. If you know what I mean. You didn't want to witness that bit of their 'patrol'.

But you were happy about it either way. You loved Tauriel, she was the sister you never had. You didn't break it to Legolas that you knew because you wanted to let him tell you instead but he never did. So you figured now was the time.

Thinking about Legolas and Tauriel, you can't help but wonder - what would it be like to kiss Thorin. To feel his lips, his tongue sensually moving against yours.. Or better yet, What would it be like to sleep with him? ..

The idea made a heat grow within your stomach, you know exactly what you're feeling right now, and it's the last thing you want to feel. _Lust_. Though, you admit to yourself that wouldn't mind having him right here in Erebor, taking him on the cold sheets of the bed in your chambers, as he groans his release into you, whispering your name again and again. You take a deep breath, shrugging off your insanely dirty thoughts. You almost feel embarrassed thinking such vulgar things.

_Damn you, Prince. Damn you._

You had sent one of your guards to deliver the letter to Legolas, making sure it would arrive before the day ends.

By afternoon, you decided to look for the Music Room to rehearse for your performance. You paid your father a visit right after Dwalin left but then King Thranduil had to attend to some important stuff with Erebor's council.

Finding the room was almost impossible and the kingdom was almost empty. No one was around. You didn't know why, but you just happened to see a dwarf with a long beard and light brown hair. Yes, a familiar face! Balin! Thank Valar.

You are quite relieved you didn't have to look for someone; anyone for the next couple hours.

"Mis-Mister Balin!" You called out, he was quite far away. He looked around- his expression; flustered, but he didn't see you. "Over here Mister Balin!" You walked towards him.

"Ah- Hello Milady!" He finally approached you. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh Mister Balin, I apologize for being of trouble but I cannot seem to find my way to the Music room, would you please help?" You asked nicely, obviously he wouldn't be able to decline though, you were a guest. A very special one.

"Of course, I apologize that there's well.. No one around..?" He turned, noticing that there was barely anyone there. "That's .. Odd." He mumbled. You chuckle at his confusion. "Well, follow me my lady." And you do so.

"So, Balin. Why did you not join your brother and Prince Thorin on their journey?" You make casual conversation, but you actually were wondering why he didn't go. Balin chuckled. "They're just fine without me, and plus, who'd take care of all this if not I?" He stated, making you laugh: "Indeed."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**\- Thorin's POV -** _

 

 

"Alright, we set up for camp here. You two, it's your shift on patrol for the next two hours." Thorin ordered his guards, as Dwalin got off his horse. He had just arrived.

"What took you so long?" Thorin raised his brow.

"I had to wait, and make sure she was awake before disturbing her. I like her Thorin, she's really nice. And intimidating. And it's a little scary to talk to her. You know, cause she's intimidating. But still, she's nice." Dwalin smiled and Thorin felt a little tinge on anger inside him at Dwalin's sudden choice of words. Dwalin noticed this and quickly took back what he said.

"NO! Not like that, why in Durin's name would you think- I don't like her like _**that**_!" Dwalin almost yelled and Thorin's eyes widened in surprise. "Gods, Thorin. I would never. You can be such an idiot sometimes."

 _Look who's talking._ "Sorry. Anyways, the letter? Did she write one?" The dwarf Prince asked trying to keep a blank face, but if you looked a little into his eyes, you'd see that he was hopeful; that he was hoping Dwalin would say that she did write one.

Dwalin bit his lip and hissed, backing away from Thorin. "I'm sorry Thorin.." At those words, Thorin felt his heart sink as he looked away. Cursing himself in his head.

"I'm sorry... That I arrived so late! **OF COURSE SHE DID!** I have it right here!"

Thorin was stunned, he sort of felt his life crumble to ruins for a second. And then there was Dwalin, he was laughing so hard at Thorin's reaction. What a blithering idiot, the Prince thought.

"I almost got you there!"

"Dwalin," Thorin rolled his eyes and put his hand to his face, "Damn you, and please hand it over."

"You are more than welcome, your majesty." The taller dwarf teased as he gave it to Thorin.

"Come on, open it."

Thorin kept the paper inside his coat, "Not now."

Dwalin groaned, unsatisfied. He really wanted to know what the elf had wrote. "Why not?"

"I'll read it later."

"Later? But why- Ahhhh..." Dwalin smirked when he realized what Thorin meant by later.

"I get it." He continued, chuckling and still smirking.

Thorin's brows furrowed in confusion, "What on earth are you talking about?"

"You know, you wanna read it before you sleep so you can.. You know." Dwalin whispered, he was on the brink of bursting out into laughter again.

"What? What do you mean I know? I dont ge-"  
  
The most perverted smirk Dwalin wore on his face made Thorin realize what he had meant. Thorin couldn't believe he was mentioning this again.  
  
"NO, I WILL NOT TOUCH M- Please shut up."   
  
Dwalin laughed uncontrollably. "Yeah, right."

"Whatever Dwalin, you've had your fun." Thorin chuckled, "Now go do something actually useful! Like set up your bedroll for starters."

Dwalin groaned out loud, realizing that he had forgotten his tent, so he might have to borrow an extra from the other guards, and they weren't pleasant.

"Can I just stay in yours instead? I left my godforsaken tent." Dwalin complained.

"My dearest friend, I would let you but..." Thorin hissed, putting his hand on Dwalin's shoulder. "Like you said, I have things to do."

"What but-"

"No complaints, Dwalin. Now if you mind.. I shall go. Now. Till later, get some rest." Thorin walked away without another word, leaving Dwalin as annoyed as ever.

Thorin entered his incredibly fancy and huge tent. A bit too fancy for a small trip actually - it had velvet curtains, candles, an enormous wardrobe, too many decorative pillows and fur blankets! But he was a prince, why would he complain?

He jumped into his soft mattress, (Thrain had insisted he bring an entire bed, but Thorin simply rolled his eyes and found it irrelevant. So he convinced his father that he only needed a mattress. The wardrobe alone was already too much anyway.) and sighed in comfort as he gazed at the ceiling. He took the letter from his coat, nervous to open it. He stared at it for a time being, looking at how beautifully Y/N wrote his name on the back ;

 

_"Prince Thorin."_

 

He felt the paper, lightly running his fingers over the stiff material. Y/N - She had touched this paper, She had written on it. It was beyond precious to him and he wanted to savour the moment of opening it.

He had unveiled the silken ribbon, which was a deep maroon in colour. Thorin swallowed, a bit nervous of what was to come.

_"Get a grip, Thorin. It's just a letter for Aulë's sake.._

The Prince unfolded the letter, lost in a trance.. He smiled softly from what you had written.

 

_  
Hello, my lord._

_Do not worry, it is fine. My only wish is that you come back in one piece._

_I had a delightful time with you as well,_

_looks like you are not that bad of an entertainer after all._

_You are maybe far away from Erebor at this moment, but take care on your journey nonetheless._

_I look forward to seeing you too,_

_And remember -_

_Do not be late._

_Until next time._  
  
Y/N.

 

 

Thorin took a deep breath after reading. He wondered why even though her words were small, they had such a big effect on him. He wanted her already, he wanted to kiss her, He wanted to feel her. It was undeniable, really.

He fell asleep later sometime, letter in hand - Reading it over and over again. The Elven Princess had consumed the mind of the dwarf Prince.  
  
Again, the same dream of his repeated again in his slumber. He and the elf, recklessly tearing at each other- hungrily. But there was no one to interrupt him now. He was sleeping soundly inside his tent, no Dwalin, no anyone. He was able to finish his dream.  
  
He emptied himself into her, groaning out loud. Thorin lay atop her whilst she breathed heavily, the sound of her small pants calming him down.  
  
"It is time to wake up, _Love.._ " She whispered, petting his hair, and kissing his head. He knew clearly it was a dream.  
  
"I.. I don't want to..." He answered. "You will be okay, don't worry. Now.."

  
_Wake up._  
  
  
Thorin awoke confused as hell, what in the hell did he just dream? He was getting frustrated at the thought of her, the thought of her doing all _that_ with him. It felt so..

So real..  
  
The dwarf prince lay in bed, unsure of what to do next. He couldn't just go back to sleep.. He stood up and paced around the room. Running his hand over his trousers he found that he was still hard and aroused, Still very much aroused. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on the wooden wardrobe, his fist closed and brought to the level of his height. Lust getting the best of him.. He bit his lip a little, thinking about whether he should actually touch himself to her or not. 

"Fuck... I can't do this.. I- I shouldn't."  
  
It was late at night, no one would hear him. He finally thought about Y/N whimpering and losing yourself underneath him, and it was enough for him to give up.

Thorin put his blanket beside him, in case someone would knock. He blew out his candle making the tent extremely dark. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he knew he had to.

 _Just get it over with_ , he growled; his breaches already undone. He grabbed his manhood as he started himself stroking slowly..  
  
"Ahh.. Y/N.."

The future King Under the Mountain lay on his mattress defeated by the elf.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a late update omg! I've been so busy!  
> OKAY, BUT I'M ALSO SORRY YOU AND THORIN ARE TAKING FOREVER ITS GOING TO HAPPEN I PROMISE.  
> Thank you those who are still reading! <3


	10. The City of Dale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Greenheart by Brad Derrick ___

 

A few days had passed, which meant that Thorin returns today. You haven't gotten out of your room unless if it were to go visit Thranduil or go to the music room where you and a few dwarves practiced your song number for the King's ball tomorrow. You didn't want anything to do with Erebor if Thorin wasn't involved. Honestly, if your father weren't there and if you didn't have to rehearse then you wouldn't have left your room the entire time.

You hadn't known what time he'd be back exactly, but you were expecting him to be here anytime soon. Although, you didn't want to get your hopes up.

After a couple of hours, there was a knock on your door. You stood up slowly, making sure that what you heard wasn't just your imagination- because you wanted Thorin to arrive already. But then, you heard it again. You walked to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

"My Lady." Thorin was wearing a small smile on his face. You were so happy to see him, you wanted to just tackle him to the floor and kiss him all over. What you didn't know is that Thorin wanted to do the same the second you opened that door. It took him all his strength to restrain himself just from embracing you even though he wanted to do so much more than to hold you.

"Prince Thorin, I see you are back from your trip." You smiled. "It is nice to see you again."

"Indeed I am, my lady. And it is nice to see you." The Prince cleared his throat, "Are you ready?"

You looked at him in confusion, "For?"

He shook his head, chuckling. "Have you forgotten already? Like I said, when I return, I am taking you straight to Dale."

"N-now?" You smiled, he kept his promise. He nodded.

You shifted, looking back at your room to see if you needed to bring anything. "Well, I do not see anything I need to take with me. I suppose we should leave now." Thorin cut you off when you tried to leave. "Woaaah there- hold your horses, love. You can't go dressed like that."

_Did he just.. Call me.. Love? Did I hear that right?_

Thorin knew what he had just called you, he must have gotten carried away. He kept a blank face but inside he was too close to hitting his head against the wall in shame. He was cursing himself in his head. You blanked out for a moment, blushing furiously.

Eru, it was official. _This is just like being a child again._

"Oh I - why not?" You tilted your head slightly to the left, making you look a bit much like your father. Thorin had wondered if that was an elf thing. "We're going to want to avoid well um.. people." He lowered his voice. "It causes quite a stir down there when they know the Royals of Erebor are in town, let alone the Princess of Greenwood."

"Ahh, well. You do have a point there. What shall I wear then?"

"Anything that does not scream out 'Princess'." He answered, making you chuckle. "I shall see what I have. I won't take too long, meleth-nín." The dwarf Prince nodded, closing the door behind you.

He stood against the wall, wondering what you had just called him. He shook the thought off, thinking it meant something like 'My Lord' or 'Prince', considering the fact that's what you usually call him. But it really meant: My love.

You felt incredibly relieved to call him that. It was like telling him everything- your feelings, but without him knowing.

Opening your closet, you scanned it carefully. Good thing you brought your hunting clothes! Grabbing your leather trousers, tunic, bustier, bracers, and your boots, you kept reminding yourself;

_Anything that does not scream out Princess._

After changing, you tied your hair into a high ponytail and looked over the mirror once more, just to see if you were content with how you looked. Leaving your room, you found Thorin waiting outside, speaking to a servant dwarf from across the hall. When he saw you, he had swallowed his throat dry.

He's never seen you in normal clothes and.. And trousers. And my, how they were clinging tightly to your skin and.. Well..  _your ass._ Lets not forget what Thorin had done before in his tent, thinking of you. His mind couldn't help but play dirty visions of you and he hated that it was happening right now.

You didn't notice his reaction. He kept it well hidden. "Lead the way, your highness." You smiled at him, and he returned the smile lightly.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Wow, Dale sure is something.. It's beautiful." You got off the horse and your face lit up in amusement.  
  
Dale was an active city, the people were chattering in a hurry. It's markets were known far and wide. It was so peaceful, prosperous. The ground was paved with grey stone and the buildings were big and tall, towering over everyone. If you went to a high enough building you'd be able to see the Mountain. It was so different compared to how it was all those years ago.

"You don't get out much, do you?" Thorin chuckled as he got off his _pony_. What a cutie.

"I have seen more than half of Middle-Earth, but only when it came to desperate measures, like war and such as that. But as for Dale, it has been too long since I have stepped foot in here." Thorin started walking, so you followed. "Tell me about your travels."

"Well, I've been to many places, Prince Thorin. They are all such long stories, I am afraid they might bore you. Perhaps next time."

He chuckled, "As you wish my lady, next time then." He took a deep breath and shifted, and then gave a charming smirk accompanied with a wink. "You must promise you'll tell me, though."

You looked up at the sky and laughed a little, "I promise."  
  
Thorin brought you all around Dale, and some recognized who he was. Most would too, if it were not for his clothing.

In the market, you were looking at the jewelry an old man sold. They were expensive. (For non-royals of course.) "This is gorgeous." You said in a gasp. Your eyes widened at the site of a necklace that came with a matching bracelet. The metal was a shiny Mithril - crafted and structured to perfectly fit the little deep-ocean-blue diamonds that were on the bracelet. the necklace though, had a diamond the exact same color as the ones on the bracelet, but it was huge and framed by smaller diamonds.

"Do you want it?" Thorin peered in. "Maybe sometime soon." You chuckled.

"I can get it for you." He replied.

You laughed once more in disbelief. " _Thorin_ , no. You are insane."

"But-" he started and you cut him off, "No excuses. Come on, let us leave now."

"I really can. It would look amazing on you." He breathed out with hope seen in his eyes. You blushed a little at his comment, unable to hide the little smile on your face. Your heart fluttered a little but you quickly retorted - "Do not make me drag you out of here, Prince Thorin."  
  
"Let me, please."  
  
You put your arm over his shoulder and slowly walked him out - "Come on." He grunted, disappointed. You removed your arm and stood in front of him. "What is our next stop?"

He brought his hand to his beard to stroke it, in a thinking manner. "Hmmm.." You were distracted by a sound coming from a distance - a group of three girls whispering and giggling amongst themselves, staring at _your_ Prince.

"What?" Thorin asked when you looked down to the ground and chuckled a little.

"It would seem that you, Prince Thorin- have some... _Admirers._ "

"Aw, Looks like they're fighting with you as the prize. Oh my."

The smirk on your face was clearly visible, but Thorin found it quite sexy when you teased. He looked at them, shook his head and gave out a nervous laugh; "Eheh- ah. This is why I had us dress like peasants. But do not worry."

"It is fine, dear prince. I am not." You guessed that he thought you were worried about people knowing that you and him were royalty.

Thorin looked away and chuckled, brushing away some dirt from his bracers, "Yes you are."

Now you were unsure about what he meant because of his actions - they looked quite mischievous.

"A-About what?"

"Competing. You don't even need to try."

"What are you talking about?" You scoffed, confused now about what he meant.

"They are not nearly as beautiful as you - they don't stand a chance, my lady. So do not worry." Thorin smirked and walked away, leaving you stunned.

You watched him leave - your face written with disbelief, laughing a little to yourself.  
He thought you were worried that you'd have to compete with those girls for his hand. You didn't even think of such things.

_What a sly bastard!_

He turned back and yelled, "Are you just going to stand there? Come on!"  
  
"The Prince of Erebor," You scoffed, following him from behind. _"just love me already."_

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
"Eru! Prince Thorin- you- I must say you are incredibly hilarious. I haven't laughed like this in ages." You threw your head back and laughed aloud, then took another delicate sip from your tankard of mead.  
  
Thorin had brought you into a tavern, one that he claims as that best one in all of Dale. He had told you it was where he and Dwalin went when they needed a break from the castle life. It was loud - full of cheering and song. A certain table that had cocky men (also a few dwarves) competing against each other in arm wrestling was incredibly loud, because the audience cheered and bet in their money to whomever they saw that were fit to win.

The worst and most awkward one was the sound of tavern wenches giggling and screaming in pleasure whenever a man held them, or touched them. It was odd to you at first, (I mean, really odd. You weren't used to that at all. Or this kind of environment.) but after you got comfortable talking to Thorin, everything didn't matter anymore. You were completely focused on him - on what he was saying.  
  
This dwarf, this _goddamn_ dwarf was too amazing and you didn't know how you could take it anymore. His face, his hair, his eyes, his lips. Everything about him was perfect.  
  
"This is why you should always have me for company, princess."  
  
"Hmmm.. I guess."

"Thorin," you slurred, giving out a really really obviously flirty smile, making Thorin laugh: "I do believe the mead has gotten the best of you, my lady. How much do you have left?"

You looked into the steel mug, you blushed a little and showed him -  
  
"No more?! That's your third one! I have not even finished half of mine!" He exclaimed and you returned a charming smirk;

"I inherited the trait from my father. I could drink dozens of glasses of the strongest wine and not even get dizzy. Legolas on the other hand... Can't tolerate half a glass. No idea why. I'm not drunk."

He laughed again. You wanted to pretend to be drunk, to see if he'd believe it.

"Thoriiiiin.." You slurred again. "Yes?"

"Ah, stop that!" Thorin suddenly looked confused, "Stop what?"

"Mmm.. Stop. Stop being so so... amazing." you said,  Thorin stopped in place so a second. Had you really just said that? Or was it the alcohol talking? But you said it either way and the thought of you thinking that he's amazing.. It made him fire up inside with excitement. But he faked a laughed.

"Not drunk, eh?"

That didn't cover up anything. You saw his reaction, you saw that he froze when you said that. You saw the little smile on come out in the corner of his lips. You saw him blush.

"Nope, nohhhht at all." Your cheeks were red and your eyes squinted, Thorin thought you were drunk.

"Hmm.. Princess?"

"Yes, good ser?"

"Let's get out of here."

You felt an electrical tinge at his words. It was like he was going to take you on an adventure. _  
_

"Lead the way, my liege." You stood up from your chair and so did he, leaving 4 silver coins on the table for the waitress's tip. He then lead you out the door ;

"Fresh air! Thank Eru!!" You yelled, breathing in. "Calm down, Princess."

"So, what now-"

_**"IT'S PRINCE THORIN!"** _

"Damn it. Run!" Thorin grabbed your hand and pulled you with him.

"Who are they?!" the rain started to pour, heavily! "Oh, great."

"Let's just say that they're admirers- over here!" you both turned left heading towards an alleyway.

 _ **"They went there!"**_ Shouted one girl.

"Shit." Hissed Thorin as you and him ran as fast as you both could. "Are you serious?! A-Admirers?!" You yelled. The rain was getting heavier and heavier- and the light was slowly disappearing, making it harder for you and Thorin to see where you were going.

"Why is that so hard to believe? Who wouldn't go for _this_!" Thorin joked, making you laugh.

**_"There they are!"_**

"Damn it." Thorin stopped running, looking left to right and deciding where to go. He grabbed you and pulled you to a small space between two buildings.

The girls ran past and the both of you finally breathed out in relieve, but still panting.

"Woooh.. That was close." he smiled, brushing his hair back with one swipe. You looked down at him and laughed, so did he. After a while, It suddenly got quiet and his eyes grew softer. For some reason, you and Thorin couldn't stop staring, no matter how much you wanted to. This moment was so intimate. You were certain he knew that too.  
  
You finally looked away. "Oh Thorin, why do you have to be so short?" you said blushing, trying to make a subtle point that you would kiss him if he wasn't so.  
  
He laughed and quickly responded, "Why do you have to be so tall?"  
  
"That's fair."  
  
He chuckled and threw his head back. "You weren't drunk this entire time, were you?"  
  
What gave you away? It didn't matter anymore though, he knew. And that means he knows that you meant it when you called him amazing. It excited you, gave you that sensual, electrifying feeling.  
  
"No. Not one bit."  
  
Thorin couldn't help but smile. "Come on, lets get you out of the rain."  
  
You were soaking wet and the rain just got harder and harder. There wasn't any shade you could stay in that would protect you and Thorin from the rain. The sun was up, and the light was white but dark because of the heavy rain and thick clouds. It was impossible to get to your horses because they were at the opposite end of Dale, and the rain was too cold so Thorin didn't want you freezing over.

"I'm sorry, my lady- I didn't plan today to end up this way!" He yelled trying to overcome the loud trickling of the rain. "Sorry?! I am enjoying so far! Aren't you?!" you raised your voice as well. You wanted him to know that it was all fine and that you were just thankful to be here with him. He returned a smile.  
  
He spotted one house with it's door open. "Let's try over there!" You both ran to it, the wind and rain slapping the two of you in the face. Arriving, He knocked on the door, "Hello? Is there anyone home?" the two of you entered cautiously, trying to not startle whoever lives there. The light coming in from the upper window made it visible that not one person was home.

Thorin went through the cabinets, cupboards and searched around while you hugged yourself to keep warm. Thorin came back and realized;

"No one lives here." He said lowly while he eyed the room.

"Well, that explains a lot." You scoffed.

You turned, making your way the the edge of the room where the sink was. You removed your hair tie and brushed your wet hair with your fingers. You tousled all your hair over one shoulder. When you turned around, Thorin had you startled because he was standing so close to you.

He held your hand softly in his, the sudden contact making you gasp a little. He looked at your hand, and then to you. You were stunned. You didn't know what was going to happen or what he was gonna say. Your chest was heaving a little because the thought left you breathless. - _He_ left you breathless. ... Thorin spoke, his voice low; almost a whisper.

"I shall not waste another day, Y/N.. I can't."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! An update! I'm so glad to be posting tonight, and I apologize for the wait. So many of you were asking when I'd post. I've just been so busy. But here you go, chapter ten!
> 
> I hope you guys'll still read. Thanks loyal readers (: <3
> 
> Goodluck with Thorin, Princess!


	11. Porcelain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Porcelain by Phildel ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^ picked it because when writing this chapter, I listened to this song and fell in love with Thorin even more.
> 
> The moment we've all been waiting for!  
> My Christmas gift to all of you lovely readers, enjoy xx

 

 

Was he really admitting it? You were used to men admiring you through the years and always payed them no advertence, but this was just too good to be true. At that second, all the moments you had spent with him had gone flashing before your eyes. Why didn't you see it before? There were signs he was attracted to you everywhere, but you were somehow blinded. With every passing second- no. _Every goddamn_   _millisecond_ , the intensity of the moment had grown higher.

"I.. I try to stop thinking about you.. But my efforts are useless. You have consumed my mind, my entire being.. And it is torture."

Thorin drew closer toward you - closer than he already was. You couldn't take it anymore. You wanted him so much, and the hardest part was that you had no idea why. Sure, this dwarf was good looking, sure he was a Prince. But it wasn't just that. It was everything about him that had you entralled.. He was like this amazing being that couldn't be explained by you and even if they tried, the Gods wouldn't be able to explain it either.

Thorin's voice deepened. "If.. You feel the same way then show me- let me know." He then looked away, "But if you don't, then.. You don't."

You didn't say anything. You couldn't. You were absolutely frozen from the inside and out that your face was as blank as paper that had never been written on. He saw this and his emotion started to crumble. He took a couple of steps back and sighed in discontent.

"I- I am sorry... I believed you did." He had said with a slightly angry tone. Thorin thought you did not return his feelings.

"Thorin no it is not-" You reached out for him and he only retreated quickly, dodging your touch. His eyes were a little watered as he looked at the floor. "I am but a fool- Forgive me, Princess."

"Thorin please. You _-_ " Thorin had cut you off. you could see how embarrassed he was. It was quite a surprise to see him so insecure. Because, well.. He's Thorin.  
  
"No, I am truly sorry, I never should have brought you here," "Thorin-" "It was the wrong thing to do and I -" "Thorin!" You grabbed him by the shoulders but it still wouldn't budge, he was still in shock. "I really am sor-"

" _Thorin!"_

You yelled, shaking him by the shoulders a little, he finally looked up at you-

"What?" his eyes were as blue as ever. The dark, white light coming in from the window had shone directly on those bright, beautiful eyes. Those watery eyes. Those eyes that were hurt - all because of you. Again, as if in a trance, you could not say anything. You just stared directly at him, breathing heavily, your face contorted with confusion.

"What?.." the Prince's yell had receded into an angry whisper. It broke your heart.. You bent down and before he even got to say anything else, you grabbed him by the shirt -

bringing him into the most _passionate_ kiss you and him could have ever shared.

The feeling.. It was so beautiful.. Phenomenal, really! Your heart almost leapt out of your chest. It was like you were enchanted but it Was definitely more powerful than that. The sensation.. It was happiness, desire, anger, confusion, lust and bliss all at the same time. There was fire between you two - there _is_ fire between you two.

"Don't apologize.. Never apologize." You whispered against his soft lips, your hand cupping the side of his face. The side of Thorin's lips curved into a smile before he kissed you again. And then, you smiled. It was absolutely impossible to hide it. He suddenly picked you up and carried you bridal-style, (Which was unexpected because of his height. But he wasn't straining at all. You were light and he was incredibly strong.)  
  
"Wha-" You giggled when he picked you up and started walking toward the bedroom, you also couldn't help but blush as you wrapped your arms around his neck.  
  
"Shhh, darling. It will be fine." He gave you a soft kiss on the lips.

Eru. Have mercy. This indeed was too good to be true. The fact that you both were still soaked from the rain didn't matter anymore. You smiled once more and so did he. On the way to the room, no words were said; because none were needed. Thorin and You hadn't stopped staring at each other on the way, the eyes said all that was needed to be heard.  
  
Entering the bedroom, Thorin slowly set you down the bed. He had attempted to walk away, but you pulled hi,  and he landed on top of you - but again, with one swift move you rolled to the side bringing him as well and now, you were ontop of him - both hands placed on the bed, on either sides of his head. You sat up and straddled him, sitting on his pelvic area. Thorin raised a brow and so did you. A smile cracked on his lips. The two of you laughed. It was an adorable sight, really. It was like you two were a couple already.

"You surprise me. I did not expect you to be capable of such... things, _elf._ " Thorin smirked as he twirled the ends of your hair. "Oh trust me, I am capable of _many_ things _dwarf_." you lowered yourself on to him, slowly ghosting your lips over his neck, making Thorin clench his jaw...

 _"You are just going to have find out what."_ You whispered against his ear.

Thorin cursed in his head, you were so hot like that, and he was growing more aroused by the second. His hard manhood was painfully pressing against his trousers. If he could, he'd have you right now but he didn't want to pressure you in to doing anything - though your actions were making it very difficult for him to control himself.

"Yeah?" he breathed out.

"Oh, yeah." You returned a smirk.

He quickly pulled you by your collars, bringing your face extremely close to him. You started breathing heavy as he stared at your lips with his eyes full of desire.  
  
"Kiss me." He said softly.

Without hesitation, you kissed him and moaned into his mouth. You were kissing him with need, as was he. It was hot, lascivious. His tongue begged for entrance and with a moan you let it in. He was a skilled kisser, you would know. It wasn't long before switched your places, pinning you to the bed. The sensation of having him above you was completely extravagant and the need you felt was unbearable. It took you all your strength to hold back your lustful moans.

Having clothes on was beginning to become very aggravating. You slowly trailed your hand from his hip and into under his shirt which made his grip on you tighter. His breathing staggered, the dwarf had noticed your soft touch. The contact of your skin on his made his itch for you heighten..

He broke the kiss, still barely an inch away from your face. "Do you really need this?" He whispered with labored breathing as he gave a charming smile, tugging on your tunic.

"Mmmmm..." You moaned in content. You could not wait to be rid of these.. _These godforsaken clothing_.

"What do you think?"

Thorin hummed with a concupiscent grin, "Well..." His gaze shifted to your tunic, his hand exploring the soft fabric that was still wet from the rain you and him had tried to run away from, to no luck.

"Well, I think you don't need at all. Especially when i'm around."

"Is that so.. Well, are you not going to do anything about it?" You replied and bit your lip, never breaking contact with his eyes. Thorin growled and kissed you hard again.

Thorin had unlaced your corset and cast it on the ground beside your bed, as well as your tunic and your breast band. Everything about this moment was intense.. The surroundings, the air, the tension you shared with him. Everything.

He was moving quite slowly, not gnawing at you or anything. Thorin wanted you to know that you weren't just a piece of meat that he'd fuck tonight and ignore the next day. He was a Prince, but wasn't the type of Prince to do such things. He cared for you, he respected you.

He kissed you whilst unlacing your trousers, pulling them down along with your panties, you lifting your hips to help make it easier. Then, he sat up - sitting on your pelvic area. Thorin stopped and stared at you as you lay. He got caught away by your glowing skin and your radiant beauty. The light from the window shone on your skin. Thorin felt like he could stare at you for an eternity.. Why, he was as enchanted with you as you were with him.

You were comfortable with him seeing you naked because you weren't kind who gets insecure during intimate moments like these, but he didn't say anything so it made you quite nervous. You took a deep breath and chuckled, "What is it?"

"You.. You are so perfect.. Just like porcelain.." He bent down and kissed you softly on the forehead, then on the cheek, then finally on the lips.

And again - butterflies in your stomach. You gulped a little bit, (barely noticeable) and smiled at him; "Your turn. And I want to watch."

Thorin stood up by the side of the bed, and you repositioned yourself to get a good view of him, by lying on your stomach (your body horizontal of the bed) and using your elbows to support your upper body as you watched intently, your long blonde hair falling to one side of your shoulder.

Thorin started by removing his arm bracers, not caring where he had placed them for he just tossed them aside on the floor. Then he lifted up his tunic only to reveal the bare skin he had been hiding under the many of layers of clothing he always wore. He was well built, his body bigger than an elf.  
  
_By Eru... Those muscles.._

You blushed a little and hid half your face with the blanket but your eyes gave you away, it was quite obvious you were now shy.

He then removed his boots and unlaced his trousers, painfully slowly too. He was doing that in purpose. It was torture watching him strip before you without actually seeing anything. And finally, he removed his breeches revealing to you his manhood.

Your expression had transitioned quickly from a smile to one with widened eyes as you took one deep breath. He was.. He was _huge_. It was larger than any elf you had lain with but you didn't expect any less. You knew he would have the means to satisfy you.

He saw how you were stunned and walked toward you, chuckling as he got on the bed and under the blanket. Before he got to set himself down, you sat up and kissed him with the force of hungry warg, your hands on both of his shoulders.

He grabbed both your arms and pinned you down to the bed and climbed atop you again, his warm cock making contact with your womanhood. You moaned into his mouth and tried hold him, but he wouldn't let go of your arms as he held them above your head.

Once he felt your muscles relax, he removed his hands from your arms to trail down your body only to knead the mound of soft flesh. He broke the kiss and moved lower ; ghosting his face over your breasts. You took a sharp intake of breath as he took your sensitive nipple into his mouth - giving you goosebumps. His mouth was warm and his tongue was so talented.. You could have come undone right there if he let you.

He suddenly grabbed your arms again and held them down as he sucked harder and flicked his tongue again and again, so you weren't to do anything. "Ahh-" You shut your eyes.. He was so controlling.. And strong... You got weaker with every touch.. You loved the feeling and needed more.

What you really needed was for him to control you, to make you his.

_To dominate you._

A soft moan passed your lips when you felt his hand begin to get closer to the warmth between your legs. Thorin had found that you were already wet from his assaults and slowly plunged into your slit and thrusted his fingers inside you, curling them in a "come hither" motion. He was rubbing _that_ spot inside you and you could have sworn you were about to fall off edge, your eyes closed and you whimpered in pleasure, the feel of him stretching you, curling inside of you while he sucked on your breast and kneaded the other one with a different hand. You grasped the beddings tightly. It was too much to bear.

"Kiss me..." You whispered in the faintest voice and he did so, but his hand didn't leave your slit, he was still thrusting; in and out.

His tongue begged for entrance and you openly let him in. As his tongue touched yours, both of you started to fight for dominance. It was intoxicating ; having your tongues rotate against each other while his finger pleasures you down below.

Kissing was not enough at this point, you needed to feel him as much as he did you. You trailed your free hand down his hips and grabbed his manhood, making his eyes open in shock. He broke the kiss to breathe as you stroked him slowly and painfully, torturing him. By making him crave by not giving him everything you can. It didn't satisfy your need but you couldn't help it, you were a tease. It was your natural state ; you wanted to see what he was capable of after you broke his wall of control and he knew perfectly well what you were trying to do.

"Y/N.. Do not-" 

"Do not what?" You tightened your grasp on his cock as you stroked and stroked, but it was not tight enough. Your fingers were playing too softly. He was so hard on your hand, so thick. Knowing you turned him on this much gave you this sense of victory. Thorin was loosing it and you could see. He slapped your hand away and kissed you hard in frustration, a kiss that hurt but it was a pain you'd like to feel again and again.

" _I will make you pay for that_."

He quickly crawled down the bed and pushed your legs away from each other and before you even got to take heed of what was happening, his tongue was on you - drawing small and slow circles on your clit. It was enough to make you scream. And there was a newfound heat growing inside your stomach.

"Wha- What.. Are you doing.." You moaned as you shut your eyes.

It was the feeling of pleasure and ecstasy and if this felt like paradise already, what was the actual sex going to feel like? The thought of it scared you but excited you at the same time! Lord have mercy, you could not wait to have him buried inside you any longer.

"You like that?" He inserted a finger inside of you and you bit your lip to shut out your wanton moans to no luck. After a few pumps, He climbed on you again, still fingering you.

"All you have to do then, is beg for it elf. Say the words. And I'll give it to you." He licked and sucked on your neck. You were past your breaking point and you couldn't take it anymore. But you couldn't grant him that satisfaction on the first time.

"Beg.. I do not - ahhh -" you moaned and hissed as you looked at him with dark, lustful eyes. "I do not beg so easy, dwarf..."

Though you were fond of being dominated, you still needed to keep your strong portrayal. You didn't like being in the command of others and you weren't one to yield so easy but it was too difficult not to. You needed him to make you reach kingdom come.

He knew he wasn't going to get you to beg right away, but he needed to hear the words. And he was desperate. "Does that feel good?" He whispered on your neck as he rubbed you. You nodded with labored breathing. His finger picked up speed and pressed harder on your clit making you arch your back and wail aloud. "It would feel so much better if my cock was inside of you instead, would it not, my lady?"

Now he was teasing, talking dirty and you loved every second of it. The sound of his voice, deep, hot and breathy - whispering against your ear. Dear God, You were strong - but not strong enough for this.

"Y-yes.."

"Let me give you what you need ."

Your was breathing beyond ragged. You shut your mouth as tight as you can, just not to say anything. To be able to resist and not beg but.. Eru, you needed it so badly. You cursed and cursed in your mind. No one has ever made you crave and desire so much. Not anyone from the past... No one you've ever lain with. Thorin had somehow awoken this- fire, this spark inside of you, It was something that has never happened before.

"Come on, my lady.. You must be aching for me to take you..."

And with those words you broke... It gave you this raw surge of arousement. "Please.." finally left your mouth, barely a whisper. 

"Please what, y/n?"

You looked at him with dark eyes, almost a slight anger. "Make me come.. Please.."

"Again." He smirked, still rubbing you. You shut your eyes and whispered.

"Make me come.. Make love to me, Thorin.. _Make love to me_..."

Thorin froze for a second, _Make love_ is what you said. You didn't call it sex, you didn't ask him to fuck you. You had asked him to make _love_ with you. Love. A word you said that had such a big effect on him. He felt this strange tightening in his chest, a discomfort in his heart that made him.. Happy.

He positioned himself to enter you, without you knowing. He cupped the side of your face and stroked your cheek with his thumb. You opened your eyes and he was staring right at you. Those eyes.. Beautiful. he was indeed a dwarf, but he had the eyes that of an elf. You brought your hand to his cheek as well and smiled weakly. Was this love? It confused you and caused you to ache.

You.. You wanted to say it to him but couldn't..

No, not now. You didn't want to ruin the moment because he might've not felt the same. You were now sure what you felt for him, for you have felt it before. It didn't matter as of this moment if whether or not he felt the same - you had him. You finally had him.

Thorin kissed you and lingered, licking your tongue and moaning into your mouth. You grabbed a handful of his hair and tried to bring him closer, even though that was the closest he could get. He felt how desperate you were for him which aroused him to a great deal. Thorin entered you slowly with no warning.

Your eyes popped open and then you closed them again, letting go of the kiss. Your loud and breathy gasp filled the room. To say his size surpassed your expectations was an understatement. He stretched you unimaginably but at the same time it was a perfect fit, it felt like an electrical surge that woke you up. Your back arched as Thorin shoved deeper into your hot core. When he finally reached his wanted deepness, he let out a moan. Your own breathing was erratic; he was able to drive you crazy without even moving an inch…

"I-I am sorry.. I couldn't wait.. Wait any lo-longer.." He breathed out with an uneasy smile. He groaned at how warm you were around his shaft, in contrast to how cold it was outside. With that, he thrusted inside of you, starting off slowly, waving his hips against yours.

He then went faster and faster, the pace immediately high. He wanted to take it slow and so did you at first, but the two of you couldn't take it. You needed each other and hard. You tangled your hands into his hair, Thorin moaning out your name when his tip scraped over your sensitive spot. You wanted to shout so badly but you were afraid it would draw attention to this house, so you shut your mouth in hopes of muffling out your obscene screaming. 

"No.." Thorin kissed you while he thrusted. "I need to hear you.. Do not hold back, y/n.."  
  
Thorin slammed deep inside of you, his cock rocking your body so harshly that it almost brought you to tears.  You loved how the pain felt, clawing on the sheets while he pounded you perfectly.

"Yes! Thorin please.. Harder.." 

This is what he dreamed of, what he has been touching himself to. You - writhing and moaning below him, begging for his touch. But instead doing what you asked, he stopped and lifted your hips so that he'd be able to hit you deeper and higher, making sure that he'll be hitting your sensitive spot inside with every thrust.

He started slowly, continuing that way. It was unbearable at first because you needed him go faster. But he continued slowly, grinding against you, rolling his hips so sensually. And then you finally understood what he was doing - and it killed you. It was like he was trying to make you feel every centimeter of his shaft rubbing within you; withdrawing completely, then penetrating you as deep as he can while he rubbed your clit in slow circular motions. You felt like you were going to die a death that was beautiful. Like as if he was claiming your soul. You held on to him like dear life as white stars flared in your eyes, your legs beginning to numb and your heart beginning to beat faster.

This is exactly what defined the words passionate lovemaking. It was all too much..

"E-Eru.. Don't stop.. I'm so close.." You sobbed aloud as you threw your head back. He picked up speed once more, becoming faster and faster at the second. Thorin was mesmerized with how lost you looked, with how he knew he made you feel. The house you were in could have been crumbling around you and you would not have noticed with the pleasure Thorin was giving you. "Don't come yet, _amrâlimê_. Wait for me."

It didn't matter how loud you were now, you couldn't care. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the entire bedroom; joined only by ragged panting, moans and occasional screaming. Both of you were unable to make any other noise. "I'm almost..." he barely managed to breathe out.

You kept your eyes open as much as you can just because you wanted to see his face when he reaches his climax. But everything was too much, and you couldn't take it anymore.

"Thorin I- I'm going to- to-"

Before you could have even finished your sentence, Your orgasm came washing over you, just like being struck by lighting. Your body spasmed in response as you screamed from pure delight. Your inner walls clenched around Thorin's cock so tight he was almost unable to move, making him come just as hard as you, "Yes.." he groaned with laboured breathing, his face contorted with sensual pain and you and him rode out your orgasms on one another.

Thorin pressed a soft kiss on your lips and removed himself from you, falling on the bed beside you. You turned to look at him, and found yourself being wrapped in those strong and loving arms. You wrapped your arm around him aswell, your head lying on his chest.

"Are you okay?" He smiled softly, tucking your hair behind your cheeks. "Exemplary." You beamed. Both of you were still trying to catch your breath.

He chuckled and hugged you even tighter. "I wasn't too.. rough?" 

"You were perfect. Although, rough sounds a bit fun for next time, doesn't it?" was your response, a playful smirk danced on your face. The thought of there being a next time excited him. He laughed aloud and smirked back,

"So there _is_ a next time, huh?"

"Well, lets just say that I'm entirely willing if you are."

He kissed you on the forehead and whispered, "What do you think?" causing a smile to appear on your face. He closed his eyes for a while, savouring what it felt like to have you in his arms, to be embracing someone he had such strong feelings for. You looked at the window and realized that it was now dark outside, meaning that it was time to go.

"We have to get back now, elen nín. They will be looking for us."

Opening his eyes, He looked at you with an obvious sadness on his face and a playful frown. "Now? Maybe we could spare just a few more minutes. Just doing.. You know." Then, a mischievous smirk showed on his lips.

"Hmm.. What did you have in mind?" You couldn't help but smile back.

"This." He pulled you in and kissed you. God, you loved the feeling so much. But you wanted to crack a joke so you broke the kiss and looked at him curiously.

"You know what? I actually thought sex with you was going to be difficult at first." He then raised a brow at you. "Why?"

"I am an elf, you - a dwarf. Your height isn't exa -"

 _"Oh just shut up."_ He chuckled; kissing you again, and you laughed in his mouth as you rolled on top of him.

This.. This was heaven. You couldn't ask for anything in the world that was more perfect than this, more perfect than your dwarven prince.

 

 

 


	12. Pleasured Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Pleasures Distractions by Trevor Morris ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start off, I am so sorry for taking forever to update, and finally update with a lame chapter. Whoever's been reading and waiting for me, thank you.  
> There are barely any Thorin/Reader bits here, I apologize.

 

After more than just a 'few minutes' of making out in bed, Thorin and you had decided it was time to go. It took so much effort to not stay there forever and it saddened him as much as it did you, but your father and everyone else would have wondered where the two of you went. Or worse, send guards to look for you.

When reaching Erebor, Thorin brought you to your chambers. Clever things were said, but you saw sadness in his eyes. He opened your door and you entered, turning around to bid him a good night. Thorin gave a small smile, and walked away. You closed the door.

 _"Was that him?_ _"_

"Wha-"

Legolas was there! He was back! "Brother!" Your face lit up in delight as you ran toward him and embraced him tightly. "Y/N." He hugged you even tighter.

It was quite funny because elves do not embrace, not at all. That is not their way of showing affection towards each other. Living as long as you elves have, emotion can be conveyed through the eyes and gestures alone. But for you and Legolas it was a different case. You were just so happy right now, you couldn't help but hug him.

"Why are your clothes quite... damp?" His brows furrowed in confusion, making you laugh as you kissed him on the cheek. "It is a long story. Let me get changed first. Wait a while, brother." You grabbed your clothes from your closet, walking to the bathroom.

"I trust your day was well?" Legolas said from your room. You burst out of the door, grabbed his hands and waltzed him around making him laugh, "What is it?"

Legolas' heart filled with joy with the fact that you actually felt and looked happy. He always knew you - _everyone_ knew you as the serious one with a hard shell, the tough one; and now, you were waltzing him around the room. It was so unusual.

"Legolas. It was.. Eru, I cannot even begin to explain. Thorin took me around Dale, we talked, even ate somewhere. Well, actually we drank..." You drifted off and gave him a nervous smile and he gave you a face. "Anyway! Brother.. He has... feelings - for me too!" Oh, you couldn't erase the smile on your face. You were intoxicated with love, and Legolas could see it.

"Really?! I knew it!" He hugged you again, though he looked quite uneasy. "How did he tell you? Did you tell him that you do too? " Now your eyes widened and you turned around and slowly walked away. "Oh! I did!" A nervous chuckle fell out of your mouth.

"What? What is wrong, my twin?" He approached you and you looked at him, nervously. You were a terrible liar when it came to keeping secrets from Legolas, he read you like a book. You never stuttered, this was probably the first time he heard you nervous.

You cleared your throat and smiled, trying to think of what to say. "Yes, we did kiss."

"Then why-" His face had transitioned from a smile to the expression of realization.

"OH. No no no. _NO. It cannot be._ "

"What?" You looked at him, pretending nothing was wrong. Legolas looked so.. so surprised, so blown away. So shocked! This confused and scared you. Dear God. He knew, didn't he?  
  
"No wonder why you are literally _glowing!_ Oh mighty Ilúvatar - why did I not see this the second you walked in that door?!"

"Legolas what in Valar's name-"

"Did you two -" he lowered his voice and whispered, _"You know."_

"What? That is - absurd!" You exclaimed, knowing exactly what he meant. "Y/N do not lie to me. I can actually see it! It is written all over your face!"

You doubted once more, "I have no idea what you are talking about Legolas, and I am being completely honest, I can tell you that."

"You two made love, did you not?" He cut straight to the point, obviously tired of you lying and it left you speechless.

"Legolas! No - I -"

He gave you a face as you stuttered, silencing you. You felt so embarrassed, you were probably the only elf who has slept with a dwarf. But at the same time, you did not feel degraded. Thorin was amazing, and you knew everyone knew that too. He was obviously worthy but was he worthy enough for the elven Princess of Greenwood the Great?

"Y/N! This is dangerous and you clearly know that! Why are you acting like a child?! Spending time, admiration towards him is fine - but this?!" He yelled, making you stand your ground in shock.  
  
"A hundred years ago you would have died of laughter at the thought of elves being with- with _dwarves!_ Are you _this_ desperate to have love within your grasp?! Y/N, there are many good elves for you back home! We both know this will not end in joy! It will _never_ be allowed!"

Legolas had finished his lecturing when he realized what he was saying, walked towards you, then he grabbed both your hands and said softly;

"I- I am sorry sister.. But I am just looking out for you, you know that. I just would hate to see you hurt.. You could have just told me, you and I do not keep secrets - do you remember that?

"I know.. But honestly, how could I tell you?"

Legolas thought you had a point. He knew that you knew he would lecture you. But it wasn't just that.. What he didn't know was that you didn't tell him because you didn't want to face the truth, deep down you knew that you and Thorin weren't going to have a happy ending and you just didn't want to think about that. And that was exactly what Legolas was going to lecture you about. It was just not allowed. Forbidden. Your father and the rest of the council would never allow it.  
  
The thought of losing him tore you to pieces which you hated so much because you only met this man so recently.. But you loved him, no matter how much you denied it, you did.

"Y/N.. You are affectionate toward him, yes?"

"Y-Yes.."

"You care for him?"

"Of course-"

_"He makes you happy?"_

You smiled to yourself at the thought of the dwarf.. Oh, that perfection. Perfection all over.  That feeling you get every time he's around was pure bliss. You sighed and looked at Legolas,

"I cannot even begin to explain how much."

"Then I am happy as well. And I will try my best to help you keep this secret. " Legolas embraced you. "Ni lassui, hanar nín." He pulled away. "Lle creoso."

Legolas looked at you sincerely, with sadness in his eyes. "You do know that father cannot know about this. You know what he would do if he found out.."

Taking in a deep breath, you sighed. Thranduil would never approve of your feelings toward the dwarf, and would ruin everything. "I am well aware."

"Tomorrow is the ball, what if-"

"I've told Thorin already, he knows what to do. He will not let anyone know of our relationship. I have told him to treat me like a guest."

Unsurety was written on Legolas' face, he knew Thranduil would later find out if you and Thorin weren't careful. He smiled softly and cupped the side of your face, "If you are certain, then I am too. Come, let us visit Ada."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Legolas had been telling you and your father what has been going on over at the Greenwood, not too much has happened except for wretched bandits trying to enter the realm. Other than that, not too much. The three of you were seated on your own comfortable chairs, around a medium-sized table that had glasses of wine. The air felt hotter than usual.

After a few more chit chats, Thranduil finally turned to you. "How was Dale, Y/N?"

You were hoping your father wouldn't ask you questions concerning Dale... And worse, Thorin. You did not want to talk to him about it. What would you tell him if he asks what you did? You cursed in your head.

"It was... Satisfactory. Not as ravishing as other places I have been, but quite beautiful nontheless. I had an exemplary time though, so you needn't worry." You acted unimpressed, for that was what your father would have expected. Everyone who knew you would know that you were hard to please, though with Thorin; it was a different case. 

It was difficult to not act so love-struck. The thought of Dale excited you for it made you think of him.

"Is that so? Well, I am most satisfied to know that you have been enjoying your stay here, though I am sorry I have not gotten much time to spend with you." He apologized. He thought you had nothing to do there at Erebor while he was busy attending to business and it bothered him in the back of his mind most of the time.

"Ada, I know all too well that you are busy. What you are doing is important. I am fine here." Thranduil smiled back, "How was the Prince.. Thorin? I feel as if he has grown fond of you." He laughed and then took a sip of his dark wine.

Damn it. Oh Eru. You looked at Legolas for a second and he did too. He smiled softly as if nothing was wrong, as if telling you that you were doing fine. "Fond? He is obligated to entertain me, for I am a guest here Ada." You gave a knowing smile, a quite mischievous one too. Inside, you were incredibly nervous. Though your actions did not show it. Thranduil did not suspect a thing.

"He is.. Palatable. Surprisingly, he has good manners for a dwarf." You said, again acting unimpressed, which made Thranduil laugh. "Of course he does, he is a prince. I am honestly grateful he is here to entertain you with me being so preoccupied with business and Legolas taking great care of our home."   
  
_Oh, you would not be grateful if you knew what was actually going on, Father..._

"How unfair, why was I not given anything to do in my time here?" You laughed, but you were thankful you weren't busy. It gave you extra time with your dwarf Prince and frankly, that's all you cared about right now. "Oh be glad sister, I wish I could relax just as you." Legolas replied.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Erebor was beyond busy! It was like as if they transferred the entire City of Dale inside the kingdom. (But of course they didn't, it just seemed like so.) Everyone was preparing for the ball. Your father even brought a handful of elves from Greenwood, people of your kin, the nobles to attend the ball as well. "The more guests, the merrier." King Thrór said to your father. Everyone was ecstatic, knowing that events held at Erebor were events to remember.

But you on the other hand.. You weren't in such a great mood when you woke up. You had the same nightmare again, just like the one from a few days ago and the days before, the memory of an old battle from long ago, bothering and hurting you to no end.

Although you were were tough-skinned, you've never moved on from the old memory. It was too painful to let go of, and you just wished someone knew what you went through, just because you wanted to be comforted; specifically by Thorin.

"Are ya alright, milady?" Lilliana asked while she fixed up your bed, seeing how your face was slightly contorted with what seemed like _guilt_ as you stared through the window of the terrace.

You were quickly brought back into the real world as she said that and you smiled softly. "Oh- yes. Yes, I am very much fine Lilliana. I was just thinking about some things.. In what hour does the ball start?" You quickly dodged the topic.

"Later tonight at 6 in the evening, just when it turns dark Milady. We mus' have you prepared in a few hours."

"Indeed, indeed."

"Do ya need anything else, Milady? I had prepared your bath while you were gone earlia', d'ya need help with that too?" She offered at she finished your bed. You chuckled a little and turned to face her, looking away from the terrace. "That, I can handle myself. You can finish here, thank you Lilliana. Do not forget to be back in about.. Five hours. We prepare at 3." 

"Alrighty Milady, have a great day. I will take my leave now and help with em' preparations for tonight's ball." She then left.

 You undress and enter the warm bath that had flower petals floating in the surface. "Ahhhh..." You throw your head back and _try_ to relax, because you can't help but fantasize about what you and Thorin would do if he was with you in this bath right now.. The things he'd do to you..

"Eru. Stop it, Y/N. No. Stop." You cover your face and laugh a little.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**\- Thorin's POV -** _

 

 

"Aulë, Dwalin. She'll be the death of me." Thorin groaned as he held his head with both hands, slightly fisting his hair, falling in to his mattress.

Thorin couldn't help it anymore, after yesterday there was no turning back and he knew that all too perfectly well. _She_ dwelled within his mind, his thoughts and most importantly, his heart. Y/N was everywhere, passionate daydreams of the elf haunting him so frequently.

"Why? What happened yesterday? Anything interesting?" Dwalin asked enthusiastically, excited to hear the 'big news'.

Thorin sat up and looked at Dwalin. He didn't want to tell him that he slept with her, because that would be unfair in her part. So he lied, acting excited so that Dwalin wouldn't suspect he was lying. "We.. We kissed." Thorin smiled.  
  
Dwalin laughed and embraced Thorin, so happy for his best mate. "Ha-ha!" He bellowed, "I knew you could do it!"  
  
"Thank you, Dwalin. I honestly cannot believe it either. Oh.. She's just.. I have no words.."  
  
Thorin drifted off just thinking about her, his face so sincere. This did not go unnoticed. Dwalin saw this and chuckled, not believing what he was witnessing at that moment.

"The Dwarven prince of Erebor is smitten, by an _elf!_ My, this is surprising news indeed!" He laughed out loud, resulting to Thorin playfully punching him on his side.  
  
"What's your next move mate?! What next?!"

Thorin stood up, "Well..." he brought out a big, gorgeous box and set it on the bed and opened it. " _This_ is my next move."

"Wow." Dwalin said with wide eyes, and whistled.

"I know."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"It is time, my lady." Lilliana came in with two other women that were wonderful at styling, while you and your brother were talking.

"Time? Time for what?" Legolas looked at you oddly and you stood up, "I must prepare for the ball now brother, have you forgotten?"

"Of course not, but it is quite early, don't you think?" You scoffed, "Legolas, I am a lady. I take hours longer than you."

"Ah, right."

"I shall see you later."

Legolas left and the maids had started preparing your gown, jewelry and every other thing related to beauty routines.

While your hair was getting done, there was a knock on the door, causing all four of you to wonder. "Shall I get it Milady?" Said Lilli. "Yes, thank you." The maids continued on your hair. You looked at the mirror because it showed the reflection of the door, curious as to who it was. You couldn't see who was there or hear what was going on.

From the mirror, you saw Lilliana close the door. "Who was it?"

"It was Mister Dwalin! With a delivery!"

"A delivery?" You turned back from your seat, even while two other maids were braiding your hair. She held a medium sized, beautiful wardrobe in her hands, (a wardrobe the size, able to fit a head in only.)

"Where should I set it?"

"On the bed."

Acting calm and collected, You stood up, gracefully making your way to the bed. "Do you have any idea what it is?"  
  
"No idea milady, only that it was from the Prince."  
  
"Prince.. Thorin?" You asked silently, a tad winded. You didn't expect a gift.

She nodded. "Would you like me to open it?" 

"Yes, yes."

She opened one of its little doors, then another, revealing a note inside. You picked it up and read the following words, written in Thorin's hand;

 

 

_I saw how you looked at this and could not help but purchase it for you. I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable, but it would make me most happy if you wear it tonight._

_Please, do not return it back to me. It is yours now. I want to see that I make you happy and getting you something you took a liking to is a good start, I am guessing. Just tell your father or whomever asks that it was an act of friendship, welcoming you to Erebor._

_P.S. Burn this note if you have to, so no one will see._

_I will be seeing you tonight._

_Lovely day to you, my elf. My girl._

_\- Thorin_

 

 

The maids looked at you intently, as if waiting for you to tell them what he wrote. You quickly recovered yourself and smiled, "Ah, a welcoming gift from the Prince." You set the note down, but your mind left unsettled. His last words in the note kept on repeating in your head -

_My elf. My girl._

As you lifted the silk cloth that was covering the item, the maids gasp in joy, your eyes widened in shock. It was the [necklace](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/93/22/bb/9322bb0171e46f05647f97a09b775d21.jpg) you fancied in Dale, when he took you to the huge trading center. He said he would buy it for you, but you didn't think he was serious at all.

"That is beautiful Milady!" Said Lilliana. "Indeed but- but I cannot accept such a thing, Lilliana." You smiled. "You must! It is a gift, my lady! The prince will be offended if you do not." She exclaimed, "Or the whole royal household! Oh, Milady, you must!" She looked much excited, making you chuckle.

"I shall wear it tonight then."

As soon as he maids left after a couple more hours of getting dressed, you picked up Thorin's note and read it once more. You were about to throw it into the fireplace when you let out a sigh and stopped yourself from doing so.

"I cannot.." You whispered, even thought you knew that to dispose of that letter would be the best thing to do, but you just couldn't.

You locked it up in a secret compartment your jewelry box had, and left the room.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know elves aren't supposed to be //too// expressive, but how could I resist. Legolas would be adorable to have as a brother ; and when I think of him as my twin I see this really cute brother/sister relationship wherein we know everything about each other and it would be impossible to lie, which is how he knew you slept with Thorin so quickly! XD But don't worry, that's just how your character's (A.K.A: You) with Legolas and Legolas only. Other people other than him sees you like how we see elves - majestic, serious, and pretty hardcore. That is YOUR reputation in Middle-Earth as the Princess of the Woodland Realm. I know I don't make it seem like so, but you're pretty serious. I wrote it like this just because right now you're in love with Thorin, like clumsy, heart-fluttering in love.
> 
> This is so hard to explain, but I hope you guys understand what I'm trying to say ;-;


	13. Emerald and Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Lovers by Jackie Evancho ___

 

 

It had begun, a ball, of emerald and gold. The music, the lights, the decor. Erebor was stunning. Streams of gold curtain came flowing down from the ceiling, the chandeliers lit up like the golden stars on a warm summer night. You were certain that this was the biggest area in the entire mountain. It just had to be.

The ballroom was full of nobles - dwarves, elves and some men too. You had socialized with so many people and greeted friends that travelled all the way from Greenwood. Though, You could tell Legolas was quite sad that Tauriel was not here.

"May I borrow the Princess from you in hopes of a dance, Prince Legolas?"

You looked at the elf who had said that and smiled, it was a close friend of yours, Galaeron, a noble elf from your home that had left to live in Imladris. It had been years since you last saw him!

Before Legolas could even give a smart answer, you exclaimed: "Galaeron, Mellon-nín! Please, let us dance." He then grabbed your hand and you two started waltzing to the music. Legolas chuckled and sat down.

Galaeron was an elf half your age, but looked older because he was taller than you were. His skin was pale, and his hair was a golden-brown colour. He was dressed in a dark violet robe that complimented his figure.

"How are you, my dear friend? Nae saian luume." The elf smiled as he spun you to the music.

"I am fantastic, and yourself? It has been too long indeed." You paused, "What are you doing in Erebor? Did my father send for your entire family? I had talked to your mother not only a while ago but I did not expect you to be here as well."

"I am much better. Yes yes, your father had sent word and how could I miss out on this magnificent ball?"

He whispered in your ear, "It's not everyday you are invited to a royal party in Erebor."

"Oh you, always looking for a good dance and a drink."

"You still know me so well." He twirled you again, "Enough about me, tell me about your stay here!" You smiled a little, but obviously you aren't going to tell him about Thorin.

"Where do I start?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_\- Thorin's POV -_ **

 

 

From afar, Thorin watched Y/N dance with the he-elf. He couldn't help but feel quite jealous- and he hated it. He thought that damned elf was an old lover of hers, judging how they both looked at each other. He almost lost it when he saw the elf whisper too closely to her ear, but his temper had receded when he focused on Y/N, andY/N only.

Her [dress](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/923724186_1/Elegant-Navy-Blue-Embroidery-Strapless-Ball-Gown-Prom-Party-Quinceanera-Dresses-Engagement-Pageant-Sweet-Sixteen-Gowns.jpg) was dark blue in color, (total coincidence considering Thorin was wearing his usual outfit which was blue, but he had a princely crown on this time, and more apparel.) embroidered with white gems. Her hair was in a beautiful updo the maids had done, and she were wearing the necklace he had given to her. It was like she was getting more and more enchanting with every passing day.

He took a big gulp of wine, trying to not lose his thoughts because of her. Before he could gather himself once more, Legolas came from behind him, putting a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"I would like to speak to you, Prince Thorin. Follow me."

Stunned, Thorin had said nothing and followed him. Shortly, they stopped in a hall that was empty, Legolas turned around.

"I-" Thorin started but Legolas cut him off by putting a finger up.  
  
"I know about you and my sister, so save it and hear me out." Thorin raised a brow and Legolas stared at him fiercely. He wasn't going to be kind to Thorin, not now. "If you so much as hurt a hair on her head -"

"What are you talking about? I would never hurt her!" Thorin was now offended, defensive about his feelings for Y/N. "How can I be sure? You are a dwarf, I know nothing of your motives."

"Prince Legolas, I have no motives. If I did, the entire council would know about it, and from what I could tell, you are the only one that knows." Thorin calmed himself down, only wanting for the Elven Prince to trust him.

"Then what is it you want, dwarf? Money? Or simply just satisfaction in your chambers?! What do you want from my sister?" There was a long pause. Thorin was close to hitting Legolas, but he controlled his temper. But after really analyzing Legolas' question, The side of Thorin's lip slightly curved into a light smile, his eyes; sad as he breathed out his words.

"I wish only to care for her, as she does for me. _If_ she does for me."

Legolas' eyes softened, he saw Y/N in Thorin. She had the exact same look in her eyes as Thorin, when she said that she cared for him just the day before.

"I swear on my life, that is my only wish, my only motive."

Legolas sighed, pacing back and forth, "She does care for you, and I cannot do anything about that. My only advice is that you be careful of how you two act in public, to not spread rumors."

Her brother looked at Thorin, his sadness obvious as he lowered his voice - "My father and the Council of the Greenwood will be your and Y/N's enemies."

"I am aware."

Legolas looked once more at Thorin, "I am serious, be careful. She is strong but I do not want to see her hurt. This may end badly. I am only telling you this for her."

 

 

* * *

  

 

"Goodevening, My Lady Y/N." Thorin greeted, with a soft smile.

_Finally._

You turned around, and smiled. Oh, how the two of you just wanted to kiss each other so badly. You and the dwarf not enjoy the craving, at all.

"Goodevening, my lord. Ah- may I introduce you to a dear friend of mine? Galaeron," You tapped him on the shoulder and he turned with a glass of wine on one hand.

"Yes, Darling?"

Thorin's eyebrows suddenly jumped in a _excuse me?_  expression, the anger much harder to contain. He already felt indifferent towards the elf, from the start of the party, now it was just .. pure jealousy. 

You saw Thorin's reaction and smirked to yourself thinking, _Oh Galaeron, you shouldn't have called me that.._ It was so obviousit made Thorin jealous and though it made you feel cruel, you liked it anyway.

"Galaeron, I introduce to you, Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, Prince of Erebor."

Thorin bowed his head softly, and smiled softly.

"Goodevening, Prince Thorin." He bowed, "I am Galaeron from the Woodland Realm. The ball has been amazing, and it has been such a privilege to see the halls of Erebor lit up for such an exquisite event. I thank you for having my kin and I here." 

Thorin, still irritated, put on a fake smile and replied, "Ha, well, any friend of Y/N's is a friend of the kingdom." He then smiled at you, "Lord Galaeron, you do not mind if I steal the Lady Y/N from you for a while, do you? There are still many people I'd like for her to meet."

Galaeron gave you a malicious smile, "Oh, feel free, your majesty."

"Thank you. Have a great evening." Thorin looked at you, "Lady Y/N." You went beside Thorin, and addressed Galaeron. "Quel du, mellonamin. Tenna' ento lye omenta."

"To you as well, arwenamin. Tenna' san'." Galaeron replied, you two put on hand to your chest and bowed heads, for that gesture was an elven handshake for greeting, or saying farewell. you and Thorin then walked away.

"What did you say to him?" Thorin asked with a raised brow, he was annoyed he didn't know how to speak elvish. For all he knew, you could have sweet-talked the other elf. "I told him to have a good night, and bid him farewell. Why?" 

The dwarf looked away, "Nothing."

You sighed, "Turn it down, will you?" You said to Thorin with a cheeky expression. It humored you how dwarves are so much more different compared to elves, how elves are taught to conceal their emotions while dwarves do the opposite.

"What are you talking about?"

"You looked like you want to punch a hole through his face."

"No I did no-"

 _"Darling."_ you smirked, teasing him with a whisper. He stopped walking, "Oh, Aulë.." he laughed, embarrassed that it was so obvious he got jealous when Galaeron called you 'darling'.

"...Do you think he noticed?"

"Hmm.. No, I don't think so." You responded. "Galaeron doesn't pay attention to those kind of things. He's quite a carefree one."

 "Ah well," the two of you continued walking and he cleared his throat. "You look beautiful Y/N, as always."

You smiled, "Thank you. As do you, Thorin. Ah - I should have said this from the start- Thank you for the necklace, but you did not have to!"

"Nonsense. I just want you to be happy."

"Thorin-"

Before you even got to finish, Thorin had cut you off (though, not intentionally.) to introduce you to someone very important.

"Princess Y/N, this is Lady [Dís](http://fc04.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2013/157/6/5/dis_of_erebor_by_kotorigaro-d682vji.png), my sister."

"Goodevening, Elven Princess! It is such a pleasure to finally meet you." She smiled.

His sister! She looked like a female version of Thorin, it amazed you. She had his dark hair, his blue eyes, and even a light beard. You've never met a lady dwarf, you've only seen a few and read that the dwarven race had a low number of female dwarves, so this intrigued you.

"Why, greetings, Lady Dís. The pleasure is all mine. Thorin had told me about your new little one, and I would like to take this opportunity to congratulate you on such a blessing." you smiled, a warmth on your heart, children always made you happy.

She smiled, blushing a little; the Lady Dís was still absolutely excited about the newborn. "Ah- Thank you so much. He is indeed."

 _ **"Raaaaaaawr!!"**_  Roared a smaller voice that had you startled, it came from behind her. You look at Thorin with your brows furrowed, he was chuckling.

"Fíli! Behave, my love. Not tonight." Dís hushed the child dwarf. "Aww." He groaned.

The littler dwarf had a golden mane, and was starting to grow a thick golden beard as well. The child got you excited, so you smiled (a soft smile to refrain from looking excited.) without even tearing your eyes off the child. You wanted to be introduced to him immediately. Thorin smiled, he could tell that children excited you, elven or not.

"Who's that lady?" Fíli asked his mother with a brow raised up, right in front of your face, as if you weren't there. And you raised a brow too in response, accompanied with a slight smirk.

_This one's a dwarf, alright._

"That's the elven princess Y/N, dear. She came all the way from Greenwood the Great. Say hello." Dís said to Fíli.

"Hello there, darling. And what is your name?"

"My name is Fíli, Destroyer of Orcs!" The five year old replied with a pose, and his chin up. You laughed, and his mother put a hand to her face and sighed.

"He is a brave one, I'll tell you that." You said to Dís. She shook her head and chuckled, "Alright, wee lad. Get going. you and I will have a little discussion later. Go go go."

And away went running little Fíli.

Dís sighed, "I am terribly sorry about that. He's-"

"Adorable." You continued so that Dís wouldn't feel bad about his manners. You understood though. He was a child and dwarves aren't raised similarly to how elves are. But you meant it when you said adorable. "What is the name of the new little one? I would love to see him some time."

"His name is Kíli. And I would have brought him here but I'm afraid a newborn dwarfling would have caused much trouble."

You smiled again, "Well, I hope there will be time for me to greet little Kíli."

"There will be. Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night, 'Twas nice meeting you, Lady Y/N. An honor, really."

"I will see you again. Thank you so much, have a great night as well, Lady Dís!" You curtsied and so did she.

Now, it was back to Thorin.

"Your sister is lovely." You said. He smiled, finding it funny you thought so. "Don't be fooled by the way she just acted. She is more.. Aggressive than I am."  Your eyes popped open in surprise, it didn't seem like she would be. You smiled and gave him a smirky grin. "No, you're lying."

"I am not! I'm serious, she really is."

You laughed, "That is quite amusing."

You two stood in silence, just watching people dance in the middle of the room. Holding each other, laughing with each other, the look of love in their eyes. It was quite unfair..

"Well," the Prince cleared his throat. "Would you care for a dance, my lady?" Thorin asked non-chalantly, making you sigh with a sad smile. You wished with all your heart that you could have held him in your arms the entire night, but then.. It was just not allowed. Everyone would find out.

"Thorin, you know we canno-"

He chuckled, "I know I know, You owe me one though."

  

 

* * *

 

 

"A Good'evening to you all, friends who have travelled from various places just to be here tonight!" King Thrór greeted as he stood on stage, while everyone clapped. You, Legolas, your father were standing and applauding, and on the other side of the room, stood Thorin and a few dwarves. You looked at him, and he was laughing with friends, cheering. That smile..

The night was finally ending, and it was quite a relief to you because it had been going on for almost 7 hours now. You had spent the entire party dancing, socializing, drinking wine, and even sneaking around with Thorin Just to get time to at least talk to him. You had fun though, so did he. It felt so rebellious in a way.

Although the King usually slept at 9, he decided staying up until midnight just this once wouldn't hurt. Nothing will stop a king from throwing a fabulous party even though it was unhealthy for him.

"Tonight has been a like a dream, so beautiful and carried out with perfection, but I am saddened to announce that the dream has come to an end." The King said with a sad smile, while everyone "Awwww'ed". "I know, I know. It is sad. But as we all know, good things come to an end."

"Though the night has almost ended, we have one last thing to enjoy. It is an honor to introduce to the stage the person who will close the night with a song. - her and her family the very reason as to why I prepared this ball."

"How exciting, I've been looking forward to this!" Balin whispered to Thorin as the shorter dwarf clapped. Dwalin smirked at Thorin, knowing of his affections for you.

"So have I." Replied the Prince.

"Coming all the way from Greenwood the Great, new allies to the Kingdom of Erebor, to us Durin folk - The one said with the most beautiful voice in Middle-Earth, please welcome.." the King paused, then looked at you with a smile resulting to a blush rushing to your cheeks.

"Princess Y/N L/N."

And so, everyone applauded with shocked and excited faces, only few people knew you were performing tonight and watching you perform was truly a privilege.

You smiled as you walked up to stage, and bowed at him, as did he. He then walked off stage to watch.

"Thank you, thank you so much." You smiled, looking so graceful up there. Everyone hushed down. You took a glance at Thorin, and he was blushing so much you couldn't help but blush a little too.

"All I have to say is thank you to the King, and everyone who has welcomed my family and I here in Erebor - and that I hope you all have had a wonderful evening. Good night and namárië."

Everyone clapped and the orchestra behind you were waiting for you to give them a signal for when to start. You nodded at them and the lights dimmed, the audience falling silent. The ballroom was so dark and silent, everyone waited with anticipation.

And then, came the drums.

Light had shone on the four dwarves only, (two at each side) who started to strike on their huge drums in synchronization. Then, an single elf played a melody with his violin. As the beat of the drums sped up, the light showed the rest of the orchestra. 5 elves on the violins, and 3 dwarves on the violins as well. They all played with passion and surety.

Then, the beat suddenly stopped, and all the lights turned off and it was silent again as the single elf played his same melody. The lights slowly turned on, shining on all of you as an elf played on his piano. You were standing, the spotlight on you. And you sang with a voice so pure and perfect.

 

 _There was a field in my old town_  
_Where we always played hand in hand_  
_The wind was gently touching the grass_  
_We were so young, so fearless_

 _Then I dreamt over and over_  
_Of you holding me tight under the stars_  
_I made a promise to my dear lord_  
_I will love you forever_

 _Time has passed_  
_So much has changed_  
_But the field remains in my heart_  
_Oh, where are you?_  
_I need to tell you I still love you_  
  
_So I reach out for you_  
_You fly around me like butterfly_  
  
_Your voice still echoes in my heart_  
_You are my true love_  
  
_There was a field in my old town_  
_Where in spring all flowers blossomed wide_  
_We were chasing butterflies_  
_Hand in hand 'til close of day_  
  
_Your voice still echoes in my heart_

 

As the song came to a sudden end, everyone in the room was stunned by your voice, your expression. Thorin was so mesmerized by you, by how histrionic , emotional and sad the song sounded. His heart could not take it anymore. You were just so beautiful and the performance was so dramatic, no one would get over it for days, weeks, or even forever. The audience clapped with bright smiles on their faces, some even tearing up a little.

The night indeed closed with a bang, and it was all thanks to you.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases: ******  
>  _* Nae saian luume _\- It has been too long__   
>  _* Quel du, mellonamin. Tenna' ento lye omenta _\- Goodnight, my friend. Until next we meet__   
>  _* Arwenamin _\- My Lady__   
>  _* Tenna' san' _\- Until then__   
>  _* Namárië _\- Farewell__
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The song I used was Lovers by Jackie Evancho, Because I just thought it was perfect and incredibly dramatic. Very striking too. If you're really in to this fic I suggest you listen to it to really visualize your performance in the story ^-^ (especially bc I was too lazy to even go in to detail sorry guys aha)  
>   
> also, I was writing this while writing chapter 14 so I'm halfway through it :)  
>   
> I'm sorry I make you guys wait like 10 years a chapter I cri  
> Love y'all k. Thank you for reading <3  
> (p.s. I know the picture I used in the link for the dress is pretty gay but like it was the only close one I found to how I visualized it in my mind so don't judge lol)


	14. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Dorian by Agnes Obel ___

 

It had almost been an hour since you returned to your chambers and bid everyone a good night, to your brother, your father, even Thorin, and you were still wide awake. Dressed in your nightgown - it was clear you were ready for bed. But you just wanted to sit and think to yourself, something bothering you in the back of your mind, though - you have no idea what.

You peeked through the curtain only to see the moon accompanied with millions of stars, spread out like bread crumbs sticking on an enormous black blanket. All light was scared to the eldar, but it was starlight you loved the most.

As you gazed at the light, you could not help but think about the dwarf once more. How handsome he looked this evening, how he was jealous of you and Galaeron, how much you wanted to leave to party with him and find an adventure of your own, just the two of you. No King Thranduil or Greenwood Council to stop you.

It saddened you, yes. But a small smile had appeared on your face when you remembered that he called you beautiful, and at the end of the ball, he had told you how much he loved your song.

You walked to your dresser and stared at the mirror, and removed the pin that was holding your thick hair together, your white-golden locks falling perfectly to your shoulders and onto your back.

Suddenly, there was a knock on your door. "Come in." You said blankly.

The knob turned, and the person entered. "Legolas, amin autien rath, amin lom." Assuming it was Legolas who came in you said, sounding weary and drained, though you weren't at all.

Thorin smirked a little, "Though I am not your brother, and I do not know what that meant, I am assuming I should leave."

You turned around and set the brush down, the amount of joy that filled your heart - unbearable, though you looked more surprised than happy. "Thorin- I apologize. I assumed you were Legolas." You walked toward him, and he stood still.

"It's alright, my lady. I can see that you are tired now. I simply wanted to check on you, to see if you were alright. Goodnight." He turned, about to open the door again.

"Why would I not be alright?" You asked, stopping him from leaving. He turned around, an expression on his face you couldn't read. It was timid, yet very audacious.

"No reason, actually. It was just an excuse to see you."

You smiled a little and so did he. From longing too much, you hugged him tight. and he hugged you back. It surprised the two of you. You closed your eyes to really feel him, his hand on the back of your head, his chest heaving from so much need. He needed this. It was an embrace that lasted for what seemed like forever.

"What was that for?" He asked when you let go. You took a deep breath and breathed out a small chuckle. "I just felt like it."

You obviously lied.

Thorin smiled, content with your answer. "Well, don't think that it will get you out of the fact that you owe me a dance. May I?" He offered his hand.

"Ah, I was hoping you had forgotten." You rolled your eyes, which caused Thorin to laugh and shake his head, "Shut up and just take my hand."

You raised your brow, "Hmmm.. Handsome and rude. I like it. Dance, we shall." You took his hand.

"Good, it's not like you had a choice anyway."

"And I quote: handsome and rude indeed."

"Oh, shush."

Thorin didn't tear his eyes off you, and you avoided his gaze as much as you could. Instead of looking right at him, you looked at his shoulder and slowly put one hand on it, as his hand trailed from your waist to your lower back, and there it stayed. He was still looking at you, you could see from the corner of your eye.

He raised his free hand, and so did you. again, you did not look at him, but your hands. They were lightly touching each other in such a fragile manner - as if there was a wall of glass between them.

Thorin was being cautious, again. As if not to rush things. He finally held your delicate hand, his fingers brushing the backside of your palm. You took a deep breath.

You started dancing slowly with him, just swaying to the music that wasn't even there. "Hmph. You dance well... For a dwarf." You kidd around, with a serious face on.

Thorin liked that you were comfortable with him now, that you were starting to show your more stubborn side, a trait you had that everyone mentions when asked. He liked how feisty it was.

"And you dance okay too, for an elf."

You two smiled and you replied, "Seems fair."

As you and the dwarf swayed around the room together, for what felt like the shortest time, but was almost 10 minutes now, you couldn't help but blush. He said things that made you laugh- funny things, really. It was so odd for you because laughing or even just giggling came occasionally for you. You both danced with smiles on your faces.

He stopped dancing and so did you, his eyes never leaving yours since you started waltzing together.

"What are you looking at?" You say with a raised brow.

"You."

"Why?"

"Why not? Is it a crime to stare at the most beautiful being I've ever laid my eyes upon?" He said in almost a whisper, taken aback, you had no idea what to say except reply with so much as a blush. "And I also admire, very much, what you are wearing." He added.

"I look like a mess, thank you very much." You answered sarcastically.

"You should wear that more often."

"It is a nightgown, dear Prince."

Thorin had a wolffish smirk on his face, "Exactly."

You replied only with a small scoff and a blush on your cheeks.

"Well, my lady.. You must be tired, so I will take my leave of you. Good night." He said with a smile as he walked toward the door. You stood in awe, frozen as you were left, winded.

_That's it?  
_

"Wait -" you rushed towards him, he turned around and you embraced him once more. You got so close to him that you almost had him pinned against the wall.

Thorin closed his eyes all but to savour this feeling. "Don't go.." You whispered against his neck, your face buried in his hair. His eyes widened at your words. You didn't mean to sound so straightforward but something inside you snapped, making you think you'll never get another opportunity like this one ever again.

Letting go a little, you stared deeply into his blue eyes, your lips less than an inch away.

"Stay for the night.." You said bringing your hand to his face, to brush his cheek. Your voice was soft and breathy- filled with want and longing. "It is late, no one will miss you.. Except me."

"We do not have to do anything, just stay."

The side of Thorin's lips cracked into a light smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

You smiled as well, then you and Thorin sat in front of the fireplace, the floor carpeted with fur and numerous pillows. There was also a thick and dark blanket, for the night was cold.  
  
"Wine?" He offered. Laura had prepared you a bottle of wine placed on ice (that was already melted) for when you got back from the ball. You appreciated it but you have left it sitting there since you entered the room.  
  
"No, thank you. I am fine." You replied politely. "You? Turning down wine? I am surprised, my lady." He poured a glass for himself and sat by you. "Worried you'll find me even more attractive after a few libations?" He took a sip, smirking as he drank.  
  
"What- No." You chuckled. _This smooth bastard, damn him._ You thought. "I just want to stay sober tonight."

Changing the topic, you started, "I loved meeting your family tonight. I have definitely got to meet Kíli some time though, please!" He laughed. "Of course. I'll ask Dís when."

"Thank you, fair Prince. Oh - Wasn't your brother supposed to be there? How come I did not see him?"

Thorin sighed, his little brother absent again. That was always the case. "Frerin, he um.. Isn't really in to the royal lifestyle, you know? He likes to wander off places. He wouldn't waste time by attending a party, shaking hands of people he doesn't give two wargs about."

"Ah, well, that sounds kind of fun, does it not?" You sighed. "It does.." He started to look sad.

"I admire it actually, his boldness to defy all.. Well, This.."

"..But?"

"But that is something I cannot afford to do, For I am next in line to the throne. I must keep my reputation clean, things like that."

"Well, for what it is worth," you smiled.

"I think you will be a great ruler, and that everyone around you will be proud to call you their King."  
  
So the entire night, you and Thorin talked about each other's adventures, travels and such. Every time you talked about something you deemed as beautiful, your face lit up.

Thorin was so amazed. He didn't want you to ever stop talking, your voice so delicate and yet, strong. He's never met anyone as wise, passionate and appreciative as you in his entire life. He was always surrounded by dwarves, and those traits only ever came rare to them.

You gasped, "What hour is it?" realizing how long you and him have been conversing. "Does it matter?" He chuckled.

You stood and walked over him, making your way towards the terrace. Pushing the curtain aside, just taking a little peek, the moon's position gave away that it was about 3 in the morning. You poured yourself a glass of wine.  
  
"It has been about two hours." You said, walking back to Thorin. He was lying down on the carpet already. "Tired?" You asked, setting yourself to sit beside him. He turned to his side, his elbow as his support. "No, not at all. - Hmmm.. I knew you would not be able to resist the wine." He teased.

"I figured one glass wouldn't hurt."  
  
You got in the same position, except facing him. Leaning on your hand with your elbow as your support, your other hand holding a glass of wine. He looked at you with a gentle smile. You blushed and looked at your glass, swirling the wine around a little.  
  
"You know," You started, "You have not kissed me once this night, dwarf." looking at him with a weak smile. You sounded more cocky than sad.  
  
He shifted and chuckled, looking at the carpet as he ran his fingers through the fur. "Does that disappoint you?"  
  
You set down your glass and sighed. "I hate to admit it, but yes. A little. Very much. I don't know." Honestly, it really did. Since the start of the ball you've been craving for him, his kisses.

"Thorin, If you have lost interest.. You do not need to stay here, I simply thought -"

 Thorin suddenly sat up and exclaimed, "Wha- What are you talking about? No, no. It's nothing like that." You sat up as well, quite shocked by his reaction.  
  
"I will never lose interest in you, Y/N. And that's what's scaring me."  
  
Thorin's voice lowered. He was serious now and you could see that.  He  took a deep breath, "I don't want you to think that the only reason why I'm here right now is because I want only kisses and - and sex, that I am using you for my pleasure. That's why I'm not rushing anything.."

"I'm here because I want you, all of you, and just... _you_. I want you to know that what I feel for you is genuine.. I don't know what it is yet, but it's genuine.."  
  
He took your hand, and cupped the side of your face. You swallowed your throat, again, unable to speak. Everything was falling in to place and you only hoped that what he was saying was true. You closed your eyes as you leaned into his palm, your heart feeling constricted with feelings.  
  
You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him softly on the cheek. It was such an innocent gesture but had so many hidden meanings. Sparks - that's what he felt on your lips. Thorin's eyes were closed and you smiled, running your fingers through his hair. You kissed him on the lips, surprising him.

"Y/N..." He shuddered in your mouth and his grip on your arm tightened. Letting go of the kiss, you rested your forehead on his and whispered,  
  
"Me too.. Thorin. I.. I have feelings for you too.. But.." You lifted your head and looked at him with sad eyes, tears forming up. "Ca- can we do this..? I don't want to burden you.. Not with a secret. You deserve better." You looked away, not able to look him in the eye.  
  
"Hey, hey.." He whispered, he brought your face to look at his, his thumb stroking your chin. "Don't you dare say that, I'm lucky enough to be here. Okay? This is much more than I deserve, and this is a secret I'm glad to keep with you."  
  
"But people-"  
  
"If anyone tries, we'll break them before they even get to us. From now on," He held your hands, "It'll be just me and you, if you want it to be."

You smiled and nodded vigorously, kissing him on the lips once more, him almost falling on his back. The kiss lasted longer this time, and felt more needy. 

"This may sound bad but.. I don't think I'll be able to control myself.. I do not want to not do anything tonight, love.."

You huffed, quite relieved. You wanted him too much to not touch him.

"Me too elen nín.."

Thorin knelt infront of you, while you sat. He wrapped his hand around one side of your neck, and kissed you softly. The kiss had transitioned from a soft one to one that was hot and heavy, luxuriant. When his tongue entered your mouth, you moaned aloud, causing him to gently bite the bottom of your lip.

You pushed his coat off him and broke the kiss to remove his tunic. He was now shirtless. he was about to kiss you when -

"Wait." you put your hand on his chest to stop him. "Lie on your back."

He then lay flat on his back on the fur carpet. You lifted your nightgown to your knees and climbed on him, straddling him on his pelvic area. You bent down to kiss him on the forehead, the nose, then on the lips. He smiled and so did you, kissing him on the lips again. You then sat up again.

He looked at you with half-closed lids, and parted lips. You looked down at him and slowly untied his breeches, never breaking eye contact. He sprung free, and you positioned yourself on him, starting to grind on his cock slowly, his hands quickly grabbing both sides your hips as he hissed and groaned.

He was obviously startled, he didn't expect you to do this.

What the dwarf felt was his bare cock rubbing hard against the satin cloth of your panties. This was good enough for him, it was good enough to set his body ablaze. But he had no idea of what was coming next.

You stopped and unlaced your panties, throwing them aside. Still distracted by your assault, he didn't even realize you had casted away your underwear because you were still in a nightgown, and it covered your pelvic area.

You pushed his cock down, so it wouldn't stand. You positioned it between your folds and started grinding again, up and down.

"Ahh- Y/N..!" He yelled, Not expecting you to be bare as well. You pressed down harder, still grinding at a painfully slow pace. Thorin's eyes were closed shut and his mouth was open in an 'ah' manner. "Fuck.. You're so wet for me, my love.. Ahh.."

 _"D-Don't stop.. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, yes."_ He whispered, his nails digging in the flesh of your hips, his neck stretched out and arched. Eru, you felt like you've haven't seen him in forever. You loved how aroused he looked, like it hurt so much for him, as if he was in pain.

You moved your hips a little faster now, and this made Thorin open his eyes. He saw you moving your body rhythmically, your hands resting on his chest, your eyes closed. It was as if you were trying to keep yourself in control by not moaning too loud, or by not showing how much you ached to have him inside you.

He gulped at how gorgeous you looked, dominating him like this, in this light by the fireplace. It was so perfect, the sight of you making him harder underneath your hips.

You kept going, unaware that he was watching you. Your soft sighs filling his ears, for this wasn't pleasing just him, it was pleasing you too. His cock was also rubbing deliciously on your clit and it was driving you insane.

As if something broke inside him, Thorin quickly set you down on your back and climbed on you, kissing your neck and giving it soft bites. He covered the two of you with the blanket. It felt so good to be this close to him.

His free hand lifted your dress to your waist, you, arching your back as he plunged a finger into you, his mouth still making love to your neck.

"That feels.. Ahh.." You moaned, your eyes rolling to the back of your head.

You were getting dizzy and confused, you didn't want this anymore. You needed his manhood inside you, writhing against your walls. 

"Take me Thorin.." You whispered under your breath. Thorin let out a shudder at your words, for they sent shivers down his spine. He took off your nightgown for you, and removed his trousers.

"You're mine Y/N, forever mine.."

He waited not a second longer and buried himself inside your wetness, taking you into oblivion.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases: ******  
>  _* Amin autien rath ___: I am going to bed  
>  _*Amin lom ___: I am tired
> 
> This is a pretty short, quite random, very messily-written chapter but whatever, bc feels omg.  
> Also, even just a little smut is good. Sorry, my hands slipped ^-^"
> 
> (You are welcome.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos, they're very encouraging <3 x


	15. Source of Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Comfort Me by Phildel ___

 

_Will you comfort me?_

_‘Cause my hands are open._

_Comfort me._

_Will you comfort me like someone you’ve chosen?_

_Comfort me._

 

The sun was going to rise, it was a new day. Basically, what you and Thorin did for the rest of the night was talk, make love, stop when you were tired, talk, then go back to doing  _it_ again, and so on and so forth. You two did not get a wink of sleep, but it was incredibly worth it.

But since it was almost dawn.. it meant Thorin had to go.

The two of you lay on the carpet naked, scarcely covered by the blanket from last night. The flames from the fireplace were gone so it was now chilly. You lay your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, your arm over his stomach.

 _Thump thump, thump thump._ Itwas all you heard, and it was all you needed. You hummed in content.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It is nothing. I just admire the way your heart beats." You cuddled into his chest even more, making the dwarf smile.

"It is no different from the way yours does." He said nonchalantly.

"And how would you know?"

"Well my lady Y/N.." You tilted your head up to look at him, your face still on his chest. He looked at you in the eye, and said mischievously with his brow raised:

"I can see your heart, what it desires, what it wants."

You laughed, so did he. "Ah? Is that right? And what does it want?"

"Yes yes, Let me see -" He sat up, leaving you on the carpet.

"Thorin, What on earth are you doing?"

"Shh, shhh." He retorted, making a small laugh leave your lips.

He then bent down, put his head on your chest and listened to your heartbeat. That was quite unexpected, and.. Intimate. It amused you how mortals were so odd when it came to their feelings.

This entire time you were just going along with it. The way they hug, hold hands. Tiny kisses. It meant so much to them, all those small things.

Elves were different, of course. You weren't like that at all, except with your brother, hugs and all that. But as you went along with it, you found yourself to be needing these small things from Thorin. And if you didn't know any better, you'd say you were turning human.

Thinking of this made your heart beat faster than it should've been. The pace made Thorin smile.

"Your heartbeat is speeding."

You chuckled slightly, "It is your fault. Now, tell me what it wants, since you claim to know what I long for."

He brushed strands of your hair away from your face, caressing your cheeks softly, looking you in the eye. "It wants me to stay, it wants my kisses, my embrace."

You sighed, looking at the ceiling. You couldn't tell if he was just saying that to stay, or that he could see right through you and how vulnerable you were when it came to him. Either way, they were both bad.

"Is it  _that_ obvious?.."

Thorin gave a weak smile, his heart crumbling a little too. "Princess, I do not want to leave.." Thorin whispered as he kissed your head, knowing that if you and him kept up your affairs, the sun would now be his enemy, ending whatever time he had with you.

People would start looking for him and if he left your room he would get caught because the halls would be occupied by sunrise. He had to leave any moment now.

Though, he didn't worry about your guards because you dismissed them last night before you and him really did anything so that they wouldn't hear any... _Noise_.

(Even though Thorin told you a hundred times that the walls were of stone and were thick, so it would be impossible to hear from the outside. You still weren't going to take any chances and dismissed them anyway.)

"I know. But you must.. Dawn is approaching.." You sighed again, closing your eyes.

"I will in one second.. Just let me do this."  
  
"Do wha-?"  
  
He lifted your chin up and kissed you deeply, staying over you. You smiled through his lips and stroked his thick beard.. "Mmmmm," you moaned.

"Thorin you -"

He knew what you were going to say and cut you off. You were going to say hat he had to go. Didn't matter to him right now, though..

"Just for -" He kissed you, "a little while-" he kissed you again, "my love.." and again.  
  
Your tongues danced in pleasure and you could feel the heat rising in your belly, worrying you. If this becomes any _more_ than kissing, Thorin would be deemed as missing and everyone would be looking for him.

But, but how could you possibly let go of this dwarven prince for another day? Because ah, how his lips were what you craved for every second - even though they were thin, and not as soft as yours - They were _his_. And that's exactly what you liked about them.

The dwarf sucked on your tongue, his heavy breathing coming out from his nose. "Oh, Y/N.." His hand went from your neck to your breast, making you moan when he tweaked your sensitive bud and grasped the soft flesh.

You could feel his rock hard cock rubbing against your thigh and you feel as if you're about to lose control. His hand trailed lower and lower until your hip, and you think about how you will never get over how sensual his movements are.

You stopped him before he could get any further. "Th- Thorin. If we do not stop now it will lead to something else, other than kisses..." You said through a deep breath, smirking a little..

"I know. but Aulë, it's impossible to stop, Y/N.. Even after everything we did last night.. I still want you. Horrible of me, isn't it?" Thorin spoke, accompanied with a shy smile.

You wished they didn't, but his words _aroused_ you. You loved knowing how much he wanted you but you had to stop yourself from letting him touch you or else making one mistake which would result to you both getting caught will risk your relationship with him.

You gave him a kiss on the lips, a small one. "Not horrible at all. The only horrible thing is that I feel exactly the same. So do not talk to me like that or I'll find myself eating you up instead of making you leave."

The two of you chuckled, Thorin gave a wolffish smirk when he lowered his voice, "I do not see what's so bad about that, my lady."

You groaned a little in frustration, "I want you to stay, you know that. But the sun's about to come up, elen nin.."

 "Okay, okay. One minute. Just one more, please?" He whispered and begged like a puppy who wanted food. You couldn't say no, especially because you wanted it too.

"Mmmm.." You groaned. "Eru, get over here and kiss me. But _only_ for a minute."

A big smile appeared on both your faces as he kissed you, grabbing your waist and swiftly placing you on top of him. Moments like these you loved greatly, for it felt.. Peaceful. And that was a feeling you haven't had in a long time.

After _several_ minutes of heavenly kisses, Thorin got up to get changed. It was so hard to let go, but alas, it had to be done. You sat up, wrapped in the blanket simply watching him, without saying anything.

"Enjoying the view?" He said with a cocky smile as he put on his trousers.

"Well.. I cannot deny that."

You stood up, the blanket still wrapped around you. "I should put on some clothes too." you then gave him a _stern_ look.

"What?" He asked.

"Turn around."

Thorin wanted to see you get dressed but you didn't want him to. This confused him considering after everything, you didn't want him to see you. "Seriously?"

"Yes, meleth. I am serious. Now turn around."

It was most likely an elf thing, he thought as he turned around.

You dropped the large blanket on the floor, making it perfectly audible for Thorin to hear. He was tempted to look back but he couldn't because you asked him to not, and he wasn't going to betray that. But then, he was surprised when the mirror at the corner of the room reflected you perfectly. As much as he told himself to look away, it was just impossible.

Your skin glowed in this dim light, your hair fallen swiftly on your back. You slowly put on your panties, unaware Thorin was watching. He took a deep breath, afraid he might want to touch you all over again. Thorin looked away, but returned to looking. You put on your nightgown and robe.

"Finished." You said and walked to him.

"I must go now. Sun's almost up." He looked at the curtain, noticing how it had gotten a tad brighter.

You sighed, looking away. "Hey.." He smiled, holding your hand. "I'll see you again when I can, alright?"

"I know." You smiled back. Thorin put on his cloak and hood, so no one would know it was him coming out of your room. He had noticed that your expression had changed to a quite sadder one, making him want to stay more than ever.

"Come here." he embraced you ever so tightly. You breathed in, now realizing how hard this would be. Thorin felt the same way. The two of you wanted to stay trapped in this room, even if it were to be for an eternity.

Life had never been so sweet until this - this strange affair. It wasn't known when you would be able to see him again and to spend time with him, maybe a few days, or a week at most. An hour alone without this dwarf was already bothersome, but days would've been complete and utter torture.  
  
When you both let go, he cupped your cheek and smiled :  
  
_"Goodbye, elf."_  
  
_"Farewell, dwarf."_  
  
You kissed him for the last time, right before he walked out of the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Must you leave so soon?" You smiled sympathetically to your brother. "Y/N, if not, who is going to take care of your forest?" Thranduil replied.

"One more day. Or leave tonight instead. We shall explore Erebor together, considering last time we did not get a chance to do so. Please, brother?" you pleaded, Legolas looked at you with a raised brow, then to your father.

You were always the one who wanted to 'explore', unlike Legolas. He was more of a homebody than you were. But you always thought that life in Middle-Earth was too beautiful to neglect and take granted of. Legolas sighed and put down the tunic he was packing.

"Alright, fine." Your twin smiled. "Ada, may I stay? I'll be home by tomorrow."

"Hmm.. Well.." You and Legolas looked at Thranduil attentively, waiting for a desicion as he contemplated on his seat. 

"I supposed one day would not be so bad."

You smiled softly and looked at Legolas. "Thank you, Ada. Give me one second, Y/N. I shall have my things returned." he left the room to call on a servant.

"So, Y/N.." Thranduil stood up, pouring himself a glass of wine. "Yes, my king?" You replied. "You need not call me that in private."

"I know."

"Guards told me there was a dwarf leaving your chambers this morning, why is that?" Your father spoke in a manner that was incredibly carefree, which scared you a little. Being the paranoid person that you are - you already had an excuse made in case anyone saw Thorin leave your room.

"Ah, that." You hissed. "I requested a messenger to return the necklace that Thorin had given me last night. But Thorin had gotten to him first, and made him insist for me to keep it."

Thranduil raised a brow, "Why did you not ask for a elven messenger instead?"

_Why is he asking so many questions?.._

"I wanted it to reach Thorin as soon as it could have. Our messengers would have stopped and asked for directions. I needn't any delay."

You felt your heart beat faster, you were scared. If Thranduil knew...

"That is smart, my girl."

You nodded in agreement and smiled.

"I really cannot help but think the dwarf fancies you."

Your eyes widened in surprise and fear, not obviously though. Damn it Thorin, the necklace gesture was sweet, but not subtle at all. Now, Your father suspected that Thorin had a little crush on you when he wasn't supposed to have suspected anything at all.

"Who? Thorin? Ada, We have discussed this already. The prince is just being hospitable, as all."

"Buying a necklace for you, and might I point out- a very expensive necklace is not exactly what you call 'being hospitable'."

"Dwarves have different customs. And might _I_  point out, Thorin is incredibly wealthy. The price of that necklace was probably worth nothing to them."

"Well, that is true. Still though- poor dwarf if he thinks he has got a chance with _you_." Thranduil chuckled as he took a sip from his glass. You grabbed a glass as well and gulped down some wine to hide out how tense you were and laughed.

"Poor dwarf, indeed."

"But then again, you are my daughter, and you've obviously inherited my good looks so who would not be enchanted by you?" Thranduil gave an obnoxious laugh.

You chuckled and rolled your eyes, your boastful father always mentioning the beauty he 'passed down' to you and your brother. "And then again, no one is more beautiful than you, King Thranduil. You are very much aware of that fact."

"You always know how to flatter me, Y/N. Unlike that brother of yours." He scoffed, making you laugh. "But, You and Legolas are so much more stunning than I am."

"Cin furaol, Ada!" You were glad he suddenly forgot about Thorin. What was even better was that when Legolas walked in, it was like you never talked about your dwarf just then.

"Now, sister. Shall we explore this mountain?"

"We shall. Namarie, Ada."

"Namarie."

You and Legolas spent a day wandering Erebor. Of course, you two were the talk of the town. It was a dwarven kingdom, and not many dwarves ever get to meet or even see dwarves. You didn't come across Thorin or bump in to him at all, today. Or any of the royals, really. They must have been busy in council.

And so, Legolas left that night, and you were left alone to your thoughts again, all alone in a kingdom; one the opposite of home. But you didn't mind at all, as long as you got a good night's sleep. And that's what you did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases: ******  
>  _* Cin furaol, Ada! _\- You lie, Father!__  
>  Sorry I've been gone for FOREVER! this short chapter took so long to finish, it's the last month of school and it's been pretty stressful. I try to write whenever I can. But since its summer in a couple of weeks, I'll have so much more time to write. So yay!  
> I think the next chapter will have you meeting Kili.


	16. Dwarflings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _First Day of My Life by Bright Eyes ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update! :)  
> Sorry for poor writing skills, I can't be bothered to write all poetic and shit ya feel? XD ENJOY.

 

"Hmm, no no. I apologize, but that cannot be. Your proposition would benefit Erebor and Erebor _only_ , how I see it is as if Greenwood would be completely left out of the deal."

You attended a council meeting with the dwarves, taking the place of your father. It was a meeting that was about to come to an end. For some reason, King Thranduil didn't feel like going today and asked you to come in his stead. Elves from your side of the council nodded in agreement to your statement.

Even after a couple more 'friendly' arguments between the dwarves and your elves, you still wouldn't budge. What they thought of wasn't a good plan and honestly, you just wanted to leave the room already.

"I suggest we find a more.. _Sufficient_ way to make this work, am I right gentlemen?"

You looked at both sides of the long table only to see the dwarven council, surprised by your rejection and whispering and chattering to each other which made you feel a little offended, as if they thought they could deceive you because you weren't the Elvenking.

_"Am. I. Right?"_

You said in a tone that clearly pointed out you had authority."Yes, Lady Y/N." They all look a tad scared and started writing on their papers, discussing new plans to ease your mood. You smiled in content feeling quite victorious.

"Thank you, gentlemen. You are dismissed."

The dwarves stand in synch, bow, and leave the room. Your elven counsellors stood up when you did, discussing the decisions you just proposed. All of them agreed, especially because you were one worth depending on. Except one elf, who had his doubts.

"Would that not.. Supposedly.. Backfire, in a way, my lady?"

"Trust me, Firion. It will be just fine. I know my father would have said the same thing."

The elf nodded and backed away, just when the King Thrór approached you.

"Ah, King Thrór, I am quite sorry about that. I hope there are no misunderstandings?" The dwarven king gave a light smile and responded, "You should not be sorry, my counsellors should be. But I too, am sorry about all the complications."

You smiled, quite relieved. The Elven-Dwarf alliance would be a strong one, and you were doing everything you can to make it happen while making sure Greenwood benefits from the alliance and at the same time, making sure you don't throw off or even anger King Thrór, just as he was trying to anger keep you and your father in the deal.

"I am sure they meant well. And I am sure you have much business to attend to. Good day to you, King Thrór."

"Thank you, princess Y/N. Until next time, good day."

You walked out of the room along with your counsellors. "Diola lle, mellonea. Tenna' San." 

"Û arwenamin." You lightly smile as your counsellors leave you with your guards.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_\- Thorin's POV -_ **

 

He walked through the halls with his little nephew, exasperated with how energetic Fíli was. Thorin was an adult, it's been long since he had to be energetic, and he certainly wasn't at this moment. Frankly, he wanted to stay in bed all day, especially if that bed had Y/N on it.

Its not that he didn't like Fíli, no no. He loved and cared for him as if he was his own child. As just mentioned, the raven-haired Prince was tired.

"Fíli, calm down." he laughed as the little lion skipped down the hallway, resulting to Thorin having to hold his hand. Thorin didn't take his eyes off Fíli, which meant having to stare at the floor too because of the lion's tiny tiny height.

"Hey uncle, look! It's that lady with the pointy ears from that other night!"

"Huh?"

And with that, Thorin's head jerked up with excitement. Two days it was since he last spent time with his elf. Two long, _agonizing_ days. He longed to see her, he longed for her presence - but most of all, he longed for her touch.

Of course, he wouldn't admit to that to himself at all.

It looked like she had just left the council room, and Thorin was sure that she just did considering her counsellors were surrounding her. Why was she in the council room, though? Wasn't it usually Thranduil in there?

Questions left his mind right when he focused on the elf's face. Even from such a far distance, she was incredibly beautiful and it tied his stomach into knots.

"Why do elves have pointy ears, Uncle?"

Thorin laughed out loud in amusement. As an adult, he's never asked that himself. "I have no idea Fíli. Do not ask an elf the same question, though."

"But why?"

"Cause it's rude, of course! ... Fíli, can you do me a favour?"

"Yes Uncle?"

"Go say hi to the elf lady, run to her. Go go." He gently pushed the little lion, and away he went. As he ran, so did Thorin, pretending as if he was looking for Fíli.

"I hope this works..." Thorin mumbled to himself.

"Fíli! There you are!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hi Miss Lady Elf!" you heard from behind you, turning back with confusion of your face. You looked to the floor only to see the adorable little dwarfling you met at King Thrór's ball, Thorin's nephew. Taken aback by his sudden approach, you smiled and bent down a little.

"Hello there Fíli! It is a pleasure to see you today, though.. I cannot help but wonder, are you alone?" Yes, you really couldn't help but wonder. Did dwarves let their children roam freely around the kingdom?

"Nope!" the little one beamed. You tilted your head in confusion. "Then who-?"

**_"Fíli! There you are!"_ **

You stood when you saw Thorin running towards the both of you from a distance, the sight transfixing you greatly. You missed him and you didn't even realize how much you did.

Thorin knelt in front of the dwarfling, slightly panting. "Fíli! Do not ever run off again, you had me worried sick! If I lost you, your mother would have my head, you know that."

"But I didn't-"

 _"Just go with it, please."_ Thorin whispered and you couldn't hear.

"Fíli.." He said in a fatherly tone. Thorin set this up just to 'run in' to you, and you didn't suspect a thing. It made you smile, honestly. Thorin with kids? It was something you didn't know that mixed well.

"Sorry, uncle..." Fíli acted well.

"Thank you." Thorin mouthed the words, before he stood and turned to you. He intentionally gave a little smirk which made you chuckle. "Good day, Prince Thorin."

"Good day, My Lady Y/N. I erm.. Apologize if my nephew has bothered you, he is quite eccentric, after all."

"He was not bothering me at all. We were just starting a conversation, weren't we, Fíli?" you looked at the dwarfling, and he nodded with a big smile on his face.

"Infact, it was _you_ who barged in, Prince Thorin." You said with a raised brow, and a smirk. This made Fíli giggle from behind him making you chuckle as well.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny." Thorin rolled his eyes. After a couple more laughs, you asked. "So what are you two doing here?"

"We were heading back to my chambers. Dís moved Kíli's cradle to my room because she left town this morning and asked me to take care of the two boys."

His room...? Now that you thought about it, you haven't seen his room. And plus, You were eager to see a newborn dwarf! He saw you smile a little and before you got to respond,

"...Would you like to go with us?"

"Really, can she?!" The little lion popped out and jumped in joy, tugging on Thorin's trousers.

"Well, that is her decision Fíli."

"I - I might be imposing -"

The dwarfling turned to you, "Please, oh please!?" You giggled, you were being put on the spot by a dwarfling. You looked at Thorin, and he gave you an encouraging face.  "Oh, why not? It's not like I have things to do right?"

"Right!" Fíli jumped. "Let's goooooo!"

Thorin stood, facepalming. He was laughing too. "Calm down, Fíli!"

As the three of you entered the hall on the left, your guards followed. "Ah, you needn't accompany me. That is all, thank you."

"But my lady-"

"Avod aphada?" You narrowed your eyes at the guards, making them look to the floor with respect. Thorin watched you intently.

"Lau, aranel. Mineg Ada -"

"Istas. Stay in this hall, and guard it."

"Very well, my lady." They put a hand to their chests and bow their heads, they then walk away, leaving you alone to the raven-haired Prince and the little lion.

"I apologize about that."

"Go run along, lead us to the room Fíli."

You and Thorin watch Fíli advance through the halls, skipping. "No worries, it was actually sexy, to be honest." He winked. It looks like someone likes it when you talk in elvish.. When you _command_ in elvish.

"You are ridiculous."

"But, that is probably why you like me."

_Why is he so smooth??_

"Hmph." was your only reply, making Thorin laugh and roll his eyes.

"He likes you, you know." You looked at him, wondering what he was talking about and he looked over to Fíli, who was happily walking down the hall.

"Fíli? Oh," you chuckled. "I kind of wonder why he does."

"Why so?"

"Thorin, I _am_ an elf after all." you said because your races didn't have a strong.. Relationship. That is why you and your father were here on business, to make that so-called relationship stronger.

"Y/N, I don't see how anyone can't like you, really. I mean, you've even managed to drive _me_ crazy. And trust me, it doesn't happen often. Actually, never has."

What was he saying, exactly? Was he finally telling you that.. That he felt for you the same way you felt for him? But why did he sound so _carefree_ saying it? Did it mean nothing? So many questions fumbled inside your mind that very moment, questions you had no control over.

All you did was smiled back, with a sigh.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After conversing with your dwarf, you reached the door of his bedroom. When you entered, you couldnt help but feel quite.. Excited. It was _his_  bedroom, after all. And bedrooms were the only places you two really 'opened up' entirely to each other.

The prince's chamber was incredibly large in size, could be a one-floored house. Though the appearance was completely the opposite, it reminded you of your chambers back in Greenwood. You didn't know why though, maybe because of the size, or how homey it was.

They had red drapes, and furniture made of solid wood. Beautiful carvings, decor everywhere. A fireplace as well. You blushed when you saw the bed and quickly looked away from it, so did Thorin, accompanied with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, erm.. Welcome to my 'home.'"

"It's lovely." is all you had to say. For some reason, just knowing the boys were around made the air in there a little awkward.

"Miss Lady Elf, do you want to see Kíli?!"

"Please." You beamed.

On the way there, Thorin mumbled with a teasing face:

"Hah- Miss Lady elf."

"Second time he has called me that now. Names do not matter to the little one, apparently. I do not mind. It makes me feel special, anyway."

"Maybe I should start calling you that. Would it make you feel special, still? Not that you aren't already."

"Darling, anything you call me makes me feel special."

"Even just 'elf?'"

You scoffed with an obvious blush on your face, " _Especially_  just elf."

Really though, you couldn't lie. For some reason, you loved it when he called you that. It was rude, yes. But that's what made it attractive. And especially because it was new, which made it more exciting.

Thorin's room was a giant room divided into four or five more rooms. Quite puzzling, actually. Fíli led you to a (smaller) room that welcomed a lot of sunlight, a cradle topped with a silk canopy in the middle, a small baby chair for the newborn, a dresser and even a harp. You wondered if that harp was Thorin's for a second.

You almost fell at how adorable and fragile this little dwarfling was. Kíli was way smaller compared to newborn elflings and babies in general. He even had little stubble! His has was dark, compared to Fíli's which was blonde, but a little bit lighter than Thorin's hair.

"Oh, Eru... He's wonderful." You wiggled your finger on his nose, and the baby grabbed it with his tiny hand. You smiled wide.

Unfortunately, the cradle Kíli was on was too tall for Fíli and you noticed his struggle of trying to get a new look at his little brother. You felt sad for him and offered:

"Come here, let me help you see. Kíli's got to know his elder brother better after all!" You smiled and bent down to pick up Fíli. He gladly accepted your offer with open arms.

Fíli giggled; "I feel so tall!" His smile suddenly turned into one of uncertainty..

"It's scary, Miss Lady elf..."

"Well Little Lion," you started. "Will it comfort you to know I will never ever dare to drop you? And if that does not convince you, Your uncle will tell you I will not."

"Hm?" Thorin looked distracted, making you wonder for a second: Why? But anyway, You turned your back on Thorin so Fíli could see him, since Fíli was facing you.

"Oh, She won't drop you, Fee."

Fíli looked more relieved for a second, then his face turned into utter horror. You turned back to find Thorin looking away, whistling as if he had done nothing. Thorin was actually mouthing silently to the poor dwarf:

**_"NO SHES GOING TO DROP YOU FÍLI!! SHES GOING TO DROP YOU!"_ **

"Thorin!" You widened your eyes in warning. "I am kidding. She won't even try, trust me." The dwarfling looked at you and you 'booped' his little nose with your finger. "So are you okay with me carrying you now?"

Fíli nodded. You smiled widely and cupped his small face. "Good, now let's talk to your little brother." You bent down a little so Fíli could get a better reach of Kíli.

"Kíli.." you said in the sweetest tone. "Look, it's your elder brother! Say hi!"

"Hi Kee!"

Kíli giggled loudly, he had no teeth yet which made it even cuter. "See?" you turned your gaze at Fíli. "He loves you so much already."

And the two of you played with the little wolf as Thorin watched, completely and utterly fascinated by how you connected with the children so well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases: ******  
>  _* Diola lle, mellonea. Tenna' San _\- Thank you, friends. Until later.__  
>  _* Û arwenamin _\- Yes, my lady.__  
>  _* Avod aphada? _\- You disobey?__  
>  _* Lau, aranel. Mineg Ada _\- No, Princess. But your father -__  
>  _* Istas _\- Knows__  
>   
>  THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPER LONG THAN USUAL. OOPS.  
> I got carried away. I was totally on a roll when I wrote this specific chapter, so I decided to split it into two chapters, I'll post the next chapter in a couple of days.  
>   
> OKAY IM ALSO DOING A THORIN's POV THING NOW. I hope ya'll don't mind, but I do enjoy writing in his point of view. AND CAN YOU JUST IMAGINE KID FÍLI AND BABY KÍLI HOLY CRAP MY HEART JUST CRIED. Cutieeeeees! Little Lion and Wolf awhwhwh  
> (p.s. I'm intentionally making you sound like a mean bitch here ((kinda)) bc you're fierce like thranduil okay XD As mentioned before, you're pretty much only nice to Thorin)  
> Please don't forget kudos and comment what you think! <3


	17. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Too-Ra-Loo-Ra by Kenny Loggins ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure like only two people read this fic now but that's okay xD  
> Enjoy, friends!

 

  ** _\- Thorin's POV-_**

 

Thorin couldn't believe what he was seeing.. Y/N was so affectionate with the children and he didn't expect an elf to take a liking to dwarflings so quickly. No no, he was sure most elves wouldn't even bother. But.. Why was she so different? _Why?_

The raven-haired prince couldn't quite put his finger on it. All he could do was watch her and unravel unknown feelings he already had for the she-elf.

 "Oh, Eru... He's wonderful." She wiggled her finger over the cradle when she first saw him, brushing Kíli's nose. Kíli then grabbed her finger and giggled. Y/N gave a smile, one that was genuine.. The happiness significant on her face. Thorin sighed inside, longing.. So beautiful..

 _"Thorin, stop staring at her.. Aulë.."_ He groaned in his mind.

She even carried Fíli just so he could see his younger brother. Thorin was absolutely stunned, even though it didn't seem so.

"It's scary, Miss Lady elf..."

"Well Little Lion," the she-elf started with a mischievous smile. "Will it comfort you to know I will never ever dare to drop you? Hmm?"

This scenario made the princess sound and look like the mother of Fíli, as if Fíli was _their_ child. It actually worked well. Fíli's hair was blonde, but the way he was blonde was not as white as hers. So the lion looked like a mixture of her and Thorin.

He couldn't help but think of it that way and it made him give a sad little smile, thinking that the possibility of that happening are from nothing to zero.

 _"What the- Get over yourself! You're thinking about **children**! Absurd. Just absurd_   _"_

"And if that does not convince you, Your uncle will tell you that I will not." Thorin suddenly awoke from his thoughts, distracted by the things he didn't mean that went running through his head. "Hm? Oh, She won't drop you, Fee."

Being the bully Thorin is, he scared the child by mouthing the words: "NO SHES GOING TO DROP YOU FÍLI!! SHES GOING TO DROP YOU!"

"Thorin!" Y/N scolded. "I am kidding. She won't even try, trust me." Thorin assured the child.

The prince just watched while she and Fíli interacted with the little wolf. The room sounded of her voice and Fíli's giggles. He had a soft smile in the corner of his lips, and honestly, his heart either stopped completely or it was beating as fast as it can. He couldn't tell, nor did he care. All he wanted was to watch her with the children for as long as he can.

After a while of playing, she put Fíli down back to the floor. And that's when Kíli started crying, screaming. "Oh no... Poor baby.. He really did not want to stop playing, Fíli." the she elf frowned, while Fíli looked worried.

"Oh no.." the Prince facepalmed. "What is it, Thorin?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Once Kíli starts crying, he doesn't stop. The reason why Fee and I were outside earlier was to get some food for him - though, we forgot because there were some... _Distractions._ "

Thorin unconsciously looked at Y/N with a smirk, lightly pointing out _she_ was that certain distraction. The elf noticed this and it made her look away, blushing with a light smile.

"Maybe there is some food here uncle, let me check!" Fíli went running in search for nany food which made Thorin sigh with a laugh, _Why would there be baby food here?_

 

 

* * *

 

  

**_-Your POV -_ **

 

"He does not stop, aha. Sorry princess." The dwarven Prince stated, making you roll your eyes. "Oh, dear. At one point you are going to have to stop apologizing for everything. And do not worry about Fíli. He's wonderful." You smiled, and all he did was nod and smile back.

You were both standing by the cradle, facing the enormous window. The sunlight was bringing out the blue of his eyes. Thorin seemed so distracted this entire time, and now that Fíli was gone, you figured it was a great time to ask why.

"Thorin?"

"Yes, dove?" He looked at you with an endearing smile.

"I-Is there anything... Possibly.. _Wrong?"_

Thorin's brows furrowed when he looked at you. Maybe nothing was wrong, maybe you were just being paranoid. _Again_. Well, it looked safe to have asked that anyway. You just hoped it was.

"Why do you think so?"

"I mean - well, you have been a little quiet since we got here."

Thorin shook his head, quite ashamed he made you think something was wrong. The last thing he wanted was to worry you. "Darling.. nothing is wrong. In fact, it's more than perfect." He grabbed your hand and you jumped slightly at the touch. "I was only watching you with the children and I did not want to interrupt."

"Are you sure that is why?"

He smiled gently and cupped your face, "I would tell you if there was a problem, love. I would." You gestured to hold the hand he placed on your cheek. "Alright."

Without another word, he slowly placed a soft kiss on your lips. It wasn't sexual in any way, just.. _Loving_. When he pulled away, your grip on his hand tightened and you could feel him preventing himself from going any further. As much as you both wanted to, the children were around and Fíli would come back at any second now.

"I missed you elf.." He whispered, and you closed your eyes. This whole afternoon, the two of you were pretending that nothing was going on between you, but this kiss made you realize how painful it was to do so. "So did I, dwarf.."

_"Y/N I -"_

You heard something, maybe a thud from outside the room. You and the Prince stood up straight, quickly moving away from each other as if you were in casual conversation. It was Fíli. He came in with an uncertain face. "I looked everywhere, no food here uncle."

_What was Thorin about to say? That he what?_

You looked at Thorin, and he gave you a nod. "Thank you Fee, it's alright." He walked towards the boy. "I'll go have a maid prepare him something. It'll only be a while. Fíli -"

"Yes uncle?"

"Take care of _Miss Lady Elf._ " Thorin said with a wink before he left the room.

"I will!" Beamed little Fíli as Thorin left the room. Your smile interchanged to a worried one when Kíli's crying found its way back in to your ears.

"Oh.." You picked up the child, cradling him in your arms. "Please do not cry, little wolf.." You hummed. Fíli groaned, "I love him but... This is annoying!" he covered his small ears. You laughed, "Well, try getting used to it Fíli, you will have children of your own one day."

He looked at you with a disgusted face, "Blegh! I'll be out slaying orcs!" He pretended he had swords and slashed the air. Kíli's cries still filled the room.

"Oh.. What can we do. What can we do." You cradled the child, rocking him gently in your arms. Suddenly, your eyes turned to Fíli. "What does your mother do when he cries, Fíli?"

Fíli stuck his tongue out to the side of his pursed lips while he pondered. "Hmmm.. Ah!" He jumped. "She sings to him!"

You smiled, "What does she sing to him? I am sure I may know whatever it is."

Fíli looked at you in shock, "You can sing in Khuzdûl?"

"Oh," You chuckled nervously. "Aha, Nevermind. Shall we try singing to him in westron, then?"

Fíli nodded vigorously. Setting down the crying baby on his chair that was specially made for him, You brought a stool by the harp in Thorin's room and sat. "Little Lion, is this your uncle's? He plays this instrument?"

He nodded. A _harp_. Among all the instruments in the world, you didn't expect Thorin to even take a liking to it. It was just such a gentle instrument that was popular in Elven kingdoms, you just didn't know dwarves liked it too. Or maybe it was just Thorin.

"Are you going to sing Miss Elf?"

"Yes, yes.. Though, I am still thinking of a song.. Ah! I know of a lullaby, my father used to sing to my brother and I. Sit by me, Fíli." You patted on the floor beside you, and he came running, sitting on the floor in a criss-cross way.

You took a deep breath, and started strumming the harp. Kíli didn't stop crying, no. But he definitely did quiet down because of the music. While playing, you looked at Fíli and he did too, smiling. "It's working!"

"Yes, it is."

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**\- Thorin's POV -** _

 

Thorin had already told the maids to prepare baby food for Kíli, and as he walked back to the hall that led to his chambers, he walked slowly - needing time to understand what he was feeling back there, though he knew exactly what it was; he just wouldn't admit it. He wouldn't even say the words.

And what even shocked him was that he was about to tell you. _TELL YOU_. SAY THE WORDS, TO _YOU_! right before Fíli came in!

_"I can't.. No. No.. Do I possibly..?"_

He reached his door, hesitant to open it. _No, yes. Yes, no._ Everything on his head frustrating him. Frustrating him, just as how frustrated the she-elf was. Outside, they both looked like they had control over eveything around them, their lives. That was not the case though.. _  
_

Y/N ; She worried, every second of every day because she would be condemned if her father and the Greenwood council found out of her relationship of the dwarf.

Thorin ; He had never cared for anyone like he cared for her. He didn't care of his people finding out about their relationship, but rather, he cared if hers did. He didn't want to see her humiliated, and hurt by what people had to say about how she consorted with him. 

But the worst thing was both of them were denying their feelings. And that was the reason why they were so .. So frustrated, so aggravated with each other.

He slowly opened the door and heard singing, and... _His harp?_

The dwarf's brows furrowed as he tried to be as quiet as he could have possibly been. He peeked by the wall, into the room where he had left the three.

 

_"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-li._

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra,_

_Hush now, don't you cry._

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra,_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-li._

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ra,_

_That's an elvish lullaby."_

 

And there it was, that _sight_ , that very scenario that made him feel right at home. Fíli was sat by her, listening intently, Kíli in his little baby chair, and Y/N singing to the children. The light of the sun in it's prettiest shade of orange as it went down to bid farewell to everyone in the world - all while the music of the harp and her angelic voice filled the room.

Nothing was more beautiful than this, than her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_\- Your POV -_ **

 

Right when you finished singing, you stood up slowly and found the little wolf asleep. "Shhh.." You put a finger to your mouth and Fíli nodded. You picked up the baby, and walked to his cradle, unable to stop staring at his tiny face. Smiling gently, you set him down on his soft cradle.

"Hmmm, your uncle should be back by now..." You said, but Fíli seemed a little lost in his train of thought to even care. "Fíli, is there something wrong?"

The dwarfling shook his head. "Actually, well.. I was wondering Miss Elf.. Can you tell me what's  _love_  like?"

You were quite taken aback by his question, quite winded. You were about to ask why he'd ask that until you saw his face. He had the most curious expression on his face Which made you realize, maybe that's why he asked. Because he's curious.

You bent down, "Well, Little Lion..." and sat on the floor, crossing your legs. His face was still lower than yours though you were already sitting. "Let me see.. How do I explain?"

He walked closer towards you and sat infront of you, patiently waiting for your answer with large eyes.

"Hmmm.." You narrowed your eyes at the child, with a mischievous smile. "Have you ever put your arms out in the air and spin really, really fast Little Lion?"

"...Would it get me in trouble if I said yes?" he asked, suspecting by how you asked him. You laughed, "Of course not."

"Yes! I do it all the time!" The dwarfling beamed while he nodded.

"You do?" Your eyebrows jumped slightly. Your face moved a little closer to his and you told him:

"Well then, dear lion. You know perfectly well because _that_ is what love is like. It makes your heart race. It turns the world upside down. It makes you feel wonderfully happy and excited." You said with a light in your eyes, then your voice turned into one of warning.

"But if you are not careful, if you don’t keep your eyes on something still, you can lose your balance. You cannot see what’s happening to the people around you. You cannot see that you are about to fall, but you continue to spin anyway, even though you might hurt yourself or even worse - other people."

"It.. Sounds scary, Miss elf."

"It actually is. Very scary." Your heart sunk from the thought, as you sighed with a frown on your face.

"Miss Lady elf..?

"Yes Fíli?"

_"Do you love uncle Thorin?"_

**What?** Why is he asking this? Your heart started racing - was it so obvious? You tried to keep a smile on and you tried to keep calm.

"Wh- what makes you think that?"

"Well.. I.. Saw.. I saw you and uncle Thorin earlier.. You _kissed_.."

Your eyes widened in fear, your chest heaving a little now. Fíli was wonderful but this information in the hands of a child?! How were you going to go through with this alive?!

You stood up and paced the room, not saying a word to the dwarfling.  _"WHAT?!How could he have possibly - Oh Eru, my life is forsaken. How could Thorin and I have been so careless?!"_ You said in your mind.

"Please don't be angry with me, Miss Y/N.."

You quickly looked at the child. You felt horrible because you were worrying too much that you forgot Fíli was even there. "Oh, no no no.. Darling.." You bent down and cupped his face. "I am far from mad, do not worry." You were scared Fíli might start crying but then he smiled lightly, relieving you.

"But you have to promise me one thing, Little lion. It is of the upmost importance."

"A-anything Miss Lady elf!" He nodded with wide eyes.

"What you saw.. With your uncle and I.. You must keep it a secret. Please, Fíli. I beg of you, do not tell anyone, not a single soul."

Fíli saw how worried you were, that sadness and hope in your eyes that made him understand how important this was to you. Fíli may have been a playful child but really, he was loyal and trustworthy, a gift placed upon him since birth.

"I won't tell anyone, Lady Y/N. I promise, you can trust me." For some reason, you felt reassured. You didn't know why. Maybe it was the look on his face that had you trust him instantly. "Thank you, Little Lion." You embraced him.

"Is this our secret, then? Or will we tell uncle Thorin too?"

You let go, "We will have to tell him."

Fíli then looked nervous and he bit his lip. "C-can we not..? Im scared he'll be angry with me..." You laughed, "Okay, I will tell him myself." standing up, you looked around.

"Speaking of Thorin... Where is he? He should have been here quite a while ago." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Meanings: ******  
>  _* Westron _\- English__  
>   
>  So I basically grew up with this lullaby so that's why I used it! The lyrics look ridiculous, I know. But it's a beautiful song. There's a one minute intro where he's playing an instrument, and it passes well as a harp. Maybe it //is// a harp, idk. But ugh it's just a lovely lullaby, you must listen to it!  
> Of course, he doesn't say "Elvish lullaby" he says "Irish lullaby" but duh I had to make it elvish XDD  
> I actually think it's cute that Thorin was thinking about kids okay anD YOU DO TOO SO SHUSH  
> oh and why a Harp you ask? It's because I read that Thorin (In Tolkien's legendarium) plays the harp. Which completely stunned me and I just had to add it into the story. Woooooh  
>   
> P.s. anyone notice the quote I used from the movie Practical Magic? c:


	18. One and Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Love Love Love by Of Monsters And Men ___

 

"Sorry I took a long while, I erm.. Ran into some people."

You smiled lightly, but inside you were quite suspicious. The way he said that he just ran into 'people' - the tone he used.. You quickly shook it off though, why would he lie anyway?

But of course he didn't run in to some people. He was inside his room, listening to your lullaby, listening to you and Fíli's conversation. But you didn't know that and nor did you suspect.

Though, Thorin couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed you didn't answer Fíli's question..

_"Do you love uncle Thorin?"_

The words played over and over in his head.

"Uncle! BE QUIET - KEE'S ASLEEP!" Fíli aggressively whispered at the raven-haired Prince, making you chuckle. It was funny, the look on Thorin's face. His nephew just scolded him and all for a good reason.

"Okay, okay. Wait - how did you manage to get him to sleep?" Thorin's brows furrowed, amazed by how you got the Little wolf to do so. (He knew how you did though, but asked anyway.)

"Miss lady elf sung him a _lully_! He fell asleep right away uncle!" Fíli answered right away, and you rolled your eyes with a laugh at the child's exaggeration. "I wouldn't say right away." And Fíli went back to the cradle to keep an eye on his brother, even though he couldn't really see him.

 _"YOU SANG WHEN I LEFT?_ Ultimate betrayal right there, Miss Lady elf." Thorin humphed and said bitterly, as a joke of course. 

Now _that_  made you laugh, and at the same time made your heart flutter. Honestly, if the dwarf loved anything more than the very soul of music itself - it was your voice. It meant too much for him to miss out on.... Which he didn't, he just pretended he did.

"I am sorry - Prince. Maybe next time."

"Good, you owe me a song then."

You sighed and then teased, "First a dance, now a song? You ask too much of me  _dwarf_."

"Only because I need so much from you _elf_." He smirked at you before walking to check on Kíli. You sighed again, in frustration. He was too hot for words.

_"He has got to stop talking to me like that..."_

"Your mother specifically told me Fee, you had to be in bed by this hour. You know very well that you do too. It's bedtime." Thorin said gently to the dwarfling as he carried him to the bed. "Awww... I don't want to sleep yet, uncle Thorin..."

"I'll have to get you changed." Thorin said.

"I shall wait outside then."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fíli was changed into his sleeping garments, his hair tied up. You stood, leaning your side on the wall as you watched Thorin set down the child on his little mattress. You sighed with a smile appearing on the corner of your lip. 

"Where's Miss elf?" Fíli asked as Thorin put the blanket on him. You walked toward them and said, "I am still here, Little Lion."

"Thanks for today, Miss lady! I had heaps of fun."

You bent and sat on his beside, "Fun? You had fun?" You smiled in surprise, what was possibly fun for the child today? You contemplated. You didn't really play.. But the thought just came to you - he loves taking care of his little brother. _  
_

"Yes, very much!" He smiled, scratching his eyes. You looked at Thorin, and so did he. The two of you smiled.

"So did I, Little Lion. I do enjoy your company. Now.." You ran your hand over his blanket, "Good night, Fíli. Thank you as well." You placed your hand on his cheek and then stood up.

"B-but I- still want..." he yawned, almost closing his eyes. "To play.."

He was then fast asleep.

"He must be exhausted to have fallen asleep that quickly." You said to Thorin and he chuckled. "Well, he _has_  been running around all day."

Thorin bent down and brushed the blonde strands of hair from the little one's face.. "Night, Fee." He kissed Fíli on the forehead.

You felt a warmth in your heart - one that was strong enough to make you feel like crying. Thorin was beautiful, Fíli was beautiful, Kíli was too. It was perfect. From what you have seen in your time in Erebor, Dwarves are incredibly family-oriented.

They show emotion, not like elves. To be an elf was to be calm, collected. To share no kisses and no embraces. Legolas was only one you had that with. It was how elves were trained, or else you'd be showing weakness. 

Thranduil was a great father, but when you grew up he was still cold from your mother's death, and you didn't grow up with needed affection from him. He didn't even speak happily of her memory, he actually never spoke of her at all. You didn't blame him though. Even though he never mentioned her, you knew he loved her very much.

Plus, Thranduil was fine now. Happier.

This little get-together with the dwarflings made you quite jealous of them, how they grew up playing. Not to mention they even had a mother. You always just wondered,

_"What was she like? What would it be like if she was around, to raise Legolas and I alongside Ada?"_

You just wish you knew.

"Y/N? Are you alright?" Thorin asked with concern in his eyes. You snapped out of it right away. "Oh, yes. Sorry."

He noticed your sad smile and held your hand, "Love, you are going to have lie better than that if you expect to hide something from me."

Ashamed, you blushed and looked away. "I - I'm sorry. I did not intend to blank out. That was all."

"Y/N.."

You walked out of the children's room as to not wake them up, Thorin followed and closed the doors behind him.

"Thorin, I am fine. Please do not worry. I just.. For some reason - got carried away." You smiled, cupped his face and kissed him on the cheek. The dwarf raised a brow at you, still kind of not believing there was nothing wrong. But he trusted you to tell him if there was something wrong anyway. "Thank you for worrying, though."

"Okay, I believe you.. Come lie down with me, elf."

You frowned. As much as you wanted to, you couldn't. It was almost 8 in the evening, and your father may have been expecting your presence soon. The paranoia was gnawing you at the back of your head.

"Thorin, I am truly sorry.. I cannot.."

"But, why?"

"I must go.. Sun's down.."

"Oh, you are worried.. I understand.."

You were about to say something right when he cut you off, as if something snapped within him. "But it will only take a moment- Please, Y/N. I do not know when I will be able to see you again.. And frankly, after today.. I am more than sure that I am not quite ready to let you go just yet." Thorin huffed with a little smile.

You smiled and bent to embrace him. "If I had a choice, you would not have to beg, love. I'd do anything with you in a heartbeat if it were possible. But I suppose.. A few moments will not hurt." You pulled out from the hug and he smiled, so did you.

"Come on." He led you to the bedroom and when you got there, Thorin all but jumped on the bed, rested his back on his pillows and put his arms out as if welcoming an embrace.

You threw your head back in a laugh, "Oh dear, you really are ridiculous."

"Just get over here."

You laughed again, and gracefully went on to the bed, and sat beside him.

"How do you like Erebor so far? Any problems with anything?"

"Nothing, no problems at all. It is truly wonderful here. Though, I do lack sleep but that doesn't matter, everything's great." you smiled.

"Is it the nightmares again?"

When you mentioned that you weren't sleeping well, Thorin instantly remembered that night you came to Erebor, the night you two actually talked for the first time in the piano room. He recalled you mentioning a nightmare - the one you didn't want to talk about.

You nodded.

"You want to talk about it?"

"... No, it's alright. We do not have much time right now and I would not want to waste it by bringing up such a _depressing_ topic." You gave out a sad chuckle. If there's one thing Thorin noticed you always did, it was the way you hid your sadness with a smile or a chuckle. It made him sad too. He wanted you to open up to him, to trust him.

"Y/N.. I would do anything to see you feeling okay, and if talking about it would help then-"

"Love, it is fine, really. Please? I just want to spend time with you, considering I have to leave in a while."

"Okay, elf." He kissed you on the cheek.

"Thorin. Uh.." You pursed your lips. "Fíli knows.. He saw us kiss earlier."

Thorin sighed, "I know. I came in right then and listened to you two talk. I'm sorry for eavesdropping."

"Wait.. You- What?" You were pretty angry he left you to deal with the fact that Fíli knew, so you kind of blew up, not meaning to. "You could have barged in or something- saved me from that situation! I was - I didn't know what to do or say _Thorin_!"

Thorin was shocked by your sudden 'tantrum.' He sat up straight, speechless.

"Y/N- I -" He sighed and you crossed your arms, looking away.  "I am sorry. I did not see it that way... I guess I was just distracted.."

"By what?!"

"..I wanted to listen to you two talk, and you looked like you were handling it so well, you know? The way you answered his question and how you asked him to keep it - _us_ a secret. I know, it sounds like a whole ton of shite, but I really didn't mean for you to handle it alone, Y/N."

You looked at him and he looked so worried, even though your face was still so emotionless, you couldn't stay mad. You sighed.

"I know.. I am sorry. I did not mean to yell, I just-" You groaned lightly, putting a palm on your forehead. Thorin saw how stressed you were and felt guilty for doing what he did. "If someone finds out -"

"Y/N, He won't tell anyone, I am sure of that."

"I just hope so.."

Without another word, you lied down and hugged the dwarf. You had your arm over his stomach and your head on his chest.

Thorin sighed in content, running his fingers over your light-golden mane. After a few moments of silence, he talked. "Call me ridiculous again elf, but.." 

You turned your gaze, looking up at Thorin, still lying your head on his chest. "Hmm?"

Thorin looked at you and smiled, caressing your cheek with one hand. "I wish we could stay like this forever. It's useless to keep denying it."

His statement shocked you at first, then it made you realize that inside.. You wanted the exact same thing - but it saddened you only because you knew it was not possible. Even if (by some miracle) the council allowed you both, time and age would take him away from you in the end..

The dwarf noticed how you didn't respond right away and sighed, trying to keep his dissapointment in check. "Like I said, ridiculous."

"Far from it, actually. I would actually love that."

Thorin shifted, his brow furrowed in disbelief. "You would?"

"Need I say it again?"

"Please."

"Don't push your luck, dwarf." You said with a smirk.

"Y/N...." 

You sat up, facing him and laughed a little, "Fine, I said I actually would not mind to.. You know.." You pursed your lips. Oh lord, you were blushing furiously. "Stay like _this_ forever."

"No, you used a different word." Thorin raised his brow at you and you pondered,

_a different word..?_

OH DAMN, you said you would _love_ that! For the first time you were actually shy. But.. Like he said, it's useless to keep denying it so you just finally said ;

".... I would love to stay with you forever."

He did not say anything. And that kind of frightened you. Honestly, what if he was joking? Thorin was usually the one to make jokes, he could have just been messing around.

But instead, he smiled, moved closer to you until his face was about an inch away from yours, while he was kneeling on the bed, over your legs. Thorin put two hands on the sides of your face, one hand slithering down to your neck, then back to your face again. Your chest started heaving as his forehead touched yours, his lips only centimeters away from yours.

No... He couldn't be doing this right now.. It would make you want to stay even more than you already did.

"Thorin -" A faint sob left your vulnerable mouth, you couldn't take much more of it..

"Would you really, Y/N? If we had a choice.."

He asked with both your lips brushing against each other. You wrapped your arms around him to bring him closer to you. You were breathing heavily and so was he. You nodded,unable to speak.

"Aulë knows why it has taken me so long to let my doubts go.. But you're the only one that I want, that I have ever wanted."

You pulled away slightly and looked incredibly confused.

_Wait. Is he saying what I think he's saying? No - it could not be.. He couldn't possibly --_

He looked at you with the saddest eyes as he held you closer. He said in a low voice and all you could hear was need and longing;

" _Love me, elf_.. Love me and I will give you everything, anything - the world. Whatever it is you want.. All you have to do is love me.."

 

...

 

A small amount of tears began to build in your eyes, your chest tightened and your heart was racing.

_There it was._

Happiness right in front of you and you were left with two choices.. Take it or leave it.

You could either risk everything, both your lives for love or .. You could leave now to save the two of you and move on, alone and in sadness, but you both would be safe.. _He_ would be safe.

 _No_.

No more denying... Not anymore..

To hell with safety, to hell with rules. _You loved him._ That's all you knew. He was the one you wanted and that's what you were going to tell him.

"Oh, you idiot.." You started and Thorin was winded with your sentence.

"Do you not understand? .. I do not need the world.. I just need you."

The dwarf laughed as he kissed you hard, making your back fall into the foam. Thorin was now on top of you. Heaven, thats where you were as of this moment. Even though your eyes were closed, you could feel Thorin smiling into your kisses. What you said must have made him incredibly happy and knowing that, it made you smile too.

"Don't leave me here, elf..." He kissed you again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help but say that Thorin's "too hot for words" I mean come on, we all know it's true. XD
> 
> Also, Was that too soon? With the "Love me" thing? I just thought that since Thorin was only about 23 years old in this fic, (because that's probs how old he was when Smaug invaded) He wasn't mature yet, and he'd probably be that reckless with relationships. The Thorin here is barely like the Thorin in the Hobbit movies, he was still happy before Smaug. So yeah, I guess that's why I made him say it. But keep in mind, he hasn't said the //three// words ;)
> 
> I know most people who read fanfics don't like plot, but I like writing plot and this story is about LOVE okay and love takes TIME so please DEAL WITH IT AND DONT COMPLAIN PLS I CRI  
> If you want to read, keep reading. If you're annoyed by how much plot there is then idk with you but I like plot okay so please don't send me hate bc I got hate bc of too much plot about a couple days ago pls guys thanks :^))
> 
> please leave a comment on what you want to see happen next! that would be G-R-E-A-T! :'D
> 
> And as always, thank you for reading.  
> I really really really do appreciate it guys <3


	19. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Madness by Muse ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I was so busy and at the same time couldn't write whenever i had the chance because writers block :^))) so you can only imagine how annoying that was. But I'm all good now YAY  
> please don't hate me ;-;-;  
> Warning: bit o' smut coming up!!  
> (My fingers slipped don't judge me lol)

 

 

"I would stay, honestly my love.." You whispered in Thorin's ear while he was laying over you. "We-we cannot do anything right now, anyway." You pulled him away, his lips leaving the skin of your neck. He looked at you in question. "The children. They are in the next room. It would be wrong to.. You know what I am talking about."

"I know, but even just kissing you grants me satisfaction.." He smirked. Even though the doors of his bedroom were closed, it made you feel really _odd_  knowing that the little dwarflings were in the other room.

But then.. (You grunted in your head) It was impossible to stop, after what he just said - what he just asked:  _"Love me, elf."_

How could you just walk away from that now? You hesitated and then groaned aloud, making it perfectly clear that you were frustrated. "Oh, they won't mind anyway." You grabbed him by his collars and kissed him again.

The kisses were lazy, almost quite sloppy. You two just wanted to get lost in each other's lips and were probably not even thinking anymore at this point. There was nothing this dwarf couldn't make you feel. You were like melted putty under him and you couldn't control that. The taste of his lips, his tongue, his saliva, all too good to be yours.

He pulled away, and you rolled on top of him, pinning him on the bed. Your long blonde hair flowing down to each side of his face like curtains of intimacy. Thorin smirked lightly, "I like your hair, elf."

This made you chuckle. "What a coincidence, dwarf. Because I was just about to say that I like your beard."

He laughed and you were able to feel his chest huffing beneath you. "You do? That I must say is.. Not very elf-like of you, my lady Y/N." He said with much wit, making you give a small laugh as well.

"Aha, I thought the same thing. Do not believe me if you want, but it _is_ true."

You smiled. Really, It was true. You noticed your attraction to his beard the day he brought you to the indoor garden, remembering it always made you laugh. You felt ridiculous.

"Well I am incredibly flattered, Princess." He kissed you and you lowered yourself onto him slowly, your hand making its way to his face.

You felt his hand trail from your back to your _arse,_ making your eyebrows jump a little. He squeezed it through your dress and you yelped - shocked by his action. He placed his hand on your waist, then it slithered to the other cheek of your bottom where he stayed there, grabbing and squeezing. It was like he was desperately trying to feel you..

 _"Well, someone's enjoying."_ You pulled away, sarcastically remarking so as you breathed heavily from all the kissing.

"Oh, and you're not?" He teased. You bit his lip with a smirk, and his mouth came crashing on yours with the utmost need. Unable to stop it, your moaned into his mouth, the sight and sound of you making Thorin hard beneath his trousers..

In all honesty, Thorin just wanted to rip your dress off and ravage you at the second. Couldn't blame him though, he was very young and didn't have as much control as you did.. atleast whenever you _did_  have control.

He rolled on you and you found yourself on your back again as he sucked on your bottom lip in dire need.

"Th-Thorin.."

With how vulnerable you sounded, for the hundredth time.. Thorin broke. Lifting the skirt of your dress with one hand, pushing aside the cloth of your panties, he quickly plunged his finger inside your wetness with no warning. You shut your eyes, arching your back with your mouth half open. The dwarf wanted more, more sounds, more panting, more groaning.. Inserting another finger, he thrust in and out at such a fast pace you almost screamed for help -

"No - No.. Thorin we cannot -"

It was like he couldn't hear your objections, like what he heard was you asking for more. All he did was kiss you hard and used his fingers to rub that spot on your frontal wall inside you.. You bucked your hips and moaned into his mouth.. "Shit, Y/N.. You h-have to stop me.. I don't think I am going to be able to.."

_Stop him?! How were you going to stop him now?! This was even worse than before.._

He said, panting heavily before he kissed you again, his fingers leaving your womanhood and his thumb directly onto your clit, as he rubbed it in fast circles.. You closed your eyes and moaned sensually, it was like electric sparks being sent from your legs to your back..

 _Control_ , You thought. _Control.._

You pushed him off, and now he was the one on his back again, with you straddling him and pinning his arms on the bed. "Stop. We have to stop.."

Thorin was breathing heavily.. You couldn't help but trail your eyes from his face, to his chest and to his stomach.. His shirt was a little lifted so you can see his muscles.

_By Iluvatar, those muscles.. Not again.._

Well fuck, you should have known that getting on him was a bad idea..

You shook your head, trying to not lose whatever control you had left. You knew the right thing to do was to have  jumped off the bed but you were stuck on each other like magnets. "Tell me I should go.. Tell me to leave.." You whispered.

_"Kiss me, elf."_

What?! Kiss him? That wasn't helping, at all! Your grip on his arms tightened and you looked at his eyes with ferocity. "No!" You groaned. "D-Do not say that! Tell me this is wrong, push me away, Thorin!"

"Kiss. Me."

You looked at him again and grabbed him by his hair, pulled on it so his neck was even more exposed. He looked at you with lidded eyes and a half open mouth.

 _"Say that again, dwarf."_ You threatened harshly, holding even more tightly to his hair.

"Kiss me, do whatever you want with me." He strained.

"Sit." You demanded. Thorin got up and sat, his back leaning on the headboard of his bed. You straddled him, his face the level of your breasts since you were taller.

"Now, Y/N.. Please.."

With those words, your lips came down on his, and you went to undo his breaches. You knew that you shouldn't have done that but your body was no longer yours at this point.. When you grabbed hold of his cock, he started panting even more, groaning into your mouth, pulling your head closer to his.

He bucked his hips, making it clear that he wanted more. And more you gave him.

You started stroking his manhood, amused at how hard it was in your hand.. You stroked faster and faster which resulted to Thorin grabbing tightly on the sheets.. "Do not come until I say so.." You whispered in his ear, wearing a little smirk on your face.

"Aulë.. You know how to kill a man, don't you? .. " He said, out of breath before he moaned again. You could feel him getting wet on your hand, a little of his pre-cum leaving the tip of his cock. After moments of stroking Thorin finally spoke;

"Y/N, I'm going to-"

"No." you pumped harder as you kissed him once more. "Not until I say so." You commanded, feeling the need to take control. He was so gorgeous like this.. Thorin looked at you with a slight anger as he obeyed. "Let me come.. Please, my love.."

He pulled you closer, his fingers finding the lace of the back of your dress.. He untied it and quickly pulled your dress down from your shoulders, directly putting his mouth on your breast, sucking desperately on your hardened bud.

"Th-Thorin!" you gasped, throwing your head back, still stroking him. "Release me.. I c-can't - ah -" he groaned against your chest. "Y/N, I can't hold it anymore!"

You really did not want to let him go yet, but he looked like the world depended on it, like it was a matter of life and death. You had to admit though, it was impressive how he managed to last so long with your pace. You kissed him and whispered against his neck,

"Come for me."

Thorin reached his climax and you could feel his body tighten under your touch. His seed spilled all over your hand, but the dwarf continued to lick and suck at you.. He still wanted more.

Still caught in sensation, you brought your hand to your mouth without even thinking and slowly licked your fingers. Thorin stopped and watched you intently as you savoured the taste of his cum, Your face showing pure bliss..

It was so messy, the translucent liquid dripping from your mouth, a string of it from the end of your ring finger to the tip of your tongue. Thorin knew he was never going to forget this image of you.. You looked so _animalistic_ , so.. Beautiful.. He was transfixed by your actions.. All he could do about it was kiss you, even while knowing his cum was all over your lips. 

"Eru.. You taste wonderful.." The words unintentionally came out of your mouth. Thorin found it to be true, he had never tasted himself on another woman's lips before but he thought it was quite pleasurable, it honestly acted like an aphrodisiac, arousing him even more..

"I want to taste you now.." He said with a low voice, setting you down on the bed.

For a second, his statement sounded like heaven and then you remembered it was already nightfall! As if you awoke from being hypnotized, you softly pushed him off and protested;

"E-Eru! Thorin, what are we doing?! I- I'm sorry- I have to -"

You sat up and pulled up your dress to cover your breasts. "Shit, what just happened? For a second we were just.. I am so sorry, Y/N." You looked at each other and you two started laughing, both realizing how lost you were in each other, how you got carried away so easily.

"This is madness." You shook your head, Thorin still laughing.

After a while, when the laughter faded, "I lose control with you, elf."

"I hate to admit it, but me too, dwarf. 

Thorin smiled lightly and hugged you. "I really wish you do not have to go."

"As I, meleth-nin.."

He pulled away and , "I meant to ask, what does that mean? You once called me that, before we left for Dale that other day."

You furrowed your brows, unable to remember when you called him that. Then you remembered in your chambers,

_"Hold your horses, love."_

Yes, you remembered him saying that to you, which made you decide to call him Meleth-nin. You blushed furiously and chuckled,

"Oh dear.. I did, didn't I?"

"Mhm. Does it mean something.. Bad?" He peered.

"No, of course not! Nothing like that. It means 'my love'.." You avoided eye contact just cause you felt embarrased.

Thorin sounded like he couldn't quite believe it, his voice was soft, a small tone of _hope_  in the sound of his words. "You called me that before we ever..?"

You nodded. "If that bothers you, I do apolog-"

He then kissed you ever so softly, so full of love. The world you two had was the world you dreamed of. Both of you had no idea that you were capable of being this happy with someone else.

"Âmrâlime.."

"Now, what is that?" You smiled.

"It means the same thing, _my love_." You smiled and gave him a little peck on the lips. "Good." You joked, making him chuckle.

After a while of getting properly dressed and fixed up, (Which took you about five minutes.) you turned to Thorin and asked. "Do I look fine?"

"What are you talking about? Of course you do."

You chuckled, "No no, I mean.. Does it look like I did not have sex? Because that is what I need." You groaned again, "Is my hair too messy?"

"Well technically, you didn't have sex, dove."

"I know I know, but the people out there do not know that. I am not joking, Thorin! Do I look.. _Clean_? I cannot be bothered to find the right word."

"Sit here." He patted on the edge of the bed. "Why?" You raised a brow, asking in a tone that made it seem like you were being cautious. You didn't mean to sound that way though.

"I'm just going to fix your hair, Y/N." He smiled, and so, you sat. Thorin got on his knees and undid your messy braids, and then started re-braiding them, recreating the same hairstyle you just had. You laughed a little, feeling funny about Thorin doing your hair. He was just so cute.

"What?" He asked.

"Thank you."

"Ha, it's not big deal. It comes easily to me. You think I can get a kiss after I finish?" The dwarf asked so innocently, his chin on your right shoulder.

"Of course." You beamed at the prince. He continued to braid on your white-golden mane. After a couple of minutes he was done.

"Alright, all finished."

You stood up, went to the mirror and your hair looked great. "Thank you again."

"Where's my kiss?" Thorin crossed his arms and you gave a playful smile. Running towards the bed you gave Thorin a big hug and kissed him hard, almost tacking him down. The raven-haired Prince choked at how tight your hug was.

"What was that for?!" He laughed, and you were still hugging him. "You asked for a kiss!"

You both laughed and he had a big smile on his face. "Y/N?"

"Hm?"

"You make me very happy."

You felt your heart beat faster. If only he knew how happy he made you too, but it was impossible to put into words. So you just said to him that he made you felt the same way, hoping it sounded genuine enough, because it was.

"I have to go now."

Before leaving, you and Thorin checked on the dwarflings, carefully opening their doors. They were perfectly asleep, Kíli was snuggled up all cozy and Fíli's light snores filled the room which made you smile.

"I must say that I do envy you." You said, leaving their room. "Why?"

"The boys - they really are special. I wish I had nephews like them waiting for me in Greenwood." You scoffed with a smile.

"Your brother does not have any children?"

You laughed at the statement, it sounded quite funny. _Legolas. children?_ No, just no. You cleared your throat, "Aha, no. Not one. And I do not expect him to have any for a long, _long_ time. Maybe even for the rest of his life."

The dwarf pursed his lips, "Ah, well. You will always have Fíli and Kíli, anyway. They like you."

"Thank you for letting me meet them again, Thorin. They are lovely. _Today_ was lovely."

Of course, 'Lovely' was an understatement. It was obviously you more than that..

"To be continued?" He said with a smirk, he obviously meant your _'alone time.'_ You blushed and smirked back.

 _"_ Definitely."

Thorin walked you to the end of the hall outside, and the two of you stopped a few meters away from where your guards were.

"Well, I shall see you some time again, Prince."

You both stood looking completely casual. Like normal acquaintances, discussing business. If people saw you they wouldn't have suspected your relationship. It was sad though, having to pretend all over and over again only because you were from two different worlds. 

"I look forward to it, My Lady."

"Farewell." You said with a light smile - a smile that would have fooled the world, but not Thorin. For a second, he saw that small sadness in your eyes that gave you away. You were an elf - you were supposed to be good at covering your emotions, But it seemed like the more time you spent with the dwarf, the more you found yourself, _your soul_ , weakened by even his presence alone. The same goes for the Prince as well. You two no longer belonged to yourselves, but to each other.

Before Thorin responded, you walked away, looking as regal as ever. Thorin watched you for another moment, and then headed back to his room.

As much as you wanted to look back, it would make it too obvious and you weren't willing to risk anything.

Thorin sat on his desk and started on paperwork, or at least tried to. His mind didn't let the thought of you go. He sighed and continued dealing with incoming deals or whatever was on his table.

When entering your room, you asked Laura to quickly prepare you a bath so that when you went to visit your father, you would be fresh. (Especially because you probably smelled of Thorin..)

So you bathed, shorter than usual and got dressed again. The walk to your father's room felt like an eternity. Maybe it was because you were tired, or maybe it was nerves. During your bath, you made up about a million alibis for if your father asked any questions regarding today.

"Your worship? It is the Lady Y/N." The guard knocked on your father's door. The guards opened it and your father was sitting by the fireplace, a glass of wine ready at hand.

You took a deep breath before you smiled.

"Good Evening, Ada. How are you feeling?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally felt ashamed writing that but whatever..  
> I FEEL NO SHAME!  
> *ugly sobs* I'm such a bad person, Jfc ;-;  
> Yeah I'm probs going to hell for writing smut oh well XD
> 
> Also imagine Thorin fixing your hair omg I'm crying
> 
> Hope you enjoyed XD <3
> 
> Chapter title from "Madness" by Muse. The song pretty much fits the fic :^)


	20. Bloodlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Bloodline by James and the Wild Spirit ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH.  
> 7k hits and 300 kudos?! ;-;-;-;-;-;  
> Thank you guys so much!!!
> 
> Late update again ugghngjvnd I suck sorry love you guys
> 
> (Also, sorry for typos. It's 3am rn so Imma just fix it tomorrow k <3)

 

 

Since your father asked you to attend the council instead of him that afternoon, you thought it an appropriate thing to ask. Even after everything today of course you still cared for him and his well-being. You sat by him on his sofa.

"It was just a little headache, not anything to worry about."

You smiled lightly, "Good. I am glad. Well, I had to make some changes with the deal. Their plans were not so appealing. Did you receive a report? I had one of our elves write one down during the meeting."

"Yes yes, it is on my table. Many of them said your actions were much intimidating, very good Y/N. I am glad I brought you here."

"Oh Ada, I hope you are not thinking of using me as your spokesperson for every meeting you are to have soon!" You groaned jokingly, making him laugh. He knew you would hate that, Legolas though was always good with council and you with quests and adventure.

"Well, now that you mention it..." He started.

"If it would please you father, then I would gladly oblige." You said in a voice that made it so obvious you wouldn't 'gladly oblige.' This made Thranduil chuckle again.

"Always so sarcastic, Y/N."

"Mhm, always."

You poured yourself a glass of wine and that is when Thranduil asked. "I heard you were with the prince today."

_Oh no.. Here it goes. Act calm._

You nodded, "I ran into him and his nephew. I was about to leave but that is when the dwarfling asked if I can spend time with them, to see meet his new little brother. Funny, is it not?"

"What is?"

"The dwarflings. They do not mind the presence of elves. Or at least it seemed so. But still, I was a little shocked they did not remark any jokes or insults."

"That is new, indeed. Did you enjoy?"

You pondered for a little while, "Hmm.. Well, it has been a while since I have interacted with anyone as young as they were so if I am being honest, I did not really know how to handle the situation."

Thranduil gave a little laugh before he sipped from his wine. "It is true though, there are barely any elflings back home.. Y/N, I would like to talk to you about something."

_Aaaand I am done for. Eru have mercy on my soul._

The King stood up and paced the floor, "There is no easy way to say this, my dearest.. But I would like you to stop spending so much time with the Prince Thorin."

Does he know? Does he? No no, You had to choose your words carefully, words that wouldn't plead you as guilty for being with Thorin. You grasped the cloth on your dress, keeping a soft smile as you scoffed lightly. "Aha, And why?"

"You two are getting a bit too close for my liking, do you not think so too?"

"Close?" You then gave out an obnoxious laugh before taking a sip from your wine. "We barely know anything about each other, I would not define that as 'close.'"

"Even so, you are spending too much time with him." His voice now turned serious, making the coldest of chills run down your spine. You couldn't let it happen so easy, or he'd suspect even more. You had to deny all that you can so that he'd let his thought of you and the dwarven prince go.

"I think you are overreacting, Ada. I see no harm in doing so." you laughed again, sounding as manipulative as your normal self. "Plus, I am looking forward to meeting with the little dwarflings again, anyway. Surely you will not deny that of me? I really do not understand why you are making such a big deal out of it."

"Can you not see that he is attracted to you?! Are you blind?!"

Your eyes widened when your father started yelling - he never yells. For some reason he lost his temper, perhaps because of the wine. Were he fully sober, he would have spoken calmly of the topic. You stood up and looked at him with concern, trying not to yell back.

"Father - must you yell?! Then let him be attracted to me, why does it matter anyway?"

"I do not approve of it."

"I think I am capable of choosing my friends, Ada. You are drunk and are being completely unreasonable. I shall take my leave, Quel du." You walked away, heading towards the door. If you were witnessing the arguement without knowing what was actually going on, you would look convincing. Thranduil had no clue that you and Thorin shared something, but he sure as hell was trying to prevent that from ever happening.

"We are in Erebor, Y/N - doing business! It is inappropriate!"

"Inappropriate?" You laughed at how absurd he was. "Speak for yourself, Ada. When we were at Greenwood and you knew that all the men were attracted to me, you laughed it off, told me to just show myself, remember? You just laughed it off even while you knew I was uncomfortable with it. _That_ is inappropriate." You said bitterly, quite surprising your father. Yes, he did that a long time ago and it was something you really didn't want to deal with. It was during a party, a feast at Greenwood and you had too many suitors, almost geating raped by another elf that night.

"Now that I really do not care that someone new likes me, you think it's apparently inappropriate. Something tells me there is something more to it than that, you are not telling me everything father. What is it?"

Thranduil stayed silent.

"Ah.. It is because he is a dwarf, isn't it?" You raised a brow and Thranduil defensively yelled;

"That is absurd, Y/N! You do not-"

"No wait no.." You cut him off. "It is because he is a dwarf, and you are afraid I might be attracted to him too. I am right, yes?"

You our knew it was a bold thing to say.. But.. Well, you had no choice. You had to convince your father that nothing was going on and nothing will go on.

Thranduil hesitated for a moment, approving that you were correct. You laughed out loud, making your father furrow his brows. "Really, father?! That is why you were worried - cause you thought I would like him too?!" Your laughter faded, and he stayed silent. "I must admit, I am surprised you do not know your daughter as well as you did before. You need rest, Goodnight King Thranduil." You smiled and walked towards the door again.

"Y/n, I am just being-"

"I do not want to hear another word of it, Ada! Good night, and Namarie."

"Y/N LISTEN TO ME!"

You left without even looking back as you left the room.

It took a lot to make Thranduil shut up. You knew that. But you had no idea why he let it off so easy tonight without restraining you or some thing like that. You felt guilty though, and it was drowning you.. He was your father and a good one too. Just looking out for you.. It's been so long since your last fight.. You lost your temper just like he did and you didn't feel proud of it at all.

But now you were sure that Thranduil would never in a million years give you and the dwarf his blessing. Never. And that is what saddened you most.

 _Will I have to choose_   _between my father and my lover someday ...?_

As for Thranduil, he stayed in his room feeling angry at how you disobeyed. But as much as he wanted to deny it, he was angrier at himself. He knew he overreacted and that unlike Legolas, you did whatever you wanted, making it hard for you to obey. He wrote a letter, sealing it with his crest.

"Guard!" He called, and one came in.

"Make sure this arrives in Greenwood by tonight, it is urgent."

"Yes, My King." The guard left hastily.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You felt like complete and utter shit the next morning, not daring to freshen up and leave your room. You kept picturing yourself slamming the door on your fathers face when you cut him off last night.. You sat by your terrace window in your nightgown and robe as you let out a sad sigh, arms wrapped around your legs and your chin on your knees.

There was a knock on your door, then it opened slightly.

"Y/N? lerta I tulîn?"

You ignored your father and continued staring out the window. He sighed and sat in front of you.

"Quite breathtaking, is it not?" He said as if nothing happened last night, making you even more guilty.. You scrunched your lips and looked even further away to avoid eye contact.

"Y/N I would like to apologize about.. You know what.. I did not mean to yell at you."

You sighed and looked at your father, his bright blue eyes full of guilt and sadness.

"I know, Ada. Me too. I truly am sorry."

He smiled genuinely, cupping your cheek. You leaned into his hand. "I understand why you would get angry, the way you did. I believe I was overreacting. The Prince after all.. He is your only friend here in Erebor. Listen, Y/N.. If you want to go home, back to Greenwood, you are free to do so."

_Back to.. Greenwood...?_

When you arrived here for the first time, you would have jumped at the chance to go back home but now.. The thought of going back.. Without Thorin.. You dreaded home. You wanted to stay for as long as you possibly could.

"I will be fine here, I am here for _you_ father. Who is going to attend the council meetings that you so nonchalantly decline?" You teased, things were starting to lighten up, Thank Eru.

"It was only that one time.. Yesterday!"

"And then there will be a second time.. And a third time.. And a-"

"I get your point, Y/N. Hey, you know.. I am sorry for that time in Greenwood. The one you mentioned last night. That party where I made you flaunt your charms to all the noble elves.."

"No, it is okay father. You only wanted me to find someone to marry."

"Yes, and you got hurt that night because of me. It is my fault. That damned _Lord Enris.._ Hetouched you, he -"

"Got hurt himself, walked into a beating. The only reason why I screamed was because he startled me and had me restrained. But I did manage to get out of his ropes and you saw how bloodied and bruised he was." You reminisced proudly for kicking that perverted elf's ass.

"Well, You did beat him wonderfully." He smirked.

I know. Certainly not the way he wanted to get beated, though."

You both laughed and after a while of silence your father stood up. "So, you are staying?" You nodded.

"Good," he said, "Because I have a surprise for you."

A surprise? What could it be? A dress? Jewelry? A book? You raised an eyebrow at your father while tilting your head. "You may come in now!" He said to the door.

And slowly came in Legolas! "Well, I must say that I hoping you meant a dress or flowers or something of that sort when you mentioned a surprise but, this is much better." You smiled and got off your seat.

"Mae Govannen lye inyë, nethig." He replied sarcastically.

"For how long are you staying?" You said in delight, "Just for two days. Shall we go now? Let us explore this dwarves kingdom once more." Legolas said enthusiastically, knowing that exploring was your favourite thing to do. "Father?" You turned to Thranduil for approval.

"Sadly, I have things to do, my children. So I must take my leave now. Until later, take care of yourselves. Namarie." Thranduil left the room with grace and poise.

"Can you wait outside? I must get changed." You politely asked your twin after realizing you were still in your nightgown. Oops.

"Go ahead, do not take too long though, _slug_." He smirked, making you sigh out. "Oh, when will you ever stop calling me that?"

"When you learn to be faster, Y/N. Now change." Your brother teased before leaving the room and you grabbed a dress from your closet and washed up.

"Legolas?" You father called on the smaller elf as he left your door. "Yes, Ada?"

"Do not forget to tell her what we discussed."

Thranduil's eyes were serious, saddening Legolas a little bit. Legolas knew why he was called to Erebor and it wasn't just for quality time with his dear sister. For all he knew, they were scheming behind you and he felt guilty about it, incredibly guilty. But Thranduil had convinced him that it was for your own good and so he obliged.

"Yes, My King."

 

 

* * *

 

 

You and your brother had been out for hours, even visited the City of Dale. You were fairly enjoying especially because you two had never ran out of conversation. While you were walking through a lovely garden path in the city, your brother suddenly spoke because you two were finally alone and it was something you didn't expect to hear.

"Y/N, I think you should end whatever it is you have with the dwarf prince."

"Wh-What?" You looked at him, surprised. You thought he was just making fun so you chuckled a little. "Yes, you heard me." Legolas spoke bluntly.

"Why would you even say that?" You asked bitterly feeling very betrayed at that very moment.

"For your own good, Y/N. For the sake of yourself, I hope you have not fallen for him yet. We both know that being with mortals is not the best thing to do when you are an elf."

You scoffed, why was he even saying these things? Didn't he support you?

"This is ridiculous, Legolas. Ami lenwë." You walked away and he grabbed your arm.

"Even father suspects, Y/N!"

_Father...?_

You turned around, and smiled with resent, obvious that you were hurt. "Ah, so that is why you are here.. Because father asked you to convince me of staying away from him, is that right?" Legolas let go of your arm and looked away and was unable to answer your question, clearly clarifying that he was pledged guilty.

You scoffed with disgust, "Go home, _brother_."

"No! Y/N, he is a dwarf! What will happen to you when ada actually knows the truth, when the council knows the truth? You will be the laughingstock of Greenwood. I did not want to say that, but deep down you know it's true, sister! Listen to me!"

His words were true yes, but the truth only made you angrier inside. You snapped and yelled back,

"No, you listen brother! All my life I have been doing what everyone had expected me to do - no more! I am sick of it! I do not care about what Greenwood would think, I could leave and never come back and still be happy because I would be with him, understand?"

"Yes, sister. I understand-"

"No, You do not!" You breathed in and out, trying to keep control of your emotions. Legolas tried to speak again but then you cut him off.

"I know, Y/N. Please just -"

"No.. You do not understand.. You see - _I love him_  Legolas! I did not ask for this either, but it happened!"

You couldn't believe that you finally admitted your true feelings for the dwarf after all this time, you felt like you had just released a thousand burdens that you had buried within your soul.

"I have always had to choose between happiness and the good of Greenwood.. Well now, I am choosing myself and that means being with Thorin. I do not give a damn if they find out. Let them burn, for all I care."

Water was building in your eyes as you walked away, Legolas stood there stunned by your sudden outbreak. Your reached the end of the path and stopped.

"If you love him, then leave him. Do it for him."

_What is he talking about?_

"What if _his_ council finds out, what will happen then? Not only that, but Thorin is to be King one day. What will happen if Erebor finds out? Do you think they would pledge loyalty to a dwarven King who shared a bed with an elf?"

"No..." You whispered to yourself. "You are only saying these things so I will stop seeing him! Ada told you to say these things!"

"He did no such thing! Can you hear yourself, Y/N?! You know it is true! Deep down, sister - You know...."

You gasped a little, thinking that why hadn't you thought of that before? You felt selfish for only thinking what would happen to you but not for what would to Thorin.. Legolas' words were only the truest truth. He wasn't lying, nor was he making it up. It was true. A tear fell from your eyes, staining your green tunic, you felt your heart fall into pieces.

"Like I said, Lenweta bardh, hanar." You said before leaving, spitting bitterly at the last word, hurting Legolas' feelings. He shook his hand and sighed out, looking down at the floor. And you? You did not even bother to look back. You did not expect this to happen. Especially with Legolas. But it did, and you could not help but feel broken.

Maybe it was the end.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases: ******  
>  _* Y/N? lerta I tulîn? _\- Y/N? Can I come in?__  
>  _* Mae Govannen lye inyë, nethig. _\- Greetings to you too, little sister.__  
>  _* Ami lenwë. _\- I am leaving__  
>  _* Lenweta bardh, hanar. _\- Go home, brother.__  
>   
>  I know its not as realistic that during the fights I didn't make you, Legolas or Thranduil speak much elvish but it's cause I wanted you to understand everything while you read it. Just pretend they //are// speaking elvish xD  
> I h8 family fights but this was bound to happen :c  
> Shit's getting real bros! (It's about time :p)


	21. The End of Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for this chapter: ******  
>  _The End of Romance by Daniel Ahearn ___

 

_We are such fools,_

_but we had our chance._

_we broke the rules,_

_the end of romance._

_you never think it'll come,_

_the end of romance._

 

You stayed awake the entire night, unable to get Legolas' words out of your head. What if he was right? You knew he was but there were so many questions going on around your head anyway. You thought long and hard for hours.. It must have been sunrise by now..

_Sunrise.. Thorin.._

The idea of sunrise suddenly played a flashback of that night you spent with the prince. Rendering you unable to do anything but smile a little..

 

 

_"Your heartbeat is speeding."_

_"It is your fault. Now, tell me what it wants, since you claim to know what I long for."_

_He brushed strands of your hair away from your face, caressing your cheeks softly, looking you in the eye. "It wants me to stay, it wants my kisses, my embrace."_

_"Princess, I do not want to leave.." Thorin whispered as he kissed your head._

_"I know. But you must.. Dawn is approaching.." You sighed again, closing your eyes._

_"I will in one second.. Just let me do this."_

_"Do wha-?"_

_Thorin kissed you._

 

 

You sat up from bed, gasping, shaking your head to stop thinking of him.

"N-No.. Stop..." You angrily whispered to yourself while fisting your hair out of frustration. "Why is my head doing this _now_?!"

It may have seemed like as if you didn't like what your mind managed to show you, but underneath it all.. You loved it, the memories.. And for some reason.. You felt like the prince was already gone from your life even though you knew his door was open for you and you only.

Maybe it was better this way..

Standing up, you walked over to the terrace and looked at the sky in sadness. It was raining, and you chuckled slightly thinking; "The world knows how I feel."

"I wonder what he is doing right now.." You then chuckled at such an absurd thought, "Right, he would be asleep."

Images of the raven-haired dwarf ran continuously through your mind. And you wondered, (Like you have been wondering all night, it was the only thing you were doing.) and wondered hard if he loved you too.

_I just need.. I need to get it together.._

You had no idea why he was so important to you. Over two and half thousand years of living and you would have thought that by then you have found another elf, gotten married and had your own little elflings. But then not everyone's lucky and instead, you got something completely impossible.

_"Love me, elf.. Love me and I will give you everything, anything - the world. Whatever it is you want."_

_"If you love him, then leave him. Do it for him."_

The whole night you have been considering Legolas' words, ending it with Thorin. You felt selfish, not thinking about the consequences he would have to face if his family ever found out.

_How do you forgive so much selfishness? I feel so evil.._

The realization of that fact made you extremely angry, and you started throwing your things around the room, causing quite a racket. You did not know how to deal with this situation. You just didn't know what to do. The tears falling from your eyes sparkled under the dawn's light as they dropped on to the emerald floor.

"Lady Y/N?! Lady Y/N?!"

Guards pounded on the door, waking you from your rage session. You tried but you couldn't say a word. It hurt too much, the pain.

It was just too damn much.

"We are coming in, Lady Y/N!"

They barged in the door and, looking around the room for any signs of struggle. You quickly put on a smile and wiped away the tears. They didn't see you cry, though. Thank Eru.

"Aranel, Are you well?!"

"Y-Yes! I must have just stumbled in the dark. Goheno nin mai i capta ilco, Mellon-níns."

Their eyes had wandered to the floor, wherein lied a shattered vase. "We shall clean that up, my lady."

"Lau, it is fine. I will be going back to bed anyway. Thank you again."

They looked hesitant because they actually did want to clean up the floor, but they did as they were told and left the room. When they shut the door you sighed and went to the washroom to wet your face with cold water.

_I am going to have to.. Aren't I?.._

You looked at the mirror for a long time being, eyes fierce, hands on the table, fists clenched. You then stood up, turned around and sighed out. You looked as vulnerable as a child in the middle of a battlefield, and you felt so much like it too. You whispered ;

"I shall tell him today."

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost sundown now, perhaps an hour till then. You snuck out of your room and successfully snuck into the hall where Thorin's chamber was in. Legolas did not go home yesterday and stayed because he was worried about you.

Today you asked your brother to cover for you; To tell your father that you and him were going to spend time together again in Dale so that you can have time to break it off with your lover. To your knowledge, Thorin was in his room.

You knocked twice on his door.

He opened it and when he realized it was you, he wore a big smile on his face and quickly pulled you in, kissing you after he closed the door. Your heart shattered, knowing you were only there to break his own. His room was dim and you could tell Fíli and Kíli weren't around.

_How am I going to do this?_

You pulled away and looked to the floor, your face blanketed with the coldest expression. You didn't say a word. You just couldn't.

"Y/N? My love? Wh-what's the matter?"

Thorin's face was just tearing you apart, he looked so worried. Your breath hitched within your throat but you finally brought yourself to say the right words, or at least what you thought was right. You wanted to do this as _kindly_ as possible so that he wouldn't get hurt.. Not as much as you already were.

"I am leaving."

"What? .. When?"

"After this."

The dwarf took a deep breath and you awaited his answer, he couldn't look at you now and you knew which made it hurt even more. The last thing you wanted was for him to hate you.

"Okay.. But we can still send letters to each other, and see each other. I will find ways. _We_ will find ways, right?" He smiled, but you could still see his heart breaking through that smile.

All you did was look away.

"..R-Right?"

"We.. We cannot do this anymore, Thorin. I.. I.." You tried to hold back your sobs and Thorin stood there, stunned, not able to believe what you just said. You gestured to open the door again to leave.

"I must go.. Farewell, My lord."

The dwarf was crushed.. Incredibly crushed. You both were. At first, he was stunned but he felt the anger rising. He grabbed your wrist and yelled straight up;

"What are you talking about?! You- You cannot just walk away like this!"

Your eyes widened as you gasped a little - you never saw him this hurt, water building in his eyes. You felt like you were drowning, trapped inside a box full of water, one that couldn't open. You just wanted to stop trying to breathe for air, to let go and die.

It ached inside.

It ached too much.

"I - I know... But I have to! I have to.. Please, just let me go.. It will hurt less for the both of us!" You sobbed. And his grip tightened.

"Why are you doing this, love? Please tell me.. Please!"

Your world was crumbling.. Thorin was the only thing - _person_ you have ever wanted your entire life and for him to call you _love_.. It was the most beautiful thing you could ever hear. Every time he called you that it made your heart flutter..

"No- Stop! Do not call me that!"

"Are you saying that everything we did was just nothing to you..? A lie? A way for you to cure whatever loneliness you had?!" He let go of your wrist, hissing his words with an obvious aggravation. You wanted him to stop shouting, to stop yelling things like that because they made you so guilty.

"It was never like that for me! I-"

"Then tell me, What exactly am I to you?! Because.. I gave you whatever I could.."

You stayed silent, avoiding his gaze and he awaited your answer with an expression that you could never forget. He looked so confused .. so hurt. So betrayed.

"I love you, Y/N..."

He whispered.

You gasped a little and looked at his face, eyes wide. Your tears fell to the floor.

_He- He.. Eru.. He said it.. Why can't I speak?! Why can't I say anything back?!_

There was a loud ringing in your ears, you could feel your soul was now content with living even though it shouldn't have been. Your insides were all twisted, and you could feel the stinging happiness all the way down to your toes.

It was all so beautiful until you realized why you came here in the first place.

To end it.

"No.. You do not.. You shouldn't.." You sobbed softly, clenching your fists. Tears were running straight down your cheeks and as much as Thorin tried to hate you that moment, he just felt guilty for making you cry.

"I do love you! So much.. I should have told you the first day we met Y/N.. I loved you then, and I still love you now.. I am sure of it." He walked towards you, and held your slim hands in his.

"I should not have.. The day we went to Dale and I kissed you... I should have stopped and left you in that house..I should have run away.."

"Then why didn't you?"

You sobbed even more this time and his eyes were full of tears already but he wouldn't let a single one fall, not until you gave him the perfect reason to.

"Because, Thorin!" you yelled at him.

"I love you too.."

The dwarf stood stunned, again. His mind couldn't really take what you had just said and he felt like he was going to explode or evaporate into thin air. 

"Then why go?!" He whispered angrily before he wrapped his arms around you, tears leaving his eyes. You felt so at home in his arms.. You hugged him back, tightly, grabbing onto his tunic. "For you.. You are to be king one day, my love.. When people find out you have slept with me then -"

He pulled away, "That is it?! That is why?! Y/N, Please.. I do not care about that! I just need you with me.."

"I cannot make you ruin your chances of a sure ruling, it is unfair."

"I do not want the throne! They can take it.. If having the crown costs you then I want none of it!"

"Do not think like that! I do not want to ruin your life.. You are still so young, you cannot make decisions like that yet! It is bound that one day, your love for me will fade and you will regret choosing me over your crown.. I do not think I will be able to stand that- You hating me one day because of your decisions!"

"But Y/N.. I could never hate you."

His tone changed into the most genuine, sweetest one and for some reason it just made you cry even more. You weren't sobbing loudly or anything like that, you were just quiet when you cried. Thorin saw this new side of you..

You were like a child that needed saving.

"Do not do this to me now.. Please, Y/N.. I am _begging_."

Eversince you had met Thorin, you became an emotional wreck. At Greenwood, you had never cried, never yelled, never lost your temper. Any of those.

You've cried countless times in Erebor now and thought of it just irritated you.

He turned away, looking out the window. "I am sorry I am just telling you this now. I cannot lose you, I'll die if that'll happen. If you do.. I'll order the guards to feed me to a warg pack because I am sure that will hurt less. The most painful deaths sounds like paradise compared to the thought of you walking out of here with my heart ripped out by your own bare hands.."

The words he said made you feel even more selfish than before, he thought of death without you.

"Thorin.. We were nothing more than a dream! Nothing close to the bitter reality we have in store for us.."

Right after you said that, Thorin just grabbed you by the collars and kissed you hard. You lost your balance, tripping over your dress and the two of you fell on the floor, resulting to him rolling on top of you and kissing you again. You tried pushing him away but he was strong and wouldn't budge. He was trying to make you feel the kiss rather than have you resisting it.

You just couldn't take it anymore so you kissed him back and could have sworn he heard your heart beating then. You wrapped your arms around him and clawed his back, grabbing onto the cloth of his shirt. He pushed harder on you and you moaned into his mouth, tears falling from your eyes, tears falling from his.

Despite the tears, you kissed each other luxuriantly. It was like there was a bonfire within your lips.. The sound of his sighs made you unable to let him go. This was it. You were madly, deeply, irrevocably in love with this fucking dwarf, and he could have said the same about his elf.

"Tell me that kiss was a dream.. Tell me it was not real. I'll believe you. Just say it."

Why would he ask you to do that when he perfectly knew well that you couldn't? Your voice broke and you looked at him in sadness, "I-I can't.."

"I love you Thorin.. I love you.."

"Then do not leave me."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases: ******  
>  _* Aranel _\- Princess__  
>  _* Goheno nin mai i capta ilco, Mellon-níns. _\- I am sorry if I startled you, my friends.__  
>   
>  I'VE ALREADY GOTTEN STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER DONT PANIC  
> :^):):)))))))))  
> And yeah I can't be poetic today oh well ;-;  
> Hope you enjoyed xx  
> 


	22. A Call to Arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Song for this chapter: ******  
>  _A Call To Arms by Laura Jansen_  
>   
>  Enjoy! xx  
> 

 

_My love, the drums are calling._

_A red sky,_

_A warning._

_No sense in hiding from the front lines,_

_They've been here the whole time._

_I sleep to keep my mind at ease,_

_I wander through a dream_

_of what I once believed._

_No rest until we face the truth and draw it to the light._

_This is a call to arms,_

_Will you embrace me before its too late?_

_This is a call to arms,_

_Will you save me?_

_Will you save me?_

 

_**\- Thorin's POV -** _

 

The prince couldn't believe was was happening. He was going to do whatever he could to convince _his_ elf to stay. No situation he's ever been through was worse than this one. His hands could have been restrained and a knife could have been against his neck, and this, Y/N leaving would still be worse. After everything, he wasn't going to let her go so easy. 

"You know I have to.."

He sat up, continuing to sit on the floor. She sat too. His hands placed softly on hers and he saw how she savoured the moment, closing her eyes and all that. Y/N probably thought this was the last day she was ever going to hold his hands again. No. He wouldn't let that happen.

Looking away, her eyes focused on the slight light that was peeking in from the curtain behind her.. Soft, white-golden light..

_I love you.. And I am not letting you leave._

"Y/N.. You and I.. We're different. We're not like other pairs.. It's not just the fact that you are elven, and I am a dwarf. It is our bond. Do not throw it away because you are worried my rule will not be doubtless. What we have is rare, unique."

Her hands pulled away and she gave Thorin a harsh stare.

"Why?! Unique because all we do is kiss, have sex and it feels..." She sighed, "Is that why?!" Y/N spat a bit too rudely, quite crossing the line. She sounded angry but she did not look like it. She looked.. crestfallen. Thorin did not lose his patience. He didn't get mad for he understood why she felt and acted that way.

She instantly regretted her words. He knew that.

"No, because of how much we want each other, _need_ each other. Our love is strong, you feel it too. Don't you?"

She gasped at his words, she knew he was right and he could see right through her act.. Someone's making her do this; he suspected.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to say that.. I just.."

"Make it up to me by staying. Do not leave me tonight. You say you love me, but what you are going to do is not exactly proving the fact that you do!"

 _God. Fucking. Damn it._  When she planned on breaking it off with him, she knew it wasn't going to be easy but at the same time she knew she was going to be able to walk out of there, because Y/N was doing this for him. But all he did was tell her things that made her want to stay more and she just felt like breaking down right then and there.

"It is not fair to put this all on me! If I had the choice.. I.. I would.. But my choice is for you! I just want you to be happy, even if it means having to live my life in regret!"

The yelling was coming back.. When was it going to end? Never, probably. Maybe even the next time he sees her, there would still be yelling and icy stares passed onto each other. That's if he'll ever see her again.

"And you think that leaving is going to make me happy?!" 

"No.. It will not. Thorin.. I am afraid that one day, like I said - you are going to despise me because you chose me!"

She looked away, for about the millionth time now. Her voice all broken and soft, making it obvious she was going to cry again. Thorin stood in awe.

"I would rather have you hate me for leaving, Not because you chose to love me.. I.. I would not be able to stand it.."

How could Thorin have responded to such a foolish thought? He was sure with all his being that whatever she was thinking was insane because he would never hate her, even if he tried to. He understood why she thought it; yes.. But.. It was stupid and making him angry! If he was going to lose her because of this then - 

NO. He is not losing her!

"Y/N.. Please.. You worry too much for me. You worry too much of wild ideas. Do you really, honestly think that I am going to hate you because you are the one I chose to love, to cherish for the rest of my life? Do you really think I am like that?"

The elven Princess looked in shock, totally disregarding everything Thorin has just said.. Except for one part.

"... The rest.. Of your life..?"

He should have regretted saying that based on her reaction, but he didn't. He needed her to know that. He nodded. 

"Take my hand, please."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Take his hand..?

What was he going to do now?

 

... You took it anyway.

 

It did not take you long to realize he was leading you to his bedroom, and you protested. But before you could even speak, the dwarf stopped you.

"Don't. Please."

Such a simple demand stopped you from protesting even further, boggling your mind. _What has happened to you?_ This dwarf has.. Weakened you, made you acquire the emotions of a mortal. You were strong -

Not anymore.

Thorin had you sit on the edge of his bed and so you obliged. You felt like a puppet, and he was the one controlling you. The sun was down almost down now. It was dark.

You wanted this discomfort to end.

He stood in front of you while you sat, his face level with yours. He was looking into your eyes and you turned your head, but he grabbed your chin and let you look straight into those icy orbs. Those eyes you fell in love with in the first place.

"Look at me."

"What are you doing? Stop.. Please.."

"No."

His hand slithered to cup the side of your face, his other hand on your waist. You started breathing heavy, looking for a way to look away from those eyes, but failed miserably. He was bringing you in all over again and there was no stopping it now.

He closed the distance.

_Don't.._

He leaned his forehead against yours.

_Please Don't.._

He kissed you.

 

..

 

_Don't stop._

 

With one small kiss, you were his again. Sparks left the ends of your fingers and your heart was screaming at your ribs. This was torture. Nothing would be better than how his kiss felt.

"You have to know that I want you.. Everything you have, what you have to offer. Every part of you - I am deeply in love with. I could never hate you. Tell me you will stop thinking that way."

It it was hard, the thought bothering you in the back of your head when all you needed was to feel him.

"Is this what love is? Is it suppose to weaken you, like you've weakened me? For the first time.. I do not understand."

"I suppose. But it is incredibly worth it, don't you think?"

The way he said that. His charm oozing out of him, the corner of his lips curved into a little smile. He was going to be the death of you. You nodded quickly and found yourself kissing him again and again and again.

"Thorin..? Do you really love me? Or are you just saying that to make me stay? I need to know.. I need to know that I can trust you.."

Your words were soft against his lips, but was a strong demand, one that Thorin was happy to fulfill. He needed you to know how much he cared.

"If you will let me, Y/N.. I will show you how much."

"Please.."

With that, You found Thorin on your lips again, slowly setting you down the bed as soft as you could. The dwarf climbed on you and the grip he had on your arm tightened. You opened your eyes to take a look at him. His eyes were closed while his mouth made love with yours. He was so beautiful this way and just from the look he had on his face you could tell that he was mesmerized by you.

_Why do I love him so much?_

You closed your eyes and arched your back, caught in the very webs of passion. Thorin took advantage of how exposed your neck was by instantly placing soft kisses, then licking and sucking your soft skin there. You gasped and quickly buried your hands in his hair, needing more of his touch. You could feel the heat building in your stomach..

He lifted your skirt to untie your panties, but that was all he did after he tossed it to the side. Thorin felt how much you needed it and sat you up. You whimpered at the loss of his mouth but did so anyway. "Can you stand up? Is that okay?"

Closing your eyes, you softly smiled, nodding with your hand on his cheek. "Yes. Okay."

You had no idea what it was he was going to do. But you were going to try and trust whatever it is he had in mind. He smiled and grabbed your hand, helping you off the bed. He didn't say a word.

The two of you stood infront of the window each, staring at each other for an eternity. Your silhouettes were as vivid as a dream you woke up remembering clearly. He lit up into a small smile and turned you around, so your back was facing him. What was he doing? You didn't know.

Cloth ruffling and ties unlacing. That's what you heard. He was taking off his clothing and you saw his tunic and trousers getting tossed onto the floor in the corner of your eye.

It was then you felt his fingers slowly undoing the laces of your dress. You closed your eyes and trembled a little when you felt him kiss the bare skin of your back, moving and kissing lower with everytime he untied a lace, savouring every moment your flesh was vulnerable to him. You held your dress to your chest so it wouldnt fall down. He reached the last lace and threw it on the floor, giving multiple kisses to your lower back. Unable to stop it, you let out a quiet moan.

From behind, Thorin took hold of your arms, knowing you were holding your dress. Your fingers loosened and he felt it, moving your arms to the side of your body. You turned around.

Your dress fell to the floor, you were bare in front of him. His eyes lit up as if he had never seen the sky before. You've been naked in front of him many times but now.. This.. _This_ was different. Now, you two were opening your spirits to each other, letting each other know what your thoughts, hopes, dreams and fears were all with one look in the other's eyes.

This was the first time you two were completely naked together, in body and soul.

"Look, Y/N.. I do not make love to you because I need it. I make love to you because I love you."

Your heart caught on fire.

Falling on your weakened knees, you hugged him tightly, wrapping your arms around him. Thorin felt your tears fall on his back, leaving a cold line on his skin as they trailed down his body. He held you tighter and you whispered against his shoulder with a shuddering voice.

"Do not let me go.. I beg you."

"Never. Never.."

Thorin swept you off your feet and carried you to the bed, bridal style. It made you chuckle because he also did this on your first time with him in Dale.

"What? Can't a man use the same moves?"

You laughed a little again and kissed him, "As long as those moves are for me _only_." He always had a way to lighten up the mood, unlike you.. Always worrying and making the people around you sad. You were starting to think that you didn't deserve someone as amazing as he was and that he didn't deserve someone as horrible as you.

"They wouldn't be for anyone else, my love."

As you layed down, he was at the end of the bed, you felt him stirring at the tip of your toes. Your bright hair was spread onto the sheets, your arms a little spread out, your eyes closed. With every breath you took, your breasts rised and your nipples stuck out.. Thorin swore in his mind that he's never seen a being so beautiful until you. He was with his own goddess.

He kissed you starting from the foot and going higher as he climbed on you - soft, warm, lovely kisses. He kissed at your lower leg, then your knee, then you felt him savour your thighs for he lingered there a little longer. When his face reached your womanhood, Thorin softly pushed your legs apart and kissed you there three times. You felt yourself getting wetter by the second.

Placing both his hands on your hips, he rubbed and cuddled the side of his face endearingly on your pelvic area before he resumed on kissing your body. He was moving so slowly, it was frustrating. But even so, you felt so safe and cared for.

When he kissed your stomach, you jumped a little. He smirked when he saw your reaction and continued his way up. _Slowly_. He was on you when he kissed the skin between your breasts. Then he kissed one of your nipples, making you gasp a little and grab the sheets. Though he was incredibly tempted to lick you there, he stopped himself. He needed to be careful in showing you how much he loved you.

He reached your upper chest, then your collar bones. His kisses hadn't faltered even once. The dwarf then took hold of your arms and placed them above your head, and left a trail of kisses on your neck, staying there for a longer time. He always loved kissing you on the neck and you could have said the same about him. He let go of your arms, desperate to feel your touch as well. You wrapped your hands around the back of his neck and then finally, Thorin kissed you on the lips.

You were thinking about how beautiful it felt.

"Y/N?"

"Yes?" You replied, almost barely whispering, your eyes still shut and his forehead resting against yours.

"I love you.."

You opened your eyes to find his closed. A tear fell down from your eye and the side of your face, onto the cloth of the bed. There was no describing how you felt about him.. It was too complex to even try and put it into words. He opened his eyes.. You smiled; heartbreakingly. You just felt like you could tell him that you loved him over and over again. You didn't want to ever stop saying it to him.

"I love you too, Thorin."

You both smiled, feeling so happy to be in each other's arms. It was all you two needed, really. When he kissed you, it was so deep and almost violent this time. You opened your mouth only signaling for him to come in, and his tongue worked wonders inside you. His chest rumbled when he released a low growl.

He must've not realized that when you tangled your leg with his, it acted as a support to turn him over so you could be on top. When you were kissing him, you desperately tried to feel him, your hands were everywhere and honestly, he loved it.

"You do not have to do anything you know, I was going to show you how much _I_ care." He remarked with a raised brow.

"Then let me do the same. Close your eyes."

And so he did.

You smirked and stealthily moved lower down his body. When you grabbed his cock, he gasped in surprise. Your eyes moved to his throbbing manhood.. So thick and solid.. You had no idea how that fit inside you whenever you and Thorin had sex. The sight of his cock instantly aroused you, and you just had to give in to temptation.

There was no way you could have stopped yourself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, sorry for taking so long! I wrote two chapters at once so I'm almost done with the next. I'll probably get to upload it tomorrow and if not, the day after. SO DONT FREAK OUT XD  
> I write too much smut.. Right? Sorry :^)


	23. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Hunger by Of Monsters And Men ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I'd have it done by the next day! :)  
> enjoy reading. X

 

Thorin just about shouted when you licked his member once, just on the tip. But after getting a little taste of it.. You needed more. Before Thorin could even understand what was happening, you wrapped your mouth around his sensitive shaft and that's when his eyes shot open and he stuttered your name. He didn't expect that at all.

"Oh - Aaaaaaaaulë... Fuck... Y/N.. What are you - Ahh.."

He watched you, struggling not to find his climax so soon. He's always thought of you sucking him off whenever he touched himself but never thought you'd actually do it - ever. It was a thought he'd left for his dreams..

But the dreams had nothing compared to this reality, it felt so much better this way. Shit, he could have died right there. He saw a dark gleam in your eyes.. You looked as if it felt as good for you as it did for him. And it did.

_Mahal, she's gorgeous.._

He was so warm and delicious in your mouth, you couldn't seem to have gotten enough of this drug. Bobbing your head up and down, Thorin fisted your hair with both hands. The pain was arousing.. His moans sounded like paradise to you and how he tasted was absolute heaven.

When you sucked harder, you were able to taste his bitter pre-cum. He was throbbing.

_He's close.._

The dwarf threw his hips up at the last second, making his member reach deeper down your throat. You did your best to not gag at his sudden jump. He tried to push you away, knowing he was about to come any time now. Thorin thought that you would be disgusted by him releasing his cum inside your mouth, but that was what you wanted.

"Thorin. I want this. It's okay.."

"Aulë Y/N, you're so good at this.."

 _Eru_.. He looked like he was in pain, he looked as if he couldn't breathe anymore. You smirked at how pleased he look, feeling victorious because of his reactions.  _Yes._ You swallowed him again, and this time used your hand to stroke him while you sucked him off. His low growls motivating you even further.

With one more stroke, he finally reached his climax, releasing his seed down your throat. He grabbed on to your hair even tighter and let out a loud groan.. Your eyes shut close at the tantalizing taste of his cum. Just knowing it came from him turned you on greatly.

He trembled under you when you licked him off clean. You sat up and cleaned the cum that was around your mouth, then licking it off your finger.

Suddenly, you found yourself on your back with Thorin on top of you. You looked so confused - he still wanted more..?

"W-What? You are not spent?"

"Darling,"

He gave a little laugh, a wolffish smirk across his face. He was caught up in the madness, you could see it in his eyes.. Eru, you both were losing it.

 _"_ W _e're just getting started."_

Your eyes widened the second his lips smashed upon yours and when he grabbed your breast. He slowly licked the outline of your lips, causing you to sigh in satisfaction. The dwarf marveled at how soft and smooth your breasts were when he lowered himself and took your delicate bud in his mouth, sucking in your sweetness.

Sensation, pain and magic was all you could feel whenever his mouth was on any part of you. His tongue was talented at licking, that was for sure.

His hands grasped your waist as he started grinding his hips between your legs, his hardened cock rubbing against your inner thigh at first, then to your womanhood.

"Ah- ah- Thorin.." You lifted your hips, grinding against him and he shuddered at your sudden onslaught. His cock must have been covered with your fluids by now..

"Yes.." He groaned, throwing his head forward.

It took him all his strength to pull himself away from you and you couldn't help but feel quite dissapointed when he did because it felt _that_ amazing. Thorin tore your legs further apart and quickly buried his face on your wetness - you all but squealed when he started licking your hole, the tip of his nose rubbing your clit with every time he moved his head. He stopped to smell your skin, letting out a loud moan.

The dwarf never understood how you managed to smell of lavender all the time and Gods above, that had got to have been his favourite scent.

" _Shit_ , I miss this - how you taste." He manage to sigh out before resuming.

This time, his tongue was placed on your clit. You screamed and panted through labored breathing needing him to make you come. Without warning, he plunged a finger into you pumping hastily, rubbing your frontal walls.. The heat in your stomach and the electrical tinge that traveled from your chest to your feet wasn't hard to miss; you knew you were almost there.

"More.." You breathed, fisting his raven locks.

Thorin smirked against your flesh, knowing that you gave him permission.. This is what he wanted so much - To taste what you had to give. To see you dripping up close was a privilege for him..

He used his thumbs to spread your folds apart and roughly stuck his tongue on your glistening bead, stiffly pushing it down. You screamed, almost begging for help. When he started to move his tongue in circles, you lost it and let go right there. He licked you off, swallowing your cum.

"So fucking good." He moaned.

You sat up, weakly.

"Meleth-nín.. I.. I want to ride you.."

His cock twitched at your words. He didn't expect you to want that either.. Aulë, that sounded so good for him right now..

"Like I said, you do not have to do anything tonight. I am doing all the work."

You held on to him and asked with a deep sheer of lust in your eyes. 

"No, Thorin.. You do not understand.. I _need_ to ride you."

He altogether moaned because of what you asked before kissing you. He lied down flat on his back and you straddled him. You lowered yourself onto him. Your hearts were racing, unable to wait anymore.

The second he entered you, he grasped the sheets of the bed, releasing a hard and ragged groan. You closed your eyes and started grinding up and down. Thorin gritted his teeth and grabbed on to your hips, helping you lift then slam yourself upon him.

It had been too long since you had his magnificent shaft inside you, way too long. It felt as if this was the first time again.. Fucking hell, your head was spinning. Thorin gathered his strength and whatever mental stability he had left and met your thrusts with his, your skin colliding on each other, creating the most obscene sounds. You screamed and stopped for a second, and he even went _faster_.

"Eru.." You arched your back..

After a while, unable to keep up, you fell over his body, your breasts on his face. But that didn't stop him, he kept fucking you anyway, this time even harder. He took your breast in your mouth and continued flicking his tongue over your nipple..

In this position, his cock was rubbing abruptly against your frontal walls, and you were sure your head stopped working by then. All you could feel was pleasure and want.

"T-Thorin.. I.. I can't.."

He understood what you meant, knowing you had no more strength to ride him and so he flipped you over and now he was on top. He took a good look of your face. Your eyes were closed. You looked exhausted, and for some reason, in his eyes, you looked like a child.. He cupped your cheek and kissed you.. You smiled..

"Do you want to stop? We can stop."

You raised a brow and growled ferociously at him, fisting his hair to pull him closer.

"Stop and _I_ will be the one to feed you to a pack of fucking wargs, not your guards."

Once again he slammed his lips on yours, still as intoxicating as ever. How wild you were tonight was driving him insane. He didn't care if the world found out about you two and what you have been doing, he didn't even care if the elves found out, and would have him executed the next day.

It would all be worth it..

"Are you ready?"

"Never been readier." You replied, making you both chuckle.

He guided himself to your opening, putting your leg over his shoulder. You didn't mind because you were an elf, nimble and flexible. You felt the tip of his cock at the opening of your wetness, entering slowly.

You and Thorin didn't even dare to tear your eyes off one another. Thorin looked as if he was hungry for the kill. Like was a hunter, and you were his prey. - the hunger taking over him like none other before. 

It was so obvious he was just trying to keep himself in control.

His member was already halfway inside you, and you expected him to enter you in this pace. But when Thorin saw you bite your lip, he lost it and entered you in a second, piercing your insides. That moment your back arched and your eyes shot open, then closed again.

What you had noticed about Thorin when you two had sex is that he always was cautious, like he was afraid he was going to break you in half. You didn't want any of that tonight, no.. You needed all of it.

"You are holding back, I know you are.. Please don't.." Your words stopped him, and he froze, leaning his forehead against yours, panting softly. He looked worried.

"Y/N.. I do not want to hurt you. I know my strength. It will be painful for you if I let go."

You kissed him deeply.. Sensually and romantically. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, the taste of your lips distracting him.

"You said you were going to show me how much you love me. _This_ is how you are going to."

"My lady I -"

"I know you want it as much as I do. Please Thorin.. Ravage me, slay me, do whatever you want with me. I am yours to take.."

He penetrated your core that very second, slamming himself harshly upon your body. Your mind went blank, overwhelmed by the pleasure and pain you could feel. He was biting back his moans and you were trying too, but failed miserably.

You wrapped your legs around him and Thorin lifted your hips so he could reach down you even further. His impact was so strong that you could feel his pounding all the way up to your head, and his hardness all the way, rubbing up against your inner womb. Eru, this must have been what real love felt like.

"S-So deep.. Oh Eru.. Thorin.."

In and out, in and out. It was all so fast. Years of sharing beds with other noble elves was absolutely nothing compared to what Thorin always had in store for you.. You've never slept with anyone so rough before. The dwarf was fucking you so damn hard, you could taste his cock in your mouth. Whatever pleasure you were feeling now totally cancelled out whatever pain you felt just moments ago.

You lost your mind, whispering things like _faster_ , _harder_ , _more_. but he loved it when you wanted more, cause then,

He'd give you a _whole lot_ more.

Your moans is what kept him going.. like music to his ears. He could have died right there with how good it felt having your wet heat wrapped around him. You must have bled, even just a little or maybe even a lot with how fast and hard he was going. Though, it didn't matter at this point though. Nothing did, except your dwarf.

Thorin buried his face on your neck and whispered something to you in Khuzdûl that you could not understand. You were certain it was naughty though, and you had no idea the dwarven language could sound so sexy. His deep, solid voice made sure of that.

You didn't know he was capable of holding out this long, your body was failing you. You were almost at your peak and you couldn't stop it, no matter how much you wanted to because you wanted this to last forever. You knew that if you were going to come, so was Thorin and all this would be over.

"Aaaah! I'm so close.."

"I'm going to make you come so hard.."

Thorin pounded you harder but slower this time, making it feel like an explosion with everytime he'd enter you again. You held on to the sheets like your life was on the line, and bit your lip, almost drawing blood from it.. Gods, how you wanted to just scream.

He started rubbing your clit with his thumb. You didn't even feel his hand go there so it took you completely by surprise. Your mouth opened, screaming your release, you felt it ripping you over. Your walls clenched, tightening even more around his pulsating member - making his climax go through him as well. His muscles tensed and he threw his head forward, mouth open in a silent yell. He filled you with his sweet cum, and did it feel wonderful.

The both of you were completely spent, and he just fell into the sheets beside you. You smiled weakly at him, and he did the same, brushing your hair behind your ear.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too."

You and the dwarf fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The night was calm and felt right for the first time. Your eyes fluttered open.. You didn't remember what happened right away, not until you saw Thorin's face beside you. He was sound asleep, looking at peace. So serene.. Ah, he was beautiful. There was no other way to word it.

A weak smile appeared on the corner of your lips and you kissed him on the forehead before stepping off of the bed. You winced at the pain you felt on your hips.

_Legolas! Oh no.. What time is it?_

Your mind started panicking when you remembered you left Legolas to cover for you but only long enough for you to say goodbye to Thorin, not long enough for you to make love to him and fall asleep! You must have been slept for atleast an hour..

You hurriedly changed into your clothing, and fixed your hair. when you put on your hooded cloak, you found yourself looking at Thorin as he slept.

_I cannot just leave him like this.. But I cannot wake him up either.._

Contemplating, you wondered what you could do. And the thought hit you.

_I can leave him a note, yes._

It wasn't the most romantic gesture, you knew that. But you were sure he'd understand. You rummaged through his desk carefully, to make sure you didn't mess it up. It was dim and took forever to find a blank piece of paper. When you did, you sat on the chair and dipped the feather into the little vial of ink.

You didnt even know what to say.

When you finished, you left it on his bedside. It was so hard not to kiss him.. He was just so fascinating to you.

"I love you. Goodbye, Prince."

You spoke softly before leaving his room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_**\- Thorin's POV -** _

 

Another hour later, The raven-haired Prince woke up with a searing pain in his head. He flinched at the pain. When his head recovered, he sat up and looked around his room. The curtains were flowing, moonlight seeping in. Y/N must have cleaned up well because her  clothes were gone and she was too - no sign that she were ever in there. His heart sunk at the realization.

_What if she doesn't come back? I've got to- I-_

He jumped off the bed, but stopped panicking when he saw a piece of paper on his bedside. He knew in an instant that it was from her, it had to be. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up the note.

_"Meleth-nín"_

Those words alone assured him that she stayed. He opened the letter..

 

 

_I apologize for having to leave you here. You just looked so tired, I did not want to wake you. I have to go talk to some people about my staying here, my father and brother specifically. They especially would have noticed my absence if I was gone for too long._

_I am sorry for almost leaving Erebor. But you have to know that I never wanted to. There are reasons as to why I decided to, reasons that musn't be spoken of._

_Sincerely hoping that you can forgive me.._

_Well, I had a wonderful time. Wonderful is an understatement. But you know what I mean. I cannot wait to see you again. Each minute that passes without you is equivalent to a year of torture.._

_You are the light of my life, the fire of my heart._

_I love you._

 

 

_And hey, Thorin?_

_Thank you. For everything._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup I write too much smut XD *tearz*
> 
> Also.. We all know Thorin has this thing with leaning his forehead on someone's forehead. I've read somewhere it was a dwarf thing which explains why I let Thorin do it a lot of times. And Plus, it's such an intimate action, why not write it in, right?
> 
> (Omg thought she's an elf and I made her say 'fucking'. Dear lord, I am terrible!)
> 
> BUT FAAACK. Seriously though, smut it so hard to write. I'm okay with writing all that love shit but smut...  
> Hardest. To. Come. Up. With. Ever.  
> ;-;
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter! Comments and Kudos would be highly appreciated. I love reading from ya'll. makes me feel like I'm not the only one out here obsessed with Thorin, you know. XD


	24. Outlaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Hello My Old Heart by Oh The Hellos ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a filler chapter, totally random. sorry! Shorter chapters every once in a while isn't so bad... Is it? Haha oops  
> I was hella busy this week. Hope you guys don't mind :^)

 

"Where on earth have you been?! Do you know how hard it was to keep making excuses for you?!"

You sighed as Legolas lectured you. You've apologized a million times but he wouldn't stop yanking and it was just plain  _annoying_. Even though, he was the reason you got to spend time with Thorin. You were thankful nonetheless.

After, you just got tired of the lecturing. Without a warning, you decided to drop the bomb on Legolas.

"Brother, I am staying. Please, please do not try to stop me. I have made my decision and it has come to this. This is what I want. This is how I am going to be happy. I know father - the council - no one will ever approve, but I might as well make use of this opportunity now that they still do not know. I am not going to waste time."

He sighed, knowing in his heart that this was going to be your choice. You were never one to be told, to be held back. You always got what you wanted and he knew there was nothing he could do about it.

Legolas suddenly had a look of worry on his face. Yes, he was incredibly worried about you. And sometimes, the fact that he cares about you slips your mind. You knew Legolas cared about you so much, he'd jump infront of an oncoming sword infront of you. He'd always take the blame, he'd always have your back. You'd do the same. That was how it always worked between you two. You just seemed to forget that usually.

"Y/N.. You know that this time.. I cannot help, like I always do. I wish I could.. But there is no good enough alibi I have for me to take part in this."

You smiled softly, "I know. And I appreciate everything, and I mean _everything_ you have done for me Legolas. You do not owe me anything, and yet, you still helped because you knew how important this was to me. That alone is enough. Thank you."

He chuckled, though you can still see worry in his eyes. That was so like him. "I owe you many things, sister. I am just sorry I cannot protect you from whatever there is to come.."

"I am prepared for whatever they are going to throw at me. I'm strong, you know that."

"I know."

"So.. You must be leaving now, huh?"

He nodded.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**\- Thorin's POV -** _

 

The next morning, Dwalin and Thorin were hanging out, walking around Erebor checking if everything was fine. They were in the lower mines where diamonds and other stones were cut and prepared.

"How's elf princess?" Dwalin asked with an obvious smirk on his face.

"Must we talk about her?" Thorin _blushed_ , a lot actually. Dwalin gave him a nudge on the shoulder. "Of course! Have you .. Talked to her lately?"

"Yes, actually. Yesterday. She visited me in my chambers."

Dwalin smirked; "Aaaaaand?!"

Thorin couldn't tell him. About the drama, the tears, not to mention the love-making. Yesterday was.. Well, no words can put together what he felt about yesterday. So he merely chuckled and answered; "Nothing, we just talked."

"In bed?" Dwalin smirked again. He laughed because Dwalin, his best friend, was always so dirty minded. Thorin nodded.

"Anything happen?"

"No, like I said. We were just talking!"

"Fine, don't tell me." The taller dwarf rolled his eyes. "You are leaving in a couple days, are you not? For a week?"

Thorin couldnt believe he forgot about the trip he was leaving for the next two days. Everything was just so crazy with Y/N that it didn't even cross his mind that he had to leave. Y/N would be so dissapointed.. He could feel it already.

"Damn. I forgot about that. I wish I did not have to go. I get so tired of these trips."

Dwalin grunted, "Hm. Does she know? You _are_ going to be gone for a week."

"No. It slipped my mind. I shall tell her later, I suppose." Thorin replied. Dwalin joked as he picked up a large ruby, looking through it. "We should bring her to Dale on your last day here, to drink and have fun." Dwalin laughed at his suggestion, knowing an elf would probably not do that.

"Actually not a bad idea." Thorin pondered.

The taller dwarf laughed again, "I was only fooling. Of course it is. Plus, I would probably act all shaky around her. She is basically a star."

"No, seriously. I think I will ask her. She's been so stressed lately, I think a bit of fun is what she needs. And she cannot have that with me, so you're going to come too, okay?"

"No no no no no no. Thorin, no."

"I was not asking."

Dwalin set down the ruby on the table and continued walking, Thorin followed.

"I do not have a choice, I am guessing."

"No you do not, my dearest friend."

"Fine."

 

 

* * *

 

 

You were walking back to your chambers when something or _someone_ pulled you in another room, one with no door, more like a curtain. Your heart leapt in surprise, almost tripping on the one who had grabbed you. You quickly maneuvered yourself in order to land a punch on this assassin.

He raised his hands, "Stop Y/N! It's me!"

Thorin. It was him. You were just thankful that this time, Your guards weren't around. Finally able to take a breath, you grabbed Thorin by the shirt. "Are you serio-- Eru, I could have hit you!" You angrily sighed and let him go.

"Sorry, love." He replied and you rolled your eyes before hugging him, "Do not do that again. If I hit you, I would never forgive myself."

"You worry too much. I would forgive you, though."

Pulling away, you sighed. "Sometimes I think I do not worry about you enough."

The raven-haired dwarf raised a brow and crossed his arms. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I mean.. You are basically a child. And children are trouble makers, as are you." You teased and Thorin furrowed his brow in a defensive manner. "Wait, Who are you calling child?!"

"Meleth-nín, need I remind you that you are only 23 years old? I am.. Well.. So much older." You realized at the last words, feeling a little guilty for consorting with a _child_. But then, it kind of made you laugh a little.

"Oh Eru.. You are so young. Does the fact that I am in love with you make me a bad person? Oh Iluvatar, it probably does." You widened your eyes, then chuckled. Thorin too laughed at the realization.

"Who cares about being good or bad? You would not be able to live without this handsome stunner." He gestured at himself with a chin up.

Gods, that smirk. He could be as arrogant as a rich spoiled brat (he probably already was.) , and would still be able to charm you until you were head over heels in love with him.

Not that you weren't already.

"Handsome? I admire how high the level of your dreams are."

"Oh shut up. You know it's true." He replied jokingly, "Anyway, aren't you about.. Over a thousand years old? Or was it over a thousand and a half. Hard to keep up with you elves." He remarked, so innocently.

"Yes, over two thousand and a half."

"Holy.. Wow, That is really amazing, Y/N."

" _You_ are amazing." you kissed him on the nose. He smiled. You loved it when he smiled, you loved how his eyes twinkled when he did, even if it was just for a small second. It made you feel safe. 

"Hmm.. Maybe I should start calling you grandmother."

Your eyebrows jumped and your mouth opened in a shocked, offended expression. Thorin couldn't help but laugh even just a little, as he was trying to hold back in the laughs. "E-excuse me? Sorry, Thorin. We are done, over. I am leaving for Greenwood now. Hmph. Good day to you." You turned around, crossing your arms.

"No no no, I am kidding!" He hugged you from behind. "I love you. Please do not leave me." He said, again sounding so innocent. He _was_ a child. His height made it look that way especially. You turned around, arms still crossed.

"Yes, well, I hate you." You then smiled and 'booped' him once on the nose saying: "But I can never leave you."

He smiled and let go. "Speaking of leaving.. There is something I must tell you."

A worried look appeared on your face. "What is it?"

The Prince sighed, unable to find the right words. "I have to leave Erebor the next couple of days for a business trip. It slipped my mind, which is why I did not tell you earlier. I am sorry."

Dissapointed as you were, you weren't the type of person to hold back your significant other. If he had to go for something like a business trip, you'd let him without having him worry about what you felt.

"Oh darling, you do not need to apologize. I understand. How long are you going to be gone?"

"...A week."

"A.. Week?"

"I know."

You sighed, "Just kill me now and ressurect me when you come back." And then pouted. As bummed as he was too, he couldn't help but think how adorable you looked when you pouted. "Do not say that. Though, I really am sorry. It is not something I can just back out of at the last second."

"I know. Like I said, I understand. Do not worry."

He then chuckled nervously, making you wonder why. "My lady, Dwalin and I were wondering if you wanted to go with us to Dale before I leave? It is no problem if you would rather not. I will not mind."

Dale with his best friend? It sounded like a lot of fun, and you were in no condition to turn down this offer. You knew that Dwalin was aware about you and Thorin, so the idea of being able to be yourself with someone else aswell was quite refreshing.

"I would actually love to." You said endearingly. He smiled. "Thank Aulë, I would have died of embarrassment if you had said no."

"Then it is a good thing I said yes."

"We shall pick you up in your chambers, somewhere around.. Hmm.. Maybe in the afternoon?"

"Perfect."

Thorin suddenly wore a wolffish smirk on his face and he slowly moved closer toward you, pinning you to the wall. Even though he was shorter than you were, when he was like this, it felt like he towered over you.. It was probably that ego.. His ego was bigger than yours, no doubt.

"What are you - Thorin?"

"Now that were done talking.."

He pulled you down by your dress and kissed you, softly. It sent chills down your entire body. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed back.

"I _do_ have a few minutes to spare..." You smirked into the kiss.

"Good." He replied.

You kissed him again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I just love random convos with Thorin XD  
> And NO you are not a pedo in this story -.-"" LMAO
> 
> Well this fic is almost done. I'll probably end it on the 30th-35th chapter (IKR I'm crying noooo;-;-;-) so I was wondering. A lot of you guys have been begging (literally) for this fic to end on a happy note, and I've been putting that into consideration because my original idea for an ending was supposed to be painful (LOL I know I'm evil) So I decided to ask you guys instead. What do you want? A happy or heartbreaking ending? What does Thorin & the elf deserve? What do you guys think?


	25. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Rise (feat. Elizaveta & Nick Stoubis) by Raney Shockne ___

 

 

Thorin and Dwalin were going to take you out that afternoon. You ordered one of your servants to buy you hunting clothes because you needed a disguise, just like last time. Of course, you told the servant that the clothes they were getting needed to look.. decent; At the very least. Even if they were peasant clothes.

The servant was gonna be back any time now.

Your father was aware that you were going out, yes. Obviously you didn't ask his permission, you weren't a child anymore so you just straight out told him. You suspected that he dissaproved when he learned you were going back to Dale with Thorin again, but when you told him that Dwalin was coming too, even though Thranduil tried to hide it, you could tell he was relieved.

Or so you thought..

It was so hard. You just wished that your father would support you. You could tell that you've lost his trust, the way he talks to you is different now, like as if he tries to read you rather than listen to what you have to say.

Knocks on your door came in twice, you stood and opened it. It was Lilliana, surprisingly. In all honesty, you forgot that she was your servant. She must've cleaned up your room only when you were away.

"Good day, My lady. Your guard told me to bring this 'ere clothes for you." She bowed her head with a smile, and handed you the bag. You smiled back.

"Ah, thank you Lilliana. It is very much appreciated. That will be all." You took the clothes.

"If you need help with anything else, just ask for me."

"I shall pull to call." You smiled again, and she did aswell. "Good day, Lilliana."

She bowed again and left.

You moved over to bed and set down the bag. Pulling out the clothes, you scrunched your lips. Peasant clothing wasn't your thing.. But you really didn't want your father's spies following you.

"I guess this will be okay..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Knocks on your door came in again, but thrice this time. You put on your hood and walked towards the door, opening it. It was Thorin and Dwalin. They were so cute, this duo. You smiled at the two;

"Hello Mister Dwalin, how are you?" 

"No hello for me?" Thorin raised a brow, making you raise a brow aswell, crossing your arms.

"Well, I _was_ going to pull you in here for a quick kiss, but since you want a hello then.. Hello Thorin."

You smirked at the last word and Dwalin couldn't help but laugh at your dwarf. Thorin pouted for a second, thinking of a clever comeback. But with Dwalin's obnoxious snorts he just couldn't. "Shut up, Dwalin."

"Never." The taller dwarf replied.

Dwalin was still smiling, and you chuckled along too. He must have been the type to joke around or make fun of Thorin. You were too. "We are going to be very good friends, Master Dwalin. I can forsee it." You winked. All he did was blush a little, he was still starstruck.

"Ha. Ha. Funny." Thorin rolled his eyes, then he whispered jokingly, "No kiss then?"

You felt a little embarrassed Thorin would ask you that in front of his best friend and it made you blush. Normally you'd reply something like _'If you can wait until later, you'll get more than a kiss. A lot more.'_ Or something sly like that _._ But you just simply replied, (and quietly) "Later." And it was enough to make him smile.

"I've only been here for a minute and I already think you two need to get a room." Dwalin remarked, and you apologized. He was joking of course.

"Your cloak's too fancy, Y/N." Thorin said and you nodded, "Well, I am wearing.. Peasant clothes underneath it." You then lowered your voice, "I shall lose the cloak later, after we lose my father's spies. They will be onto us once we leave the gates. I do apologize for the complications."

They nodded in agreement. "So.. Peasant clothes, huh?" Thorin nudged. How embarassing. "Ugh.. Do not even mention it.."

You three started walking, and you and Dwalin had gotten along right away, making Thorin happy about it. He expected it to be a bit awkward because Dwalin was a little nervous to be hanging out with you today. But it wasn't awkward at all, thank Aulë.

When you reached the gates the two dwarves got on their ponies, and you got on your horse. "My father's spies are probably on our tails now." You looked around, but unable to see the spies, but you could feel them.

"My Lady, Why are you so eager to lose them?" Dwalin asked, knowing it was a kind of dumb question. "When you are to spend a day with your lover and his best mate, would you want your father watching over you?" Then you chuckled a little, "It just makes me uncomfortable."

"Good point."

 

 

* * *

  

 

And so, the three of you rode to Dale. On the entrance of the city, in the corner of your eye, you saw two elves on foot, wearing cloaks. "I see them." You whispered, as you slowed on your horse. "Where?" Thorin asked.

"Do not look so obvious, but 8 'o clock."

Thorin and Dwalin tried to look as subtle as possible when they looked back. Thorin pretended he was getting something from his bag and Dwalin pretended to help.

"Oh, there they are." Dwalin said.

"Is there a tavern here with a back door or something of that sort?"

Thorin thought about it, and replied. "Yeah, I think so. It's nearby. Let's get off our rides first and leave them in the stables."

You left your horses in the stables, and paid the horsemaster to care for them until evening. On the way to the tavern, you explained the 'plan.' Dwalin kept remarking how exciting and thrilling this was, and it relieved you. You didn't want to be a burden to the two.

"You do not mind losing your cloak?" Your dwarf asked, concerned.

"Not at all, the reason why I decided to use this one is because I despise it."

Thorin then laughed, "Ah, clever."

"As always, darling."

Dwalin smiled at you two.

The plan was to pay three people (with similar heights) to wear your cloaks until they were able to lead the spies away. You also payed them extra to not ask any further questions and to keep their mouths shut.

Though it took up time, It was a success. The two elves followed the decoys and when the coast was clear, you three left the tavern through the back door.

"Again, I am terribly sorry we had to do that." You sighed.

"Really, you have to stop apologizing Y/N. It was better than being followed all day." The dwarven Prince said with comfort in him voice, making you feel lighter.

"It was fun too! No worries." Dwalin added.

They were so nice to you, Well, of course Thorin was but you didn't expect Dwalin to be such a sweetheart. It was great. Obviously, what they did was take you to a better tavern, a warmer one, with bards singing in the side.

When you entered, it was loud. The lady bard was singing a song called "Rise", a song you were familiar with. You three took your seats and ordered your drinks. Dwalin kept eyeing the waitress, and couldn't keep his mouth shut about how 'smoking' she was. You laughed.

"I still cannot get over your clothes."

"Do not even speak of it. Not a word." You raised a brow and drank from your tankard.

Thorin laughed at your reaction, "It's amazing how well you pull it off though!"

You were wearing human clothing. Tight hunting trousers and hunting boots that went all the way up to your knees, along with a dark tunic and corset. It also came with a hood. You wore it to cover your ears, and to keep people from noticing your hair first because it would be scandalous if anyone knew an elf was in there.

"You, Dear Prince, are just saying that because you love me."

"Indeed I do. But I do mean it, you look great!"

"Okay, now you are just plain drunk."

Dwalin was just smiling in the side. He loved you two together, but despite how great you were to them, He was still being cautious. Thorin was his best friend, and you were an elf. 

"Tell us one of your stories, Dwalin." You smirked.

"S-Stories?"

"Yes, Thorin's told me you tell wonderful and hilarious stories about what you've experienced! If it's no problem, I would like to hear them."

Dwalin laughed out loud, "Alright. I think I've got one you will enjoy. There was this one time we were invited to a noble's ball in the East, Remember that Thorin?"

"..You mean the one with the Lord Gainsborough?"

"Yes, yes! That's the one! Anyway, after the ball I broke into one of the Chateaus in the area, and I'm not gonna lie, I did it to get a good look at the ladies. And like most stories do, It started with a trap.."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"And then, my brother, Balin looks down at the guard and flat out says. ' _No, you filthy hoodlum._ ' And then walks away! We went home after that."

Thorin basically slammed his tankard on the table and starts laughing, unable to breathe and you cover your mouth to stop yourself from laughing too loud. Dwalin's story was long, and incredibly entertaining! You found yourself laughing after every two sentences.

"B-Balin? I would have never guessed he would do something like that!" You laughed again. "Aye, well he did! We were both very young at the time, teenagers, really. Which explains why we'd never do that now."

"Aulë.." Thorin sighed, catching his breath, "How come you have never told me that one?"

"Balin and I decided to keep it a secret. Mostly because of what he did. So do not tell him I told you two." You laughed again at Dwalin's words, you were glad you asked him to tell you one. But now you knew that you would never be able to look at Balin the same way.

Ever. Again.

"You tell one, Thorin!" You said in a tone, as if you had come up with an idea. Dwalin yelled; "Yes! Tell one!" Thorin laughed, "Hmm... There was this time that I was in charge of commanding the guards, it was quite like a party for them..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"... A hundred eyes were on the soldier, and so.. He got on his feet, turned his back, and marched right out of there, knickers only, as if he was in full armour!"

"You're kidding!!" Dwalin almost passed out from the laughing, and you just couldn't believe the soldier did that! It probably ruined his reputation.. Or his life!

"He did not!" You giggled.

"Oh yes, he did. It was - oh, I still cannot believe how proud he looked. I mean, if that was me, I'd probably just crawl into a hole and stay there forever."

"If it was you? Oh, Eru. It'd be twice as funny." You teased Thorin, and Dwalin laughed at the thought of Thorin's story happening to him. Ah, there were almost tears in your eyes. This was almost too fun.

 Dwalin then turned to you with a smile, "How about you My Lady? Any interesting stories you would like to share?"

"Well, I.." You started nervously.

"Over two thousand years of life in Middle-Earth makes me incredibly certain that you've got at least _one_ story to tell, Love." Thorin smirked.

Yes, he was right. You have been through so much that you have witnessed a few scandals in the forest of Greenwood. But elves were incredibly respected by everyone, you couldn't tell them the story you had in mind.. Your race would be degraded! But then again.. Who would they tell?

Oh no, the alcohol in your system was tempting you to speak.

 _Balls_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from Dragon Age: Inquisition, where they were at the tavern and played Wicked Grace. I just loved that cutscene!
> 
> I loved writing this. XD Sorry there are a lot of time skips though,I obviously I wasn't gonna write a whole story for Thorin and Dwalin to tell ya know lol  
> (Omg Dwalin ships you and Thorin so much okay)
> 
> So I write Oneshots now, you can visit my profile and check it out! (I've only written one so far XD) But if you want me to write you something, I'll totally do it! comment there (not here) what you want and I'll get started on it as soon as I can, as long as it's a reader insert and with LOTR / Hobbit characters. Thanks! ^_^


	26. Vital Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Basic Instinct by The Acid ___

 

 

"I- I cannot. Melkor take my soul if I speak!" You gasped, making Dwalin laugh, "I am sure they're not _that_  embarassing... A-are they?"

"Tell us! Now I am curious." Thorin begged. He got you, bad.

"...Fine. Promise you two would never ever speak about this to anyone else?"

They nodded vigorously.

"Alright, because I've got a good one. So," Then you shifted on your seat and lit up with enthusiasm. They could tell you were a little excited to be telling this story.

"A group of us elves patrol the entire forest atleast once a week, because on the other 6 days, we only do certain areas. Well, this night was the one we had to go around _all_ of Greenwood, for some reason, it was darker than usual, even if it was a full moon! Eru, I should not be telling this." You facepalmed.

"Go on! Please?"

You sighed and smiled, shaking your head. "When we were finished, my friend Tauriel, who is Captain of the Guard, insisted it was safe. So did I. But the other elves apparently heard noises in the deeper part of the forest..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

"And the three of them came running back, fast as they can, bare arses literally  _shining_ in the moonlight - and all the way back into their quarters!"

"Ahaha! No!" Thorin wiped happy tears from his eyes, and Dwalin was just bawling with laughter, leaning back on his seat. "How on earth did that even happen?"

You lowered your voice, burying in the laughter. "Honestly, we still have no idea what or actually, more of  _who_ it was. But I always suspected that it was probably my brother and his arrogant friends making fun of our new patrols, the younger elves who had just became scouts for us. Legolas was such a bully before, you have no idea."

"How long ago was that? I can never tell with you elves." Thorin raised a brow.

"I don't think anyone can." Dwalin added.

"Oh, a _very_ long time ago. We were so much younger back then." You sighed, reminiscing the old days. You and Legolas were such brats, in a subtle way..

"Let me steal that one, Lady Y/N. I promise I will change it to dwarves instead of elves!" Dwalin laughed. The fact he asked you that didn't make you mad, it was too good of a story to keep a secret.

"It would be a great honor to have my story stolen by you, Mister Dwalin."

Dwalin could see why Thorin fell for you when he did. Besides your elven beauty, When you spoke, even when your tone was cold, it was still so compassionate. You made every sentence sound like as if you were courting the one you were talking to.

 

 

* * *

 

  

You three talked, drank, and even sang until it was dark outside. The tavern was wild. You weren't completely drunk, only because you wanted to look after the two dwarves incase they would do something stupid.

It was getting late, and Thorin still had to leave early in the morning tomorrow. You didn't want him to feel sick to his stomach when he left. So you said you had to go back to Erebor now, and Thorin stood, while Dwalin 'awwww'ed' because you three were having too much fun to go home now.

When you were outside the tavern, Thorin gestured to go back inside.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" You asked him with a smile.

"I gotta take a piss." He whispered, making you laugh again. He was just a little bit drunk and is probably going to regret that he told you that later on.

"Okay, go. Have fun, Dwarf. And be careful!"

"I love you too." He rolled his eyes and so did you, in a joking manner of course. Your dwarf walked away.

You and Dwalin were alone.

"So, Princess Y/N. I do not want to come off as rude, or anything. But seeing as though Thorin is my best mate, I just want to look out for him.. He's a great guy, and certainly doesn't deserve to have his heart crushed, especially by one he cares so much for. And I mean _you_."

He crossed his arms and turned to you, with a raised brow.

"Look, I know he looks all tough, but I know him and someone like you would easily break him. I just want to know. What do you _truly_ feel about him?"

Okay, so that _was_ a little rude. But dwarves are dwarves, and they certainly do not have the best manners, no changing that.

"I understand your doubts, Mister Dwalin. But if I must put your mind at ease, then I shall."

You watched the people walking through the streets, selling food, clothes, whatever merchandise they had... The torchlights of their carts illuminating your face, and suddenly leaving you in the dark. You thought these people must have it so easy, being able to love whomever it is they choose to love.

It almost made you feel jealous.

"You must know that I do care for him, very much. And I am thankful our paths have crossed, otherwise I can still see myself in Greenwood, wandering alone, not caring for what the world outside had to offer."

Dwalin awaited your final answer. You took a deep breath, just thinking about how you felt about Thorin got you... Nervous. What _did_ you feel about him?

You continued to watch the people.

"... I must admit, when I first got to Erebor, I did not expect to find myself so.. So _enthralled_ by him; a Dwarvish Prince. But I truly am.. Funny, is it not? How ironic it is intrigues me. Though, really, I think - no.. I _know_ it is an understatement to say that I love him, because those words put it so simply. And I wish it was actually that simple, that I just simply love him."

Getting carried away with your emotions, You chuckled slightly, looking at the night sky.

"But I don't just love him, That's the thing. I am mad for your best mate, he drives me insane. At the same time I hate him for making me fall for him, and at the same _damn_ time I want him all to myself, to love him until the end. I can go on for eternity just explaining..."

Your heart tightened.

".. So, you ask what I feel for Thorin? Everything. And I do mean everything. I hope that puts your mind at ease, Mister Dwalin."

"Are you done? Because if you keep talking about him like that I actually might start crying." Dwalin said stiffly, convinced by your answer to his question. You laughed lightly.

"Yes, I am quite finished."

He smiled, and watched the streets as well, arms still crossed. "I am glad, you know. I trust that what you just said to me is true. I hope it is."

"I promise on my life that it is."

"What are you two looking so smug about?" Thorin entered.

"Lady Y/N was just telling me how great you are in bed."

You choked before protesting - "Wha - No I was not!"

Thorin facepalmed and shook his head. "Dwalin, no." Dwalin laughed out loud and held his stomach, "Kidding. I was just telling her some things about the city."

"We should get back." You suggested.

"Yeah, let's go."

Walking back to the gates, the streets were slowly emptying. People were either closing up their shops, or bringing their carts back home, all so they could go home to see their families. The two talked and for most of the conversation, you stayed silent, the air was thin. Looking around, You had your suspicions of being followed, for some reason. You did not know what.

Something was wrong..

Thorin groaned, "I can't believe I have to go tomorrow."

"And for a week! It's going to be so boring without you." Dwalin replied.

"Y/N? Are you feeling okay?" The raven-haired dwarf looked at you in concern. You snapped out of your trance and put on a smile, "Oh, Yes. Sorry. I am just tired, that is all love."

"We'd better get back quick then."

You lied. You weren't tired at all. You were being cautious, but you didn't want to worry them, otherwise they would react and whoever was following you would know that they've been found out. So you lied.

When you were almost at the gates and near at the stables, you three were alone.

"Let's get the horses." Thorin said.

_Snap, rustle. Snap again._

"Wait - shh. I hear something-"

"Y/N? What is it?"

Thorin held your arm when he asked, Dwalin stood spooked, and you shushed them again. You closed your eyes to focus, listening to the activites of night.. Wind howling, little pattering on the road from the light rain, a husband and wife arguing, a dog panting and then,

_A bowstring being pulled._

Your eyes shot open - "Thorin, _Move!_ " You pushed him roughly and he fell to the floor, an arrow landing on the ground where he was just standing. You fiercely looked at the tower the arrow came from. "Dwalin, get Thorin home!" Dwalin nodded and picked Thorin up,

You started to run.

"Where are you going?!" Thorin yelled; and you lowered your voice, "After him. He is not after me or Dwalin, he is after _you_."

"I am not staying here! I'm coming with you!" Thorin struggled while Dwalin held both his arms.

"No, Thorin! You are going with Dwalin! I am not asking!" You yelled and Thorin felt his anger rising, you groaned and ran back to him. "Let me take care of this, I'll be fine. You have to trust me. It is _your_ life at stake, not mine."

"Y/N let me go with -"

Then, you turned your attention on Dwalin, "Now, you take him to safety. We do not know how many of them are out there."

"My lady, what about you?"

"I intend to find out who sent this filth." You scoffed, picking up the arrow. "We will meet in Erebor. Dwalin, I am trusting you."

Thorin didn't stop struggling and you held his face, "Thorin, Thorin, meleth-nín. There is no time for this, you must listen to me. Go. I promise I will come back unharmed. Okay?"

"You cannot expect me to just leave you here! Y/N! Just go with us!"

Patience was wearing thin, and you looked at Dwalin and he restrained Thorin even tighter. "He is getting away, I must go now if I am to catch up with him."

You left without another word, sprinting as fast and silent as you possibly can, disappearing into the night. "I love you." You heard Thorin whisper from a distance. Still running, clothes damp from the rain, "I love you too." You whispered under your breath, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear you.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**\- Thorin's POV -** _

 

 

"Let go of me! I have to go to her! And help - I have -" The Prince tried to get off Dwalin's restraints and Dwalin groaned.

"Thorin, we have to go! You are not even in your usual state, you drank too much! You cannot even break out of my hold! If you go with her you can slow her down or worse; get her killed, do you want that?! Now get on the pony, Damn it!"

He was right, he could get her killed. He couldn't just ignore that fact, no matter how much he wanted - needed to protect her. But his mind was spinning, the alcohol overwhelming him. He instantly wished he hadn't drank tonight, he wished he had known this was going to happen.

Dwalin saw his hesitation and let go. "Look, she is going to be fine. She doesn't plan on getting hurt today, not after years and years of dealing with things like this. She's an elf and you know what they are capable of. What's happening right now is a game to her, one she will win, as if it were another day in the forest. Now, I have to take you home or we can die out here."

Thorin sighed out. "You are right... Can we at least stay here and wait?"

"You heard her, she said back to the Mountain."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Yes, I took the story reader told from Dragon Age again XD of course I changed it a bit.)  
> For me, Dwalin's this big guy, right. But I feel like he gets all sensitive and mushy when it comes to love. That's my take on him, don't judge! Hahaha  
> Okay, seriously though can you imagine Thorin saying that he has to take a piss. I'm dying XD
> 
> And I don't think I can end this on the 30th chapter.....  
> Too soon o-o


	27. Shadow Preachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Shadow Preachers by Zella Day ___

 

 

Running, jumping on buildings, then running again on rooftops. You picked up the pace, watching the man run through the empty streets. You were going to do whatever it took to get this assassin, to get whoever it was that tried to hurt _your_ dwarf.

Ferocity. Deep breaths, shallow breaths. Panting.

_I have to catch this filth. How is he so fast?_

The rain was getting harder little by little though, and it wasn't making this any easier. You were certain he knew you were chasing him but certain he had no idea you were above him.

_Almost there. Just a little bit faster.._

It was like your legs knew how important this was to you and before you knew it, you were right above him. When you got close enough, you jumped down, landing on your feet... With the assasin underneath them. He groaned.

Pathetic.

"Get up." You pulled him off the ground by the collars and brought him into an alleyway. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get off your grip. Then he tried to land a punch, and you just hit him back, laughing a little.

"Do not even try."

You pushed him against the wall, his hood falling off. He was human..?

Light brown hair, no older than 30, a tall and slim man. His garments were of a professional assassin, the type you hire, but he certainly wasn't acting like it. 

"Who sent you?"

He didn't answer. You hated when people made you repeat what you had just said - not that people ever do. Just the difficult ones, like this guy and it irritated you whenever it happened.

 _"Who. Sent. You!?"_ You pushed him on the wall again, both hands on his collars this time. He groaned again at the pain, gritting his teeth when he answered. "Why should I tell you, woman?"

"Because if you do, I will let you go. And we can forget about this.. Inconvenient encounter."

"If I tell you, might as well die now. He'll be out for me if I do."

_He? Hmm..._

This bastard was smug. So calm, wearing a stupid smirk on his face. He wasn't scared enough for your liking.. His face alone pissed you off ; he tried to kill Thorin!

"I promise you that I will do much worse if you do not give me the name of the one who sent you."

"Go home, lass. You're wasting your time."

_Lass? Excuse me?_

"Ah.. I understand.. You do not believe me." You let go of his collars turned around, back facing him. He was going to run when..

"Then I'll make you believe!" You spun with your leg up, kicking him right on the head. Then you kicked him down on his neck, slamming his face on the stone ground. His nose was bleeding. Good. "I am losing patience now human, Who sent you?"

You pulled him up by the shoulder so he was on his knees. He tried to punch you multiple times and you dodged all of them, and in his last punch he ended up hitting himself due to the fact you had twisted his arm toward him.

"Like I just said, do _not_ even try. Do it again and I will break your arm."

He looked at you with anger and irritation, pleasing you. He reached down his jacket and you shoved him on the wall again. "Hey - I am just getting the contract, see?" he held out a thick piece of paper, you grabbed it.

"I do not know who hired me, it was anonymous. But they promised a large amount of money, I couldn't say no to that."

"Keep still." You demanded, then you opened the letter.

 

_“Greetings, Master Alphonse.”_

 

Turning your gaze at the man, you spoke. "Are you Alphonse?"

"No, he's my master."

You continued reading.

 

_I have some business for you. Do you know of the Prince of Erebor, Thorin II?_

_I am sure you do._

_I know he will be in the City of Dale in two days time, unguarded, unnarmed. I need you to send someone to hurt him, not kill him. But hurt him, brutally. I am sure you will be capable of doing just that, no?_

_Do it successfully and I will pay you twice your weight in gold._

_A pleasure._

_\- T.E._

 

You furrowed your brows.. Who could have sent this? Who would want to hurt Thorin? "Are you sure you have no idea who hired you?!" You yelled and shoved him again. "Very!" 

"No. Try to remember anything else, anything! Did the letter come alone?"

Eru, you could feel your temper getting the best of you. During interrogations you were always calm and collected, but knowing this guy tried to hurt Thorin? It was crossing the line, he might as well fired the arrow at you.

"I-I- think it came with a ribbon. Just let me go, please!"

"Be more specific! What kind of ribbon?!" you shoved him again and he groaned.

"A velvet one! And in green! Please that's all I know!"

Your grip on the man loosened and your voice broke.. "No.." And you clenched your fists once again, "Do you have it?!"

"It's in my left pocket, let me-"

You instantly shoved your hand in his pocket, weirding him out. He was right, the ribbon was green.. Even from there, you could hear your own heart breaking. You couldn't believe it. Why would he? It was ridiculous how obvious it was and how you didn't see it right away. This is something he would have done..

_T.E. ; The Elvenking._

That's what the initial on the letter meant.

"Leave, never show your face here again. Or I will kill you myself. Do not think I won't."

The assassin nodded and ran away. You stood in shock. It was not long before you fell on your knees, unable to stop the tears at the realization. By trying to hurt Thorin, he tried to hurt you as well, without knowing it.

 

_He wouldn't.. No.. He couldn't.._

_Why, father?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

You rode back to Erebor as fast as you could, against the wind and rain. You were freezing. When you reached the gates, you went straight to your father's chamber with a dark cloud above your head, whomever saw you then, even though you looked emotionless, could tell that you were about to rage any second now.

"Lady Y/N, the King -"

"Rinc!" You demanded and barged in the door.

Thranduil stood up, shock on his face. "What is the meaning of this, Y/N?"

"Do not act as if you are oblivious." You spat at your father, too angry with him. His goody two shoes act. Ha. You could see right through those eyes, he knew exactly what you were talking about, didn't he?

"I am not, darling."

"No?" You walked toward him and altogether slammed the letter and ribbon on his desk. He stayed silent. "Might _this_ ring a bell?"

"Oh, _that_." He scoffed. That's it, he just simply scoffed, as if it were a game to him. No, this _was_ a game to him. 

"Father, how could you? A-And why? You made me think that we were in good terms! Did you really think I was not going to find out?!" Knowing your father was ruthless and always has been didn't change how betrayed and hurt you felt. You heard your voice break a little.

"You, Y/N, needed to learn. You should know better than to disobey me."

His voice was so calm and yet, terrifying. But his reason to hurt Thorin.. Horrible.

"Do you know that if I was not the one who found the assassin, and if someone else did, they would have easily pointed the assault to you and you would have broken the alliance we have been working so hard on, and would have started a war! You _tried_ to hurt their Prince, an heir to their throne!"

He smirked, "Reckless of me, yes, but was it not fun? I thought it was at the time."

"Ada - can you hear yourself? How you sound?! You sound like a madman!"

"Fool! I am no madman! I just want what is best for you!"

"How many times do we have to fight about this?!" You started and then sighed.. "Do you really think hurting the people around me is what is best for me? Just because I choose to befriend people outside our kin, you despise me so. It is no wonder that Legolas had always been the one you favour more."

"Y/N-" Thranduil's face changed into shock and hurt at your words, thinking if you had really felt that way about his love for you. Your eyes began to water.

"No, no. It is true, isn't it.. You think of me as a rebellious successor.. A child.. If you had to pick between us for the throne, for _anything_ \- you would pick him in a heartbeat. I do not blame you. But, athradh a lîr hen lu, Ada."

You then spat bitterly, "And with each passing day, you lose my trust."

He was speechless, your father had never seen you open up to him like this, so hurt and confused and broken. You walked away to the door, your heart unable to take it anymore.

"Sometimes I wish you would understand that this is _my_ life, and I hope that when Legolas makes a decision for himself that you do not like, you wouldn't give him what you are giving me now. I am tired. Goodbye."

You left the room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**\- Thorin's POV -** _

 

 

"Are you sure it's alright if we wait in her room? She will not mind?" Dwalin asked, worriedly, thinking that they were invading Y/N's privacy. "Of course she wouldn't. I am sure she would be glad to see us." 

Thorin didn't look like it, but he was worried. Very much. He had no idea if she had arrived to Erebor yet, and no idea if she had gotten out alive. For all he knew, there could have been dozens of assassins there. But he had faith in her. She wouldn't die, she wouldn't allow herself to.

After a while of anxiously waiting, the door finally opened and Thorin and Dwalin stood up. "Oh, Thorin!" Y/N's eyes lit up at the sight of him and Thorin couldn't help but run to feel her embrace. She was cold, but unharmed. Thank the Gods.

"A-Are you okay, my love? I was so worried, I thought-" he managed to breathe out. "Am I okay? I should be the one asking you that! Are you?" She took a good look at his face, treating him like a child who had gotten lost. Dwalin smiled at the side.

"Of course.." He kissed her, shakily. It was surprising how worried he was. Okay, maybe not. She  _did_ go to chase an assassin with no means of contacting Thorin and Dwalin, so of course he would be worried. But he looked so flustered and panicky. It actually made her feel good.

"The assassin. He is taken care of. Thank you for taking Thorin home safely, Dwalin."

"The assassin.. Who was he, Lady Y/N?" Dwalin asked and Thorin looked at her, and she paused for a second. "He was not hired by anyone, he heard Thorin was around Dale and saw an opportunity. Went after you himself."

Thorin raised a brow, why did she sound.. Different? No.. More of _hesitant_. She had no reason to lie, right? Right. He trusted her and if anything was wrong, she would tell him.

"What did you do to him?" Asked the prince and the elf hissed and scratched the back of her head, chuckling nervously. "You don't want to know."

Thorin thought the reaction was cute, and it made him smile. She must have been really protective over him if she did something to the assassin that she can't even talk about.

"Well, I shall take my leave." Dwalin said.

"Dwalin, can you -?"

"Of course Thorin." He turned to you. "Princess Y/N, I had lots of fun today. I hope we three can do this again another time. Thank you."

Dwalin eyes popped out of his head when the elf bent down to hug him. Should he hug her too? By Aulë, the taller dwarf was screaming in his head. He patted her awkwardly on the back making Thorin snort. She laughed when she pulled away, standing straight again.

"Oh, mister Dwalin. I am so glad you two invited me, and Thorin said it was your idea. Thank you for suggesting it and I too, hope we can do this again. You are a delight to have around. And again, thank you for getting yourself and Thorin home safely." She said to him with a smile and his cheeks were so red from all the blushing.

He chuckled, bashfully. "Ehuehuehue.. It is no problem, Lady Y/N. Now, you and the Prince enjoy your evening."

"Wha- Wait -" She turned to Thorin, "You are staying for the night?"

Thorin smiled as if saying surprise and Dwalin said, "You think I would let him leave this room? No way. You two deserve a break. I will cover for him and make sure absolutely no one will see him leave when he does."

"Dwalin, you are a saviour. Thank you so much again."

"I just want you two to be happy. Now, goodnight. And _enjoy_. Ehehehe."

Thorin facepalmed when Dwalin left the room, there wasn't a word he couldn't make sound dirty. She turned back to him. "Is it okay if I get cleaned up?"

"Yes, of course."

She kissed him on the head before getting her clothes from her wardrobe, then making her way to the bathroom. He sat on the edge of her bed. Thorin felt an excitement in his stomach.

She was done in a couple of minutes. Nightgown, hair back to being perfect, no braids. Just long, white-blonde, wavy hair flowing down her shoulders to her hips. She was perfect. He was sure whoever got to take a look at her like this was lucky. _He_ was lucky.

Suddenly wearing a smirk on her face she walked toward him. While he sat, she wrapped her arms around his neck while Thorin put his hands on her waist. She was standing between his legs and Aulë, the way she was looking at him. It was so innocent but dark at the same time.. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Looks like no one is here, my Lord." She smirked and the realization of that fact made his cock twitch beneath his trousers. "Indeed, my lady." Thorin pulled her so she landed over him on the bed.

He gave a little smirk, then looked at her with dark eyes.

It didn't take a second longer for her to kiss him.

Eru. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases: ******  
>  _* Rinc! _\- move!__  
>  _* Athradh a lîr hen lu, Ada. _\- You really crossed a line this time, Father.__  
>   
>  Ugh I hate making reader fight with Thrandy it's sad :( and Dwalin third-wheeling like a boss is best okay lmao  
>   
> I wasn't planning to, but if you guys want a little smut the next chapter then sure why not. XD  
>   
> 


	28. Melancholy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Dandelions by Alexandre Desplat ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I know most of y'all wanted smut but I had an idea and am gonna save it for later and maybe you'll love me for it :^))))) Sorry for the late update and short chapter, I actually finished it days ago but had to re-write it the WHOLE thing again because there were complications! Plus, Schools coming up and I've been busy,  
> Thank you for understanding! <3

 

 

The evening you spent with Thorin was something you wished happened everyday. Yes, you two did _it_ in almost every part of the room, but it wasn't just that. When you weren't making love, you two would talk and would end up discovering something new about each other. But again, the sun was almost up and _again_ , it meant he had to leave.

You two got off of bed,

"Ugh," He groaned getting dressed. You were getting dressed too. "I don't want to go. Y/N, just hide me here and make sure no one ever finds me, please?"

You pouted with a little smile. "Oh, my darling. I would but you need to go. It is important. A week is simply a week, you'll be back here in no time." You kissed him on the head.

Inside, you were crumbling. Honestly, a week? 7 damn days was too long. But, you were trying to make this less sad. You just didn't want to make him feel worse by complaining about it. 

Sighing was his only response.

"Plus," you started again with a little smile. "I'm sure it will be fun."

He put his tunic on over his head, and scoffed at your words. "When are business trips ever fun?"

"Well - ... Yes, you do have a point."

"See? Ahhhh, I just want to be with you." He groaned once more, making you smile. You held him in your arms. "I know. And when you leave, I shall be here, wishing that you are as well."

Thorin pulled away to look at your face, "Just call one of your pillows 'Thorin', maybe it will work."

"I am crazy for you, yes, but I am not _that_ kind of crazy." You replied, making Thorin laugh before he tiptoed to kiss you.

You grabbed a brush from your dresser and sat on the edge of the bed to brush Thorin's hair while he stood, his back facing you. He didn't protest and that was saying something. Thorin had a very manly pride but for some reason, it'd lessen whenever he was with you. You were grateful for that.

"Turn around, elen-nín." You said gently after you were done grooming the back of his head. He did as you said. And Eru, you didn't expect to be taken away by the beauty of his eyes that very moment.

_Damn it, I'm staring._

Yes, you were. It made Thorin laugh. He knew exactly why you were staring.

"Stop it." You blushed, looking at his head now instead of his eyes, while combing the rest of his shoulder-lengthed hair. "Stop what?" He teased.

"Looking at me like that."

"Kiss me first."

"Ugh," you kissed him, "There. And I am also done with your hair, good ser." You laughed as you stood up.

"Why thank you, my fine lady." And he bowed slightly, sounding very chipper and gentlemanly. When he finished changing, you knew it was time for him to go.

"Mister Dwalin said he would make sure no one would be able to see you leave. How will he do that?"

"Trust me, I have no idea but he has his ways. And they always work." He winked.

You figured that was enough. Dwalin was very trustworthy anyway. Now the only problem was letting go of Thorin. It hadn't sunk in earlier, the fact that he was going to be gone for a week, but now it was. A week wasn't long and you knew that. Most people have travels that lasted for months. But knowing that wasn't enough to make you any less sad.

"I must leave now. I'll see you later, at the gates? You'll meet me there with Dwalin?" He looked so hopeful. "Yes, yes. Of course. I'll be there after I get changed. But if I do not show up, it means something came up. Alright?"

He frowned then quickly smiled a little, "Alright."

"But I am sure I'll be able to. Do not worry."

You sighed, and bent down to hug him. He held on tighter than he should have, so did you but it could not be helped. "I will see you soon, my dwarf." You kissed him on the forehead, then the lips.

"I love you, Y/N."

He made you smile, "I love you too. Now go, before you become late."

One more tight embrace, a long kiss, and he was gone.

Walking out of your room, Thorin found that no one was there. Except until he saw Dwalin at the end of the hall. He ran towards his friend. "Dwalin!"

"Hohoho. Big boy's up! You know, You owe me." Said Dwalin when Thorin got there. The Prince smiled brightly, bringing Dwalin in for a quick, manly hug. "Thank you."

Dwalin gave him a good pat on the back. "Of course, what are great friends for?"

They both made their way into the throne hall. Balin was there too, making sure everything was well accounted for, that Thorin would have everything he needed. Balin was accompanying him, thank Aulë. But Dwalin wasn't. He had to stay and take care of some other things the King had him on.

Moments after you finished clothing yourself with a dress, there was a knock on your door. You knew just who it was. "Not now, Ada." You tried letting him off politely, when all you wanted to do was just scream the words, _'Go away.'_

He opened the door and walked in, still looking as obnoxious as ever. It seemed he didn't even care about how he wronged you.

"Did you not hear me? I said not now Ada." You narrowed your eyes at him.

"I have things to say, Y/N -"

"Well, I do not want to hear them. I am going out today for a walk. I expect you would be fine without me here." You walked pass him, almost at the door.

"Must you be so childish?" He accused. You turned around, his words offending you immensely. "So I am childish for not wanting to talk to my father, the one who tried to 'brutally' hurt someone who barely deserves it and acts like he doesn't care about it? No. Childish is walking in here, expecting that all is forgiven. Now if you will excuse me."

Thranduil did not answer back. You took one good look at him and then left. He made your blood churn with pure rage and distrust. How could you ever look at him the same way again?

You signed as you made your way through the halls, walking to the throne room.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**\- Thorin's POV -** _

 

 

"Thorin, just one more minute and we're going." Balin said, and Thorin nodded. He was becoming anxious. What was taking her so long? Maybe someone caught up with her. He figured it was okay, he understood.

"Hello Prince Thorin, Mister Dwalin!" She greeted quite cheerfully. He was relieved.

She was wearing a [light green dress](http://40.media.tumblr.com/9f9789f2b657ee9a42fcd2f89130bb01/tumblr_mvwsgdxfj71t0qpcno1_r1_500.png), (clearly her favourite colour) that suited her very well. It wasn't the traditional elven kind of dress, for she didn't like those. She explained it to him one time. As always, her hair was let loose but with some elven braids tied to the back. Thorin always loved seeing her in dresses, she just looked too queenly for him.

"Lady Y/N, You look most lovely. That is a lovely dress." Complimented Dwalin first, and Thorin pushed him a little, making them both laugh. "Hey, that's my line."

"Why thank you, Dwalin." she beamed at the flattering comment.

"I trust your evening was to your liking?" Dwalin asked her with a smirk and Thorin felt immediately embarrassed. He assumed Y/N would feel the same way as well, but no. 

"Yes, my evening was.. To my liking, indeed." She winked at Thorin and he was about to laugh. Dwalin couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I have you to thank for that Mister Dwalin, so thank you."

"It's no worries."

"Ah, Lady Y/N! Good day! Are you here to say goodbye? We, including Thorin are leaving for a trip." Balin entered, and she smiled brightly.

"I am here to say hello as well. Good day to you, Lord Balin. It has been a while since we last spoke, hasn't it? Yes yes, Thorin has told me all about it. I wish you a safe journey."

She spoke so radiantly, so confidently. And ah, she was just glowing with beauty. Elves were beautiful, indeed. But no elf had the charm and social skills of the Lady Y/N. Thorin was aware of that.

Her and Balin spoke a little bit more, then told Thorin they had to go. "I'll be there." Thorin replied and Balin gave one more bow, bidding the princess a farewell.

"You have to go now, Dear Prince." She said, slightly raising a hand to touch the side of his face but lowered it when she realized they weren't alone. There were people everywhere. Thorin and Dwalin saw her attempt, and immediately felt sad.

"I'll go see off my brother." Dwalin stated, turning to leave. Thorin smiled softly at her, he knew it'd be hard to go, but didn't expect it to be _this_ hard.

"I look forward to coming home next week, Lady Y/N. Dwalin will make sure you are very well taken care of. Anything you need, just ask him."

"So do I dearest Prince. And yes, I know. He told me yesterday."

He put on a fake smile just to make her feel better.

"I should go."

She nodded and put on a fake smile too, he knew it was fake. He saw it in her eyes. "Farewell, Prince Thorin. May you have a safe journey there and back home."

"Goodbye, Miss Lady Elf."

She lit up when he called her that, and thats when he realized how much he was going to miss her eyes when she lit up like that. 

He smiled one more time before turning around, ordering the guards to open the gates. There was cheering - everyone saying goodbye to Thorin and the men accompanying him. He looked back one more at her and saw her standing, raising her hand slightly as a wave of goodbye.

He smiled, and walked out of Erebor. 

 

 

* * *

  

 

Admitting it, you were fairly relieved that Thorin knew what to do and chose not wave back. It would give the the secret away. You wanted to wait until the gates would close, only because you felt it was the right thing to do.

After everyone left the kingdom, The gates then shut close, instantly making the halls darker. _Inside_ you felt darker.

_"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au, meleth-nín.."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases: ******  
>  _* Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', meleth nín _-__  
>  My heart shall weep until it sees thee again, my love.  
>   
> Bad chapter with a long wait, so sorry. Oh my.  
> I gotta detach myself from this fic so I can actually finish it for you guys. XD  
> If you clicked on the dress link, I got it from Mary (of the show Reign) and yes, I don't really like the elven dresses of LOTR (DONT HATE ME) but if Thranduil can be fab, so can you. Because like I said before, reader took after more of Thranduil. So she's very vain ;) hahaha!


	29. Strange Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Strange Sight by KT Tunstall ___

 

 

**_\- Thorin's POV -_ **

 

 

Thorin and Balin rode on their ponies side by side. They left Erebor an hour ago and Balin couldn't help but notice Thorin's silence the whole time. Thorin was just not in the mood to laugh or joke at the moment.

"How'd she take it? When you told her you were leaving." Balin asked out of the blue, not even looking at Thorin.

"Who do you mean?"

"The Lady Y/N."

He spoke so nonchalantly, and it made Thorin wonder why he'd ask that, because it would mean that Balin knew about his relationship with the the Elvish princess. Thorin had no idea what to say.

"I do not -"

"Hey-," Balin stopped him. "I know about your..  _association_ with her. It's okay."

Balin knew - But how? Was it Dwalin who told him? It most likely was. Thorin did not expect this conversation now, and he actually felt bad for not telling him first thing. Balin finally looked at him with a raised brow and Thorin sighed, lowering his voice.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you, we just want it on the down low."

"Do not be absurd! Of course you had to keep it a secret." Balin reassured, and Thorin instantly felt grateful.

"But how did you know?"

The smaller dwarf let out a cheeky little chuckle, "Thorin," he stated first, sounding so fatherly. Even though he was younger, Balin was more of a father figure to Thorin rather than a cousin. Always looking out for him, making sure he does the right thing and all those things.

"Dwalin mentioned a little 'attraction' you had for the elven princess, that had given me the idea. But the other day, I saw you two talking in the halls and that is when I knew. Just by how you two looked at each other. How _she_ looked at _you_. Other people wouldn't have noticed, but of course I would have. And I did."

"How we... looked at each other?"

Balin laughed again at how naïve the prince was, "Have you not seen how she stares at anyone but you? Beautiful, yes - but also threatening in a way... And fierce, just as her father. Ohoho," Balin chuckled, "But when her eyes turn to you lad, it all changes."

Thorin wanted to hear more, more about his elf, how she felt about him. He asked hesitantly; "Into what?"

"Hmm.. Into this warm and soft look... I can't word it correctly... Like as if she would just fall into your arms any second if she could. That is how I see it at least."

Thorin realized what Balin was saying was right, all of it. How her eyes would soften whenever she stares at Thorin, the little curve on the side of her lips that would appear whenever Thorin was within her sight, how her cheeks would turn pink whenever she catches Thorin looking at her. Elves were hard to read, but they do give little hints of emotion - and those were hers - those were hers with Thorin and he knew that he'd do everything to keep them with him for the rest of his life.

Thorin smiled and then sighed, "I wish I could have stayed. Being with her.. I - I do not know. It just feels better." Thorin knew 'better' was an understatement but he didn't want to sound too sappy.

All Balin did was chuckle a little.

"What?" Thorin asked with a raised brow, chuckling too.

"You are so fond of her. It's great to see."

"Honestly, Fond is a small choice of word when it comes to how I feel about her." Thorin chuckled again.

"You caught quite the woman.. I mean- elf. Who would have ever expected that the first woman you would fall for would be the princess of Greenwood the Great? You do know that is quite a big deal, don't you?"

"Aulë.. I know." He replied with wide eyes.

"Just know that I am happy for you, Thorin. And no matter what, I genuinely wish you two the best there is."

Thorin was fairly happy with Balin's approval of his relationship with Y/N. He gave a sincere smile and thanked the smaller dwarf.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You sighed, still standing in the throne hall, leaning on a pillar, wishing a miracle would occur - one that would send Thorin barging in straight through those gates. But nothing happened. You sighed again.

"Lady Y/N? Wha- what are you still doing here?" 

Turning your head to the direction of the voice, you straightened yourself. It was just Dwalin. "Oh- I- I - I am just-"

Finding yourself unable to make an excuse and unable to finish your sentence, You sighed, placing your palm onto your face. Dwalin looked at you and understood. He smiled a little and walked closer to you.

"Ah," he said, pointing out that he knew why.

"I am sorry. I should have gone earlier."

"But you didn't because....?"

You sighed once more. "...I keep hoping he'd come back right at this very moment, even though I know he will not." You found yourself answering right after he asked, instantly regretting it. You faked a (very convincing) chuckle and quickly retorted; "Ah- Forgive me, I am being so childish."

"Nah, it's a normal feeling. Trust me, I would know." Dwalin's reaction pleased you, he wasn't a judgemental being. Big on the outside, soft on the inside. You decided to change the subject and spoke with an obvious teasing smile.

"Ahh, a special lady in your life Mister Dwalin?"

Dwalin found himself blushing, "No no no, of course not."

"What? No. I refuse to believe you. You are far too charming and good looking, women must be falling for you everywhere!" You teased again, eager to hear about his love life.

He was flattered, too flattered. To hear that from you was a privilege, really. "You are right, they do. All the time." He said, posing, a very cocky expression on his face that made you laugh a little.

"But in truth, I am just too busy to be with someone at the moment. The last commitment I had didn't end well." He said, making you quite sad. "Plus, love, a family of my own and all that..? Maybe it's not the life for me, you know?"

You never really liked it when people talked like that. You had no children, yes but you knew children made very many people happy, and a family would make Dwalin happy. He looked like that type of person, you sensed it.

It was funny though, he and Thorin were so alike; thinking that they were mature enough to know what they want.

"Mister Dwalin, you are far too young to be thinking of throwing that path in life away. You have so much love to give. I can see it. You look like one who would want to settle down and get married. Do not worry, you will realize. Any woman would be lucky to have you."

You smiled encouragingly at him. Dwalin was thankful about how you assured him. If there was something bothering him everyday, it was thinking that maybe he'll never get to settle down.

"Thank you, Lady Y/N. that made me feel better." He smiled back.

"I am glad it did. Well, Are you free today, Mister Dwalin?" You asked with a lovely smile, Dwalin smiled back and then furrowed his brows when he asked.

"I am, indeed. May I ask why?" 

"Well... I have nothing to do, no council meetings to attend, no friends except you. If I return to my chambers now, then I would just lie down in bed feeling miserable because Thorin is away."

"Hmm.. Do you want to sit somewhere and maybe cry about our relationships?" He offered, making you laugh, and he laughed as well.

"Eru, please. I need that. And a bottle of wine."

You were aware it was still a little too early to be drinking wine but Gods above, you needed it. You needed _a whole lot_ of it.

"Then please, follow my lead milady. And a bottle of wine we shall get."

And so, you and Dwalin stayed in, enjoying maybe 5 bottles of wine, you were a little drunk and Dwalin, well.. He was _very_ drunk. He talked about a woman he used to love, how she left, how he never got over it and you talked about how bad you actually felt about Thorin being gone, about how life is not fair because you and Thorin weren't allowed to love each other freely.

At times the conversation was either funny, or really really sad.

He opened up to you about his past, and you needed to let it all out, all the pain and stress - and he listened. He listened and actually cared. Dwalin was a new friend you were grateful to have.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three days had passed since Thorin left, and those three days were filled with council meetings, noble dwarves that had come to Erebor that the King wanted you to meet and basically everything you had no interest in. Dwalin was your only true friend within those days, especially because you haven't been talking to Thranduil.

You didn't want to think about the fact that Thorin was coming back in four days; you didn't want to think about the fact that you were going to do the same thing for another four days. it made you sick to your stomach. It was a nightmare for you.

The day was going to end and you were walking through a hall, heading back to your room, guards walking behind you. When you thought this was going to be a bad day, you were proved wrong by the voice of a little dwarfling.

_"Miss Lady elf! Miss Lady elf!"_

You quickly turned around to find Fíli and a caretaker holding Kíli from the end of the hall. A bright smiled appeared on your face and your guards looked questioning. You raised a brow at your guards and crossed your arms.

"He is five years old, pardon him."

The three guards smiled, trying not to laugh because of 'Miss Lady Elf.' And you rolled your eyes. These guards were your friends, so they knew you would not be mad at them. You never liked bringing guards who you did not know well. You chuckled. "Stay here, melonamin."

They obeyed and stood at the side. You walked over to Fíli and the servant, and greeted hello.

"Milicent! Milicent! This is Miss Lady Elf! The one I have been telling you about!" Fíli introduced you to his caretaker with such enthusiasm, she felt embarrassed right away. "Yes Fíli." She smiled at the dwarfling and then to you, "Good day to you, Your Highness." She bowed.

She was an old woman, maybe in her 60's and she was shorter than you were, stout as well. You warmly smiled.

"Good day to you Little Lion, and to you Madame Milicent! also to Little Kíli, who I see is asleep. So, You have been talking about me? Hopefully you mentioned nice things at least."

Milicent smiled, you were kind and that was a rare trait when it came to royalty. she would know, considering she had met many. "He would not stop talking about you, Milady. Said he couldn't wait till the next time he sees you." She whispered, hoping Fíli wouldn't hear.

Fíli gave her a look, embarrassed. "What? No I did not!" He blushed furiously, denying what she had said. You laughed and bent down, "Ah, is that so Little Lion? Well, I for one, have been wanting to see you too."

"You have?" His eyes lit up, and you smiled.

"Well of course, Little Lion. I have been surrounded by adults for days, and let me tell you," and then you whispered loudly, "It has been no fun at all." Your voice went back to normal, "I have missed you and the Little Wolf very much. Do you think that maybe I can have a hug?"

Fíli smiled and so did Milicent, seeing how you cared about the dwarflings. Fíli didn't hesitate when he went toward you and into your arms, embracing you affectionately. You pulled away and stood up. "Is it okay if Fíli and I go for a walk? Just for a few minutes, it will not take long."

The little one looked at Milicent hopefully and Milicent smiled, knowing it would be alright. She was shocked that you asked for her permission though, you were so humble. "Why of course, your highness - Go on Fíli, Kíli and I will be here waiting."

"Thank you, Milicent. We shall not take long. Come on, Little Lion." You walked away, holding his hand. You two talked, and he told you funny stories about Kíli and how much he missed his mother and two uncles. You sympathized for the young one.

"Well, I can say that I miss your uncle too. But if you need someone - a friend, I will always be around."

At the mention of Thorin, Fíli suddenly remembered. "Oh- I haven't told anyone about your secret. Do not worry. No one knows 'cept me!"

You smiled, his words leaving you at peace. "Thank you, Fíli. It means so much to your uncle and I."

After another conversation with Fíli, it was time to go. The halls were darkening, meaning it was almost his bed time. You both walked back to Milicent and Kíli, who sat, waiting.

"Miss Lady Elf?"

"Yes, darling?" You turned to him. He stopped walking and looked to his feet, making you look at him with furrowed brows. "Fíli? What is wrong dear?"

He blushed and reached down his pocket, avoiding your eyes, "N-Nothing! It's just.. Kee and I made you something.. - Well actually, I made it and he watched. But it's from both of us anyway! A-and.. I was wondering if you would want to maybe.. Ha-have it.."

He held out his hand up towards you, holding a bracelet. Your heart warmed up right away and you bent down to address him. "Oh, Fíli.. Is this for me?" He nodded.

Fíli placed it upon your palm, and you took a good look at it. A bracelet with a metal string, decorated with dwarvish beads that had runes, and one emerald bead. How the beads were arranged was messy, with no pattern at all, clearly obvious a child had made it but you didn't care - this was something you were going to cherish forever.

You put it on, and Fíli waited for your reaction in anticipation. "Do you like it?"

"It is beautiful.. Thank you my Little Lion." You hugged him, completely touched by the gift. Until you felt guilty for not being able to give him something back.. "I love it so much. But, I do not have anything to give you back.. If I had known we were meeting today then I would have -"

He quickly pulled away and spoke in worry, "No, no - I do not want anything. This is a thank you gift."

"I will get you something, as soon as I can." What he said suddenly hit you, "...A thank you gift? For what?"

"For making 'Unca Thorin happy of course. And for taking care of Kee and I last time."

You smiled again, his words rendering you incredibly touched. This dwarfling has really gone to your soft spot, and you would be lying if you said you didn't love him. He was great, a unique child that already had such a conscience, a take on life. It made you wonder what Kíli was going to be like when he was to reach Fíli's age.

And so, the two of you went back, said your farewells and thanked him again for the bracelet. Seeing the two little ones made you feel so much better considering the past three days hadn't been so great.

You and your guards left and went upstairs - the day was over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another filler chapter with time skips, nothing too special here. But we're sorta almost at the end, maybe 5-8 more chapters? Idk, I wanna end it at 35 or better, 40 (just because I like how it looks lol)  
> And don't worry, Thorin will definitely be in by the next chapter!  
> Did you read that? You're the first person Thorin has ever fallen in love with, the first he's ever ..... -  
> Yeah I'm sure you know what I mean, but I'm not gonna directly spoil xD
> 
> *sobs because I want to be friends with Dwalin too, just like reader* If you don't remember Milicent, she had a brief appearance on Chapter 7. HUEHUEHEUE. Promise the next chapter won't take too long!
> 
> also, Is is just me or does Fíli have a little crush on you? AW. :^)


	30. From Out of the Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Whispers & Confessions by Trevor Morris ___

 

 

"I have no interest in speaking with you, King Thranduil. Please, I have things to take care of. Leave me be." It was early in the morning, fourth day since Thorin had left.

You spoke so blandly, showing that you truly had no interest in reconciling with with your father at the moment. There was much paperwork to take care of and really, you just didn't want to deal with the drama.

"Y/N if you do not listen to me -"

"Fine. If you are not going to get out of _my_ room, I shall take my leave and work somewhere else." You grabbed a feather and ink, your papers and left through your door. Thranduil stood, his palm on his face. He regretted everything he had done so far to hurt your feelings.

Thranduil wasn't the only reason why you were moody. Last night, you had another nightmare, obviously the same one. The battlefield, blood, and the death of Locien. Whenever you dreamt of it, it had seemed to affect your entire day.

But honestly, ever since you and the dwarf had gotten together, the nightmares had lessened. You knew that was the case. The nightmares used to come daily before you came to Erebor. Now it was just every other day of the week.

You had made your way to the public offices, a.k.a. "The council halls" to work, letting one of your guards carry your feather and ink. Your papers on the other hand, were to important to have someone holding them.

One of the dwarvish council members had asked why you were in the halls to work, because you usually did paperwork in your chambers.

"I would like to work someplace brighter today, that is all." Is what you replied.

And so, you sat down with your own desk (a beautiful one to be fair), and got started. Two of your guards stood behind you as you went through the contracts and arrangements concerning Erebor and Greenwood's alliance.

After a while of figuring out these stupid papers, A couple of woman servants even brought you green food and water, much to your surprise. Someone from the council must have seen you and ordered them to bring you sustenance, or at least that is what you figured.

Your guards had confirmed that the food had already gone through your taster, so it was safe to eat. It was then you realized that you hadn't eaten breakfast yet. It was always served in your chambers, but you left before you even had the chance to eat because of Thranduil.

After eating, you went back straight to work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  _ **\- Thorin's POV -**_

_[Hours earlier]_

 

 

"What do you mean my 'work here is done?' That's all?"

Balin nodded, "I am guessing that your appearance alone did all the work and helped us close the deal. Well, it is almost closed. I shall take care of the rest."

Thorin was beyond confused as of the moment. He hadn't really even done anything concerning the reason why they went all the way there. "But we've only been here for four days, Balin. The arrangement was for a week - What will I do for the next three?"

"You can go home if you like, I shall send a raven to your father to announce your return so that they will have your things prepared. Would you like me to do that?"

"To go home _now_?" The thought made Thorin extremely happy, being able to see Y/N again. Balin nodded once more.

"So do you want me to send a raven to the mountain?"

"Yes yes, that would be great."

Balin sat down, grabbed his paper and ink and started writing. Something left Thorin unsettled though, he thought that maybe sending the raven wasn't such a great idea. And then it suddenly hit him like a meteor - 

"Wait - no - stop."

Balin's head popped up and he looked at Thorin, stopped his writing right away. "What?"

"Does anyone with us know that I intend to go back to the mountain _now_?"

"I um - no. Just me."

Thorin smiled - "Yes. Good. Do not send the raven, and tell our people here that I have left for maybe a vacation, I do not know - to anywhere but Erebor."

Now Balin was the one that was confused. "But you are going back to Erebor?"

"Yes."

"But you want me to say that you .. Are not?"

"Yes, exactly."

"And I should..  _ **not**_ send the Raven?"

"Yes, do not send it. Do not tell anyone I am going back to the mountain."

Balin had confusion written all over his face, he had no idea what the hell Thorin was planning to do. But whatever it was, seemed pretty important to him.

".. I am guessing this has something to do with the Elven Princess?" Balin said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes as he thought about the possibility of it being so.

"Indeed my friend, indeed." Thorin confirmed with a smile as he started packing up his bag. Balin was now less confused and asked with a smile ; "What exactly is it you have in mind? What are you planning on doing boy?"

"Hey," Thorin stood straight, pointing at Balin. "I am older than you, you know. And I just want to surprise her, that is all."

"Ahh - sounds great. I hope it goes very well. You should leave now if you want to get there by midday. And yes, I know you are older than I, but it does not look so."

Thorin put on his cloak, and held his bag. He was incredibly pleased with how supportive Balin has been on his relationship with Y/N, which was not the reaction he expected.

"Balin, I was wondering.. I mean, I thought that if you found out about Y/N and I, you would be angry with me, saying it is inappropriate."

"Ah yes, That does sound like me."

"Well, why aren't you angry?" The young prince asked with furrowed brows.

"If an elf was attracted to me, honestly Thorin - I would jump at the chance." Balin said, making both of them laugh.

"Is that really why?"

"Hmmmm, Partly. That is the secondary reason. But really - I know true love when I see it. She really does love you Thorin. I would never get in the way of that."

Balin and his wisdom. To say something like that was also very much like him that Thorin expected it a little. He smiled. "Good to know, thank you cousin."

"Now, you get back safe. Are you sure you do not need guards?"

"I am sure."

"Alright, now get out of here. There's a very beautiful elf waiting for you inside a mountain."

Thorin smiled bright before chuckling, by Aulë he was so excited to get back to see her. He placed a hand on Balin's shoulder before putting on his hood. "Thank you again." 

He left without further ado and rode out of there as fast as he possibly could. The sun was just coming up, so it was still quite dim. He was exhausted but that was not going to stop him from getting home as soon as he could. It was a long trip, and he'd still have to take stops in between towns for rest, but he'd get there by the afternoon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was around late 9 in the evening, and you had just finished eating dinner with King Thrór, some of his subjects and your father. You wanted to get swallowed by a hole during all the talking because you had to pretend that there was nothing wrong going on between you and Thranduil.

You couldn't help but pass him bitter stares every once in a while from across the table.

A bath sounded wonderful at the moment and so that's what you did the second you got into your room. And after, you dried yourself up. You didn't bother putting on a nightgown tonight, just your underclothes and a robe. Walking over to your dresser, you picked up a brush and started combing it through your slightly damp locks.

_"You aren't going to sleep now, are you?"_

You turned around, with a little gasp. It was Thorin - just standing there. Your heart stopped as you dropped your brush in an instant and ran to him, embracing him like your life depended on it.

"Th-Thorin! What are you - I thought -"

"I shall explain l-later - Right now I need -"

He grabbed you by both sides of your face and crashed his lips upon yours in a second, making you both fall on the floor. Even so, you both did not want to stop kissing - you rolled on top of him, and kissed him with a very apparent need, your tongue slithering into his mouth, making him moan in arousal. He was already hard underneath his breeches.

Because of all the movements, the tie of your robe suddenly undoed themselves making Thorin's eyes pop open. His ultimate weakness was you in lacey undergarments. "Aulë.. Did you know I was coming back today or something?"

You blushed hard, "No, of course not! - how are you back anyway? Is this a dream? Oh, it must be!" You kissed him once more.

"I can assure you that it is not a dream, my love."

"Take me now - please."

As much as he wanted to, the dwarf had a surprise waiting for you outside on your balcony. He kissed you hard one more time before pulling away. "Wait, I have something you will love."

Dissapointment layed itself upon you, waiting was no longer an option. You needed to feel him, to have him inside you. "But I only love _you_ , so can this something wait?" You pouted, resting your forehead against his. The dwarf laughed at your child-like eagerness.

"And I love you so much more, but this something cannot wait. Come on."

"Fine." You breathed out and stood up, crossing your arms. You were teasing, of course. "What is this.. _Something_ anyway?"

"You'll see." Thorin grunted with a smile as he stood up as well and held your hand, leading you to the end of the room where your curtains were.

"Close your eyes."

When he said that, you suddenly felt.. _Nostalgic_. It reminded you so much of the day he dragged you to the mountain's indoor garden, and told you to close your eyes. You obeyed and did as he asked.

He opened the glass door and slowly led you out to the huge balcony. He tugged on your hand, making you open your eyes. A bright smile appeared on your face.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe it took me over a year to get to the 30th chapter. I'm such a bad person ;-; XD  
> thorin likes his elf in lingerie. I just had to.  
> oh well :-)  
> Short chapter again but next one will have smuttily smut!1! ;)) huehuehue
> 
> Ew, I was reading the early chapters of this story and I s2g the way I wrote was so unorganized and disgusting okay XD I already edited Chapters 1 & 2, and I'll continue the rest tomorrow. Ugh. I CRY.
> 
> I'm also going to edit some parts in the early chapters and turn them into Thorin's POV! I already did a small portion on Chapter 2 :D


	31. Starcrossed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Lucky Ones by Lana Del Rey ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9000+ hits are you kidding me?! *Sobs*  
> You guys are amazing. Thank you so much!  
> Here's a little present for all ya'll <3  
> I hope you enjoy!

 

 

It was all so romantic. He had set up everything for you. Candles lit up, a thick blanket spread out on the floor with tons and really, _tons_ of incredibly soft pillows, food, wine, and the moon! It was so bright and full! But the best part - it was all set inside a tent that was the size of the balcony, but the tent did not have a ceiling, so you could see the sky when you stepped inside it. It was just beautiful [gold](http://www.mi-ling.com/home/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/gold-drapes.jpg) flowy curtains.

"Thorin- By the love of Elbereth, how did you- this is amazing.." You gasped in awe before looking at him. The dwarf chuckled, led you inside the tent and pulled you down for a soft kiss.

"I arrived this afternoon, set it all up. There are passageways through the mountain, secret ones. I found your room and -"

You shook your head, "W-wait. There is a secret door here, in my room?"

"Indeed. I'll show you later. They aren't used unless in dire need which is why I forgot about them. I could have used them a long time ago - whenever we wanted to see each other."

You couldn't say you were surprised, secret tunnels and all that. You were in a mountain owned by dwarves, obviously they'd have secret tunnels. "At least we know what to use now." You said with a smirk. "So you brought all this through the tunnels?"

"With help, of course. Dwalin. Normally, I would never tell anyone about these passageways - it would risk a lot. Especially if we were at war but, I trust you of course."

It warmed your heart knowing he trusted you _that_ much. He knew your races weren't incredibly in good terms as of the moment, and knowing about those tunnels would be beneficial to the elves if they ever went to war, but he told you anyway. It meant a lot to you.

You kissed him all of the sudden, and pushed him down to the blanket, making a couple of pillows fly into the air. You laid over him and kissed him again - "I cannot believe you are here.. And with all this! I just missed you so much, Elen-nín. I still do.." You said, forehead against his, your hand on his cheek. "You were all that I thought of, Y/N." His hand made it's way to the one you had placed on his face and he smiled. Thorin was just so happy to be home and with you as well.

"Wait," you stood up to blow out all the candles.

"I lit those up myself, you know." He teased, making you feel bad right away. He didn't mind that you blew them out though, they were there just to make it look more pretty when you entered anyway. You blushed, biting your lip in embarassment.

"Oh, sorry my love. I want to see you in the moonlight.. If you don't mind.."

He smiled, "Just get over here already."

You all but jumped on him while he was still lying on the pillows, kissing him, biting his lip. He moaned and wrapped his arms around you.

"Moonlight, huh? Elf thing?" He raised a brow at you, you chuckled and then blushed once more. "What? No. The full moon Thorin, don't tell me you haven't thought of doing _this_ under the night sky.."

Thorin gulped. Since you two met, he's had about a million of fantasies about taking you and he couldn't help it, but it was true. You were right though, he _has_ thought about it.

"You have a point." He replied, making you smirk. Then your face softened as you looked at him again, you spoke with a little smile. "I am sorry, I just.. I still cannot believe that you are with me."

"And I still cannot believe that you fell for me, that you are mine."

His words warmed your heart instantly.

"Oh Thorin.. How could I not have? Charming little dwarf like you, determined to sweep me off my feet. Just know that it did work. And I would never and I mean _never_ admit this about anyone, but you have me on my knees."

"Hey, who are you calling 'little'? Well I am glad it worked, honored. And you, My Lady, have me on the ground. I would do anything for you, I hope you know that."

"The only thing I want is for you never leave me again.. I found my demise as you went away.." You couldn't help but blurt out; only because it was true.

"I will never, no.. Never.. They would have to drag me by my legs to get me out of here."

"You are the greatest, you know that right? Please know that."

He kissed you, "I love you, I love you, I love you with all my heart." He silently whispered with his eyes closed, his words making your chest tighten. You kissed him again - softly this time, but immense passion accompanied with it.

"Take me now, Thorin.. Please.. I am yours." You moaned knowing that you really would not be able to wait and Thorin confirmed that felt he the same when he switched you under him and ripped your robe open to see your lacey underclothes again. He took a good long look at your sprawled body, making you blush immensely.

"I can just stare at you forever.. By the Maker, Y/N.." he said with wide eyes, obviously undressing you with his mind - staring at every centimeter of your skin.

"Why stare when you can do so much more?" 

"Oh, I _am_ going to do so much more." He lowered himself upon you, kissing you harshly, making you moan into his mouth. You knew you were ready because you could feel yourself getting wetter with every kiss, with every breath you took. Thorin's free hand slid lower through your stomach and to your hip. You shut your eyes in anticipation of what was to come.

The dwarf's hand reached your womanhood and started rubbing you through your silk panties - you broke the kiss to breathe, the contact frustrating you. You wanted him to actually touch you. "You.. You're so wet.." He said, the cloth of your undergarments soaked by your fluids.

"Thorin please.." You managed to whisper.

He shoved his hand down your panties and plunged his thick finger into your wetness in a second. "Oh Eru.. More.." You shuddered at Thorin's onslaught on your sensitive clit, then out came an excessive string of moans as he continued. You looked down where Thorin's hand was and bit your lip as he stroked you, the sight arousing you to no end. You lifted yourself only to reach his neck, placing soft and sloppy kisses on his flesh.

Thorin lowered himself so you would reach him easier, for he found himself in need for your lips. He stopped stroking, obviously teasing, hoping to leave you frustrated. "Now, What should I do to you?" Thorin asked with a smirk, only wanting to pleasure you.

"Stop teasing, dwarf..." You looked at him with angry eyes as you kissed him aggresively, fisting his hair. You grabbed his cock through his trousers earning a lascivious moan from him. You untied his breeches and pushed them down, grabbing his cock as you stroked him. Thorin broke the kiss to breathe, and you licked his lips with a smirk;

"Touch me, and I shall touch you.." You remarked through heavy breathing. The dwarf groaned in response.

"By the Gods, Y/N.."

The dwarf disarmed himself of his clothing while you untied your undergarments. You didn't remove your robe, though. And it was a tad cold yes, but you didn't even bother to cover yourselves with the thick blanket that lay there on the side. But it did not matter for you had him for warmth, and he had you.

Staring into each other's eyes, not saying a word, his hand caressed its way to your womanhood, and yours to his aching member.

You started to stroke him as he rubbed you, your hands following each other's pace. The sound of needy sighs filling the air around you, his face above yours as he looked at you with heavy lids and dark eyes. It was unreal how this dwarf awakened the fire within you, and you were never going to understand how he did it.

As his finger continued to toy with your clit - you felt the world crash upon you in the most wonderful way, feeling the need to scream. The sensation of his ministrations was indescribable. You brought Thorin in for a kiss, the two of you moaning into each other's mouths, tongues lapping against one another.

You stroked him harder, your thumb playing with the beads precum that formed on his little slit. His breathing immediately turned ragged, his face contorting in pleasure. Your strokes went faster when you saw his reaction. You needed to hear more of the little noises he made whenever you touched him.

"Too fast - I can't -" Thorin's legs weakened, his body landing against yours. In his fall, his finger suddenly pressed harder on your clit making you almost scream as you spasmed below him, back arching. You pushed him off and rolled on top of him to relieve yourself of the harsh pressure.

His hand found its way back to wetness right away, fingering you rougly, making your strokes on his cock falter a little. "Do not make me come.. I need to do it inside you.." He spoke with such an apparent need in his voice. You nodded, grinding yourself on his fingers.

He then flipped you over which took you by surprise, so now you were lying down on him with your back on his chest and his face on your neck where he licked you very wantonly.  All you can see were stars spread out across Middle-Earth's sky.

His hands slithered down your hips and spread your bent knees so wide apart it almost hurt. You gasped a little at the pain, but it completely went away when he started circling your clit once more.

"Now that you cannot see me... I want you to feel this as much as you possibly can.. Even if it means having to close your eyes.." He whispered from behind you, still rubbing your glossy bud with one hand, groping your breast in the other. You knew you were drawing to a close, and you didn't want that. You wanted this to last for as long as it possibly could have.

You felt as if you were out of the world, in a new paradise. The stars in your sight as he finger-fucked you - It was extraordinary.. 

Thorin used his other free hand to spread your folds apart this time, so he could rub you faster and harder. So much pleasure, so much pain for wanting him that badly.. He was an expert at touching you, this you were certain of.

"H-haaaaaa.. By the Ainur.. Thorin... I'm going to- to-"

"Come for me, my love.. Let it out, let it all out.. Then let me fuck you like I've never before.."

And with those words, you found your orgasm, hips levitating in the air. Thorin wrapped an arm around your hips to push them down, covering your mouth with his hand, He entered you without warning - his cock ravaging you while you came undone. You expected he would make you come and let you rest for a while, But he entered you during your climax.

You all but let out muffled screams and sobs on his hand, you weren't ready to take in his manhood yet. But oh God, dear lords in the sky, did it feel like heaven. This was a new sensation.. You shut your eyes.

"Thorin! Oh Eru! -"

He could feel you coming, convulsing around him, urging him to pound you faster. The dwarf then spread your legs further once more, placed his hands upon your hips to keep you in place and then thrusted inside and out of you with no mercy. You were groaning, panting, clenching the cloth of the blankets below you. God, your ears were ringing and your head was spinning all over. You couldn't even keep your eyes open anymore. A thin layer of sweat covered your entire body as you were being fucked by your lover.

You sobbed in pleasure. Almighty Eru, The One, Ilúvatar -

It all was too much.

"I need to see you - P-Please.." You managed to cry out. Thorin helped you turn around right before he started thrusting again; you were still lying above him. You opened your eyes to see him and damn, the stars in the sky were not nearly as beautiful as him, they could not possibly compare to the beauty of his eyes.

You couldn't take this position anymore, it felt too good and you were losing your very sanity. So you gathered your strength and sat up to straddle him, to ride him.

His movement hesitated - Thorin had no words, how stunning you looked under the moonlight had staggered him.

Your robe fell from your shoulders stopping at your elbows, your hair messy at the top and your bright blue eyes were half closed, for they were heavy with desire. Your chest was heaving because you were trying to catch your breath. Thorin marveled at your glowing skin - Aulë, how could someone that spends so much time outdoor everyday be so pale? And your breasts, they were so full, so round - despite the fact that you were tall and lean. Thorin knew he loved every single inch of your body, your cells, your very soul.

"Gods above, My elf.. My beautiful elf.."

"Thorin.. Please move.." You whimpered, he was still inside you. He nodded and held your hips before thrusting upwards. You arched your back till the stars were in your sight once more, and bit back your moans as you started to bounce as well, meeting his thrusts. 

"Yessss.." Thorin groaned through grinded teeth. The both of you felt your climaxes approaching. Thorin knew that you were almost there and roughly pressed his thumb on your clit once more.

As you came for the second time that night, Thorin felt you clench tightly around him, making him come as well - filling you up with his seed in an inaudible groan.. You looked at Thorin before dropping yourself over his limp body. You were both breathing heavily and needed to catch your breaths.

"You are amazing." Thorin finally said with a weak smile, kissing your hairline.

"I could say the same about you, dwarf." You rolled yourself off him, lying down on the blanket. He crawled to the side and grabbed a moderately large golden bowl and a washcloth, then made his way back to you. "Here," He knelt infront of your legs and softly spread them open. You opened one eye to see what he was doing.

The bowl had water in it. He was cleaning you up, the inside of your thighs, your womanhood. You blushed as he was doing so.

When he was finished he stood, and _slowly_ cleaned his member as well, smirking at you. You laughed and covered your eyes. "Don't do that!"

"Oh come on, you know you like it." He finished up and set the bowl and cloths aside, then layed beside you. "Now we can hold each other. Clean." He remarked, pulling you into his arms. You snuggled your face on his neck.

"I love you." You blurted out quietly after a while of silence, sleep taking over your very consciousness. The dwarf smiled, and looked at you to find that you were already asleep. He smiled.

"I love you more, my elf."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just clarifying - The Elf and Thorin's height diff isn't so bad. Thorin's actual height is 5'2 (Which is tall for a dwarf) and Reader is around 5'7, just a bit taller than Tauriel. The only reason why Thorin seems small is because Thranduil is 6'5 okay XD even reader looks small around Thrandy - let alone Thorin. So no, before you ask - they absolutely do NOT have to do weird sex positions okay? LOL.
> 
> Btw - Maker is Aulë's other name/title, so no I did not just get that from Dragon Age. XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I've got the next chapters all set.


	32. Cherry Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Cherry Wine (Live) by Hozier_

 

 

"Hnnnngh.." You groaned, pulling the thick blanket over your head. The sun was up, shining directly at you and Thorin. It was morning now.

"By the Valar, I need a drink." You groaned again, grabbing the bottle of wine that was beside you. It was almost finished. You popped open the cork and chugged it straight down your throat feeling replenished right away. Thorin furrowed his brows and then laughed, watching you in amusement.

"Wine _this_ early? Really?"

You cleared your throat, setting down the now empty bottle before plopping yourself onto the pillows once more, covering your head with the blanket.

"Wine is as harmless to me as water is to you, my dear. You forget the we elves heal fast, and though it does mess with our heads, it would take a lot for it to do so." And then you furrowed your brows, realizing something.

"Or maybe it's just me who's resilient to the alcohol...."

Thorin all but laughed at your remark, and told you how he thought that was lucky, and that he'd drink as much as you do if it wasn't too harmful to his health.

"- But anyway, Goodmorning beautiful.." Thorin greeted, pulling the blanket slowly off your head to kiss you. It put a smile on your face. The happiness made you realize that it was morning, and that he'd have to go.. But then hugged you and closed his eyes, confusing you greatly.

"You are not leaving?"

"No. Do you want me to?" He asked with a teasing smirk, eyes still closed.

"Of course not! But the sun has risen, my love."

"So?"

"...Will you not be missed by your subjects, your father?"

"No, I do not think so."

You had question written all over your face, he didn't seem to care at all and it was worrying you in the back of your head. What if the two of you get caught?

"Thorin - Please explain."

He sat up, blanket covering his hips. Before he could speak, you subtly pulled the blanket down to expose his member. "Hey!" He laughed, pulling the cloth over his manhood.

"Sorry, my fingers slipped." You remarked mischievously.

"Naughty elf..." He mumbled and then cleared his throat. "Well, yesterday morning I found out there was no more purpose for my presence there, that my mere appearance apparently had sealed the deal - whatever that means. Anyway, I had told Balin to tell everyone we went with that I left early to travel alone for a few days. While father and everyone here thinks that I am still with Balin."

"So you are saying-"

"That I get to spend three days alone with you? Yes, that is what I am saying."

You took a deep breath. It was too good to be true, he must have been bluffing. "Do not lie to me Prince Thorin.. Are you serious right now?"

He smiled and nodded. That smile alone assured you that he was telling the truth. Oh your face lit up and you all but embraced him. He was smiling and as were you. For three days, you two would have your own little world..

"I cannot believe it."

He laughed, "Are you pleased?"

"Pleased?!" you pulled away slightly to look at his face, his hands circling your hips as he stared into your eyes. You wanted to stay in his arms forever.. But three days would have to do. "Pleased is such a small word.. I am really, truly happy about this."

"I am too." He pulled you in for a soft kiss.

"How are you going to eat, though? And clothes?"

"You needn't worry about that. The passageways lead to the kitchen as well, I can just steal something."

You furrowed your brows in concern, your hand comfortingly placed on his cheek. "Surely I can help? I can bring you in meals and -"

"No, no, no. It would be too obvious. I can also have Dwalin do that for me. Do not worry, my love." He kissed your nose, making you smile. "And as for clothes.. I do not think I will be needing them here in your chambers anyway, will I?"

You then chuckled, "Oh. Right. Forget the clothes."

"As I thought." He smirked.

"I know this is a bad time to mention it.. But I have an incredible amount of things to do later today. Council meeting, contracts. If you do not mind.." You said, sounding annoyed because of the work, and sounding somewhat guilty. That is because you _were_ guilty. He did all this to have three days with you alone and you had no choice but to leave him.

"I promise I will be back as soon as I possibly could."

He had sensed your regret. He did not want you to feel that way. He knew that you were there in Erebor for business, and business must be done.

"Be back when you can, do not pressure yourself. I will be fine waiting for you, elf."

He was aware of how stressed and worried you were all the time, and when he spoke.. It was so comforting, understanding. He knew how to make you feel better, even just for a little bit. 

"Good. But as for now..."

You crawled on top Thorin with a smirk, making his breath hitch within his chest as a grin appeared on his face. "Do you not have to get changed?" He asked.

"Hush, and let me kiss you."

Thorin kissed you first.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Okay okay, _now_ I must go." You laughed lightly as you tried to get Thorin to stop kissing you. He wouldn't budge.

Playfully remarking; "Get off me please, you - _nefarious_ dwarf!" 

"I am not so! - And we've only just started!" He exclaimed before kissing you again. It made you laugh and you pushed him softly to speak. "We have been lying here for a full hour, we didn't just get started my love."

He groaned over you, "Fine, fine, fine. You win."

You smiled and placed a soft peck on his lips. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes jokingly, avoiding your gaze.

"You do too."

The prince then looked at you again, "Of course I do, which is why it is so hard for me to stop kissing you right now." And he kissed you. Again.

You wrapped your arms around him and cupped his cheek, your thumb softly caressing his skin there. You looked into his blue eyes and softly smiled. It made him smile too. And upon seeing that smile, it made you want to stay even more.

"We will continue later. Tonight. The _whole_ night if you wish."

"Only if you wish it too."

"The whole night it is." You smirked before standing up.

You grabbed your robe and put it on, tying the lace in a ribbon to keep it from falling open. You stretched your arms, your back, as graceful as as a cat - the sun shining from behind you. This amazed Thorin; the way you elves move. But then again, everything you did amazed him.

"Come inside with me. Help me get changed."

He stretched and stood up, grateful that you asked him so. He didn't bother clothing himself. That's how comfortable he was with you. You two made your way back inside the mountain, it was quite dim because of the thick velvety curtains that blocked the sunlight from seeping into your quarters.

You two talked endlessly (as always) as you started to clean up. Later on, He sat on your bed watching you standing in front of the mirror, brushing your long locks. You were telling him a story. But this time, he was a quite distracted by the sight of you. It would be a little rude to say that he wasn't listening to you, but yes, he wasn't.

You had entranced him for the millionth time.

"And so, the Lady Arwen and I -"

You noticed his trance. A little smile appeared on your face.

"Thorin... What now?"

"Wha-?" he snapped out of it right away, sitting straight now. "I- I was-"

"You were..?" You slowly walked closer as you spoke, Thorin again taken by how much your elven robe showed your cleavage. He hated how he had no control.

"I.. Well, I was.."

He lost his words as you closed the distance between you and him, placing a hand on his cheek. "Was..?" You teased, nodding.

"N-nothing!"

"Thorin, my love. You are a terrible liar. Which is a good thing, of course." You kissed him softly on the lips and made your way to your incredibly large wardrobe to choose a dress. Your eyes scan through the selection of dresses, but you ar enable to make a decision. You turn to Thorin.

"Which one should I wear?"

"Anything, elf. You make the simplest dresses look divine. Even peasant clothes." He replied. He made you remember when you went to Dale with him and Dwalin and you had to wear hunting clothes.

"Do not remind me of that." You chuckled, embarrassed. You picked one dress out. "I shall go with this one, I suppose. I only have to go to council meetings after all."

It was still a beautiful [dress](https://40.media.tumblr.com/4d4681ae60de4e90ffef4ba5292e05c7/tumblr_nlzzizRPZ41rei4rmo1_500.jpg) though, one with a long and flowy skirt that touched the ground, a dark violet in colour and lovely cloth flowers sewn on to them. Honestly, the dresses were one of the main perks of being a female Royal. You enjoyed them especially because your father always made sure your dresses were the finest ones and the best-made ones in the realm.

You set it on the bed and removed your robe, then put on your panties, all while Thorin watched. You smiled at him, blushing, and he had told you once again how beautiful you were. You slipped on the dress, unable to tighten the ribbons at the back.

Thorin got up to help you with your dress, knowing that your ladies were not around to help you as of now. "Let me." He offered.

With a smile, you tousled your hair over one shoulder and let him help you. After he was finished, you perked up your face using just a little lip colour and then, it was time to go.

You hugged him, "I will be back as soon as I can, does that sound okay?"

Thorin had heard the concern and worry in your voice once more. "Please, do not worry about me. I will be fine here. Now go, so you can come back sooner."

A soft smile had appeared across your lips as you brushed free stands of his hair away from his face. His blue eyes never got any less captivating. Eyes as cold as ice; yet he was a being with the warmest heart you have ever come across. You cupped his cheek, him leaning towards your touch. 

"I shall see you later, dwarf." You turned around. "Hey," he started as you were about to open the door. You looked back to him. "Yes?"

"I love you. - And do not take too long." He teased at the last word, making you laugh a little. "I promise, I will try. I love you too."

You had left the room to tend to the matters that needed your attention.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"We are talking trading routes that were once inaccessible here - and they would not even have to pass through Greenwood, and yet, your kingdom would still benefit from it." Explained one dwarvish advisor.

The meeting had gone on for what seemed like a million years. Before that, you and your father had a long lunch with the King, his son and a few other dwarves. You've been away from Thorin for almost the entire afternoon, to a point where it was getting a little dark and you couldn't wait to get back. Just a couple more deals and it was going to be over - hopefully.

"Hmmm.. Sounds promising, master dwarf. I will have my advisors go over it, and have them inform you of when I wish to sign the contract, if I will. It shall not take more than a day. I hope that there is no problem with my current decision."

The dwarves confided in each other and then nodded in agreement.

"So that is it then. You are all dismissed." Remarked the King.

You were this close to blurting out - _That's it?_ Because that took less time than you expected. Gosh, you were too excited to return to your chambers, you stood up, said your farewells to everyone after discussing with your advisors, telling them exactly what to look over concerning the trading routes contract.

You left as soon as you could, hoping your father wouldn't stop you so you two could 'talk'. You were sure he just wanted to apologize or find a way to make it up to you, but you were in no position to deal with that. Thorin was waiting.

Entering your room, you looked around. Thorin fell asleep on the couch reading a book, so it seemed. You smiled as you approached the couch ever so quietly, trying your best not to wake him up.

He was wearing sleep pants, and was shirtless. The book he was reading fell from his hand and was on the floor. His head was tilted to the side and his lips were parted, letting out moderate snores. You couldn't help but giggle.

As much as you didn't want to wake him up, he was just so beautiful that you just had to brush the strands of hair away from his face.

Thorin groaned lightly, slowly opening his eyes. You felt bad, but then you didn't. You were glad he was waking up. You smiled at him.

He tried to form out what you were, but his vision was blurry. Then, as it focused, he saw you smiling at him; making his heart flutter. You were the best thing to wake up to, he thought.

"Y/N! You're back!" He sat up an hugged you tightly. You laughed aloud and hugged him as well. "Yes yes, my love. I hope I didn't make you wait too long."

"You made me wait for what felt like years, but you are here now, so you can make it up to me." You raised a brow at his words, with a little smirk appearing on the corner of your lips.

"How could I possibly make it up to you?"

He smirked before kissing you, "My lady, I think you know how." His eyes popped open in realization all of the sudden, "Oh, but darling, I need to talk to you about something. Sit by me." He put on his shirt as he moved over on the couch.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Two new chapters.  
> I'm leaving the drama out for just a bit. You and Thorin deserve a break.  
> I hope you guys enjoy,  
> for we are nearing the end of this story. <3


	33. Dare the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Bloodstream (Quartet Session) by Stateless ___

 

 

You did as he asked and sat beside him, and you could not help but feel a little afraid of what was to come. You sensed it was going to be a discussion that was not going to be to your liking. Hoping it wasn't something bad, the anticipation pounded at the back of your head.. 

"Yes, what would you like to talk about?"

He sat back, and lit up into a little smile. "I had realized that the other day, when we were in Dale -"

_Oh no._

"- I hadn't really had the chance to thank you for going after the assassin -"

_Oh, Lord. No._

"I mean, I did have all the chances to do so, but I suppose I was just so, so - overwhelmed and relieved that you did that for me, and came out alright that it hadn't crossed my mind to thank you -"

It's not that you weren't glad he was thanking you, no, you were happy about that. But you had only just gotten over the events at Dale and you hoped it would never be spoken of again. The fact that your father was behind it mentally traumatized you in a way, and you didn't want to lie to Thorin anymore.

"...If that even makes any sense.. And it does not. I am sorry, let me-"

"No, no, Thorin. I understand, it is all fine." You saved him the trouble of explaining what he truly wanted to say all over again. "But you needn't thank me, Please. I just- A threat to your life.. No words can put together how afraid I was for you. I had to do it. For you."

He smiled. "But Y/N, I really do thank you. You saved my life. I would not be here if it was not for you. I love you."

You smiled as well, pulling him in for a hug which you both savoured, eyes closed and you held on to each other. "Anything, anything for you, elen-nín. I love you."

He pulled away, cupping your cheek. Then spoke with such a genuine manner in his voice that broke you into pieces.

"This shows why can trust you with my soul, and if anyone ever said otherwise, I would not believe them. Because I know that I _can_ and _always_ will trust you."

It was like he knew exactly what to say to make you feel consumed with guilt. A healthy relationship is supposed to be one with no secrets and you already have one locked away. How you just wanted to blurt out that it was all Thranduil who did it, but then he would be angry and tell the council and worse - 

He would never trust you again.

You felt like a monster.

He kissed you, guiding you to lie on the couch and you gave in, feeling like a twisted liar that carried bad intentions, even though that was not true at all. But you layed down as you let him kiss you endlessly. You felt horrible.

"When will you ever tire of my kisses?" You asked, pulling away from him with a little sad smile, a smile that showed guilt to those who were experienced enough to to recognize it.

"I thought it was obvious, but the answer is never." He answered with charm before kissing you again. And in that second you immediately felt ashamed of yourself for lying to Thorin, not telling him it was your very own father who tried to hurt him. Out of reflex, you switched places so you would be on top.

You tried to give in to the kiss, to bury the guilt in his mouth. It wasn't working. You were drowning and you needed air. So you sat up, straddling him, shaking your head and sighing out.

Thorin was instantly worried.

"My love? What's wrong?" He sat up, kneeling in front of you and you wrapped your arms around him.

 _No_. You couldn't tell him that Thranduil sent the assassin. You didn't have the guts, especially because he probably would have never trusted you again. No matter how much you wanted to, you couldn't because you needed to protect your father too, to prevent a feud between your people. The condition between your races was already as bad enough as it was.

"Y/N? What is it?"

Pulling away, you looked at him, his face. It was hard to believe he was here with you, that he was yours. You just knew how fortunate you were to be his.

"I am sorry if I worried you - it is just that remembering Dale has me a little shakened up.. What could have happened to you, I would have - I -" You sighed, " I'm just glad you are here and perfectly okay.."

Even though that wasn't what was troubling you at the moment, it wasn't a lie..

"Oh, Y/N.. I'm even more than glad that _you're_ okay. You want to talk? We don't have to do this right now."

Typical Thorin, putting your needs before his. He was always so sweet and cared about your mental state. He knew that you were always so stressed and flustered which was why he took you to Dale in the first place, but no. Talking wasn't what you needed. You needed him on you, kissing you recklessly, pounding you inside.

You wanted to forget.

"No, Just make love to me.. Please." You whispered before kissing him again, he pulled away and asked,

"Are you sure? We can-"

Pulling him by the collars you kissed him again. "I need you inside me Thorin. _Now_."

Thorin all but moaned before carrying you to the bed, throwing you on it and kissing you again, your words arousing him greatly. Now he was on top. You reached for his tunic, breaking the kiss to pull it over his head, then you resumed. Gods above, this dwarf had you craving so much, you didn't know how you were able to go a night without even having his lips on yours.

You slid your hands down his pants, causing him to break the kiss to let out a guttural moan. His cock was already incredibly hard and it actually surprised you how he was so into it and so quickly - his pupils were so dilated that they almost covered the blue of his eyes.

"Was it something I said?" You teased.

"It's everything you say." He replied with labored breathing.

You laughed, pulling your hand away from his member, the dissapointment written on his face. "Thorin, Why don't we-"

"By the Ainur, Just fuck me already." His lips crashed upon yours after he breathed out You were going to ask him to bathe with you but what he suggested sounded much, _much_ better.

Oh well.

When he got you out of your dress, his eyes lit up in desire. He took a good look at you before tearing your underclothes off and immediately unlaced his trousers and threw them to the side of the bed, making you crack a little smile.

That smile disappeared and was replaced with an open mouth when his tongue was on your womanhood, circling your clit. To have his tongue on you was sensational, it kindled the fire inside of you, shooting up pangs of immense pleasure within your body. Your fingers tangled tighter in his hair. It wasn't long before he made your orgasm wash over you.

You assumed that Thorin must have been with many women before you if he was this talented. You would've asked him, but there was another time for that conversation. But even so.. You felt jealous, honestly. He was yours and you felt like you could have killed anyone who was with him before you were.

You wished there was more willpower and time for foreplay but the two of you just wanted the sex so badly already. You practically begged him to enter you, resulting to him climbing over you when you did. He held his cock with one hand to slowly guide himself onto your wet opening.. You covered your mouth to scream when he entered, Thorin let out this deeply intense moan that had you needing more. He started thrusting.

"Mmmmm.. Why does it always feel - ah.. So good.." You couldn't help but moan when you threw your head back into the pillows.

"Harder, Please.." You sobbed quietly, eyes closed and Thorin obliged, going even faster. He knew exactly what to do with you by now. You were an instrument he played fluently, when he did to you was his first language. There was no doubt about that.

He was so thick and full, stretching you out deliciously, and he loved how tightly wrapped you were around him, how hot and wet you were. He penetrated you completely until his balls touched your skin, and all you could do was let out a choked sob.

"You are so tight around me.. Gods above, Y/N..." He said through labored breathing.

Thorin's thrusts became less coordinated and that's when you knew he was going to come. You were going to come at any second now.. You grabbed sides of his face and kissed him deeply, afraid to let go.

After a few more pumps, the two of you reached your climax, bodies holding on to each other. Thorin fell on top of you, then rolled to the other side of the bed. You faced him to hug him, your head on his chest and leg over his. You kissed him on the cheek, both of you still trying to catch your breaths. After a while, he broke the silence.

"Never gets boring, does it?" He weakly remarked, making you chuckle a little. "No, never."

He sighed and kissed you on the head, "Well, we have the whole night ahead of us, what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm.. How does a nice, warm bath sound like right now? I have one prepared."

"Like paradise - as long as you're going to be in it too."

"I wouldn't miss it."

He smiled at your words and stood up first, since you were still a little wobbly. You both walked to the gorgeous washroom and you entered in the water first. You didn't even notice he had wine with him, not until he entered. It was relief, you needed a good drink.

The bath was large enough for the two of you. Actually - it was large enough for a small group of people. But it wasn't too deep. Thorin let out a relieved sigh of euphoria when the water touched his skin. He was tired, you both were. And yes, the bath smelled amazing. Thank Laura for the wonderful bath salts she always leaves by the tub.

As much as you wanted to get into a position where you could hold him, you just wanted to look at him even more. So you two sat infront of each other, the water only reaching your higher waist. It was a good thing your hair was incredibly thick and long, so it covered your breasts. And for Thorin, the water was up until his chest.

"Wine? I don't have glasses though." He asked.

"That's okay. Thank you. I need it." You chuckled and drank straight from the bottle.

 

 

* * *

 

 

And so, the two of you drank and talked for a good, long while before drying up, getting clothed and going back to bed. There was a lot of kisses shared in the bath too, and in all honestly, you didn't want to leave. And that got you thinking, You didn't want _him_ to leave ever again.

He was sitting, back leaning against the headboard of the bed while you were straddling him, playing with his hair, braiding it and all. The conversations with him never ended and you two could have talked until the end of time.

While you were braiding his hair and talking, Thorin would kiss you on the chest - multiple times, making you burst into a fit of giggles because it tickled. Especially because of his beard. But he'd do it again and again, only to see how you glowed when you smiled.

"Please, stop! I - aha - have to finish your - Thorin!" You laughed a bit too loudly.

"So the elf has a ticklish spot? That's a surprise. A good one." He teased.

"Hush, and let me finish dwarf. You are insufferable." You pushed his head away from your chest, still laughing a little in attempt to complete his (very elvish) braids. You were seconds away from finishing them.

That is until Thorin used his fingers and started tickling your ribs, you almost died. Literally. " _THORIN!_ P-please! Ahaha! You cannot see- aha - me like this!" you fell on your back, lying on the bed. He didn't stop, straddling you this time, still tickling. Yes, you could have hit him or threw him off, but you tried your best not to. Because it would hurt him and obviously, you didn't want that.

"Thorin -" you sobbed. "Please- I cannot breathe!"

After a few moments he stopped, staring at you with wide eyes.

"Aulë, Y/N.. You are adorable."

You tried to catch your breath, panting under him. You were furious because you felt so embarrassed, and at the same time you kind of enjoyed it - just a little bit.

"Don't you ever - Ever. _Ever_. Do that. Again. Or I shall have you flogged, dwarf." You teased. "Well then, have me flogged. Because I will do that again and it is going to be worth it." He replied, making you roll your eyes with a laugh.

He tickled you a little once more, making you burst into laughter right away.

"Eruuuuuu! Stop!"

He stopped right away, laughing as well, his forehead resting on yours. As both your breathing became stable, the dwarf smiled.

"Can I kiss you, elf?"

"Only if you never stop."

"Looks like I can, then."

You beamed at him as he closed the distance, his lips touching yours.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I am so sorry for the super late update. Again.  
> I just hate school.  
> Hope you guys don't hate me ^-^"


	34. Smothered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter:**   
>  _Smother by Daughter_   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna make an online for this fic.  
> Like on Spotify or something?  
> What do you guys think? Should I?  
> AND OMG 10K HITS WTF THANK YOU ALL <3

 

 

_"Tangado haid!" You yelled, the anticipation of battle eating it's way up your spine. The elves behind you positioned their arrows as the swarm of orcs approached._

_You clenched your fist to show the elves not to shoot. The orcs were almost there.._

_Almost..._

_"Leithio i philinn!"_

_The frontlines of the orcs had fallen as they failed to notice the cloud of arrows that flew toward them in the sky, piercing them in every susceptible area on their bodies. You ordered the elves to keep firing as long as they could. But when the enemy drew closer, everyone drew their swords and crashed upon each other like lighting during a storm._

_Yelling out your actions, you cut down a number of orcs right at the start, Thranduil at your side and Legolas at the top of an ancient tower protecting as many people as he could with his trusted bow and arrows._

_"Y/N! Behind you!" Thranduil yelled, your eyes popping open as you instantly bent your knees, turned around and slashed the orc across his stomach._

 

_...._

 

 _The sky was the darkest it had ever been. Grey and black clouds laced across it, like a ceiling that wasn't supposed to be there. The air was suffocating you and_ _you didn't know if you could hold on much longer._

 

_Blood._

_All this blood..._

_Elven blood._

 

_Heart racing, stomach sick to itself, you sliced through as many orcs as you possibly could. The grunts and battle cries of the orcs left you uneasy, but you had to protect your people. It had been hours since it had begun, but felt like an eternity._

_An Orc had blocked your way and you cut him down within seconds all without effort. His lifeless body collapsed to the ground and with that, revealing a view had shocked your body, making the fear of war piercing your heart for the first time._

_"Lau! Locien!" You screamed, tears running down your face._

_You instantly sheathed your sword and shot the arrow who had hurt the elf. Running as fast as you possibly could, easily dodging the attacks of orcs. You dropped to the floor, kneeling. You held him in your arms. Splattered blood was painted across his face. His eyes, lifeless blue._

_"No.. No.. No.. Wake up.. Please. We will be okay, I promise I will protect you the next time. Let us go home, my love... Please!"_

_You shook him, as you, yourself, were shaking as well. You tried your best not to panic, vision blurring from the accumulated tears in your eyes._

_There was no response._

_"Locien?!" You shook him. "LOCIEN?!" You screamed._

_"No!!!" You sobbed into the sky. Placing your forehead on his, you whispered;_

_"I'm sorry... So sorry Locien.."_

_He was gone forever._

 

 

You sat up in a loud gasp, almost throwing the covers, panting uncontrollably. "L-Locien - He - I saw - N-no..." You whispered with short breaths. You couldn't stop the tears from coming out. Thorin got up as well, panicking at the sight of you. You two must have fallen asleep at one point.

"Y/N?! Y/N?!" He held you by the shoulders and upon seeing your tears, his heart instantly broke.

"What's wrong?!"

The second you heard his voice, something snapped within you, as if you woke up for the second time. You looked at his eyes and realized it wasn't actually happening and you were actually dreaming. "Th-Thorin? I - I-" You started crying even more, and Thorin hugged you so tight, like the world depended on it.

"My love, my love.. It was just a nightmare... You're fine.. I'm here.. Don't you worry.."

"B-But I am horrible.. I do n-not deserve to be here, to live.." You quietly sobbed against his chest, sniffling in between the sentence. The pain, the guilt. It was too unbearable.

"Wha - Y/N," He pulled away at your words, holding both sides of your face. "Why would you say that?!" You tried to avoid his gaze as much you could, ashamed to be crying that hard over something that should have been a mere nightmare.

You cried silently, not replying to his question.

"Y/N, Look at me."

You closed your eyes, and shook your head.

"Look at me." He demanded, a tone in his voice made you incapable of denying and so you did as told, looking at his eyes that were tearing up as well.

"Don't you ever say that about yourself, do you hear me? That is not true!" His hold on you tightened and you just felt guilty again. The tears hadn't stopped and you were sure they weren't going to for a while.

"You have no idea Thorin.. So much blood.. My fault.."

Thorin's empathy for you had increased, though he was mad you'd say something like that. "Calm down, my love. It will feel better when you tell me about it - and no more excuses this time. I want to help you, but I cannot if I do not know what's wrong." He comforted.

You slowed down, breathing as calm as you possible could, the tears lessening now. You were still shaking. Thorin knew you had nightmares but had no idea they were _that_ bad.. And for that, he felt guilty. If he had known, he would have offered you solace long ago.

You cried for a little more, trying to get yourself together. And after a while of silence, you finally spoke, quietly. He was patient and you were eternally grateful.

"It is not a simple thing, you know.. Having hundreds of elves follow you into battle. My father was there, as was my brother, but I, personally, felt responsible for all the lives that devoted themselves to our cause."

You paused again, trying to find the right words. What were the right words? How could you have possibly put what had happened into words?

"It lasted for hours, and it was dreadful. I had slain countless of Orcs and I will never forget the stench of their blood, mixed with the blood of my fallen kin. It was so long ago.. I was young, so my... _skills_ were nothing compared to my skills now.. I couldn't protect everyone I - "

You trailed off, voice cracking as you were in the brink of tears. Thorin frowned, and he placed a hand on your shoulder. It was enough to give you strength to continue. You held it in after breathing for a few moments, you resumed.

"Locien." You said the name softly, tears building up in your eyes. That didn't go unnoticed.

"Locien was his name.. He was an elf whose mere presence brought me peace.. Eru, His smile, his caramel-colored hair.. He saw me differently, not like everyone else did. That made me feel special.. He was always so happy. And even if I tried, I could never go a day without him. In all honesty, he kept me on my feet when I was at my worst state."

You covered up the pain with fake smiles and chuckles, as if you we're talking of Locien fondly, but it just hurt you to talk about him. Thorin saw through your charade, you were hurting. He figured you must have been in love with this Locien, but he thought it best not to ask.

"I.." You started, looking out the window. Eye contact with Thorin was just unbearable at the time.

"...I lost him that day."

"Oh, Gods.. Y/N,  I -" Chills ran through Thorin. And damn, he felt horrible. "I am so sorry... I had no idea."

You covered your face to muffle the sobs. Thorin held you once more. "I was killing another Orc when I saw him cut to death with my own eyes. Right in front of me - I couldn't --- And the worst part is.. I couldn't save him. He died in my arms and I, covered in his blood.. It pains me to even think about it.."

Your expression turned cold, your voice; bitter.

"After... I was determined to become stronger. But the guilt never went away. And it still haunts me, night after night. And it should. It is what I deserve."

You had realized that you hadn't explained to Thorin what Locien was to you, and it made you wonder what he was thinking.

"And before you say it, I know I speak of Locien as if he was an old lover, but he was not. He was my companion, part of my inner circle, and the youngest. He was more than dear to me. His parents were slain by orcs and he was but a little thing when I took him in myself. My bond to him was as a mother to a son. I raised him to become the man he was, for a few hundred years and yet, I failed to protect him when the time came to do so..  _What does that even make me?!"_

 _Her adopted son,_ thought Thorin _._ You had lost your son and Thorin couldn't even imagine what that must've felt like. If he had lost Fíli and Kíli to battle.. He didnt know what he would do.

"It was not your fault, Y/N. No one can overcome the power death brings for those he claims. Please, you musn't beat yourself up because of it."

"I cannot forget.. Nor can I forgive myself. All the things I have done.. God, Thorin.. I want to feel better, I want to feel like I deserve to be happy with you, but everytime I look at you there's a voice in my head telling me that I am a monster - how am I supposed to - Eru, I can't -"

"You _do_ deserve happiness Y/N, listen to yourself, All nonsense! What happened was not your fault, my love. And if Locien could see you now, would he want you to act the way you are acting, to feel the way you are feeling? Would he?"

You've never asked yourself that question, after all this time. You didn't think it was relevant to, because you thought you knew what you really deserved. Things Locien had said to you as he was a kid until he grew up had played in your head. The little elf only wished for you to smile, to forget all your troubles. 

 

 

 _A normal day in the Greenwood, you were patrolling the forest in a sunny and beautiful afternoon. The leaves of the trees were the greenest of green, and the animals were frolicking with joy. You and Locien discussed a topic that had you extremely worried._

_"... Nana.. Alboedh thos! Everything will be fine! Estelio nín, you'll see."_

_"Always so optimistic, Dear Locien."_

_"It is just.." He sighed, walking towards you. He softly placed his hand on the side of your face. Locien was taller by a few inches which made you feel like the child sometimes. "I hate seeing you like this, you know that."_

_You gave a little smile and leaned to his touch, placing your hand on his. "I know, I know... I am probably overthinking this, aren't I?"_

_"Yes, nana. As always." The caramel-haired elf grinned slyly and then held noth your hands. "You have me to help, remember? We can do this."_

_"Diola lle, ion-nin. You always know what to say and what to do to make me feel better."_

_"Well, I learned from the best." He winked, which made you chuckle. "So keep your chin up, like the magnificent princess I know you are and do not let it get to you. Promise you won't let it eat you up?" Locien asked with one raised brow, his eyes never leaving yours. You could never ever say no to him. That was the power he had over you._

_"I promise."_

_"Good." He beamed. "Now let us go back."_

 

 

"No.. He would not.." You whispered. "Then you must forgive yourself, Y/N. You must remember him with fondness and love."

"I just miss him, he was my penneth.."

Thorin tried so hard to hold back the tears. Though Locien was not yours by blood, he was still your son. He hugged you once more and you buried your face in his skin, crying as the world crashed upon you.

"I know, I know.. I wish I could help and if I could, I would bring him back.. But I cannot.. I am sorry.."

Thorin was amazing at handling your sorrows and you were so glad he was there that night. You didn't know if you could've taken another night of the nightmare without falling apart. You couldn't possibly have been more grateful.

"You've helped Thorin, by being with me. I cannot explain how much you've made me feel whole again.. Thank you."

He smiled. A smile that you wouldn't trade for the world. Thorin cupped your face and kissed you. You were mad at yourself for being so vulnerable around him.. He saw the sides of you absolutely no one has seen before but it also gladdened you. It _relieved_ you. The heart can only take so much and secrets can only be kept for so long. Any longer than this then you would have fell apart and gone crazy.

You both talked about it a little more, Thorin's comfort alone making you feel better. After a while, You placed your chin on your knees, hugging them. "Would it be alright if we do not go back to sleep yet? And if we could just li.e. down and talk about something else?" You asked a little nervously.

"Of course. Come." Thorin rearranged the pillows to get cozy and laid on the sheets with open arms. You laid beside him, arm over his stomach and head on his shoulder.

"Hey... If you ever need to talk, please come to me. The worst thing you could do is hide things from someone who cares about you. If I had known about this earlier-"

"I- I know.. I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to talk about."

"I understand that. Do not worry, I am not angry with you. I just wished I had been there to help you go through it.." The dwarf frowned.

"The thought alone is comforting enough. Thank you, again."

"I love you, Y/N. Please know that." He whispered, kissing your forehead. You tilted your head up to look at him and smile a little. "I do. And I love you too."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases:**  
>  _* Tangado haid! _\- Hold Position!__  
>  _* Leithio i philinn! _\- Fire arrows!__  
>  _* Lau! Locien!_ \- No! Locien!  
>  _* Nana, Alboedh thos_ \- Mother, you musn't worry.  
>  _* Diola lle, ion-nin _\- Thank you, my son__  
>  _* Penneth- _(Term of endearment) Little one/ Young one__
> 
>  **Locien's Face Claim: ******  
>  _Jaco Van Den Hoven ___  
> (just imagine him with long, golden-brown elven hair)
> 
> If you guys didn't remember the nightmare, it's on Chapter 5 and was mentioned various times throughout the story.  
> So yup, now you know the back story of reader's dream and Locien. It's pretty sad tbh.  
> Thank you for being so patient with me!


	35. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _You're the one that I want by Lo Fang ___

  

Time had past since your awakening from your nightmare, and that gnawing, mental pain in the back of your head that constantly made you loathe yourself for death of Locien was barely present at the moment, for Thorin provided you with the utmost comfort in his arms; his love. The both of you had talked for what seemed like years, but not in a dreadful way, because you were content.  
  
For the first time, you could talk about Locien without having to cry. It felt nice, earning the chance to speak of the good times you had with him. It had been too long.

"You _did_ make it sound like he was your lover, so. That is what I thought." He cracked a little smile. You chuckled in response. "I apologize, darling. I did not think it would sound that way."

"No no, of course it is alright. But, speaking of.. Did you? You know, have any.. Old.. Lovers."

You felt yourself blush a little at how nervously he had asked that. It was adorable.

"Two and a half thousand years, darling. What do you think?"

"Right, aha." He blushed as well. "Tell me about your first, then."

"First what?"

"Kiss."

Your dark eyebrows shot up quite a bit. "What? Why would you want to know about that?"

"I am dead curious... And I want to know who it is I am up against." He said quite cheekily, making you laugh. "Tis' not important, my love. And you are _not_ up against anyone! Why would you think that?"

"Please?" He asked, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Fine." You rolled your eyes. "..Well you cannot just forget your first kiss. It was back home, In Greenwood. He was from Lothlórien. It started with me showing him around, and then that night he kissed me. Normally I would have..  _killed_ him for harassing me, but I found myself kissing him back. But, I was younger than he was - and so the innocence of it was.. Profound."

Thorin gave a face. "Ew."

You laughed and playfully hit his shoulder. "Oh shut up! You asked!" You paused to contemplate. "Hmmm.. Tell me about your first kiss now, then."

In all honesty, you did NOT want to know about it, to hear him talk about it. You were an incredibly jealous and possessive person.. Thorin didn't see that side of you yet, thank Eru. But you were nevertheless curious, as any partner would be. Plus, you had the right to know.

He rolled his eyes, "Well, it certainly will not sound as ' _magical_ ' as yours did but-"

"Oh good! Let's hear it then." You clapped, knowing it probably wasn't too great.

The dwarf gave you a look, again. ".. I was attracted to this young noble, she was already betrothed to another dwarf and-"

"Wait - she was going to get married and you kissed her?!"

"I wanted her - and I was not going to let a marriage stop me! Of course, I was still adolescent, and that is how I had my way. I would never do that now."

You suddenly felt a tinge of jealousy at his words, the rage washing over you like rain on a summer's day. You rested your head on the pillow, almost burying your face on it.

"Eru, never say _'I wanted her'_ ever again. I think I am going to punch a wall."

Thorin smiled, and then kissed you softly on the lips. "I like it when you are envious. It suits you."

You gave him a look.

"But anyway, carry on before I punch _you_ instead." You said, making him laugh a little. He kissed you again and you kissed him back this time, grabbing onto his hair to make him stay on your lips a little longer. His eyes rolled onto the back of his head at the fierceness of your kiss. Yes, you were a little mad. You knew that you were probably overreacting but it couldn't be helped. You bit the bottom of his lip and (a little harshly) pushed him away. He frowned a little at the loss of your kiss.

"Tell me how you kissed her." You said, blandly.

"Can we do this later? I want-"

He was flustered. Completely flustered. Your kiss had aroused him and he did not want to stop. You weren't going to give him the privilege now though, maybe later.

"No," You cut him off. "Tell me first!" You chuckled and he groaned, "I hate you Y/N."

"Tell me, my love." You softly bit his nose. Thorin could not help but smile at your gesture, even though he was trying to act mad. He wanted to smother your face with small kisses at the moment, but he knew you weren't going to let him.

"She was walking alone and I thought it was the perfect moment, so I walked up to her and kissed her.

"That's it?"

The dwarf nodded, and you raised a brow at him.

"Did she kiss you back?"

He chuckled, "Prince of Erebor, Heir to the throne. What do you think?"

_Damn it._

"So... She did?" You knew the answer was yes, but you were hoping for a no.

"A lot. More than I did, frankly."

You covered your ears and turned away, then covered yourself with the blanket. "Stop now." He laughed out loud and removed the blanket that spread over yourself. "Well, I was also wondering... Who was the first one you had made love with?"

You had no idea what to say. It was not just something you could talk about, especially to him! "Th-Thorin.. That-" You stuttered.

"I would rather not. I do not want anything to be uncomfortable.."

"I know. But I realized that I want to know everything about your past, Y/N. I will feel jealousy like no other.. That I am sure of.. But I need to know, because by the end of the day, you are still a mystery to me."

You shifted, giving in. "Well. He was royalty too, from Lothlórien as well.. I was betrothed to him.. And I _thought_ I was in happy, and in love. And I suppose that things happened before they should have. He was good with his words, I will give him that. He was just so loving and looked like a male version of me." You chuckled at that statement. "But, I called off the wedding because I found out he was just using me to expand his rule. He did not feel the same way. I still hate that I gave in- That I let him-" You sighed, "It was not his fault.. It was mine, for being so naive."

Thorin looked sympathetic, and then angry. "That bastard! I'll kill him!" The thought of someone taking your virtue made him boil with jealousy inside, and you saw that. But the thought of someone hurting you like that... It got him in the mood for murder.

"Calm down, my love. That was very, very long ago, so I do not mind."

"I know, but still.." He frowned. "I do not understand how one cannot truly love you.. He must have been crazy. And incredibly stupid!" His words made you laugh a little, and you retorted by kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at you and then continued, "But, I cannot lie.. I am glad you found that he was lying. Because then, I would not be with you right now if you had married him."

"So am I. In all honesty. But anyway.. Who was _your_ first?"

Thorin blushed and stuttered. "I.. I uh.."

"She must have been really good then, to make you act this way." You assumed with a very bland voice.

"Good is an understatement. She was amazing." You looked away with a disgusted face and then felt like punching _him_ this time. "Who was she? And make this quick."

"I thought it was obvious but, you, Y/N. You were my first."

Thorin blushed immensely. You actually _laughed_. Really hard. You thought it was a joke but.. He wasn't laughing, just blushing with a little smile. He was serious. His face. Your expression turned into a shocked one and you sat up. "W-what?!"

He all but nodded.

No.. You could not believe so. He was honestly too good, too _skilled_ in bed for you to have been his first lover.. You would know.

But he looked so genuine about it. He could not have lied about it! You stuttered, thinking of what to say. "Why did you not tell me?! Thorin!"

"I- I did not think it mattered at the time. It still doesn't, Y/N. Please lie down." You continued to sit up. "Where did you learn to-"

He blushed immensely. "I read stuff.. And friends who have - they - told me. "

_Ah. That explains it._

"But that day- at Dale.. When we.. That was your first?"

He nodded again.

You were honoured but nonetheless, felt guilt wash over you, even though you knew that to men, their own virginity was not really a big deal for them. "But - but - you made that about _me_. You were pleasing me, Thorin.. If I had known I would have turned the tables and made it about you." You frowned at him.

He sat up, "What? Y/N, no.. Do you think I regret making love to you first? I would never."

"I know.. But what if it was not _that_ good for you? Because I didn't really -"

Thorin looked fairly shocked, and a little defensive. He did not want you thinking that way. "Are you kidding?! Y/N, Aulë, please stop. It was - There are no words for how incredible it was - how incredible you were. I promise."

"I just wish I had known.." You scrunched your lips. Then you had an idea.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_\- Thorin's POV -_ **

 

 

Y/N, got on top of the dwarf, and then kissed him as soft and slow as she possibly could.  "What -" He moaned into her mouth, and sank into the sheets, trying to contain his ever-present hunger for the elf. She brought his hand to the level of his head and intertwined their fingers, a very intimate gesture that made the dwarf's heart beat faster.

"Tell me what you want, meleth-nín.. I'll do it. Anything." She whispered into his ear, licking his neck so sensually afterwards. Tonight was going to be about him, and she was going to make sure of that. It was the least she owed him, that's what she thought. But as for Thorin, he had no idea of her intentions.

"You- You do not have to do this, my love-"  
  
"I want to, I want to.." She whispered with heavy breathing, the sound of her pants always leaving Thorin in need. If he would let her do this.. He would feel guilty. She opened up to him about her past- _he_ should have been the one making love to her.

"I cannot let you do this, not tonight. It would be wrong, after what you have told me.. I do not want to feel like I am taking advantage of you.."

She smiled, cupping his cheek. Her eyes were starting to tear up, and it made Thorin a bit scared. He hated to see her cry - he never wanted to see her hurt. The sight was worse than whatever physical pain he had endured. But she was not sad, no - they were tears of gratitude.

"Oh, Thorin.. You are always so good to me.. Always have been, Since the start.." She laid her forehead against his, the sadness in her voice making his heart break. He now knew what she felt about him, how guilty she had been this whole time. If only he knew how broken she was from the start he would have treated her even better he already had.. He wanted her to feel.. _Unashamed_ of herself. "I love you, Thorin. Please let me do this."

Before he got to answer, she kissed him and he couldn't do anything about it..

He was lost in her.

The elf's tongue begged for entrance and with a muffled moan, he let her in. She grinded herself against him, passionately and slowly, like she was being cautious and taking her time, acting like this was his first time.

"Your darkest desires, things you have been dreaming about. Tell me all of them, and I shall make them come true.." she kissed him again. "Tell me how I should please you tonight.."

Her words went straight to his throbbing member.

"Gods, Y/N.. Touch me.. Please..." He moaned, closing his eyes and she did as told, removing the blanket from his body and taking hold of his hard, thick cock from under the sheets. His mouth parted slightly, letting out little pants of heavy breathing. she started to stroke him before kissing him again.

He groaned through his teeth, his fists clenching the sheets underneath him. As the elf stroked him, she kissed him, soft, delicate, loving kisses. He felt so safe and cared for, he felt like this _was_ his first time, it was amazing how good she was at that.

Thorin raked his fingers down Y/N's back, finding a spot that drove her wild. She replied with a whimper against his neck, a sound that gave newfound pleasure to Thorin. Gods, it was now his favourite sound.. Besides all her other sounds.

She went back to his lips, prying his mouth open with her tongue. His head was spinning, was she always this good at kissing, at moving her tongue, swirling it around his? Or had she been shy all this time? Didn't matter now, Thorin was lost in the euphoria. She trailed her hand to the side of his face, while the other hand gripped his hair. Eru, her hands were as hot as fire whenever she touched his skin. He couldn't hold back a loud muffled moan that disappeared into her mouth.

After her last kiss, she spoke. Thorin leaned back, gasping for air from that long kiss.

" _You_ are in control tonight, Thorin.. What should I do next? How do you want me?"

And again, her words had aroused him. Thorin wanted anything, _everything_ \- whatever she was capable of doing. Her asking him made him think so many scenarios, so many way and positions in which he could take her as hard as he wanted. He started to feel aggressively desperate for her mouth...

"Get up please.." He breathed out, and she did so. He got up as well. "On your knees, elf.." His eyes were beginning to darken.. She slowly knelt on the floor, never breaking eye-contact with him. His chest was heaving, the sight of her innocent, yet sinful eyes arousing him even more..

He grabbed her hair, pulling her head towards him. "Suck me.." She grabbed hold of his cock and licked his little slit first, making his cock ache for the wait. As much as Thorin hated it, he loved the teasing, the anticipation. She finally took his head in, stroking his shaft. Thorin let out a choked groan, throwing his head back. It wasn't long before she took him all in, right in a second. He closed his eyes shut and grabbed her long, silver hair even tighter, like his fingers belonged in there, and pushed her, making her gag a little. But he couldn't make her stop, the feeling was pure ecstasy.. He couldn't make her let go.

"Oh.. Ah- Y/N- Yes... Yes.." He whispered.

Her rhythm was steady by then and Thorin knew he was close. Precum and saliva was building up on the corners of her lips, slowly falling to her chin. Thorin looked down to take a good look at her, her eyes were closed and she looked like it she felt whatever pleasure he was feeling, like if he touched her down there, he would find her dripping wet.

The thought of her arousal alone made him lose it, so he pulled her off of him before he got to reach his own climax, knowing that this night could go on much longer if he didn't come now.. He threw her back onto the bed and placed his mouth on her womanhood right away, plunging a finger into it. She let out a strangled groan at the contact, only encouraging him to lick her faster.

"Th- Thorin! I- Ahh- Oh Eruuu.." Her eyes closed, her back arching.

She was so wet.. Too wet.. It was amazing to him. He loved how she tasted, how every time he flicked his tongue over her little clit, she would spasm a little. He would never tire of eating her like that.. No matter how many times he would do it, it would always be his favourite form of foreplay.

"Moan for me, speak.." And with that, he used his fingers to stroke her even faster and harder, while he fingered her rapidly, recieving a long moan from her. She would tell him to go faster, with short little panting, she would tell him she loved him, she would say things that made his head spin with excitement, her voice and breathing like music to his ears.

"I-I'm almost there -"

Thorin removed his fingers and hooked his arms under her knees to hold her firmly, and went back to licking her. At the sudden onslaught, she found her climax, fingers digging into the dwarf's hair. He drank her all in, every single drop.

"On all fours." He said, softly but so commanding. She was in no state to disobey. With whatever strength she had left, she got on her hands and knees, displaying her ass to the dwarf. At the sight, he let out a small noise - he couldn't wait anymore.

He kneeled behind her, grabbed his cock and slowly entered her. No matter how many times they've had sex, she would always be as tight as she was since the first time. She wrapped around him like hot silk, whining and moaning her pleasure, and all Thorin could say in his mind was  _Yes_. It was just too fucking good. _She_ was just too fucking good.

Grabbing her hips, He set his pace, starting out slow but going fast after a few thrusts. her elbows bent and she sunk her face to the sheets, letting out moans into the bed. Thorin bit his lip, almost drawing out blood from it, only to silence his moans. Even though he knew he knew no one would hear, he felt a little paranoid. Y/N noticed this for he was never silent when they would make love..

"N-No... Please.. I need to hear you.." She whispered at first, groaning at the last sentence. He tried to stop himself, shutting his mouth, grinding his teeth against each other while he pounded inside her. "Thorin! Please!" She sobbed and for the hundredth time that night, he lost it.

"Fuck it." He growled and removed himself from her, then flipped her so she was lying on her back. He was going to enter her when-

"No.. Sit." She demanded, and as much as he wanted to fuck her that very moment, he did as told sat against the headboard, and she straddled him, making his breath hitch. She was beautiful.

"What do you want me to do right now?"

And again, her words had set him ablaze. How she said it, how she asked.. It was enough to make Thorin kiss her in a very forceful manner.. She gave in for a moment, then pushed him away. "What do you want?" She asked again, expecting an answer this time.

With her straddling him.. Thorin thought he might as well use their current position.. The thought of her bouncing on him just about killed him.

"I want you to ride me.. I want to make you scream.."

"Beg."

He was in no state to retort with something defying. His head was spinning. "Please, please Y/N." He then let out a groan.

"More." She closed her eyes, holding him, leaning her cheek against his mane. She wanted to hear him.. "Ride me.. Let me kiss you, touch you, fuck you.. Whatever you want.. I just want to - I want-" He licked her nipple, grabbing her breast, sucking the sensitive nub. She gasped the contact.. "I need to come inside you, Y/N.. Now.."

He didn't know how it happened, but he was already inside her and she started bouncing up and down, her hands on his shoulders, her head thrown back. He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer, tweaking her hardened nipples, then flicking his tongue over the left one.. She held him closer, practically sobbing her moans...

"I love you Y/N.. Forever.." He moaned against her skin, he just had to say it. It was the truth. She pushed him away, and kissed him as she continued to ride him. "I love you Thorin.. Until the end." she kissed him again. He felt his heart shoot flames at his bones, her words drawing out his orgasm.. He pressed on her clit with his free hand, making her come as well with a scream of his name. She was even tighter around him.. He felt the waves of pleasure override his entire body, his head was ringing..

He fell against the headboard, his back hitting the wood with an audible thud. She fell with him, breathing heavily. Her head was against his chest. He removed his cock from her wetness and wrapped his arms around her.

After a while, her breathing had become steady and he thoug she had fallen asleep. But then she moved, looking up at him with those blue eyes.. Her eyes were cold, yes. But Y/N had the warmest heart. The warmest heart he had ever come to have known. She smiled weakly at him and oh dear Aulë, he loved her so much.

"Are you okay? Was that okay?" She whispered.

'Okay' was such a small word to describe it.. So he chuckled a little, "When will you understand that every time, it is amazing?"

She chuckled and rolled to the mattress alongside him. "I hope so."

After another minute of convincing her so, they both fell asleep once more.

It was a long, but great night.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a playlist for this fic on Spotify:  
> [Come What May Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/skyeoakenshield/playlist/2a9MjBPrOQ6Np0Xgm3HqxB)  
> And I hope you guys'll like it! Each song's order corresponds to the number of the chapter. Like the first song on the playlist, "Particles of the Universe" will be for Chapter one. The second song "Erebor" will be for chapter two, and so on. I hope that's understandable. Every time I update a chapter, I'll update the playlist. :D the song for this chapter is You're the one that I want by Lo Fang.
> 
> Late update I'm sorry. It's almost Christmas break though, so I'll be able to write for three weeks! Hoooooraaaaah!  
> Yup, Thorin was a virgin when he and reader met.  
> Well, I haven't heard from any of you in foreverrrr, so if you want to comment, go ahead! That would be so lovely. Thank you those who still bother to read this XD I REALLY APPRECIATE IT, you have no idea. <3


	36. Tomorrow's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Tomorrow's Song by Ólafur Arnalds ___

 

 

_**\- Thorin's POV -**_

 

 

"What are you talking about?! Right now?!" Exclaimed Thorin with wide eyes.

"Yes, you have about 30 minutes. Get dressed, Thorin." Dwalin replied.

Balin and the others were returning quite early today, which meant that Thorin had to leave Y/N. He thought he had more time, and it saddened him. His 'arrival' was going to be announced the moment the gates of Erebor swing open, so he needed to hurry, get into his proper garments and leave the mountain to catch up with Balin.

He nodded at Dwalin, "Thank you. I'll see you later."  
  
Dwalin nodded back, "Go."

Thorin ran back into the secret passageways, looking for his room. After a few other turns, he found his chambers and grabbed his more.. _Princely_ garments. He was dressed in sleep clothes, after all. He was going to get changed in his room until he remembered the elf. He didn't want her to wake up only to find that he was gone. So with his clothes in hand, he ran through the passageways once more, heading to her chambers.

He pushed through the invisible door and entered. She was still asleep. He walked over to the bed with a small smile and softly kissed her forehead. The dwarf then started to undress to get properly changed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Opening one eye, you saw Thorin getting dressed... Why?

"Good morning?" You sounded more like you were asking, rather than greeting. Your voice was a little raspy, so you cleared your throat. "Well, you look handsome." You stated with a smirk. You sat up and grabbed your robe from the nightstand, then put it on. "Love, Balin and the others.. They'll be here any time soon, so I must hurry." He frowned, putting on his trousers.

You tied the lace of your robe around your lower waist. "Already?" You pouted, and he nodded, slipping into his inner shirt. "I shall help you then." You jumped out of bed, not knowing that your body ached all over. When your feet reached the solid ground, you winced and held your stomach.

"Y/N!" Thorin ran towards you in an instant, then helped you stand straight. "What's wrong?!"

"I am alright, my love." You fixed yourself, and Thorin stood beside you, in case something would happen again. "It is nothing, I am just-" You winced again, "a little sore, I suppose." You were a little confused as to why you felt this way.. But then it dawned on you.  
  
"Sore? Why- _"_ He paused at the realization, thinking exactly what you were thinking. " _Oh_.. Did we..? Too much..?" Thorin asked, guilt in his eyes. You chuckled a little and cupped his face. "We _did_ make love whenever we had the chance.."

Thorin felt horrible, he felt like he _did_ take advantage of you, when that was the one thing he didn't want to do.. You two had done so much the past couple of days, and he was so rough.. It didn't cross his mind that you would end up in pain. He felt selfish. "Oh, Aulë.. I am so sorry- I-" He sighed, and you stopped him from saying another word.

"Thorin, calm down. Did I stop you? No. I let you. It is nothing more then a little ache. I _am_ stronger than this, you know." You reassured.  
  
"I know, I know. Of course you are.. But you are my Princess, and you deserve better." He scrunched his lips in a sad little smile.

His words had warmed you in an instant. "I do not think there is anything or anyone better than you. And, I'm your Princess?" You smiled.  
  
"Of course you are! Now, Please stay in bed instead, I can get changed myself." He kissed you on the cheek.  
  
"Don't be silly, I am perfectly capable of helping you, my love."  
  
"But-"  
  
You gave him a look with a raised brow, a look that told Thorin you weren't joking.  
  
"....Fine."  
  
You smiled softly. It was funny that he knew you could be quite.. _Persuasive_ , because you were a little scary when angered.

You helped Thorin with his garments, his thick and black outer-shirt, his fur coat. He explained a million times to you that he wasn't a kid anymore, that he could do it himself, but you ignored him and continued. You started to do his hair as well.

He was probably wondering why you were really persistent. Well, it was because you felt like it was only right to spend whatever time with him that you possibly could have.. Your relationship with him, your situation? It was risky. You didn't know what was going to happen next, but whatever chance you could take to have him by your side, you were going to take it. That's why you insisted.

But it was a sad thought, that's why you didn't say anything.

You were still a little uncomfortable due to how you ached all over, but that didn't stop you. You didn't mind too much. Braiding his hair in it's usual style, you added the metal clasp at the end. You knew Thorin braided his beard whenever he was out, but you didn't know if he'd let you. To dwarves, it was very personal as to who it is that touches their beard, let alone braid it. You paused for a second, looking at him.

As if Thorin knew what you were thinking, he smiled a little.

"What?" He teased.

"Would it be alright to- well-" You gestured at his beard.

"Y/N, You _are_ kidding, right? After all this time, do you think I would not let you?" He all but chuckled. You suspected he was going to say something like that, but you weren't sure. But nonetheless, you were incredibly honoured.

"I know, I am sorry." You chuckled back and started braiding his beard. He spoke after a few moments.

"Elf, You should know that -"

"Hush! Wait," You cut him off. "Do not move, _you big oaf_. I am almost done."

He rolled his eyes, making you laugh. You grabbed the metal clasp from the table and finished. He looked astounding. "There you go, my love." you bent down to kiss him.

"As I was saying, you should understand that with me, do whatever you please. You do not even have to ask. Alright?"

"Alright." You shook your head, then fixed his shirt's collar. "You're ready to go."

Thorin held both your hands. "These past couple of days, Y/N.. They were.. I have no words.. I only wish I could stay longer."

You felt the exact same way he did, and sighed. "I wish you could too.. But it is all fine, love. You have to go. And anyway, it will not be too bad, I'm sure. We can still see each other outside and you can visit me here now whenever you want now that we know about the secret passageways."

He smiled softly. "You're right. I am sorry, I am overreacting a little. What matters is that you loved me yesterday, that you love me today, and will love me tomorrow. I love you, Y/N."

He embraced you, and you wrapped your arms around him. If there was anyone who could make you feel most loved, it was him. Only him.

"Oh, Thorin.. Yes, yes. Yesterday, today, tomorrow and forever." you kissed him in the forehead. "I love you more, ernil-nín.. Now go, before they realize you are missing."

You both said your farewells before he left you alone in your chambers. You watched him go inside that invisible door, your heart breaking a little. You wouldn't be able to watch his arrival in Erebor because to be frank, for an elf, you looked like a mess. And anyway, it was better if you didn't go. Your absence would lower anyone's suspicions of your involvement with the dwarf.

You called for Lilliana and asked her to prepare you a warm bath with scented healing herbs. You explained that your muscles were aching, probably because you slept wrong. But we know that wasn't why. She did so and after a while of waiting, she left and you finally stepped into the bath, the herbs soothing all your pain.

Was it strange that you already missed Thorin?

You wanted to laugh at yourself. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**\- Thorin's POV -** _

 

 

The Dwarf Prince ran as fast as he could through the secret passageways once more, looking for the correct door. He needed to find the right one, because when opening a door that led out of the mountain, to go back in, you would need a key. And he didn't have any of those.

He opened one door and peeped through it, he saw horses and then he saw Balin. He immediately made his way to his cousin.

"Balin!" He called out.

"Thorin, hurry, get on!" Balin pointed at the pony alongside him. "The gates are going to open any moment now!" 

The moment Thorin jumped onto the pony the gates created a low, rumbling sound, signaling the fact that it was about to be opened. Thorin sat straight, raising his chin. The gates slowly swung open, and inside were the residents of the mountain, cheering and welcoming the return of the Prince from his 'week-long' absence.

Thorin smiled and waved, then got off his pony. At the end of the vast hall, was his father alongside the King and Dwalin.

"My boy!" Greeted Thrain with an embrace when he saw Thorin. "Balin!" He greeted Balin as well. Thrór and Dwalin greeted the two very cheerfully as well.

"How did the deal go?" Asked Thorin's father

Thorin's eyebrows jumped.. He didn't know. He wasn't there.. "Father! Well. It went.. Went.."

"-According to plan! We got it!" Interrupted Balin, for he knew Thorin was absolutely clueless. "And we wouldn't have done it without Thorin here, honestly." Balin winked at the Prince.

Thorin smiled nervously then laughed, "What are you talking about? That was all you, my friend! Do not give me all the credit!"

"Well, congratulations you two. You have both made our kingdom a little stronger in a week. Come, we have a breakfast feast prepared for you two, a party! You all must be starving!" Thrór applauded Before turning to Dwalin, "Dwalin, have servants invite the Elvenking and the Lady Y/N as well, and make sure their plates are to be occupied with green food only. Thank you, lad." He patted Dwalin on the back.

"Come now Thorin, everyone's waiting."

Thorin's breath hitched at the mention of Y/N's invitation from the King. Dwalin and Balin looked at him. He shrugged. "I'll see you two later, okay?" He embraced Balin, "Thank you again, for letting me go home early." He then went off with his father and grandfather before Balin could even say a word.

 

 

* * *

 

 

You were informed that you were invited to the Prince's welcoming feast which is why you were finished with getting changed. You decided to wear something simple, and again, refused to wear a traditional Elven outfit. Your [dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/21/3a/3e/213a3e2762711b5ca95800b5cf5fde80.jpg) was a light, rose pink with a round-neck cut and long sleeves. The top was sequinced beautifully and the skirt was plain, reaching the floor. You wore your jeweled circlet on your head and a matching bracelet around your right wrist.  
  
On the way to the dining room, you ran into your father. It was quite awkward, and you tried your best to speak kindly to him for you did not want the drama so early in the morning. You were lucky when a guard had interrupted your 'conversation', making you both realize you had reached the doors of the dining room. The doors opened, and an advisor had announced you and your father's arrival, making everyone stand up from their seats. They were in awe of the two of you, of how beautiful you both were.

Thorin was at the end of the long table, and you both were trying your best not to look at each other so obviously. You were seated near the King, his son, and Thorin, along with Dwalin and Balin. You were seated right beside Dwalin which was great. Everyone greeted you and already shared conversations with each other. It was a joyful event indeed.

"Princess Y/N, might I say, you look absolutely breathtaking this fine morning." Dwalin said to you.  
  
"Oh, you always know what to say." You chuckled back. "And you look quite dashing yourself, Mister Dwalin."

Everyone was complimenting you, for you glowed radiantly this morning, despite your little body-aches that were barely noticeable. Meanwhile, Thorin was the only who hadn't said anything to you, but wanted so bad to tell you how beautiful you looked, and had to resist the urge of doing so. He wanted to kiss you.

It was actually quite funny that time though, having to pretend that you and Thorin were absolutely nothing. When you'd catch him staring at you, he would do a little funny face and you would pick up your drink just to hide the smile that danced on your face.

Time had past and the 'little' feast in Thorin and Balin's honour was more fun than you would have expected. After a couple hours, it was over. You bid your formal farewells to everyone, even Thorin.

At the door, you watched Thranduil converse with the King. You missed your father, and you hated being in a feud with him.. But you had no choice. You only wished that he would have understood your love for Thorin before judging it.

Thranduil looked at you from across the room for a few seconds, for so short a time that only you would have noticed it, and only you had noticed the little and weak smile he had given. He was sad about it too, and you knew it. It was just a situation that was messed up.

All you did was walk away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

So the rest of the day was.. _Boring_. You had went outside, socialized a little, blah blah blah. The typical royal life. But none of those activities had Thorin or at least Balin or Dwalin in it.. They were probably busy since they just got back.

You retired early. Staying in your room, reading a book, you were sprawled on the couch. It was a book you were unfamiliar with, probably a local called [_Hearth Fire_](http://elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/2920,_vol_09_-_Hearth_Fire). You didn't really know what to feel about it.. But you had nothing to do so you kept on reading anyway.

 

_The strange blue glow of the will o' the wisps, a combination, so she'd be told, of swamp gas and spiritual energy, had always frightened Tavia as she looked out her window. Now it seemed strangely comforting. Beyond the bog lay the city of Gideon. It was funny, she thought, that she had never stepped foot in its streets, though she had watched it every day for seventeen years._

_"Can you think of anything I've forgotten?" she asked, turning to look back on the loyal Kothringi Zuuk._

 

"Y/N. You in here?" Whispered a voice, making you sit up right away. It was Thorin. "Thorin! What -"

"Im sorry, I cannot stay long, my love. I just came to say goodnight. My family, they've been all over me and I had to find the right time to go here. It's frustrating.." He sighed out.

"Eru, Thorin. If it was so hard for you to get here, you did not have to. I would have understood. But I am glad you did nonetheless." You hugged him.

"I am too." He suddenly pulled you towards the couch and made you sit, kissing you right away, his tongue entering your mouth, making your eyes roll to the back of your head. You couldn't protest, you missed him too much. You held onto him and kissed back, making him moan into your mouth. He pulled away, groaning.

"Damn it.. I have to go.."

It was aggravating.. You needed him so much..

"Okay, okay. Will I see you tomorrow?"

He stood up and so did you.

"Of course."

"Good." You smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, elf." He kissed you, "Gods, I have been waiting to do that all day. Seriously."

His statement made you laugh, "Me too. Now go, and take care. Good night, dwarf." You embraced him and then whispered, "I love you."

He told you that he loved you too before leaving and you were back to reading pathetically on your couch. It was quite a sad sight, thought you were happy he visited for a couple of minutes.

Tomorrow would be better, and you could feel it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, minor chapter. But after this one, it'll get real.  
> *starts to cry*  
> Yes, Thorin does braid his beard. In the beginning of AUJ, when he was standing by the throne in Erebor, you could see that his beard was braided. It's adorable. Also, just imagine the dress I chose with longsleeves. hahaha.  
> Omg Reader/Dwalin is my favourite bromance. It's great XD  
> By the way, I forgot to mention that I changed Laura's name to Lilliana, but I've only edited chapters 1-9 so far. I'll get to the rest later.  
> Don't forget to check out the fic's playlist on [Spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/user/skyeoakenshield/playlist/2a9MjBPrOQ6Np0Xgm3HqxB) I add a new song every time I post a new chapter! I don't name every chapter after every song I pick, by the way. For this one I did, though.  
> Hearth Fire (C) Skyrim | Bethesda
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	37. I Of The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _I Of The Storm by Of Monsters And Men ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (very late, oops) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year my friends!<3  
> Well, I hope you um.. Like this.. Chapter.  
> :(

 

 

The past few weeks with Thorin have been great, and the two of you knew how to work out your relationship. The passageways were of great help, but sometimes, it'd get so.. Tiring. It was a secret affair, for sure. But really, you wanted everyone to know you were Thorin's; that he was yours. It was something you were proud of, not ashamed of. You could have told the world of your love for him and not cared what they thought.

You brushed it off, though. That wasn't going to happen any time soon, or _ever_ , you were aware. Though you knew that Thorin's family were completely clueless of your affair with him, they wouldn't approve of it either, and your father had made it perfectly clear that it wasn't allowed. The dwarven council, the Elven council - they would look at your affair as _scandalous_ \- and it should have been, in other people's eyes..

A Dwarf and an Elf involved with each other? That was already bad. But two royals?

That made it even worse.

If they only knew how you felt for him and how he felt for you - they would think otherwise.. It was just love - Nothing scandalous, just real love for each other. Happiness.

Even so, you were content for now, as you have been. He was all that mattered anyway. Other people were a blur in your eyes.

But yes, the last few weeks were great. You and Thorin had gotten closer by the minute. He would stay in your chambers and you two would just do whatever you wanted, kiss for hours, make love until you were spent, tell each other stories of whatever you've done in your life, write songs together (some funny ones, too!) - and you got him to sing to you whenever you wanted, and he'd sound more amazing each time.

The day seemed like nothing could go wrong. It just felt that way. You were happy, genuinely happy. And it was all because of Thorin. He left that morning though, and was not going to be back till the late evening, for he went on a hunting trip with his family.

You were walking around Erebor, heading back into your room.

Opening your door, you had found Thranduil sitting on your couch.

"My King, to what do I owe-"

"Did you not think I would not find out.."

He had papers on hand, papers on your desk. There was stress in his voice. You were done for. Your heart was beating in fear.

"What are you talking about, father?"

 _"My elf? My girl? My love forever?"_ He spat bitterly at the next word. _"Amrâlimê?!"_

No. This couldn't have been happening..

But how?! You had hidden all your letters with Thorin so well, that even you had forgotten where at one point! You stood in awe, wide eyes, lips pursed in a straight line, heaving chest and tears building up.

This was it...

No - you were going to fight! Fight for your love!

"What? Nothing to say? Damn it, Y/N!" He slammed the desk and stood up. "I was right! The Prince! You and him _are_ having an _affair_!" He breathed in, trying to prevent himself from yelling any much louder than he already was.

"How dare you, how very dare you _lie_ to me?!"

The rage you felt at his hypocritical words came washing over you within seconds. "How dare I?" You stomped towards him, and you were clearly angry. "Can you blame me for not telling you, Ada?! After the way you acted?! I would have told you but after what you had done in Dale, did you think I would ever, after that?! You hired an assassin to hurt him! You might as well would have gone after me, instead!"

You were so close to hitting him.

"So can you?!"

"That is no excuse! Ach aranaeg!"

"But you are also my _father_! You do not care about what _I_ want!"

"I am a father looking out for what is best for YOU!"

"Best for me? Is that what you think you are doing? Looking out for me?" You spat, "You are looking out for no one but yourself - what is best for me, please. I know for a fact that that very particular thing means nothing to you."

He grabbed your forearm, "For Eru's sake, Y/N, he is a DWARF!"

"A dwarf that _I_ love!" You yelled back, yanking your arm from this grip, tears falling from your eyes.

"Love.." Thranduil turned, his back facing you. You almost thought he was going to allow it until he turned to you again, a slight mock in his voice, in his eyes. "What you have? What you feel for him? Nothing but infatuation. And I cannot even see why. You will get over him, or so help me-"

"Kill me then, if this is such a disgrace to your name. I refuse to be without him."

"Oh, I cannot kill you, you know that."

He walked closer towards you, a smirk on his lips.. What could have possibly been so amusing at the moment, that he just had to smile? He bent lower, as his face was mere inches away from yours, his ice-cold eyes locked onto yours and he spoke in that smug voice, the one he always used when something was a game to him.

"But I can kill _him._ " He whispered.

Your eyes filled up in horror, "N-No! You cannot -"

"Oh but I can!" He yelled, standing up straight. "They would never suspect it would be me, you know that. What shall it be? Poison? An arrow straight to the head? No, wait - the heart. Seems fitting for the occasion, does it not? An arrow to the heart, maybe I will go for that option. Snakes crawling up his bed, spider venom - oh! the possibilities are endless, so take your pick, Y/N. What. Shall. It. Be?"

"Father, please.. Do not hurt him!" You sobbed, your heart shattering at the thought of Thorin getting murdered by your very own father.

"You leave me no choice! But.." He lowered his voice. "It does not have to be this way, Y/N. You know it does not have to be."

You stayed silent, trying to find a way out.

There was none.

Thranduil always had his way, he would get what he wanted and if he proposed to have Thorin killed? The assassination would happen faster than you can say the word 'elf.' You thought of more ways - eloping was out of the question, you couldn't ask Thorin to give up his life in Erebor for you. You couldn't warn Thorin's council, his father, the King.. Thranduil will only convince them otherwise, that you are crazy or troubled. He was more manipulative than you ever were and no matter what you did, Thranduil was always going to be two steps ahead. That was a fact.

You closed your eyes, a single tear falling from it.

"What would you have me do?"

He smirked.

Thranduil walked to the window, looking out at the sky, the view. "You are to end it with him, you are to leave Erebor, right now. You are to tell him that you do _not_ love him - so he will not go looking for you."

You swallowed, the tears now endless. You couldn't bring yourself to speak.

"It shall all be written in a letter that you are to write, as of this moment. A guard will give it to him once you are out of the mountain."

" _W-Wait-_ " You threw your head up to look at your father. "I- I am not to see him, one last time?"

"No. It is the only way to ensure that you will tell him that you never shared the same feelings as him."

You instantly broke.

" _Ada!_ " You sobbed, running to him, clenching onto his robes.. He couldn't do this to you.. He just couldn't.. "P-please - Let me see him - one m-more time, I - I promise I will do anything!"

"I cannot allow that." He looked out the window once more, as if this was nothing to him.

"No Ada - no.. Please... I will be good.. Please let me see him.. Ada, I beg of you.. I love him.."

"Begging makes you look weak, I did not raise you to beg." He hissed, "Now, I trust you are going to write that letter." He walked to the door, and you slowly fell to your knees in shock.

"You are good with words, at writing. You'll come up with something convincing." He left and shut the door.

You screamed, covering your face with your hands, sobbing onto your palms. You could not understand why your father was being so heartless about this, but it was really just because Thorin was a Dwarf. Most of all, you could not understand how your father could do this to you. Gods, you couldn't breathe. After all the fighting, the fighting for your love, this is how it would end.

It was over.

After what seemed like years of crying, you sat on your desk. You grabbed some blank parchment, a feather and ink, your hands trembling slightly. First, you wrote to Lilliana, thanking her for her wonderful help with everything, leaving a quite huge amount of money to her. You were going to be sure to give this to a guard later on, to give to Lilliana.

Now, you were to write lies to your dwarf.

Every single thing you had written down had broken your heart. You couldn't put a secret message or something like that, because Thranduil would read it when you were finished. There really was no way out, all you could do was push Thorin away with your words to protect him.

Finishing, you stood up and cried some more, looking at your chambers for the final time. You saw yourself and Thorin on the couch. He was sitting upright, naked, a pillow placed on his lap and your legs were placed on that pillow, over his lap. Your head was placed on the other end of the couch and your eyes were closed. You were wearing his white sleep shirt and surprisingly, it was long enough to cover your privates. He was reading to you, a funny story - and your saw yourself laughing. He was laughing too. You remembered this, you remembered him yelling: _Who the hell even wrote this?!_

You saw him toss the book and crawl over you,

he kissed you.

The image disappeared, and you were left once more with the sight of a dim room, an empty couch, and a letter in your hands.

You closed your eyes, tears falling down your face, knowing that you would never be happy for the rest of your godforsaken immortal life.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thranduil closed the letter and smiled gently. "Good, I shall have it sent to him now." You stayed silent, tears still unable to be blinked back. Your father had won another fight.

"Y/N, I am doing this for you." He said blandly after seeing your displeasure.

"Just get me out of here." You hissed back, you wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Thranduil nodded and called for your guards to escort you out of Erebor.

"You will be fine, do not worry. This will be good for you, you shall see."

 _Complete, and utter bullshit._ He was making it sound like he was doing this for your welfare, just like he said.

You couldn't fight back anymore, you needed to protect Thorin. _Anything_ to make sure that he was going to get out of this situation unharmed, even if it meant a lifetime of grief and heartbreak. So answering back to your father would be pointless.

"Ara Thranduil, Nátyë necindo, vàye dihenodh."

Not caring for the tears all your guards would see, you left Thranduil's chamber.

You were going to miss Erebor. The emerald-coloured stone walls, how warm it was. You were going to miss Dwalin and Balin, especially Dwalin. You loved your friendship with him. When you were at Dale, Dwalin once asked you what you truly felt for Thorin, and you assured him that you weren't going to break Thorin's heart. You knew that Dwalin was going to _hate_ you now for doing the exact opposite.

And Fíli.. You broke when you remembered the Little Lion.. You were just going to leave without saying goodbye, and he was going to be so confused. You were going to miss his little hands, his giggles, and his happy energy, while Kíli was never going to know who you were.

Everything.. _Everything_. It was just too tragic.

But of course, out of everyone? You were going to miss Thorin, with all your heart, your soul. His voice, his hair, his beard, his eyes, his touch - and _Gods above_ , that beautiful smile. Everything about him you loved. And everything was your fault.. You should have been more careful, you should have burned your letters. One mistake cost you your love. Nothing about this was fair, you wished you weren't born Royal, that you weren't an Elf. You just wanted to be with Thorin. You were drowning. You didn't even get to see him one last time..

_Goodbye Erebor, Goodbye my love._

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Y/N? What are you doing here?" Legolas stood from his seat as you entered the room, you were looking at the floor when you shut the door. You had just arrived at Greenwood, and you never thought that you could have hated the sight of your home as much as you did that moment. You were sure that your people; everyone, was gossiping about how much of a mess you were, how you were crying, by how _cold_ you looked.

You raised your head, reavealing your wet eyes to your brother. Your eyebrows started to furrow, you were going to start crying again. Legolas almost froze at the sight, "Y/N!" He ran toward you, catching your fall. You fell upon his arms, voicing your sadness. Before you said anything, he knew exactly what happened. He knew it was something to do with Thorin.

You both fell on your knees, his hand cupping your face. "Ada - he - he threatened to kill Thorin and made me g-go..." You cried, and Legolas hugged you tight.. He could not find the words say to you, but he was already thinking of vile words to say to your father. "I - I - I did not even get to say goodbye, Legolas.. He did not let me.."

Legolas let go to look at you - "What?" He asked in disbelief, blinking back tears himself.  _How could father be so cruel to Y/N?_

You nodded, your breaths coming in shortly now. You were shaking.

Gods, you just wanted to die.

"That is- No, I will talk to him Y/N - I will convince him, make him see reason!"

"N-No!" You protested, wiping your tears. "He has lost it, Legolas - he will hu - hurt Thorin if you do!"

Thranduil was too far gone, you knew that. There was no convincing him otherwise considering that he was hurt and angry at you. Getting Legolas to talk to him and make him rethink his decision was the worst thing you could do. It would only provoke your father, and it would make him want to hurt Thorin even more. Thorin did not deserve any of this.

"But I ca-"

"Promise you will not get angry at him, Please! For me!" You pleaded, Legolas face contorted at first, then looked at you with sympathy. He nodded, then pulled you in his arms. He kind of knew that this was going to happen, but always hoped that it wouldn't. His only regret was that he couldn't protect you from the heartache, from the pain.

"Y/N, I am so sorry.."

More tears were shed, as you leaned on his shoulder. It was sinking in even more... Thorin was no longer within your reach, Nor will he be ever again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases: ******  
>  _* Ach aranaeg _\- I am your King!__  
>  _* Ara Thranduil, Nátyë necindo, vàye dihenodh. _\- King Thranduil, you have no heart and I will never forgive you for this.__  
>   
>  First off, I am SO sorry. I can't believe we've gotten to this point in the story, it makes me so sad. But come on, just like Legolas, we all knew this was going to happen.  
> Also, yes - I'm sorry I make Thranduil such a bitch but like, every story needs an antagonist, yanno? Plus, I can actually picture him being this mean.  
>   
> And again, Don't forget to check out the fic's playlist on [Spotify!](https://open.spotify.com/user/skyeoakenshield/playlist/2a9MjBPrOQ6Np0Xgm3HqxB) I add a new song every time I post a new chapter!  
>   
> As always, Thank you for reading and I'll try to update as soon as possible. <3


	38. Words Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Sinking Man by Of Monsters and Men ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late update guys, school started again and I also had a ton of writers block whenever I got the chance to write so like school + writers block?  
> Not really a great combination..  
> This chapter is quite short too, but I hope you guys'll enjoy anyway!

 

 

_**\- Thorin's POV -** _

 

 

"Good job today, son! You did marvelous, as always."

Thrain praised Thorin after their hunting trip. Almost everyone was there. The King Thrór, Thrain, Dwalin, Balin, Dís, Fíli and a few other members from the council, close friends, really. To go in a hunting trip was something they usually did for fun, to let off some steam.

When Thorin told Y/N he was going to leave to hunt with his family, Y/N was openly against it, saying that _'Animals do not deserve to be chased long enough just to get killed and displayed as some morbid trophy on a wall in some horrifying room!'_

He fully expected that she would hate the idea of hunting, she was an Elf, after all. She begged him not to go for the sake of the animals, but he could not do anything about it, he had been dodging hunting trips for weeks now and his father was getting very disappointed. Thorin was not fond of hunting either - he just did it for the sake of well.. Doing it. But that didn't mean that he wasn't good at hunting, because he was great at it.

They had just arrived in Erebor. It was almost dark. The only thing he was looking forward to was surprising his dearest Elf in her chambers, (except he hoped he wouldn't have to talk about hunting...) for he couldn't wait to see her, embrace her, kiss her. He had been craving her mere presence all day, it surprised him how he could love one person so much.

"I shall retire now, I am fairly exhausted." Thorin chuckled, making his family chuckle as well. "Good night everyone, until tomorrow."

"Good night, Thorin!"

"Sleep well, Son."

"Tomorrow, brother. You sleep well, alright?"

"G'night Unca' Thorin!"

They said their good-night's, and Thorin walked to his room, Dwalin catching up with him. "Exhausted, huh? Why do I feel like exhausted's what you're going to be in a few hours, not right now?" Dwalin, that smug little shit had teased Thorin.

"Gods, Dwalin. For the millionth time, that is not all we do!" Thorin laughed at the first word.

"Sure, sure." He smirked again, making Thorin groan as he rolled his eyes.

After a pretty long walk, they were almost at Thorin's room. He decided to stop there to clean up before he went to go visit Y/N. As they reached the hall, an Elven-Guard caught his attention, he was standing straight by Thorin's door. This confused Thorin and Dwalin a little. The Prince looked at Dwalin, and Dwalin merely shrugged.

"Good evening, Prince Thorin, Ser Dwalin." The Elf greeted. "I come with a letter for you," He handed it to Thorin. Thorin gladly accepted the letter, "Thank you."

The Elf put his hand to his chest, bowed, and walked away.

"Is it from Lady Y/N?" Dwalin asked, curious.

Thorin shrugged, "It should be, I do not know. There is nothing on the back."

He then made his way to his desk, and unraveled the ribbon wrapped around the parchment. He wasn't expecting anything bad, for they sent letters to each other quite frequently. But what was weird was, before, she'd never use her guards to send the letters to him, she said she wouldn't risk it, not even once. It left Thorin bewildered for a second, but he brushed the thought off with a shake of his head.

He opened it.

 

 

_Thorin._

 

 

His name was written on the parchment, then he knew it was from her. Surely no one could have written as beautifully as she did. The way she wrote her script was intriguing alone. He unfolded the other flap of paper.

 

 

_By the time you will be reading this, I will be gone._

 

 

"Wh-what...?"

Thorin whispered, his heart shattering into a million different pieces. Dwalin didn't hear him, he was too busy looking round Thorin's room, noticing Thorin had added new decor. The Prince didn't understand, why had tears stained the parchment?

He took a deep breath, putting down the letter. He thought that maybe it was a joke, and chuckled a little in denial, still incredibly nervous though. But after reading the next words, he soon realized it was the exact opposite of a joke..

 

 

_I did not want to deceive you any much longer, it was starting to feel.. Unfair for you. You are so young, so naïve, the perfect target._

_You were right, in what you said to me before. You were just someone I used to cure my loneliness, it is true. I did not mean for us to become this real for you, for I thought you were doing the same with me, fooling me. But I see that you truly love me, and though I have enjoyed the nights we have spent together - I cannot accept that, even though I have said it to you as well, countless times._

_They were lies, all of it._

_I do not love you. I have never loved you. This is something I do, almost too much. This is how I have my way with men. It is a sickness, the need to trick men in to falling for me, and I am sorry for whatever pain I will cause you, but I promise you, it will pass._

_Forget about me, as I will forget about you._

_Goodbye._

 

_\- Lady Y/N of Greenwood the Great_

 

 

 

The world crashed upon him. He read anything in her voice, her beautiful voice - and he never thought that he would have heard her say 'I do not love you.' It echoed in his head, he didn't know what to do.

"So, was it from Lady Y/N?" Dwalin said nonchalantly, approaching Thorin. He stopped in his tracks when he had seen Thorin trying to blink back his tears. It scared Dwalin right away.

"Thorin? What's wrong?!"

"She- she's gone.." He all but whispered, putting all his strength on the arm rest of his chair. Dwalin ran to him, then read the letter. He couldn't believe it either..

"Th-this has to be a joke right?" Dwalin scoffed, Thorin couldn't answer. "I will ask around, see if she really has left, okay? I'll be back, Thorin." Dwalin said, he was panicking. Thorin would break if this was true, if everything she said was true. Dwalin left the room and ran through the halls, seeking out the truth.

Thorin's world started to spin.. Among all the things.. Thorin had never expected this, anyone who had known about them would never have. During the hunt, on the way home, the whole time, Y/N was the only person on his mind. This letter probably wasn't real, he thought..

"Gods no, oh please.. No.." He sobbed in his hand, then breathed in - he was going to find her, she was probably outside, waiting for him, so he could take her away from all this..

_Right?_

He was going to leave the room when Dwalin came in, the expression on his face telling Thorin everything. Yes, she was gone.

"I - I have to find her!" Thorin dashed toward the door, Dwalin holding him back. Tears covered his cheeks as he tried to break hold. He struggled within Dwalin's grip.

"Thorin- she left, hours ago!"

"No! No! She could be waiting for me, outside the mountain! This might be a ruse, a decoy to lead people who suspected us away!" Thorin swallowed, his voice breaking, still trying to get himself out from Dwalin's hold. Dwalin's heart broke at the sight of Thorin like this - but he couldn't let Thorin go, who knows what could happen, he could hurt himself!

"Dwalin! Let me go! She is out there!"

"Thorin stop!" Dwalin held Thorin by his upper arms. Thorin stopped squirming, his eyes wide, strained with tears.

"Sh-she lied, Thorin! It says it right there on that piece of paper! I- I asked the guards.. She is gone, she rode back to Greenwood."

"I refuse to believe it! Let me go!"

Dwalin reluctantly let go and Thorin dashed out of the door, running through the vast halls of the mountain without any idea as to where he was heading. He suddenly found himself at the door of Y/N's room, his instincts leading him there. He turned the knob, it was unlocked.

Thorin barged in, closed the door behind him then looked around. He was standing, chest heaving from all the running. Her room had been cleaned out, all her things gone, not a trace of her was left. It was like she was never there, like she never existed.

Thorin let out a breath he had been holding in, his face contorting into pain and sadness at the realization that everything was true, she was gone.

No.. He refused to believe hat she didn't love him at all, she would have left a sign, a note, anything! The desperate Prince swung open her wardrobe - empty. He lifted the pillows of her couch, looked under the bed and mattress, everything. There was nothing. He wasn't going to give up, though! He was going to keep looking, until he found something!

He was frustrated, and confused, especially. A wave of rage rushed over him, making him destructive in a second.

 _"Aaaaaagh!"_ He yelled, throwing objects around the room as the panic began to set in. The room was a certified mess.

Then, he saw her dresser and paced to it. He started with the top drawers on the left and the right, going lower as he found nothing. But as he opened the last drawer, there was a sort of clinking sound, and a sparkle that hit his eyes. He picked the object up.

It was a necklace.

It was _the_ [necklace](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/93/22/bb/9322bb0171e46f05647f97a09b775d21.jpg).

Tears had blurred his eyesight as he started at the beautiful trinket. He dropped to the floor, grasping tightly at the item. He had given it to her the first time they had gotten together. It wasn't attached to anything, no note. It was just left there. That's when he knew.

He had given her his body, his heart and soul, but she didn't even love him.. This whole time.

_What had he done wrong?_

"Thorin!" Dwalin had come running in the door, stopping in place when he saw her disordered chamber and Thorin, knees on the floor.

"I.. I don't understand..." Thorin had said, his voice broken. Dwalin's eyes moved over to where Thorin's tears had fallen, onto the the blue gems of the necklace. Y/N really was gone. Dwalin felt anger rush over him, he knew he should have never trusted that goddamn Elven-seductress.

"Thorin - I - I am sorry.. I did not think this was ever going to happen.."

The Prince stayed on the floor for the longest time, staring at the token of their love, their love that was no longer alive.

He was broken.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't remember the necklace, Thorin gave it to reader on Chapter 12. Yeah, so, short chapter and I might rewrite it one day but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting anymore ahhhhhhhhhhhh so sorry again.


	39. Silhouettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _Silhouettes by Of Monsters And Men ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive time skip, I am afraid to tell you, my loves.  
> Enjoy reading! x

 

 

Screaming in your sleep, you worried everyone around you. Your screeches filled Greenwood's halls.

The Princess was no longer functional.  
  
You were destructive, destructive towards your surroundings, to yourself. You were covered in cuts, you wanted to hurt physically so that you could forget your mental pain, even just for a moment, so you found ways to self-mutilate frequently. Pieces of glass were always on the floor because you always found something to throw. Your nightmares came almost all the time, you couldn't eat anymore. You've been drugged multiple times for you threw tantrums every once in a while. Nothing mattered anymore. The world was dark. Your life was a fucking sad tragedy.

The past _five years_ have been worthless.

 

 

 

_It it still hurts._

_Every minute, every second._

_It hurts.. Too much.._

 

_I feel myself fading away, I've not much time left. My legs, my hands are weak, and my heart stopped beating long ago. Darkness engulfs me with every move I make. I am dying.._

_I cannot let go. I.. I see him in my sleep, folded on my bed.. When I am conscious too. I should be happy, and I am at first, but then I realize.. He is not here. Nor will he ever be. And it is my fault, for being careless, for pushing him away. I could have found a better way._

_But nothing matters anymore. Just knowing that he hates me.. It makes it easier to find my passing. Finally. Five years as an elf was usually like a few days to me, but the past five years.. It's felt like an eternity. I cannot live here anymore. It is about time I leave._

_I welcome death with open arms._

_Though, Thorin will never know the truth -_

_I still love him._

_Always have,_

_Always will._

 

 

 

"Y/N?"

There was a knock on your door. You ignored it, for you had no voice left in you. It would crack if you even tried to answer. You were lying on your bed, curled up into a ball, staring at nothing. Tears fell down your cheek, soaking your sheets.

This is the only thing you've been doing all these years,

Drowning in your sorrows.

You stroked the bracelet on your wrist.. The only thing of Erebor you had left. The bracelet Fíli gave you.

You heard the door open. For sure it was Legolas. He was the only one who checked on you all the time. Well, your father tried, but you always told him to leave.

Legolas slowly approached you, then sat on the edge of your bed. Your back was facing him, so you couldn't see, but yes, you were sure it was him. Legolas saw you shake every once in a while, heard little sniffles. You were crying. And you got so much thinner, he could see the mark of your spinal cord through the cloth of your dress. He furrowed his brows.

"Y/N.. Please.. You must eat something.. It has been days.."

You felt anger rise within you, and you gathered your strength to retort right away, an obvious and husky bitterness in your voice. You wanted to just not eat, to speed up the death process.

"It could have been weeks if all of you hadn't shoved food down my throat."

Yes, that actually happened. Thranduil had a handful of healers to get you to eat and when you refused, they forced it upon you.. It wasn't pretty.

"You left us no choice! Y/N, look at you, you are not well."

"I think I know that, Legolas." You coughed sarcastically. "But I do not care. Please, just leave me."

"Sister, please.. Just eat. If not for you, then do it for me."

You took a deep breath, your eyebrows now sad instead of angry. His words hit you. And again, you have been selfish, just as you've been with Thorin. You didn't mean to.. You just couldn't help it..

You used your elbows to sit up and face your brother. He looked pitiful. Your skin and lips were pale, your eyes were dark, your hair was a mess, your lips were chapped. You looked horrible. That glow you had before? It was gone. This made Legolas regret everything - the fact that he didn't do anything about what your father had done.

"I would eat, go out, see Greenwood this in time of year again, but I cannot. It does not feel right.."

Legolas sat closer to you and pulled you into a warm embrace. You were shocked at first, but then it felt nice. You closed your eyes and wrapped your skinny arms around him.

"You know that is the most you have said to me in so long, right..?" Legolas said with a small laughter in the middle, his eyes closed. He hugged tighter, making it hurt a little. It made you crack a little smile on the corner of your lips. Your brother didn't want to let go.

"How are you feeling?"

_How do I feel.._

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

He nodded.

"If it was not obvious enough, not too good.. I.." You took a deep breath. Tears blurred your eyesight, "I miss him, Legolas.."

Elves only ever truly love once in their entire lifetime. Sure, attraction and past dalliances occur in an elf's lifetime, but that doesn't mean love. True love was when that person could make you feel like King of the world, but can destroy you all the same. Legolas thought that your affair with the dwarf was but a mere.. Well.. Affair. But after everything, he had realized it wasn't. You had truly loved Thorin. He hated himself for not opening his eyes for you.

"Then go."

You froze in place, then shook your head.

"G-go? What do you mean?"

Legolas placed his hands on yours, looking deeply at your now dark and tired eyes. The look on his face depicting empathy but encouragement at the same time.

" _Go to him, sister._ Go. Be happy." He smiled at you, "Take him back, tell him everything, that you never stopped loving him."

His words broke your heart.

Your brother looked so excited.

For nothing.

"That-" You frowned and turned away, readying to curl up on your mattress once more.

"That can never happen."

You lay on the bed once more, facing the window. Legolas paused and then scoffed, questioningly. "Wh-Why not?"

"He hates me now, Legolas. I know it. I feel it. He thinks I _betrayed_ him. And I did. Nothing I do will every make it up to him." Tears fell upon your sheets again. You were broken.

"Nîth -"

"No, Legolas. It is too late." You started to sob a little, "And if I go back.. You know what father would do. Thorin's life is still on the line, and it always will be, as long as I love him.. Now, please.. I want to sleep.."

"But Y/N -"

"Gwannanin no, hanar."

Legolas stood up, looked at you as you cried on your bed. His frown turned into a fierce and angry expression and with that, your twin brother had stormed out of the room. You were left alone, releasing your held-in sobs upon your pillow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_\- Legolas' POV -_ **

 

 

The Elvish Prince marched down the hallways, looking for Thranduil. He had checked the chamber, his throne room, everywhere. That meant that his father was most likely in the council room. He made his way through the Elven halls of Greenwood, determined to confront his father. He stopped at the door he had sought out.

There was a meeting going on.

He didn't care.

Legolas _kicked_ down the door, walked inside with a dark cloud above his head. He had startled everyone, even Thranduil.

The council room was where The Elvenking and his advisors discussed everything, made plans for war, deals in the trade business. Noble Elves of the highest ranks were placed in there to help your father with decisions he had to make. Legolas' sudden intrusion in the manner he so displayed would certainly be the gossip for next few days, because when people weren't talking about Y/N, they were talking about Legolas.

"Legolas, manud echad? What is the matter?"

Legolas glared at everyone in the council room, then his father. "Everyone leave. I wish to speak with my father."

"Ernil -"

 ** _"THÎ!"_**   The Prince bellowed. No one had ever seen him like this before, and it also frightened Thranduil quite a bit. Everyone looked to Thranduil for what to do next, and Thranduil merely nodded. The council stood up and left, while Legolas was still glaring daggers at his father.

As soon as everyone was gone and the doors were shut, Thranduil stood and slammed the large table with both his palms.

"What on earth was that, Legolas?!" He silently yelled.

"You..." Legolas breathed, marching towards his father, completely enraged. He felt his own blood boil within him. Y/N was like this because of Thranduil. He was going to make his father see reason as best he could.

"Do you not care for your own daughter?!" He yelled, giving Thranduil a stern poke on his chest. _"Have you not seen her, ada?!"_

Tears were straining Legolas' eyes, his voice for the first time, loud and wrathful. Thranduil froze for a while, then kept up a strict face. Behind that façade, Legolas saw regret. "Stop worrying, Legolas. She will get over it, trust me."

"It has been five years!"

"We are elves, son. Five years is mere seconds to us."

"Yes- but not to Y/N. Ada, let her go! She needs Thorin!"

 **"NO!"** Thranduil snapped, and usually Legolas would feel like cowering at his father's temper but right now, it provoked him even more. He was fighting for his sister and he was not going to fail her. "She loves him." Legolas' voice lowered. "Are you really going to take that away from her forever?"

"She does _not_ love him. It was only but for mere pleasure, and I'll never understand why. Of all creatures, a _dwarf_. I did not raise her to be so inconsiderate about herself. You and I both know that she deserves so much more than that!"

"No - she deserves to be happy! And that _dwarf_ made her flare with a brightness I have never seen before!" The Prince gripped his father's upper arm and continued to look into his eyes. "You cannot tell me that during your stay in Erebor you had never noticed that!"

Thranduil shifted for a second and leaned in even closer towards Legolas' face.

"I do not know what you are talking about." He freed himself from Legolas' grip. Legolas wasn't convinced.

"Deep down, you know that I only speak the truth!"

"We have talked about this before, Legolas! Why are you so riled up about this  _now_?"

"Can you not see, father...?"

There was a million reasons why. Because Legolas felt guilty, because he wanted her to go back to her normal self, because he missed his sister. But most of all it was because..

"Y/N's _dying_."

Thranduil softly gasped and backed away from Legolas. "That is folly."

Legolas' brows furrowed. It was the truth, why couldn't his father realize that? There are three reasons of Elven death: Battle, and grief. And for rare occasions, Elves die when they give up their immortality. But really, it was the grief that was killing her. The depression. This is why Y/N was losing her light, and Legolas didn't just see it, he _felt_ it. Y/N was his twin and he could feel her dying.

"Ada, I beg of you.. She does not have much time left! Before you know it, she will be gone.. Please. We cannot lose her! You may be able to live without her, but I won't be.. She is a part of me, and if she dies I will.." Legolas swallowed in the tears, speaking honestly of what he would feel if his sister faded away..

"I do not know what I'd do."

Thranduil refused to look at him as he retorted, "This is all but paranoia, son. She'll be fine."

_What the..?_

"Oh, Gods..." Taken aback by his father's denial, Legolas had an expression of disgust mixed with disbelief as he slowly moved away from the King.

"You.. You really are blind, aren't you?!" The Prince spat with venom in his words. "You cannot see the truth because you _refuse_ to _believe_ it! Your declination is too.. too strong!" 

"You are going mad, Legolas! I demand you stop right now!"

"Me? I'm the one going mad?! _Look at yourself, Father!_ Your daughter is on the brink of dying and you do not even give a damn!"

Legolas sighed with a broken heart and an angry mind, turning away. "I am going to do something about this, or so help me Gods above.." He walked away.

 _"Legolas! Dandoldh sí_ _!"_

He slammed the massive doors shut.

Legolas was going to find the right opportunity to sneak Y/N out of Greenwood, but first he had to find a good reason to convince her to leave, because Y/N had no more hope inside, and had completely given up. She didn't believe any more than Thranduil did. He needed his sister to live, he wanted her to be happy once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_\- Days later -_ **

 

 

Your death toll.. You wanted it to go faster.. You wanted everything to just..

_End._

And you planned on making it happen sooner than it should.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases: **  
> ****  
>   
>   
> * _Nîth _\- Sister__  
>  * _Gwannanin no, Hanar. _\- Leave me be, brother.__  
>  * _Legolas, manud echad? _\- Legolas, what are you doing here?__  
>  * _Ernil _\- Prince__  
>  * _THÎ! _\- NOW!__  
>  * _Legolas! Dandoldh sí! _\- Legolas! You come back here!__  
>   
>  I'm sorry I didn't put much elvish dialogue, let's just pretend that they're all in elvish. I'm not too great at translating aha ^-^" Okay so like in the first paragraph, just imagine a montage of what reader's been doing all these years. Like, self-harming, throwing things around her room, fighting all the guards that restrained her when they had to drug her, screaming whenever she was sleeping, etc - you know, all that sad shit T^T Also, JFC IDEK WTF IS THRANDUIL'S DEAL. And that's saying something considering the fact that I wrote this. XD He's gone mental tbh. Wtffff... God, I wish I can write faster for you guys. I'm so sorry. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up quickly. The story's almost finished guys! *sobs*  
> Please, comment if you'd like! I love hearing your opinions  
> Thank you for reading, always <3


	40. Afire Hate For Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the Chapter: ******  
>  _All I want by Kodaline ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is in Thorin's POV, on what he's been doing for three years, not five. Then the next chapter will still be in Thorin's POV but another 2 years after so it'll be equivalent to five years. Does that make sense? :')  
> Well, Enjoy reading my friends!  
>   
> WARNING:  
> A lot of cussing up next due to a very drunk/confused/angry/depressed Thorin.

 

 

_All I want is nothing more,_

_than to hear you knocking on my door._

_Cause if I could see your face once more,_

_I could die a happy man I'm sure._

 

 

_But if you loved me,_

_Why'd you leave me?_

 

 

**_\- Thorin's POV -_ **

 

 

 _"Get out of here!"_ Yelled the tavern-owner as he threw the Dwarf out of the door. Thorin landed on the muddy ground with an audible thud, drunker than ten men who had been drinking all day. He had been in there, drinking for hours, picking fights, harassing the wenches especially. The man who had owned the tavern had no idea he was the Prince and threw him out for his behavior was just too much.

Thorin groaned before letting himself up, cursing under his tongue. It was about two in the morning, so he figured it was time to go back to the mountain. The walk on the way home took way longer than it should have considering, every few steps, Thorin would get nauseous and he would vomit or _almost_ vomit on the sidewalk. it would be one of those 'false alarm' moments.

This is how it's been everyday for the past three years, since Y/N left. He'd do whatever he wanted just to numb the pain of his broken heart. Drinking and sleeping around with women were his common activities, especially waking up with a massive hungover, feeling like total shit.

Everyone who cared for him was worried. His father, grandfather, Dís. Even Fíli would ask what was wrong with Thorin, and the adults had to make some excuse. Kíli didn't really notice because he didn't know Thorin during the time Y/N was still around.

Only Balin and Dwalin knew the real reason for his behaviour.

 

 

* * *

 

  

"You must talk to him! Make him see reason once more!"

"Me? But you are his father!"

"Dwalin, he is getting out of control, people are talking, they have been talking.."

Dwalin groaned. As much as he tried, his efforts to get to Thorin were of no avail. The last time he went to talk to Thorin, a wine bottle went cascading towards the wall, shattering to pieces. And the time before that, Thorin tried to invite him to a _brothel_ before he even let Dwalin speak again. It's not that he gave up or anything, he tried day to day to aid him, but Dwalin knew that talking was no longer an option. Thorin needed serious help.

"Do you think I have not attempted to talk to him for what - three years?! Every time I try, he never wants to."

"But you are the only person who knows why he began acting this way, do not even try to deny it!"

Dwalin hissed.

"And there it is! Proof that _you_ are the only one who could talk to him. He trusts you."

Not knowing what to say back, Dwalin sighed. He only wanted Thorin to be good again, and he would probably never admit it, but he missed Thorin. He missed his bestfriend. This was all Y/N's fault, truth be told, and Dwalin knew that.

"I may not know what the true issue that - that messed Thorin up was or is, but you do. And you can help him with that. Please Dwalin, I am asking you to do this for me, for Thorin."

He groaned in his head, Thráin did have a point. So he was convinced, he was going to do this for Thorin, and he was going to approach the situation a little more aggressively, because it seemed like a good idea at the time..

"Fine. I'll go right now."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin basically stumbled across the mountain halls, making his way to his chambers. As soon as the guards spotted him, they reported to Mister Dwalin right away.

When Thorin _finally_ reached his room, Dwalin was standing there, arms crossed with a _very_ disappointed look on his face. When Thorin saw him, he just laughed out loud with a wide grin spread upon his face,

"Ah! Dwalin, my best mate! What brings you here?" Thorin said with a slur as he made his way to Dwalin.

He tripped.

He groaned on the floor.

Dwalin face-palmed and yelled at the Prince. "Drunk again, Thorin?! When is this going to stop?!"

The Prince stood up, straightened himself up (or tried to, at least.), and sarcastically retorted, "Hmmmmm.. Let me think..."

.....

"Yeah, Never." He laughed again before plopping himself face-first onto his bed.

_**"THORIN!"** _

Thorin rolled to lie on his back and whined, "What now, mother?"

Dwalin felt his anger rise and marched toward the Prince. "Stand up." Dwalin strained a little as he yanked Thorin out of his sheets by his shoulders. Thorin wobbled on his feet for a second.

"What in the seven hells do you want now?! Let me sleep, for Aulë's sake, we can carry on tomorrow, friend."

"No! We are going to talk about this, Thorin! I am not letting you get on your damn bed until you tell me what is actually going on!"

"Because I do what I want now, there's something going on?!" Thorin snapped, still nauseated. "Look, nothing's wrong, I'm fine! You yelling at me is the only thing that's wrong with this day because right now, I could be sleeping - or having more drinks whilst banging countless of women!"

"By the Gods, Thorin - Do you not hear yourself?! This is all you have been doing for years! No more dodging! You shut everyone out and you will not even tell me why - but we both know what this is about. _Who_ this is about."

Thorin felt his anger rise,

He felt sadness wash over him.

_Y/N._

"Get the fuck out of here before I call the guards."

Thorin concluded for his head was searing due to all the drinks, attempting to jump onto his bed once more. He didn't want to think about that goddamned Elf, he didn't want to say her name, he didn't want to remember how fucking beautiful she was, he didn't want to remember how good it felt when they kissed, and he didn't want to remember how much he loved her - let alone _talk_ about her. The wound was still fresh for Thorin.

Before he could even touch his sheets again, Dwalin grabbed him by collars and dragged him away from the bed.

"Damn it, Thorin! Talk to me!!"

 ** _"TALK ABOUT WHAT?!"_** Frustrated, Thorin shoved Dwalin's hand off of him and just about lost it.

"A-About how it still _fucking_ _hurts_ that she was a liar who left, and the only way to make it feel better is to _drink_ and fuck _other_ women, but it never fucking works anyway because I _still_ love her?!"

"Thorin-"

"Or - or maybe you want to talk about how even though she fucking _bullshitted_ me like I was a dumb piece of shit, I'd still take her back! Or even better, about how _angry_ I am because I try to stop feeling this way about that godforsaken She-Elf, but my efforts are completely useless because in the end of the day, it will always be her, and I just want it to stop! So," He clasped his hands together and sarcastically yelled;

" _Which one do you want to fucking talk about, Dwalin?!_ Take your fucking pick!"

Dwalin froze in his place, unable to find the right words. Thorin saw this and pushed his cousin's shoulder, tears blurring his eyesight already. Looked like the Prince was sobering up, and the truth of his pain was too hard to face.

"Which one, you damned lug?! Which one?!"

Thorin stepped away and continued his rant,

"Because I can go on all fucking day!"

"I am sorry.."

Thorin knew that when Dwalin said sorry, he didn't mean that he was sorry for yelling or for asking him to talk, Dwalin was sorry because Y/N left, and for it being the reason why Thorin acted this way since then.

"No, you see," He started, "Sorry does not cut it, because it still hurts! So. Damn. Much." He let out those last words like a breath he had been holding in for so long. He _did_ need to talk about it. "Gods, I feel like I will never be able to breathe right ever again.."

"And you know what else sucks? The other day, when I was fucking some lovely wench in the tavern, _I kept on calling her Y/N_ , _Dwalin_. And that was not the first time it has happened! What the actual fuck!"

He was angry and that's because it was true. After that happened, Thorin sat on the edge of the bed for an eternity thinking about why he kept saying the elf's name.

And yes, it was all coming out now. The Raven-Haired Prince was ranting.

Thorin's voice broke; "I just - I still do not fucking understand, alright?! Why did she lie? None of it makes any sense.." Thorin had gone over the situation a million times, and there was no way that she couldn't have loved him, or had not a single once of feelings for him. It was too real.

Either that, or she was really good at acting.

"AUGH!" The dwarf yelled, "Why in the name of Aulë do I still - _love_ her? I mean, after everything she did, should I not hate her?!"

He did hate her, yes. But only because he still loved her.

Dwalin felt empathized for his best mate, completely. Thorin was still dead-in love with her and he knew that he would never be able to truly help him. This is what Y/N had done to Thorin, and this is why Dwalin probably hated her more than Thorin did. He made a vow that the next time he saw her, he would defend Thorin and give her hell.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean what do I want to do? - I - I want to stop needing her! She doesn't deserve my.. _Feelings_.."

"You have to stop doing what you're doing then, Thorin. The drinking, fighting men at the tavern, all the - the women - it has to stop."

Thorin disagreed right when he heard those words. "No no no no no, no. You see," he tsked, "I need all those things to forget her.." It was the truth, but even though he did all those immoral things to discard rampant thoughts of Y/N, nothing would ever make him feel complete. He needed her. It will always be her.

"But what you do, they never work, do they?"

Thorin looked away, frowning.

"See? Go back to being you, and you'll feel better, I promise you. It's going to take quite a while, but you'll get better."

Thorin looked at him and furrowed his brows, "When did _you_ get so.. Deep?"

"When I lost my best mate."

The Prince had no words and looked guilty right away.

"Thorin, we are all worried. Honestly. Your grandfather, your father. Even Fíli. Dís cannot keep lying to him about what you really do when you are supposed to be his role model. He really really wants to grow up like you, and you are _not_ setting a good example."

He looked at Dwalin, shocked at his words. "Fíli's been asking about me?"

"Wha- yes! Are you mental?! Of course he'd ask! You're his uncle for God's sake!"

At the realization, Thorin had realized how much he had messed up. He was selfish for putting himself first and not the people around him. But other people.. The thought hadn't slipped his mind. Now that he knows, he had to get better.

"Dwalin, you have to help me mate.. I do not know if I can get better.. Make me forget her."

"We'll do everything we can. But you have to try too, alright?"

"A-alright..."

"You have to promise, Thorin."

"I promise. I _will_ do this."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo talk about quickest update I've ever had! (I think so) Soooo, I totally hated making Thorin a womanizer ugh but I just felt like it had to be done! *sobs* and in the last part where he's all like "imma forget her" I was like NOOOOOOO *sobs even more*  
> thank you for reading, friends! Please tell me what you think! <3


	41. Sovereign of the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the Chapter: ******  
>  _Fire in the Water by The Feist ___  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am SO SORRY for the super late update, though I trust you guys know I had good reasons for not posting. I won't make you wait that long anymore, since we are almost at the end of our story :') I hope you guys are happy that there's an updaaaaate yay!  
> Second, WOW. It's surprising how many of you commented asking for an update. I didn't know that people still actually read this, so thank you! I really appreciate it!  
> Lastly, This chapter is in Thorin's POV, two years after since chapter 40, because chapter 40 was only three years after reader left Erebor, while chapter 39 was five years after reader left Erebor. Now that in Thorin's POV its two years after chap 40, he is now in the same timeline as reader in chapter 39. Does that make sense? XD don't let it get to you, I'm sure you'll understand once you start reading. Any questions, feel free to ask! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

 

_**\- Thorin's POV, two years later -** _

 

 

_I am fine, I am fine._

And he was. Well, a little. Thorin was now in a better state than he was two years ago. He stopped drinking, and only did so during parties. He also didn't sleep with different women _everyday_ , only sometimes now. And everything sort of.. Hurt a little less. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt anymore. _She_ will always be on his mind, _she_ will always be the one he will want.

_That beautiful elf._

Every morning, when he woke up, or even when he found himself caught in his thoughts of her, he would tell himself that he was fine, and that she was no longer a necessity in his boring life, but on the inside, he knew he would never feel complete without her. It was stupid, he thought.

Through the years, the power of Erebor had become more and more superior by the day. A while back, they had found the heart of the Mountain, the Arkenstone. Thorin's grandfather, Thrór, named it the King's Jewel. Thrór took the majestic stone as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him, even the great Elvenking, Thranduil.

And when Thranduil _did_ visit a couple of years ago, Thorin had panicked, forcing himself not to think of Y/N. But as he stood by his grandfather's throne, his eyes, his _heart_ , would not cease to search for her, a sign of her - anything.

She had not accompanied her father.

He wondered why she did not come along, or what she was doing that made her so busy that she just couldn't go. The wondering was constant. Was it because of him, was it because she refused to see him?

Even though his very being burned with a forced hatred for her, he longed to see her again, even for one last time. He couldn't truly despise her, even though he always reminded himself that she was a deceitful snake that  _never_ loved him.

Another problem was the years of peace in Erebor were not to last. Slowly, the days turned sour, and the watchful nights closed in. Thrór's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him; it was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives, bad things will follow.

A shadow began to cover the massive gates of Erebor, representing the darkness of greed. Thrór walked through his massive rooms full of treasure, looking consumed with a certain lust. His face was contorted with his love for his gold, an obvious euphoria. Thorin watched him from a distance, knowing what was going on. He knew in his gut that this was going to happen at one point.

Thrór was compromised.

Days passed, and Thorin watched from the mountain as what looked like a paper dragon kite was being flown over Dale, along with other childrens’ kites. It made him feel quite solemn, he remembered how simple it felt like to be a child, when matters of _love_ and _beautiful women_ (but in his case, a she-elf) were of no concern. He sighed.

Suddenly, a great wind came, blowing the trees on the mountainside until the bend and creak. Thorin and Balin and another fellow dwarf rush to the battlements, looking for any signs of danger.

The first they heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the north. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in a hot, dry wind. Maker, he knew _exactly_ what was coming. He froze in fear for a second, took it all in and immediately acted.

"Balin, sound the alarm. Call out the guard. Do it now!"

"What is it?" The smaller dwarf asked in panic.

Thorin, looking worried, turned and gathered his courage, yelling to everyone in the halls of the mountain.

"Dragon. _Dragon!!_ "

A roar sounds, and torrents of fire rain all over Erebor. Out of instinct, the Dwarf Prince pulled Balin behind a pillar just in time to save him from being burned. Everyone screamed in fear and panic, not believing what had arrived.

It was a fire drake from the north. Smaug had come.

The kites from earlier had burned away, the people in the town of Dale were horrified as Smaug destroyed their city, setting fire to many buildings and demolishing others. The sounds of explosions and death filled the air.

Such wanton death was dealt that day, for this city of men was nothing to Smaug; his eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold, with a dark and fierce desire.

The dwarves of Erebor sent messages of help to their closest ally -

_The Elves._

 

 

* * *

 

 __  

_**\- Greenwood -** _

 

 

"Elvenking," An Elven advisor greeted Thranduil as the lithe elf stood by a window, staring into the forest. He thought about his daughter, but his thoughts were cut as the advisor spoke once more.

"Erebor calls for aid, stating that they have been attacked."

"Na-ai?"

"Istanc aldor."

With no hesitation, Thranduil turned his gaze at the elf. "We leave immediately, prepare the troops."

The advisor had given word to a guard, and the guard blew his horn, signaling it was time to prepare for a possible war. They did not know who they were up against, probably Orcs, Thranduil wagered, and so, the King had the utmost confidence in their victory.

Everyone was getting dressed in their armour, sharpening their weapons, preparing for battle. On his way to his chamber, Thranduil had spotted Legolas, getting ready for battle as well. He had regretted what he was about to say to his son, for Legolas would be disappointed.

"Legolas." He called out, approaching his son. The young elf turned and went toward his father, neglecting the fact that they haven't talked since their last fight.

"Elvenking, we are almost ready."

"I need you to stay, son."

Legolas furrowed his brows, shaking his head, not believing the words that had come out of his father's mouth. He never had to stay back home for a battle before. For all he knew, they _needed_ him.

"Wha- What are you talking about? Father, if this is about our fight then-"

"It is about Y/N." Thranduil then sighed, "You must watch over her whilst we are gone, for we need everyone with us. Tauriel can accompany you."

Legolas looked torn, "But why can't -"

"You know her better than anyone, and she responds to only you, Legolas. I trust you will do what you think best for her." 

"Ada -"

Thranduil didn't want to hear it. It was his way of hinting out to Legolas that he could do what he wanted to help her - just this once - and he was not going to elaborate any further, and that was because he knew that Legolas was smart enough to figure it out. 

"I must leave. Watch over her."

And without another word, the King left. Legolas stood, baffled. But he had no choice. His sister was unwell and he had to take care of her. It was for the best. But why did Thranduil sound like he was giving him orders? His words: _I trust you will do what you think best for her_?

 _Is he giving me permission to help Y/N? Is he finally giving me the chance?_ Thought Legolas as his heart beat in excitement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_\- Erebor -_ **

 

  
Thorin and Thrór, along with many other Dwarf soldiers, waited with weapons ready behind the gates of Erebor. Thorin could see everyone's nerves getting the best of them, slightly breaking the formation, their lips quivering in fear. He too, was scared.

"Stand firm!" He yelled.

After a few seconds, there was a loud bang. Fire bursted through cracks in the gates as Smaug tried to smash his way in. The massive dragon soon broke through the gate of Erebor, killing dwarves left and right, trampling them and burning them. Thorin couldn't even think at the moment, for he quickly avoided almost being stepped on by a dragon.

Thrór fearfully ran to his throne and detached his beloved Arkenstone, running away with it. As the King ran through a doorway, he saw Smaug in front of him, making him trip. And out of his fear-stricken hands, came the Arkenstone.

"No!" Thrór yelled as he tried to catch it.

The white jewel had fallen into a massive pile of gold, and this pile of gold was now Smaug's personal bath. Thorin appeared and dragged his grandfather away, not caring for the Arkenstone, but their lives.

"The Arkenstone- Thorin- It-"

"Grandfather, it is gone."

"But-"

Thorin turned to the soldiers and called a few over. "You are to bring the King to safety, out of the mountain, that is your priority, one I am leaving to you all. I will get the people out, understood?"

They nodded.

" _Understood?!_ "

"Yes, Prince Thorin!"

"Now get him out." Thorin turned to Thrór, much pleading on his face. "Father and the others are outside already, waiting for you. I will be there in a moment, for I need to help whomever I can."

Thrór panicked, it was him who should have been getting people out, not his grandson. He quickly protested - "No! Thorin, please, come with us! Our men will get them out! You can die!"

"I cannot, grandfather. I am sorry.. Now, make haste. There isn't much time." Thorin gave a look to the guards, and they held the King, knowing the King wouldn't let him do this alone.

"No! No! Let go of me! That is an order! Thorin! Please!"

Thorin looked regretfully to the side as the guards pulled his grandfather away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_-Legolas' POV -_ **

 

 

It had been more than a couple hours since the Elvenking and his troops rode for Erebor. Legolas and Tauriel helped the other elves prepare for battle, which is why he did not get the chance to see his sister, though he planned on doing so as soon as he could.

Legolas and Tauriel were finished with doing a patrol around the realm, and met up in the throne room. When he saw her walking toward him, she had a look of dismay in her eyes..

"Meleth? What is the matter?" He cooed, placing his hand on her shoulder, with a look of concern. She had a piece of parchment on her hand, he saw when he looked down.

"Aranel, I have received word from your father's men.. A - a _dragon_ has attacked Erebor."

The prince's breath hitched at Tauriel's words. He feared for the dwarves of the mountain.

"Father would never fight against a dragon.. He will leave the dwarves stranded, won't he?"

Tauriel's brows furrowed, knowing that Legolas was right, and it would only dissapoint Legolas even further, and that was something she did not want, for she hated to see him that way.

"Knowing your father, _yes_.. But we cannot be sure. We can only hope he will defend them, Legolas. It would be the right thing to do, I believe."

He smiled at her. The flame-haired elf was always so compassionate, so caring for others, and that must have been one of the reasons why he fell in love with her in the first place.

"I agree."

She then sighed, shaking her head, trying to straighten herself.

"Now, you must go see Y/N, Legolas."

Tauriel was the only one who knew of Thorin besides Legolas and his father. Everyone else thought the issue that befallen the princess was either mere sickness that could not be healed, or depression, some elves even thought her father and brother kept her prisoner in her room, and that they tortured her. (The advisors shushed those certain speculations.) It was absurd, the rumours people came up with, just to free their minds of the obligation of wondering what actually happened to Y/N.

Legolas looked to the floor, something he'd never do. Earlier, he was excited to tell Y/N that if she wanted to see Thorin, her father would not stop her, but now.. Not so much. It meant that she would leave. With a huge possibility that she may not come back. And it frightened him. It really did.

Tauriel saw his hesitation, knowing exactly what was on his mind. She grabbed one of his hands, and he couldn't help but look at his love's face this time, for _reassurance_ \- for _anything_. She had a little sad smile on the corner of her lips as she spoke,

"I - I know it is going to be hard, but you must, for her. She deserves to see him, Legolas. She is not living anymore, and you need to give her the chance to live once more."

"Amdiri," He breathed out, "I am just-" Then he sighed. "I do not know why I am being like this, I have waited for this opportunity for so long.. I shall go see her now. Thank you, Tauriel." He brought her in her arms, held her, and lingered. Tauriel held on tight, closing her eyes.

 _"Ótolo?"_ He whispered to her in the embrace.

 _"Vora."_ She replied.

They pulled away. Tauriel softly cupped his cheek and he leaned into her touch, smiling lightly at her. He nodded, a gesture showing it was time to go.

When they reached the Princess' bedroom door, Legolas turned to Tauriel. She placed a hand on his shoulder, accompanied with another reassuring smile, a smile that somehow told him she was going to protect him, even though he did not need protecting. What he needed was something to hold on to.

"I shall wait out here, meleth-nín."

He placed his hand on the hand the she-elf had on his shoulder, and nodded once, with a look of genuine gratitude. She removed her hand and he turned around, taking a deep breath.

The Elven Prince slowly turned the doorknob, then entered as quietly as he could, closing the door behind him. Y/N's room was dark, just as it always had been. Her chamber was like a den of sadness, one he feared he had helped create. Now was his chance to redeem himself of his mistakes, he thought.

She was on her bed, laying on her side, her blanket barely covering her. Her dress was a little torn on the skirt, and her hair was a little messy, not too much. Legolas looked at the self-inflicted scars on her arms, a sight that always broke his heart.

Before he could even say anything, she spoke, still lying on her side, refusing to look at her brother, whilst actual sarcasm and a little bit of disgust accompanied her frail voice.

"I heard the battle-horns. I hope everything is fine."

"Y/N, _elme thang carfa_."

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_\- Erebor -_ **

 

 

Thranduil felt doubtful about the little hint he gave Legolas. He didn't want to regret giving his children what they wanted, for all he wanted was to protect them, like how he protected Y/N from loving a dwarf.. Because what children wanted was not always right.

He had to remind himself that they weren't the elflings his late wife left to him, not anymore.

Though, after his ordeal with Legolas, he woke from his madness, and realized he would be the cause of whatever end Y/N was to meet. It was _his_ fault. Hopefully the Elvenking had done the right thing, that he had done what their mother would have wanted him to do, and _she_ would have supported Y/N, no matter what.

_What have I done?_

As Thranduil and his army reached the high cliff by Erebor, he looked around. Desolation. Fire. Death. Everywhere. Yes, it was a dragon that attacked. Short pangs of fear struck the Elvenking's heart as he remembered his encounter with the great serpents of the North.

Erebor was lost, for a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives. It was no use.

The still-living dwarves ran out of Erebor as fast as they possibly could, or as fast as Thorin could get them out. The air smelt of only smoke and tragedy.

"Run for your lives!" The Raven-haired dwarf yelled, trying his best to salvage whatever and whomever he could.

In that very moment, he saw King Thranduil and his elves up on the cliff. He felt a wave of relief wash over him. He had looked at the elves like they were the dwarves' last chance to destroy the beast that had taken over Erebor.

"Help us!" He yelled once more, waving his arms so they could see him.

Thranduil, astride his elk, simply turned away. He would not risk the lives of his kin against the wrath of the dragon. No help came from the elves.

Instead of confusion, anger consumed Thorin in mere seconds.. He glared at the elves, who were but retreating. Elves - he knew it - they were all the _same_ , they were all goddamned snakes, nothing more.

Thus, his true hatred for their race, for _Y/N_ , had begun.

Because again, _she wasn't even there._

Thorin resumed getting people out, his heart still broken and hurt at the action of the elves, reminding him of how Y/N left. He tried not to think about it and returned to his family, they were alive. But Thorin personally felt responsible for everyone. And so, the remnants of the Dwarf kingdom slowly journey across vast, swampy lands. Thorin, at the front, stood on a mountaintop as his people came to him. He was the one who will lead them to safety.

Robbed of their homeland, the dwarves of Erebor wandered the wilderness, a once mighty people brought low.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases: ******  
>  _* Na-ai? _\- By whom?__  
>  _* Istanc aldor. _\- We do not know, my king.__  
>  _* Amdiri _\- I know.__  
>  _* Ótolo? _\- Come with me?__  
>  _* Vora. _\- Always.__  
>  _* Y/N, elme thang carfa. _\- Y/N, we need to talk.__  
>   
>  Yesssss, Smaug has invaded Erebor nowwww oh nOO T^T I forgot to say, my elvish is most likely wrong okay, so don't like study what elvish I write here. Please, don't. XD  
> I got some of the narration from [here.](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1WSLu9yYZZk55wi4PgZ904qC2eaHMw-e3jhpGjNGWJMs/mobilebasic)  
>   
> I ship Tauriel/Legolas, not her and Kíli. And it was mentioned on Chapter 9 that they have been together and reader knew about it so no hate k :p  
> Comments/Feedback/Kudos are very much appreciated! Also, thank you for 13k reads! :'>


	42. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Song for the chapter: ******  
>  _I'll Be Good by Jaymes Young ___  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it been forever OR WHAT?! Oh my Lordy, I'm so sorry for this really super late update! I just had it in my drafts for weeks and had no inspiration to continue, but I thought about you all and put myself in your shoes - I hate it was my favourite fics update so slowly! So don't get me wrong, I feel your pain guys. And I didn't want to reply to any of your comments until an update was up, you feel? BUT YAY ISNT THIS EXCITINGGG AHH! I hope you can forgive me! Love you all and enjoy!

 

 

 _I thought I saw the devil, this morning._  
_Looking in the mirror, drop of rum on my tongue,_  
_With the warning to help me see myself clearer._  
_I never meant to start a fire,_  
_I never meant to make you bleed,_  
_I'll be a better man today._

 _My past has tasted bitter for years now,_  
_So I wield an iron fist._  
_Grace is just weakness,_  
_Or so I've been told._  
_I've been cold, I've been merciless._  
_But the blood on my hands scares me to death.._  
_Maybe I'm waking up today._

 _I'll be good, I'll be good_  
_And I'll love the world, like I should_  
_I'll be good, I'll be good_  
  
_For all of the light that I shut out,_  
_For all of the innocent things that I've doubt,_  
_For all of the bruises that I've caused and the tears,_  
_For all of the things that I've done all these years,_  
_For all of the sparks that I've stomped out,_  
_For all of the perfect things that I doubt._

_I'll be good._

 

 

"Y/N, elme thang carfa."

Ah yes, it was Legolas, of course. You sighed. It's been a few days since your last discussion with him. You ate a little more, occasionally tended to your self-inflicted wounds - but you only did so because of him, because he asked you to. Nontheless you were still in the same condition - lying on your bed, curled up, letting out glistening tears. Sad wasn't even a word to you anymore. You were beyond that. You were miserable, your heart was broken, nothing mattered anymore, nothing except the memories you had of the dwarf that _still_ had a tight hold on your damned heart.

You groaned, absolutely tired of everything. Legolas had been too persistent about going to see Thorin the past few weeks, and it hurt even more each time he tried to convince you, because the more you thought about going back to Thorin, the more you realized that it was impossible. You'd do anything to keep Thorin safe from the wrath of your father, even if it meant your sorrow. As long as he was safe, that was all that mattered to you.

Legolas had spies in Erebor, checking in on the Prince. You didn't want him to check on Thorin, but he did anyway. Your brother would come in, tell you his spies had reported, then leave. You'd usually cry to yourself after he'd leave your room. Last you heard, which was almost two months ago, he was _happy_. And they had thrown a ball to find him a bride. You never found out if he had ever gotten married or not, but you figured it was for the best. He deserved the world.

Though you did cry your eyes out at the news, mentally hitting yourself for thinking that he might have waited for you, or that he'd come to save you, or that he even still loved you.

But that was not possible.. Not after what you did to him.

Your voice was weak, but that did not stop you from being the ferocious person you naturally were. "I can guess what this is about Legolas, and if you mention it I swear to Eru-"

"You need to go to Thorin, Y/N! Come on, I shall help you pack." He grabbed a traveling bag and rummaged through your closet. What the hell was he going on about, without any form of explanation? You felt your heart break, you felt the world crash upon you for the millionth time. You did not want to hope for anything good.

_Thorin hates me, he shall not ever take me back._

_I am dying anyway. What would be the point in going?_

Sitting up, you looked at your brother with an expression that spelled out what you were going to say. "What on earth are you doing? I will not go to see him, I have made up my mind, now can you leave it?"

Legolas acted as though he did not hear your words and brought out your travel clothes, "Yes, well, you are leaving right now. Stand up." Is all he said.

"You- you jest!" You spat, offended by all - all _this_. You moved out of bed, ignoring your aches and walked over to him, tears clouding your eyes. "I am grateful you care so much but please, brother, I beg of you.. Do not give me hope.. I-" Your voice broke as the tears slowly fell down your pale cheeks. "It hurts to hope. So please.."

Your twin reached out for your face, feeling flustered by your resistance. "I am giving you a chance. Y/N listen to me-"

"No!" You yelled as you moved away from him, "I truly want none of this!"

"Just - just listen to me! The warhorns that sounded earlier Y/N, they- they were for Erebor.."

You froze. _Erebor..?_

"Wh- What?.. What are you talking about?"

Your brother took a deep breath.

"...There was a dragon invasion. And I think that we both know that Ada would ne-"

"Never defend them from one.." You whispered, continuing his sentence. Oh Gods, even though Erebor was a good stronghold, they would have never survived an invasion from a dragon, a dragon who loved gold more than life itself. The dragon was not going to stop, Erebor was the wealthiest kingdom in Middle-Earth..

Legolas looked guilty, nodding in agreement.

"But -  _But Thorin!_ Is he-?!"

"We do not know.."

You covered your mouth with a hand to muffle the gasps and tiny sobs that came out. You weren't worried for Erebor, but for Thorin. If he had gotten hurt - or worse - if he had _died - Eru.._ After everything, this couldn't have been the end. You had to see him again, to know that he was safe.

" _Oh Eru_ , Legolas! I must look for him! What if he is hurt?!"

"Exactly, sister, now get changed!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**\- Thorin's POV -** _

 

 

They have been walking for days, making the trip to Ered Luin, a place where they could settle. It was far away, so they were maybe going to try some other options on the way, perhaps Moria, but right now, Luin was their best bet. Thorin was catatonic, having said only very little words since the disastrous event at Erebor.

It was constricting - a feeling as though someone was grasping at him from the inside, rendering him unable to find a form of mental breath. After Y/N had left, the only motivation he had left was his kingdom, and now.. Well, now that's gone too. 

"We rest here!" Thorin yelled, looking back at the numerous amount of people that were once noble citizens of the Lonely Mountain, a once prideful race that now looked beaten, that now looked tired. The dwarf prince couldn't help but blame himself, even though it was apparent that none of this was his fault. He just wished that he could have been a better heir to the throne. So many of his people had died, and the self-loathing side of himself thought everything was on him.

If looking strong for his people wasn't a necessity, he would have broken down long ago.

They set up a nice tent, one quite large in size for the royals, as well as many smaller ones for their subjects. They weren't as fancy as the usual but it was good enough, considering their current situation. The King had his own tent, and so did Balin and Dwalin. But even though they did, They stayed with Thorin and Dís to watch over them. Thorin wouldn't allow Dís and the boys to have their own tent, it was too dangerous.

The night had started to fall, and Dís had finally lulled her boys into sleep. She hugged her brother in comfort, as he too, held her as well. She could see what Thorin was feeling, just by looking into his eyes. He smiled weakly at her. "Go get changed, and get some sleep, dear sister. We move again at first light." She nodded.

Dís was about to do as Thorin suggested until -

"I demand to see him!"

_That voice.._

A muffled yell from outside their tent, who could it be? All of their heads, even Balin's who was falling into a sleepy daze, snapped up at the sound. They looked at each other with furrowed brows. Dwalin shrugged when Thorin's eyes landed on him.

The tent's cloth flew as someone entered -

"I'm - I'm sorry my Lord, we tried to stop her -"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 ** _\- Days Ago, Your POV -_**  
  
  
  
  
"They are long gone. I did not expect them to flee this quickly." Legolas said, his fingers lightly tracing the ground. Dwarf footprints were etched on the dirt.

"Well, that _is_ what happens when a dragon invades your homeland and murders about half your kin." You rolled your eyes. Of course the Dwarves would flee as fast as they could. Legolas gave you a stink-eye as he stood up and you sighed, "I am sorry, I am simply trying to cope. Sarcasm helps, you know that." You added and he chuckled, glad to know that you're really back, up and standing, talking to him again, making fun of him again. It's been so long since you have displayed any of your normal traits.

You were staring at the land before you before you. Hours ago you, Tauriel and Legolas had passed Erebor, passed Dale and scouted the area, it is why you weren't able to catch up with the dwarves. But Eru, it was horrible. You didn't want to voice out how much the sight devastated you, but the tears that had left your eyes betrayed your facade. Everything burnt black to a crisp, and if not, crushed into pieces.

Bodies everywhere too. Men, women, children. People that were once families. The three of you had scoured Dale in search for survivors.. There were none. It was either they had already searched for survivors and aided them, or Smaug had really killed everyone there. Tauriel stayed to search the area once more. You had hoped Smaug would pay for what he's done.

 _He'll get his_ , You thought.

It saddened you how both cities, so full of life and music and love were destroyed in one day and you weren't even there to help, not even a little.  
  
"Legolas?" You said as you looked to the ground. You were so quiet, you weren't even sure if he heard you, not until he responded.

"Yes, sister?"  
  
"I.." You started, the words coming as slowly as a breeze on a quiet summer day. "I feel as if.. As if I should continue this journey alone." It didn't sound like a normal statement, but almost like a question as you sighed the last word in realization, like as if it was an idea that had come to you in the last minute, but you had been thinking about it.  
  
Your brother opened his mouth in protest, but you cut him off, looking into his eyes, softly shaking your head, as if you didn't believe what you were saying as well. "I think I need to, brother. This is _my_ personal vendetta, what _I_ need to do to find myself once again, do you understand?"

Legolas looked to the ground, knowing that convincing you otherwise would simply be impossible. "Hey, you," You smiled lightly and grabbed his hand, making him look at you. "Don't you worry now, I'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
He sighed, his heart sinking in doubt. Your comforting tone always made him sad, too.

"And.. Thorin will most likely.. Not take me back.. So.. You know.."  
  
If Thorin would send you away, you'd be back in Greenwood in a flash, and Legolas knew that is what you meant. He furrowed his brows at your statement. "You honestly do not think that, do you?"  
  
"I am only stating the obvious, dear brother."  
  
"I think you will find that you are wrong. If it is as you said, and he had truly loved you, then he would have never stopped loving you."  
  
You felt your heart stop - "Do you really think that?"  
  
"I would never lie to you, Y/N." He responded reassuringly. But how could you possibly believe him? You had broken Thorin's heart. You had left him with nothing but a letter stating that you had lied all that time. Legolas saw the doubt on your face, making him encourage you even further.

"Go. Find him, be happy again, sister."  
  
You nodded with a sad smile. "Tell Tauriel I said goodbye, and that I will see her soon."

"I will."

You looked at the land before you once more. You could not even fathom what was happening. _This is it, this is really it. I am going to see Thorin._ You just wished it was under better circumstances, not under the dragon event.  
  
"Well," You nervously took a deep breath. "Iest enni quanda valto, hanar." You were about to run when -

"Y/N," Legolas grabbed your wrist, making you look at him. "Please just.. Just take care." He smiled sadly at the last word and you could have sworn he was tearing up. You looked at him before embracing him, your hand running up and down his head of hair as if telling him not to be sad.

"I am so sorry, for everything - what I put you through these past few years, for pushing you away, for ignoring you.. It was selfish of me. I shouldn't have, especially because you needed me.." You were twins, so of course he needed you. "I- I hope you can forgive me one day." Legolas looked taken aback by your sudden confession and pulled away only to see tears threatening to leave your eyes.

"I never needed to forgive you, Y/N. I was never angry." He cupped your face with a small smile. You both loved each other very much, you didn't need to tell him that, and he didn't either. You were twins, you could feel it.

With a nod, you pulled away, and ran to where the dwarf tracks led.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_\- Present -_ **

 

 

"I'm - I'm sorry my Lords, we tried to stop her -" a guard had frantically explained. You kept your gaze towards the ground, your chest heaving slightly. If one had paid close attention, they would have noticed that you had ran to the tent. At this point, you had regretted coming here, fear taking over you like never before. What would Thorin think about you? You couldn't bring herself to look at him, even though it was all you wanted to do.

"Show yourself, what are your troubles?" Balin had approached you calmly. And Thorin, unable to find words, stood frozen. He crossed his arms and raised a brow at the _stranger_ aka; you.

You felt your heart race. It was now or never.

Taking a deep breath and removing your hood, you looked right at Thorin,

and Gods almighty..

You felt like it was just the two of you in Erebor all over again.

 

 

_He's just as I remember.._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Elven Phrases: **  
> ****  
>   
>   
>  _Iest enni quanda valto, hanar. _\- Wish me all the luck of the Valar, brother.__  
>   
>  This was a short chapter. Damn. But I hope to finish the next one sooooon! ButOkay seriously, if you haven't checked out my [Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/skyeoakenshield/playlist/2a9MjBPrOQ6Np0Xgm3HqxB) (Click the link) you totally should because most (not all) chapters are inspired from the songs chosen. A lot of people use I'll Be Good for Thorin, but for this, we're using it for reader because her past and how she's acted since leaving Erebor is way more complex. Also chose it because this song literally makes me cry everytime :') Thank you so much guys! I missed writing this! I hope this chapter was okay!  
> What do you thinks gonna happen next? Feedback in the comments are definitely appreciated! :)  
> 


End file.
